


Riddle Me ; Draco Malfoy

by lucytwilight



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Mature Harry Potter, POV Draco Malfoy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 108,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucytwilight/pseuds/lucytwilight
Summary: Being the daughter of the Dark Lord had never been easy for Kora, constant glares and insults would be thrown her way from Harry Potter and his friends...Kora soon falls for her best friend, Draco Malfoy, and as the year progresses her premonitions grow in strength.What happens when she understands a particular premonition? In which affects the ones she loves, and the ones she forced to tolerate?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This book was originally published on wattpad, however the recent events of multiple ‘mature’ books being removed has made me publish them onto Ao3; simply for safety, and to ensure my books are always published on a safe platform. 
> 
> Thank you <3

Hello!!  
Thank you for choosing to read my book 🥺 I hope you enjoy it!!

! Disclaimers !  
1\. Detailed sex scenes (I will put a warning before chapter starts)  
2\. Mental Health problems (further in book, I will put up warnings 💜)  
3\. Physical + Emotional abuse  
4\. Drug mention/ use/ abuse!!  
May be distressing^. But main characters heal my angels 💞

If these topics trigger you, please be careful when reading! I won't be going in great detail about point 2/3/possibly 4. Point 1 though ;) I wish you luck while reading those spicy chapters. 

Must mention as well, every character other than than Kora Riddle + characters I make up, Are not mine! They belong to JKR, but have been passed on to Dobby because the HP don't like JKR ❤️  
This book does follow slightly along JKR books, but have a few of my own twists.  
Thank you, be blessed <3

💚💚💚

"Thought you were smart, Malfoy." I giggle while nudging his shoulder as I watch him not able to perform the Severing Charm.

In response, he glares at me with annoyance. "Shut up, Riddle."

As I fail to suppress my laughter, I roll my eyes at him. Continuing watching him struggle with the voice of Professor Flitwick in the background congratulating students who had succeeded. Malfoy seemed to be getting pretty frustrated at himself, he drops his wand on the desk and his dark silver eyes met mine. "What?" I retort from his glare.

"Help me." He demands while crossing his arms.

"Fine, you big baby." I say with a huge smile across my face.

"Don't act so smug." He scoffs.

Reaching over, I grab ahold of his wand and then his hand. I place his wand in his hand, feeling the coldness of his skin against my fingers. "So, it's like drawing the letter U in the air." I move his hand with mine, creating a U shape a few times until he got the hand movement correct. "Then say, Diffindo." 

Malfoy brushes my hand off his, then glances at the uncut apple in front of him. "Diffindo." With the proper hand motion, he clearly spoke the spell; and with that, the apple cut evenly in front of him. "I fucking hate charms class, I don't need it." He sneers while glaring at Professor Flitwick, who was hobbling from student to student.

"You're so dramatic." I say with a small smile creeping onto my face, he notices my increasing smile and rolls his eyes. "It's not even that bad, one day you'll use a charm and I will say 'I told you so'."

His lightly spins his wand between his fingers, "You're incredibly talkative today."

"Okay, Malfoy. If you have such an issue that that, just don't listen?" I say inching closer to him as I wait for my answer.

"Shush." He smiles at me with amusement as I glare back at him.

Just as Malfoy stares back over to Professor Flitwick, I realise his stare is not on Flitwick; but focused on Harry Potter, who was whispering something to Ron and the two glance over at me. I awkwardly smile at them and their strange stares jolt to each other and begin bickering. Malfoy was glancing at them with his eyebrows furrowed and a confused expression plastered on his face from the occurrence. He slowly turns his face to me, I just shrug at him because I didn't have a clue either. Thankfully, the loud bell rung and I placed my Charms Revision book in my bag, before throwing it over my shoulder and catching up with Malfoy, who had practically run out of the classroom. As I get a few steps out the door, a familiar voice calls my name from behind me. Whipping my head around to see Harry and Ron slowly pacing towards me, Hermione was with them but quickly rushes past me; not staying with the two boys.

"Riddle." Harry says with disgust.

Glaring at him with irritation, I scoff. "I'm not my father, Potter." I hesitantly look behind me to see where Malfoy had went, but he was long gone. I glance back around to see Harry and Ron still standing in front of me. "What do you guys want?" 

"I don't trust you at all." After a moments through, the brown hair boy blurts out hurtful words.

I sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you this? I never grew up around my father." Rolling my eyes with pure annoyance, "You probably know him better than me, 'Chosen one'." I sarcastically speak while doing the quotation marks with my fingers. Afore I walk off, I repositioned my slipping bag back on my shoulder and I glower with revulsion at both of them.

Charged with painful indignation after that interaction, I besiege through the hoards of first and second years to my next class, aggressively shoving them out of my way as I do. Potions was my next class and I didn't mind that class honestly, Malfoy was there and he could hopefully calm me down. Being you know fucking who's daughter was horrible, everyone assumed I was just like him; but they don't know I was raised by an Au pair my whole life, I've never been around my.. father.. for longer than a day. I didn't know shit about him and nor did I want to.

Rushing into the damp, dark room of Potions class, everybody's attention whip around from Professor Snape, who was at the front of the class, to me; I had just slammed the door, which the sound echoed throughout the cold room, and sat in my seat beside Malfoy briskly. 

"Quite an entrance, Riddle." Professor Snape said with monotone, before quickly returning to the lesson.

Focusing on Professor Snape was impossible, it had only been two weeks since the start of fifth year and Harry had already said my last name with pure disgusts WAY to many times. I was sick of it. I am not my fucking father.

Malfoy's hand gently touches mine, stopping me from engraving lines into the wooden table with my dry quill. He takes the quill from my clenched hands, then places it on his side of the desk. I knew his eyes were on me, I could feel them burning into me; but I hated being angry around him, I felt like such a pest. 

"Harry again?" He questions with a quiet whisper. I just nod in reply and continue staring down at the dark spruce desk. His thumb rubs my hand softly and I breathe slowly, trying to collect myself. Malfoy's thumb stops running smoothly against my hand as he focuses on what Snape was telling the class, but he kept his comforting hand on mine.

What felt like painful hours trapped in my own thoughts, the bell eventually rings and pulls me out of my catatonic state. Reaching over, I retrieve my quill and drop it carelessly into my bag, from there I stroll out of the room with Malfoy by my side. He strides a few steps in front of me as he always walked so much faster than me, I steadily follow behind him with hope that Harry wouldn't try to start shit again.

Dinner came around relatively quickly, which made me extremely happy. Not only was I absolutely starving, but the crappy day was almost over. Daphne Greengrass and I walk over to the Slytherin table and take our usual seats; I'm next to Malfoy with Daphne next to me. The Great Hall began filling with dog-hungry students after their long days. I turn my body to Daphne's side and begin talking to her as we ate. 

Around twenty minutes pass and Daphne stands up, followed my Blaise and Malfoy. I give her a puzzled stare, before she chuckles at my confusion. "You're invited, Kora." Daphne says still giggling at me, she holds out her lightly tanned arm in front of her and I gently grab her warm hand. 

"Just don't tell me until the end of the day, would you?" I roll my eyes as us four steadily stroll to Slytherin common room. "Not like I had a shitty day and needed something to look forward to."

Blaise laughs before lightly pushing me forward with his strong hand on my back, "Come on, Kora. You would've smelt it from miles away." Blaise laughs at his own joke and Daphne softly chuckles with him. Malfoy was quiet, as usual.

As we reach common room, Daphne skips inside and Blaise jogs after her, "I dibs first hit." Blaise calls out to Daphne and passes her skipping self.

"They're so childish." I smile at Malfoy, who returns with a slight smile.

Malfoy and I enter Blaise's dorm room to see them already on the floor, with the muggle-herb already chopped in a small blue ball. I take a seat next to Daphne, as does Malfoy but instead it was Blaise. 

Blaise grabs the clear bong from the centre of our small circle, following with the blue bowl. He packs the green herb into the bowl before lighting a match and bringing the bong to his mouth. The once green herb, turned into a orange burning colour and disappeared into the water as he sunk it. He lets out the thick, white smoke and lets out a few coughs.

"I was gonna say something about how big you packed that, big fella." Daphne laughs at him while he tries to suppress coughs, "But I felt like it'd be funny to watch."

"You're.. so me-an." Blaise finishes coughing and passes it to Daphne, where she packs a much smaller one and easily finishes it.

Daphne carefully hands it over to me, making sure to not drop it. I take a few pinches of the herb and tightly pack it into the bowl, which was in need of a clean. Quickly, I swipe the match and a flame emits. I place the bong to my mouth, then begin to suck in as the herb starts burning a glowing orange. A few seconds of pulling, feeling the harshness on my throat, the orange falls down the stem of the bong. Holding it for a few seconds and placing the bong in front of me, I gently release the smoke from my lungs. Malfoy goes next and I'm so surprised by how he managed to take the bowl I packed for him.

Many bowls later, the small blue bowl had no trace of green in the bottom of it and Daphne had ran off with Blaise to her dorm. I lay on the floor of Blaise's dorm, staring up at the dungeons cobble ceiling. Malfoy sat there, observing me intensely.

"Malfoy." I speak, sitting up from my laying position. I swivel around and rest my back against the frame of Blaise's bed.

"Yes?" He replies.

"Why do you always call me by my last name?" I ponder, glancing at him and become jealous that his eyes didn't get as red as mine.

He shrugs, "Not sure, Kora, why do you?"

I purse my lips in thought, "Habit, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh- I can call you by Draco...? If you want, I don't really mind.." I stammer with uncertainty.

Draco nods before leaning back on his arms and glancing up at the dark ceiling, I bite my lip nervously from his subtle response.

A few minutes pass and I was still drifting on cloud 9, I could tell Draco was to. We both sat in silence, but not awkward, it was sort of comforting. Abruptly, Blaise and Daphne burst in laughing their heads off with Daphne's hair a complete mess. Raising my eyebrows up at Daphne, who was smiling brightly as she took a seat on the empty floor space next to me. "Have fun?" I nudge her shoulder cheekily.

"Be quiet, Kora......" She groans while hiding her strong smile, "Did you and Draco do anything..?"

"No!" Draco and I say in unison, glancing at Daphne with complete surprise.

Daphne sat wide eyed from our loud reply, "Okay.. sorry..." A cheesy smile creeps upon her lips as her eyes remain enthralled on Draco, who hadn't seemed to notice her stare at all.

The night consisted of Daphne and Blaise's laughter accompanied after stupid jokes, Draco remained quiet and occasionally drew his attention to Blaise's jokes; chuckling quietly at the dumbest ones. After a while, Draco was the first to leave, followed closely after by Daphne.

Yawning, I stand up from the cold stone floor with a sensation of numbness that spreads through my backside since I'd been sitting for too long. "So long, partner." I wave bye to Blaise, who was about to pass out on his bed. He waves back slowly as he was filled with exhaustion.

I exit his dorm, which he shared with Crabbe and Goyle but I didn't have a clue where they were, and gently close the door behind me. As I strolled to my dorm, I noticed a person standing outside my door looking nervous. They're gaze meets me as I confusingly walk over to them.

"Pansy." I acknowledge her presence while unlocking my dorm room door.

"Can I ask a favour?" She questions smugly, her confident self had returned.

I nod, then with a subtle click my door unlocks. Pushing it open and Pansy follows behind me, she closes the door quickly and cold air rushes into my room. "Can you get Draco to talk to me?" Pansy asks hurriedly. With my eyes widening, I turn around to meet her presence.

"You're old news to him, Parkinson." I scoff, her eyes gleam with plead.

"Please, Kora." She agonised. Her gaze swiftly shone from hurt to excitement, "I'll give you this fresh deck of smokes." Pansy reaches into the pocket of her robe and retrieves a small cardboard box, she flips the top of and reveals thirty cigarette's with none taken. "I've stopped smoking anyway."

Sighing loudly, "All I needed was a good reason as to why, but whatever." Her arm stretches out in front of her with the box loosely out in front of her. I take it from her grasp and place them into my own pocket. Pansy nods with thanks then rushes out my dorm.

Daphne emerges from the bathroom, the hot steam floods out. "Really, Kora? Are smokes really worth it after Draco hates you for what your about to do."

"Bold of you to think I'm even saying anything to him, Daphne." I roll my eyes, "Draco won't even give a shit after I give him some."

"Fine." Daphne gives her hair a final dry with the dark grey towel, then hops into her bed and hurriedly turns off the lamp on her nightstand.

**

Professor McGongall stands at the front of the classroom with disappointment on her face as she watches students attempt the Vanishing spell. She finished her last lecture on the spell after two boring weeks and now we were finally able to try perform it.

"Evanesco." The crazy haired brunette clearly spoke from the desk in front of Draco and I's, with a quick wrist flick; the snail vanished into thin air. McGonagall chirpily walks over to the girls table and claps from her success.

"Well done, Granger." Professor McGonagall excitedly beams with happiness, "ten points to Gryffindor."

Hermione smiles over at Harry who was congratulating her warmly, Harry swiftly notices Draco and I's snickering stares on them. "Jealous, Riddle?" Harry blithely glances back at me.

"No, Potter. I'd like to see you do it." I rasp.

"Ladies first." He retorts back.

Clearing my throat, I gently pick up my wand. With my wand pointing at the slimy, slow snail; I quickly point my wand at Harry's glasses, "Evanesco." I smoothly say then his glasses vanish from his face.

His hand touches his face immediately, searching for his round framed glasses. Draco hides a chuckle as he glares at Harry, "Not so full of joy anymore, are you Potter?"

"Give me my glasses back!" He swivels around fully on his chair, furiously staring into my eyes.

I pout, "Sorry, I don't know a reappearing spell.."

Harry's eyes stay a glowing red hue from fury, "You're exactly like your father." His voice booms through the room, gasping emits from multiple tables. Angrily, I aggressively push my chair back and snake around to Harry. Holding my wand against his neck, pushing it deeper as he glares back in rage. 

"I am not my fucking father, Potter." I spit, then hurriedly throw my bag over my shoulder and storm out of the silent classroom.

The corridors were empty and the only sounds were the faint voices of Professor's who were teaching. Walking steadily down the quiet halls, trying desperately to keep in my emotions, I notice Headmaster Dumbledore strolling towards me. His blue eyes directly on me as he picks up his pace from a slow stroll to a quickening walk. 

As our presences met, he glances at me for a few seconds with confusion before his expression softens with apologies and sorrow. "Ah- Riddle, not your day today, is it?" He places his hand on my shoulder.

"Obviously not." I sigh.

Dumbledore points his arm out towards the corridor he just walked down, "Let's go on a little walk, shall we?"

I nod in agreement. He removes his reassuring hand from my shoulder and proceeds to walk leisurely down the corridor, which was illuminated by warm sunlight. After we turned a corner towards the courtyard, Dumbledore sighs lightly and keeps his stare on the long corridor in front of us.

"Harry's angry, I bet you can understand why." Dumbledore finally speaks, I lift my glance from my feet to him. 

Biting the inside of my cheek in thought, "Actually- I don't, I'm never around my father. I honestly have no clue what he's up to."

"Hmm- Yes, that's what I assumed." Dumbledore's glance meets mine and he smiles hearteningly at me. "Now, Riddle, I don't encourage using harmful spells against other students, but I can see why you did it."

Furrowing my eyebrows at Dumbledore, completely confused to how he knows that. However, I remain quiet and let him speak.

"I will talk to Harry but for now dear, stick with Malfoy and look after each other." He stops walking and faces me, I come to a halt too. "Be safe, Riddle. Don't go around doing silly things."

And with that, Dumbledore swiftly turns around and heads down the left corridor. Sighing as I watch him gradually become consumed by the halls, I take the right corridor which led down to the grassy hill outside.

Stepping down the steep, crumbling granite stairs towards the Forbidden Forest. The frosty grass squelches under my feet as the granite stairs eventually came to an end.

A cool, comforting feeling overwhelms me as I enter the border of the forest. I take a seat on a fallen down oak tree and face towards the misty trees. I place my bag next to me on the soft tree bark, then take out a novel called Animal Farm by George Orwell, the new deck of cigarettes and a red match box. I flick the pages until I spot the slight folded corner, which is how I bookmark my books. I position it upside down on my thigh before I slip a cigarette out from the packet.

Situating the orange portion of the cigarette between my lips, I spark the match swiftly and a glowing bright orange emits at the end of the cigarette. I shake the match in the cool air until the flare dies, then I drop it on the earth alongside my feet. After lifting up the book and flipping it over with the sound of leaves rustling and wind subtly howling, I begin peacefully reading.

I knew it had been around two hours or so as the voices of students at the caste would appear, then soon fade as they hurried to class. As I light the third cigarette, the sound of leaves being stepped on creeps up behind me. I smile to myself as I release the smoke from my lungs. "Draco." I say as takes a seat next to me.

"Riddle." He holds out his index and middle finger towards me, I place the cigarette between his fingers and he brings it to his lips. He inhales deeply then exhales the subtle, white smoke to the brisk breeze.

The book I was reading is now lazily placed on the top of my bag as my attention was now on Draco. "Care to explain why Pansy won't leave me alone and you suddenly have smokes?" He raises an eyebrow at me playfully and passes the cigarette back to me.

I smile cheekily, "Uh- Well, Pansy wants you to talk to her again and she gave me smokes in exchange for me talking to you about her.." 

"You haven't talked to me about her at all." Draco furrows his eyebrows now and watches me take a long draw from the cigarette.

"Draco- I wasn't going to say anything to you about her whether she gave me smokes or not." I sigh and focus on the smoke dance away in the air.

After I finish talking, an intense feeling of Deja Vu hits me. I shrug it off and glance at Draco who had no particular expression on his pale face.

Carefully, I swing one of my legs over the tree log. I feel the smooth bark against my thighs and a chilly breeze brushes over my skin, sending a shiver over my body. I shuffle closer to Draco then rest the side of my head against his arm.

"Dumbledore talked to me today." I blurt, Draco stays quiet indicating he was listening. I take a long drag from the cigarette which was halfway finished. Holding the smoke in my lungs for a period of time, before exhaling it and watch as it floats away in the air. "He told me to stick with you and look after each other."

"Weird." He replies.

"Mm." I nod against his arm, then pass the cigarette to him.

We sit in silence for a while, sharing the dart before it was finished.

Draco puts out the cigarette, pushing it against the trees bark until it was no longer lit. I lift my bag over my shoulder and shove my book, cigarette box and matches into it. I slide off the log and Draco and I slowly stroll up to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think it's happening again." I say to the black silhouette of a person sitting on front of me.

I felt a cold, brisk breeze flutter over my fair skin, triggering goose bumps to appear across my shivering body. As I stared down from the top of the Astronomy Tower, Fog shrouded the ground. With my legs dangling over the edge and my hands clutching the chill, metal railing to stabilize myself, the person beside me shuffled closer to me.

Everything was so faint, but the more I focused; it became more clear. The shining glow of the moon illuminated the face of the dark silhouette, changing it from black to light grey. I furrowed my brows, attempting to figure out who the person of wonder was. But no matter how much I tried, it was impossible; they were the only aspect I couldn't make clear.

"What's happening again?" They question with their voice disorted.

"You know what." I reply, slightly worried. The silhouette person places their cold hand on top of mine.

An overwhelming feeling overcomes me, I lean forward and press my lips against the mystery person.

"Kora!" Some yells, shaking me out of my stressful dream.

"What the fuck!?" I reply with a groggy voice, sitting up out of fear. 

Rubbing my eyes immediately, waking myself up. I glare at Daphne who was glancing at me with worry, "What, Daphne?"

"You- You were sweating and-" Daphne anxiously blurts.

"I'm fine, thank you." I groan before getting out of bed. "It wasn't even a bad dream."

Daphne sighs before sitting on the end of my bed, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." I smile at her apolitically, I slip off my pyjamas and hurriedly put my uniform on after I realise the time. "We missed breakfast."

"Actually- You did, I didn't. I came up from breakfast to see if you were awake and you were.. dreaming." She shrugs, tracing the stitches in the quilt cover.

Picking up my shoulder bag from the end of my bed, near Daphne's feet, I throw it over my shoulder. I slide my shoes on, not caring about how loose they were.

"Daphne, we have potions. Snape's already mad about how I entered class yesterday, I can't be late." I grab her hand, leading her out our dorm, common room and towards Potions classroom.

"Kora, you do realise Professor Snape never gets mad at you." She laughs, a few steps away from the classroom.

I roll my eyes at her, then steadily push the heavy door open. Students were intensely listening to Professor Snape, this seemed like an important lesson. 

Glancing around the room, I notice Draco with his head hidden in my hands.. and Pansy sitting next to him; trying to get his attention. I sigh, then walk over to Daphne's usual seat. She sits beside me sneakily, hoping Snape hadn't noticed us.

"Miss Riddle, coming into class quietly is a lot different to yesterday. Keep it that way." He sneers in monotone, pointing the white chalk at me. Then proceeds to write on the black board.

Half way through the silent class, with the only voice being Professor Snape's monotone lecture, I notice some kids drifting asleep, but would quickly get hit on the back of the head with a book. Which was funny, not going to lie. I kept looking behind me the whole forty five minutes, which I regretted. Each time I would Draco seemed to be getting more comfortable with Pansy, he went from shoving her off his arm to letting her do whatever.

"You fucking told him, didn't you?" Daphne whispers, nudging me with her shoulder.

I roll my eyes, "Not entirely. He asked how I got smokes, so I told him." Shrugging, talking quietly to her.

"Then... why's he acting like that?" She raises her eyebrow, subtly pointing to them who were diagonally opposite us. Both our stares were on them, Draco now whispering to her.

"Thank fuck you see it to." I groan, slouching into my chair.

Daphne purses her lips, still glancing over at them. "Look, I'm planning on going to the astronomy tower tonight and smoke alone. But you can come if you want." Her eyes now on me, gleaming with reassurance.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Daph." I smile softly, her warm hand drapes over my forearm.

*

The setting suns vibrant colours dwindling over the horizon and magic tinkered lanterns illuminating the dimming halls as the sun was barely visible over the mountains, bringing our surroundings to become clearer as Daphne and I headed down the deepening corridors towards the astronomy tower. Faint footsteps and a familiar giggle were growing closer as Daphne and I continued wandering, not frightened by the voices, as it was certainly not a professor. A well-known blonde and obsessive brunette sauntered out from the corridor we were just about to cross by, his resplendent grey eyes locked onto mine.

"Bye, Pansy." Draco says coldly, she glares at him with repulsiveness before walking down the corridor Daphne and I had just went through. "Where are you two going?" He asks, jogging slightly to meet our presences.

"To smoke, want to come?" Daphne informs, then unfortunately asks. 

He nods, his hands lazily in the pockets of his black pants. We walk in silence to the Astronomy tower. "You're lucky, Malfoy. I have three joints." She chuckles at herself as we reach the last step.

We all sit beside each other near the railing, me being the only one dangling my legs over the edge. Daphne hands us a decent sized joint, then with the filter in her mouth, she lights a match and quickly passes us the flame emitting stick. 

Smoking silently, with the breeze flowing against our faces and the occasional hoot from an owl. "So, Malfoy, what's with Pansy?" Daphne asks, looking over me to Draco as I was in the middle.

"She won't fuck off." He rolls his eyes

Daphne laughs, "That's a shame, it's probably because she thinks Kora talked to you about her." 

"Pansy's stupid, I wouldn't do anything good for her." I say annoyed, then take a long drag of the joint. With each inhale I feel myself calming down and my worries fading away.

"Riddle, tell her to stop." Draco sighs, leaning back on one hand and glancing up at the clouded stars.

I giggle, "She's your admirer, Draco, I can't do shit."

After we finished the joints down to the roach, we put the dying flame out of the cool stone ground and hand it to Daphne to dispose of them. 

Daphne stands up and dusts off her robe, she yawns softly and glances down at Draco and I with her red eyes. "I'm going to head off, Kora looks like she really needs to tell you something, Malfoy. -And I think she wants just you around."

I smile at Daphne, glad she could realise from my fidgeting and occasional glance at Draco. "Thanks, Daph. See you tomorrow." 

Daphne leaves and her footsteps slowly recede down the spiral staircase, becoming completely inaudible. I turn my focus from the now opened Astronomy room door, to Draco, Whose face was contorted with confusion. His hair was slightly ruffled from the long day and blew slowly in the cold wind, I smile subtly before staring out into the distance. The mountains covered with light fog and the nearly full moon effortlessly poke through the cloudy sky.

"What is it?" Draco asks, I notice his piercing grey stare on me as I kept gazing into the distance.

"It's happening again."


	4. Chapter 4

"I think it's happening again." I sigh, still avoiding eye contact.

I felt a cold, brisk breeze flutter over my fair skin, triggering goose bumps to appear across my shivering body. As I stared down from the top of the Astronomy Tower, Fog shrouded the ground. With my legs dangling over the edge and my hands clutching the chill, metal railing to stabilize myself, Draco shuffled closer to me.

"Everything was so faint, but the more I focused; it became more clear. The shining glow of the moon illuminated the face of the dark silhouette, changing it from black to light grey. I furrowed my brows, attempting to figure out who the person of wonder was. But no matter how much I tried, it was impossible; they were the only aspect I couldn't make clear."

"What's happening again?" Draco questions with query in his voice.

"You know what." I reply, slightly worried. 

Then, I knew I was right. It was happening again. This just proved it all.

"Fuck, Riddle." He runs his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "How do you know?"

"I dreamt this moment, last night." I rip my gaze from the landscape to Draco, who seemed anxious.

"Their of me?!" He asks even more concerned, "But aren't they usually bad things?"

I shrug, "Please don't worry about it, I've had good ones before.. just not a lot."

Flashback

"Father?" I ask, glancing up at the robed man in front of me.

"Yes, Kora? I'm very busy, make this quick." He quickly replied, before he made his way to the back door. Most likely trying to find my Au Pair, as she'd stop me annoying him.

"I keep having these dreams and then they happen in real life." I tug at his robe, forcing him to stop but he seemed to have came to a halt as I spoke those words.

Laura, the Au Pair, awkwardly speed walked down the corridor to Father and I, then places her gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Were you aware she has visions of the future?" Father stared at Laura, forcing an honest answer out of her with his glare.

"She may of mentioned it, but she didn't word it in a way of 'future visions '." Laura anxiously shifted in the spot, keeping strong eye contact with Father.

Father glanced at her blankly, "I thought I told you to tell me if Kora showed anything abnormal, Ms Hart."

"Sorry, my Lord." She broke eye contact and focused on the dark wooden floor. Father knelt down to my height and placed his hands either side of my arms then shook me slightly excitedly.

"I knew you were special, no daughter of mine would not have powers." He stood up, spun back towards the back door with his back robe wafting behind him.

"Where are you going? You've only been here a few hours!" I retorted from his soon exit. And without a word spoken, he bursted into a cloud of gloomy dark smoke, shot through an open window and flew into the night sky.

end

"They're different though," I sigh, "Usually I see everything in the moment, but some of it's missing. Like right now."

"What's missing right now?" Draco asks, his hand now placed above my knee with his eyes directly on me with anxiety.

Biting my lip, worried if this was even meant to happen, my jade glance flickering from his eyes to his lips, I lunge forward with my hands either side of his face and crash my lips against his. Draco doesn't hesitate, nor push me away from him. He's taken back, quite a bit, I could tell by his sudden reaction. His strong hands grasp my waist, then moves me eagerly onto his lap; straddling him. Draping my arms over his shoulders lazily, he grips my waist and pulls me my even closer to his body. Our hot breaths intertwined. 

"I think thats what was meant to happen..." I say, breathing heavily as our lips parted. Taking my face from his, still with only inches between us, his eyes had deepened a darker grey. Contorted with surprise and confusion, his hands aggressively gripping my waist tightly, realisation hurtles at me as his gaze softens. "S-Sorry."

Slightly pushing myself away from him, Draco got the message and releases his firm grasp from me. Standing up, brushing my skirt down to lay flat, Draco raised after myself and leant against the chill metal railing of the astronomy tower. His piercing grey gaze focused on me, only me, as I awkwardly fidgeted in front of him; completely embarrassed by what I did.

The dream made it seem comfortable, which it was, but Daphne tragically woke me before I could reach the needed aftermath. And I was not prepared for this eye contact avoidance, with my stare targeted at the light grey stoned ground. 

Up in the clouds, as some would say, with my eyes squinting just a little from aggravated blood vessels. Being taken over by the body rebelling herb, all my sensors heightened and sensitive, overthinking the event that had just taken place.

"Breathe, Riddle." He spoke lowly, maintaining his strong eye contact which I refused to meet.

From his words, I gather the realisation that my breathing was quickening and my palms anxiously rubbing together in front of me. Peaking up from the stone floor, hoping his stare wasnt on me, but god was I wrong. My brief glance met his and a strange feeling came over me as I found myself incapable of seizing my gaze from his.

"I dont know what happened next, Draco, I wasnt ready for this." I furrow my eyebrows sympathetically, knowing the tension I had just thrown into our friendship.

"Did you want it to be like this?" He asks, his blonde hair blew subtly in the crisp air, covering his softened stare slightly.

Shaking my head with no, while now regrettably keeping our gazes on each other. "Im not sure I wanted it to be like, honestly." Sighing, closing my eyes and feeling the chilled air brush over my pale, freckled cheeks. "Didnt expect it to be like this though."

My stabilized heartbeat, again, increased as Draco left the metal railing and began slowly strolling towards me, both hands lazily placed in his pockets. He came to a halt, our bodies only inches away from one anothers. Gulping, then glancing up steadily to capture his stare, his height towering over me.

"You have to learn how to control it again," He starts, gazing down at me, "However, it's quite entertaining watching how nervous you are. Didn't know Kora Riddle was shy."

He smirks and with that my breaths hitched, "I'm- I'm not shy."

This didnt erase the smug look off his face, only augmented it as he softly snickers at the stammer of my words. "Sure. We should go."

Without a second to reply, he abruptly made his way to the astronomy tower stairs and didnt even take a second glance back to see if I was following him. But like the little lost puppy I am, and this night only made it worse, I hurriedly stumble after him.

*

"Daph." I whisper, poking her shoulder as the suns morning rays glowed throughout the black lake; forcing its beams through the glinting windows. Daphnes blonde hair messily fallen over her tanned face, with the once dark room illuminating in the suns radiance. She groans a few times, before groggily forcing her eyes open and turning her body to face me.

Gently, she rubs at her eyes, awakening herself further. As her eyes directly focus on mine, she groans yet again then sighs subtly. "Is this payback for me waking you up yesterday?"

With me sitting on the edge of her mattress, she slowly gets out of the dark grey sheets and assembles herself beside me.

"No, its not." I giggle, she continues waking herself up. "It has to do with Draco..."

Her expression promptly warps from complete drowsiness to sheer excitement and captivation. But once she observes my worried appearance, it changes to confusion. "What happened?" She asks, her eyebrows now furrowed.

"W-We kissed and afterwards it was so embarrassing? Like, I dont regret it at all. Ive always wanted it to happen, but I never imagined it to be awkward after." I sigh, my words spurting out of me without thought. Daphnes lips purse in thought, glancing at me intensely. "You and Draco were a thing once, so I assumed youd know what to do"

Daphne chuckles, quite loudly to be honest, "You're just shy, Kora."

"Am not." I retaliate, staring at her with annoyance.

"Im no idiot, Kora. Ive seen the way you smile up at him, or suck in your breath when he literally just looks at you." She rolls her eyes, disapproving my retort. "Youve been friends since first year, youd definitely get used to his presence by now, unless you have a little crush on him." She baby talks her last words, her eyes gleaming with pure innocence (trying to be funny obviously).

I scoff, "It would ruin our friendship if I said anything."

"Did he kiss back?" She ponders.

"Yes"

"Then he wanted it to."

"He's just a horny teenage boy, Daphne."

Daphne groans loudly, pushing herself off the soft, comfortable mattress. Pacing the room in her bare feet, with occasional glances at me that were filled with 'you are an absolute idiot Kora.'

"Do you think Draco just kisses all his friends? Especially best friends?" She raises an eyebrow, then sharply plunges towards me and positions her hands on either side of my shoulders. "Do you think that?"

"No." Pursing my lips with anxiety and gently biting the inside of my cheek.

"What led to this anyway? Didnt seem like your intentions were to kiss him." Her face warps with uncertainty, wanting to fish all the information out of me.

I sigh, "The dreams are back and are about Draco, we kissed in the dream before you woke me up." Her face indicating evident attention, "-And usually when I do something that happened in a dream, everything feels right and in place. It felt like that, but something was missing."

"Draco? Their about fucking Draco?! Hes like the best thing in your life, hes not bad at all." She bursts, each word filled with somewhat frustration and bewilderment.

"I know, thats what I dont understand, He doesnt either." My eyes erupting in concern, Ive had good ones before, but barely ever

flashback

"Kora, my dear, you are nearly eleven and you cant control these visions." He groaned in irritation as he slammed his hand on the dining table causing me to jolt up in fear. "You must learn! It truly isnt that difficult."

"Yes, Father." I quickly replied, staring down at my twiddling thumbs as I sat awkwardly at the long, wooden table. "I had a dream that Finlay heals, father, isn't that good?"

"They arent dreams, Kora!" His voice boomed through the mansions dining room, disregarding the good news I had just told him. Jumping from the suddenness of his loud voice, keeping my frightened gaze on the wooden table, tracing its shallow grooves in the old furniture. "Stop being silly, these visions will help me succeed, not her."

Finlay, she lived in our home, was raised by Laura (the Au pair) and has been here one year longer than me. 

Dumped on the doorstep of Lauras old apartment doorstep, with a note with three vague words.

Her names Finlay.

Placed just under Finlays fragile and shivering body, small enough to fit in a picnic basket. No one knew who or where she came from. Father never treated her well, mostly because she wasnt his daughter and had no relation to her. She was muggle-born and a muggle, she had no clue of the wizarding world until I came along.

End

Sighing softly, with my breaths deep as I tried to recollect my emotions.

"Telling him would be a good idea, Kora, you know that." Daphne shrugs, her uniform neatly on as she finishes tightening her tie.

"Absolutely not." I shake my head in retaliation, terrified by Dracos reaction if he knew what I said about not regretting it and wanting to happen for a while. 

"Fine." She sighs loudly, before throwing my own tie at me, which I had almost forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Casually strolling to History Of Magic by myself, wondering where Draco was; as he always walked to this class with me and we'd take ages to get there.

Passing a left corridor, only a few steps away from Professor Binns boring class, I'm stopped in my path by no other than Pansy Parkinson. With a smug expression plastered on her face, she throws an old newspaper in my face.

The front page headlines read, "THE DARK LORD RETURNS; WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?" and "THE DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER SECRETLY HELPING HIM."

Groaning with annoyance, I begin hesitantly skimming through the second headlines paragraph.

"Korinna Sage Riddle, The Dark Lord's only daughter, is no secret to the wizarding world. And with new terrifying rumours that she's secretly doing her father's destructive work inside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Splitting imagine of Tom Riddle, does she hold his dark magic greed within her too?"

"Likely extremely more dangerous than The Dark Lord himself."

"Riddle and Malfoy, the offspring of two powerful families, have a plan to destroy Hogwarts?"

"Will these rumours bring the Dark Lord's daughters Mother back from her fifteen year disappearance?"

Throwing the newspaper back in Pansy's face with rage, tears burning my eyes as they tried to force themselves out. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I glare at Pansy.

"What the fuck is this?!" I shout, absolutely destroyed.

Pansy smirks, "Kiss Draco again, Riddle, and I'll have you expelled." She laughs lightly, staring back at me with pure revenge. "Rita Skeeter honestly loved all the things I told her."

Filled with anger, I stay quiet and just glare at her with disbelief. Storming off to class, hoping it would clear my mind, with Pansy close behind as we had the same class. Frustrated, I enter the room and all confused students eye's dart to me. Ignoring them as I sit in the available seat beside Draco.

He glances at me subtly, knowing that I usually lash out on anyone when I'm angry and it doesn't matter who, then Pansy abruptly throws the newspaper full of lies in front of Draco.

"You know it's fucking lies, Pansy." I blurt, my fists balled and my knuckles swiftly turning white with strain.

"Of course they are. Only speculation." Pansy smiles innocently.

"Miss Riddle, no hollering in this classroom, thank you." Professor Binns peeks up the top of his small brim glasses, before shepherding the class to resume reading and interpreting the textbook.

Analyzing Draco's expression, he switches from boredom to mere resentment upon reading the insulting phrase, his hands grasp the newspaper tighter, and his eyebrows furrow sternly.

Silence, there were no words... Not even a long sigh or deep breathe. He still-ly sat there quietly, staring out into space. Yes, I was feeling miserable. Pansy dragged him into our drama or whatever youd call it, and herself between Draco and me. She seemed too smug the entire tedious lesson, thoroughly pleased of herself. Not a slight indication of guilt reflected at all in her hazel eyes.

Pansy cheated on him last year, does she really expect him to go back to her?! Is she crazy? What was going on in her head wasn't right, and I needed to sort everything out before it got nastier. 

The bells loud rings echo through the chill room, students hurriedly chuck the large History of Magic textbook in their bags before rushing out the room. 

Pansy anxiously glances back at Draco and I as we stroll out the room, before rushing off herself.

"What the fuck was that?" Draco asks, his voice booming through the corridor as he stops and glares at me.

"I don't fucking know, Pansy knows about last night and obviously made up some bullshit." I reply back agitated.

"Why was I dragged into this?" He calms himself down, running a nervous hand through his platinum hair.

I shrug with worry, "I don't know."

"Fuck." He mumbles under his breathe, then storms off the opposite way of the next class.


	6. Chapter 6

Peacefully working on a lengthy two parchment full homework that Professor Snape, seated comfortably on the dark leather couch; the common room door bursts open, Daphne and I's stares jolt up to see Draco and Pansy with their hands all over each-other. 

Draco takes a brief second to look around, and his gaze meets mine. His eyes flowing with guilt and apologetic, it was written all over him. I sat still, trying desperately hard to keep a straight face and show that I clearly didn't care; when in reality I did.

Pansy clutches Draco 's hand eagerly and then guides him down the corridor to the boy's dormitories. Scowling painfully, trying to calm down, I tear my saddened stare from the corridors large, wooden entrance archway to spot everyone's pitiful and frightened eyes on me.

Last time Draco yielded in to Pansy's deceptive tendencies, it didn't end well. But she deserved it, nevertheless. However it resulted in a huge argument between Draco and I... In which something's shouldn't have even been said.

"The fuck are you all looking at?" I scoff, then revert my focus back to the potions class homework. With students staring cautiously, they rapidly drag their nosey attention from me to anything other than me.

The end of a quill tickles my knee, confused I glance up and see Daphne frowning with sympathy. "Are you okay?" Daphne hesitantly asks.

"Of course." I smile at her sarcastically, Daphne gets the hint and returns back to her work without another word.

TWO HOURS. two hours I have been sitting here patiently, waiting for one of them to show their regretful expression. Although, I have to mention, Pansy's face will be flushed with pleasure and satisfaction... Draco, not quite as much, I've been his friend since bloody first year, and yet I still can't read his expression.

A door slam echoes from the corridor throughout the common room, everyone's anxious and nosey stares bolt up to the corridor. 

I had talked too soon. Pansy appears out from the dim corridor with an expression overflowing with satisfaction and exhilaration, and a strut in her walk. Unexpectedly, afterwards, Draco continues to follow her; with no real shock to me, a devoid of emotion filled expression.

Glaring at Blaise, trying to get him to understand that I was quite literally about to explode. His eyes widen slightly, before lightly chuckling to himself and staring anywhere but me. "-Oh yeah, Blaise. So fucking funny." I mumble, hopefully loud enough for him to hear.

Thankfully, he does. His face drops while he peers subtly at Draco with his fears. Following his every step as he walks up to me then he takes a seat comfortably between Daphne and me on the leather sofa. Pansy struts down the opposite corridor, which I'm holding was her dorm.

About to explode with anger, trying to confine it inside me as I feel Draco's hand brush over my thigh. "No." I breathe, ripping myself from between the armrest and Draco. Standing in front of Draco with rage, breathing heavily as I try to hold myself from lashing out.

Almost instantly, from my abrupt action, many first years along with second/third/fourth's rush out the common room and down the dormitories corridors. Daphne awkwardly closes her potions revision book, afore grasping Blaise's hand in hers and dragging him out the common room.

Soon enough, it was Draco and I alone, returning aggressive glares.

"What's wrong with you?" I question him, brushing my hands through my hair with rage.

Draco looks at me with confusion, "What are you going on about?"

"You're a fucking man whore." I spit.

Draco stands up unexpectedly, triggering me to stumble back with brazenness. Our bodies were too close, and I can sense the exasperation that had been accumulating between us.

"Don't fucking speak to me like that ever again." He growls back

We stand in the deserted common room, only centimetres apart, the hostility arising internally as we both come to realise what we said towards each other.

"I'm not lying though, am I?" I pout through a smirk, "You just crawl back to little Pansy Parkinson like your her fucking dog."

His breaths grow slower and heavier as his shadowy grey eyes perforated into mine, and seconds felt like minutes as the tension between us skyrockets incredibly quickly.

Suddenly, a smirk creeps onto his lips, "Not my fault a particular girl can't make up her fucking mind, huh?" 

"What..." I mutter, near to a whisper.

"You're not seriously waiting for your visions to tell you how to feel, right? Haven't you learnt from last time?" He furrows his eyebrows, before dominantly bringing his body closer to mine; where I retaliate in steadily stepping back.

Shit. I backed into a fucking wall.

His body was closer than ever, I could feel his hot breaths against my pale skin. Glancing up, his height intimidating me, completely overpowering me. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He chuckles softly.

"I know how I feel without my visions telling me, Draco." I blurt, he raises an eyebrow in retort and his hand lightly meets with my waist.

I gulp, "I-I just rely on them... so I don't get... uh- hurt." 

"Silly girl." He smiles, trailing his hand slowly from my waist, to my jaw; causing goosebumps to form from his cold touch.

Before I knew it, his lips roughly crash onto mine. Cautiously, but willingly, I kiss him back and drape my arms over his shoulders. Feeling him smirk against my lips, this stupid asshole.

He pulls away sharply, smiling at me with amusement as I gaze back confused. "Make your sweet little mind up, Riddle, or this will go on for longer than both of us want." He gently kisses my lips, before strolling away.


	7. Chapter 7

Laying on my bed, stress overwhelming me as my eyes trace over the ceilings cobble texture. The feeling of confusion from the last hour had my stomach abnormally fluttering with butterflies, and my heart skipping beats as I thought about the... occurrence?

Daphne was sound asleep, her potions homework sprawled messily over her bed; scattered amongst her sleeping self. Sighing quietly, annoyed that sleeping was near impossible right now, I drag myself out of the warm covers. The cool rooms air prickling my skin as the sheets left my body. Placing my feet against the chill stone floor, then silently walk over to Daphne's messy bed. Picking up all the parchments and stacking them on each-other, along with the heavy leather potions book. Quietly plopping them on Daphne's bed side table, before making my way to the dorm door.

Turning the metal knob, feeling the coolness against my palm as I gently push the door open, as quietly as possible because I didn't want to awaken Daphne. 

The girls dormitories corridor was nearly pitch black, with only dimmed lanterns slightly illuminating the gloomy hallway. Silence engulfed the entire Slytherin common room and dormitory corridors, not even a ticking clock was present.

Sneaking in quiet footsteps down the boys dormitories corridor, which was confusingly more light up than the girls, I made my way towards the end. Without knocking on the door, as I again didn't want to wake anyone, I softly open the heavy door to see Blaise and Draco on Blaise's bed, with a very familiar clear... vase.

Their glares bolt up, Blaise's eyes closing in relief from the thought of it maybe being a Professor or fucking Pansy. Draco, like always, has no clear emotion, he sat there calmly while observing me intensely.

"Hey..." I smile nervously as I gently close the door behind me, only making a slight sound as the door locks with a click.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise asks, his expression contorting with confusion.

I sigh, "Can't sleep."

After steadily walking to the two, I take a seat anxiously beside Draco with Blaise still puzzled as he glances at Draco, probably wanting an answer. "Why here though?" Blaise questions, again.

"Blaise," I start, glancing at him with annoyance, "I just wanted to."

Blaise raises his hands up in defeat, then packs the green herb into the cone piece. He takes a hit, sinking the orange glow into the stem and it disappears.

White, thick smokes emits from his lungs as he exhales, then he coughs a few times with the possible harshness.

Blaise randomly smirks at Draco, cheekiness gleaming in his dark brown eyes. "How was Pansy?"

My eyes widen, they weren't seriously talking about this now. My breathing hitches as Draco subtly clears his throat. Glancing up at him with the hope he would be quiet, but unfortunately mistaken as a smirks forms on his perfect... irresistible... lips. God no.

"You know, the usual." He chuckles, which Blaise chortles in response. Both of them peeking at me quickly, at the same time, probably watching my reaction.

"Is she really that good, Malfoy?" I question him, gazing curiously up at him. "Or you just tied around her little finger, like the submissive boy you are?"

Blaise coughs with surprise, his eyes widening as he peers up at Draco. I had really hit a nerve with Draco, his jaw was tensing and I had again ignited the tension between us.

"Merlin, Kora..." Blaise mutters, knowing the fire that was about to burn through me was going to hurt.

Draco sighs, his breaths shaky, "Talk to me when you make up your fucking mind." He mutters vigorously, "Or are you too scared to fall asleep? Will your 'visions' show you want you don't want to see?"

Ouch. Yeah.

Gulping down my words, forcing myself to remain quiet as Draco obviously wasn't finished.

Draco goes to speak, but the sound of bubbling water interrupts him. Both our stares slowly focus from each others, to Blaise. Who had packed himself a giant bowl, the green flowing higher than the silver cone pieces rim. 

"Blaise, what the fuck? Take all of it while your at it." Draco scoffs, where Blaise just shrugs carelessly as he roughly finishes the insane amount. His face scrunching up as the harsh smoke left his lungs.

"Bloody Millicent Bulstrode roams the corridors every night now, doing her part to become prefect. She's scared shitless of you, Kora, but doesn't mind snitching on me." Blaise rolls his eyes, "So if I'm locked in here with you two fucking bickering, I better be to bloody high too remember."

"You're exaggerating." I sneer, gently picking up the usual small blue bowl our group used to put the weed in.

"You're not having any." Draco scowls, glaring at me once again.

"Did you forget I paid for it too, idiot." I roll my eyes, which Draco just signs in defeat.

Taking the clear vase from Blaise's lap, then pack the silver cone piece to my satisfaction. Blaise lights a match for me, before nodding as I place the top of the glass to my mouth. Sucking in gently while Blaise hovers the flaming match of the herb, instantly turning it into a mini glowing sun. When the top layer of the green was burning, Blaise shakes the match softly and the flame dies.

With a deep inhale, the substance sinks down. Exhaling the white smoke, it blocks my sight of Blaise until he wafts his hand around.

"Ok." I smile, ready for Draco to complete his amazing speech.

"You're childish." Draco glares at me with irritation written all over his stare.

"Am I childish, Blaise?" I query him, while remaining my eye contact with Draco.

Blaise sighs heavily, "Uh- I'm not sure how to answer that..."

"Don't answer it." Draco scoffs, glaring even more fiercely as the seconds pass.

"Look.. I.. don't know what's really going on, but I can sense the tension..." Blaise awkwardly mumbles, "Maybe you two just.. maybe... fuck it out?"

Gulping, my eyes widening in surprise and felt my cheeks grow warm. I was blushing, are you kidding me. Draco immediately smirks from Blaise's words and watches my cheeks flush a light pink, his powerful grey eyes flickering over my timid body.

All Draco did was glance at my flustered self, with silence emitting from all of us. Unsure of what to say. Blaise anxiously twiddled with his hands, which were in his lap. I, on the other hand, stare back at Draco with his dominating glare taking over me and felt my words get caught up in the throat. I was speechless. 

Someone was bound to say something like this, Draco and I were bestfriends, Daphne and Blaise were the 'bestest' of best friends and they well... got excited in bed together. It was normal for them. Draco and I had only recently well... kissed and that was surprising in itself.

"She wouldn't, unless her visions told her, isn't that right? Draco implies, directing his stare at Blaise then glancing back at me.

"I wouldn't fuck you even if they showed me." I sneer in retort, a smug smirk reappears on his face.

"Yeah, alright." He shrugs, then reverts his focus on Blaise as they begin talking about Pansy.

Glaring at the two with annoyance, Blaise was higher than the fucking moon and couldn't stop blabbering about Daphne. 'best friends' my ass. However, Draco had a strong liking to bragging about Pansy. All he went on about was how 'good' she was and that she'd do anything he'd tell her. Deciding to have two bowls after each other before I even slightly talked to Draco again tonight.

"You're an asshole, Draco." I roll my eyes after finishing the second bowl, placing the bong in Blaise's lap as he didn't want it broken and he was apparently the only one who wouldn't break it.

"Shut up." Draco scowls, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"No." I retaliate quickly.

Blaise hurriedly hops off the bed, clutching the bong closing to his chest, then discreetly places it under the bed; along with the bowl. "I'm going to risk getting caught, laters uh- lovers." He rushes to the door, then smirks cheekily and speeds out the dorm.

Draco's piercing eyes dart back to me from the door, "Why are you so fucking jealous? You never used to care." 

"I'm not jealous. Pansy's a bitch." I scoff

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

Draco smiles, his darkening grey eyes flicker over my body. "You can't convince me you aren't, Riddle. But you know where I'll be if you don't get the answers you want."

At this point, I was quite stoned. Too stoned to think honestly. Every word that came from Draco's mouth made me weak. Just watching how his words rolled off his tongue was so... UGH. 

The way his eye's flickered from my eyes to my lips, then back to my eyes made my breathing hitch. 

The way his stupid subtle movements would get my heart racing with the thought he'd touch me, or crash his lips onto mine.

The way that he knew what to say, in every moment, every time. Even if they hurt. He is so... smart with his words.

"I- um- stop looking at me like that..." I mutter, biting my lip nervously.

"Don't do that." He smirks, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Do-"

"Goodnight." Draco abruptly stands up from Blaise's bed, then steadily makes his way to his own. Leaving me in complete confusion, trying to place the puzzle pieces from his words.

Sighing, I swiftly hop from Blaise's comfy bed and waddle over to Draco's, where he just stares at me with amusement.

"Fine." Draco rolls his eyes, I clap happily before getting into the spare space beside him.

Draco mutters something, which I couldn't make out, but the bed-side table lamps slowly dims from illuminating the chilly room to complete darkness. I sigh, snuggling my face into the soft pillow and pulling the sheets over my freezing shoulders. Fidgeting a little, and with Draco's now comforting presence, I drift off to sleep.

... "Hey.. Uh- Kora, is it?" The white silhouette of a person questions, their voice distorted but sounded sweet and feminine.

"Yes." I reply, annoyed from my study focus being ripped from me.

"Well... Considering you're Draco's best friend, I was wondering if you could tell him I like him?" They query, standing awkwardly in front of me with weird energy flowing between us.

Closing the potions book swiftly, my eyes directly focused on the white silhouette with envy building up inside me by the second.

I felt like I was turning the colours of red and purple, my fists balled and I easily ignored my fingernails that were digging deeply into my palm. Eyebrows furrowed, nose scrunched with anger, my whole body tensing and raging from that favour she had just asked. Speechless, like always. Speechless that yet again Draco had more girls running after him. 'They don't mean anything to me, you do.' His words rung through my head, bouncing off the sides as I overthought his most likely simple phrase.

Gasping for air as I shot up from the mattress, my eyes quickly shutting from the sudden brightness. Glancing around, realising no one was here, and that I was in Draco's bed. Oh yeah, I forgot. 

I knew one thing for sure; is that I needed to tell a particular someone, something.


	8. Chapter 8

Anxiety builds up intensely and, scarily, quickly as I stroll to the library, my pace faster than usual as the nerves overwhelm me. My heart inside me thumps more rapidly, causing my anxieties to be at all time high. Blocking out the conversations of early bird students, all full from breakfast and hanging around the school's corridors waiting for classes to start. I swear my heart was in my bloody throat as I reach the library door, which was already wide open from it now being library hours. Gulping with the little saliva I had, my mouth dryer than ever while I hesitantly peek down each aisle. Up, Up, Up, each nerve in my body tenses with anticipation and immense anxiety. 

Overthinking becomes more prominent by each passing second, 

'He doesn't care.'

'He's just messing with you.'

'Why would he want you in that way?'

'Kora Riddle, you're taking this situation the wrong way'

'You didn't understand him, this isn't what he meant.'

Then, I spot him. Reading peacefully, leaning back into his chair; slouching lazily. Collecting my breaths, I inhale deeply, which unfortunately didn't help at all.

Fuck it. I'm doing this.

Strolling up to him, each step my heart beats more rapidly that it was probably bursting out of my chest at this point. Draco seems to notice me as I was only now a few steps from him, he confusingly glances at me then shuts the book before placing it on the desk.

"Kor-" Draco goes to speak as I reach his presence, Yet I do not pause to lean down and collide my craving lips against his.

Almost immediately all the insecurities and anxieties spill out from his touch, his cold hand brushes the side of my thigh, whereupon slowly travels to the back of it. From his long overdue contact, Goosebumps blast along my skin. From his indicating touch, I straddle him eargerly and I feel him smugly smile against my lips. His hands travel slowly, but passionately, from my thighs up to my waist; where he pulls me closer against his chest. With one hand, I cup his face and tenderly stroke my thumb across his cheek; with the other at the back of his neck, holding on tightly from this finally happening and not wanting to lose this feeling.

He felt like he belonged. With me, only me. Yes, it's selfish I guess. But I truly feel like we're one when together. 

His touch felt so right. When it run along my skin, the shivers of comfort and longing overpowered me. His whole presence overpowered me. The way his eyes would dive in lightness to a darkening grey as he watched me, touched me, talked to me, anything; I felt what I did to him too. And my god did it turn me on.

Draco's gentle thumb comes in contact with my chin, and afterwards drives our lips apart from one another. His cold thumb strokes across my bottom lip, and I part my lips in anticipation to his unbelievable touch.

"Was this your feelings, or the visions, Riddle?" He asks, His compelling gaze drifts over my desperate expression.

"Both." I reply hesitantly, dreading his next answer.

He furrows his eyebrows with confusion and curiosity, "Both? Tell me how." 

"They- They showed me something that I didn't want to happen at all, and it probably will, and I'm not letting it happen." I blurt, thoroughly disoriented words and breathe heavily as I gather myself.

"Shh, " Now, his index finger glides over my lips; hushing me. The coldness of the rings presses lightly just along my bottom lip, sending chills down my spine.

He roughly cups my chin, then brings my face towards his, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Kora." He whispers besides my ear, sending a shot of chills down my spine once again. Goosebumps raise all over my body. Softly, he kisses just below my ear before pushing my face back to make eye contact with him.

Slowly, inching my face closer to his to feel his lips against mine once more; craving for the feeling of longing and desire to wave over me again, a subtle cough that was asking for acknowledgement tears Draco and I's strong gaze from each other's.

Standing before us was Dumbledore, who had the expression of 'I told you so' and didn't seem utterly surprised. Awkwardly, I gather myself as I stand up from Draco's lap, with him instantly sitting up and making himself look presentable to the Headmaster. Dumbledore's sky blue stare drops to the stone floor as a small chuckle escapes him, then glances back up to meet mine.

"Quite early in the morning for this type of behaviour, I must say. But young love, can't seem to argue with it." He smiles, causing his crows feet to become more prominent as his eyes smile chirpily too. "Now,"

Dumbledore gently brings his small rimmed glasses from hanging around his neck on a white string, to his eyes. He brings a parchment from his pocket, then squints slightly as he reads it quietly. "Professor Snape would like to see you before potions, Mr Malfoy, so I'd hurry on." He peeks up from the parchment, nodding at Draco indicating he could leave the conversation politely. 

"Yes, Sir." Draco stands up, taking the book from the desk and hurriedly making his way off, quite anxiously honestly... weird.

"I must have a private conversation with you, Miss Riddle, about quite a few things might I add." Dumbledore grins reassuringly, neatly folding the parchment and slipping it into his blue robe's pocket. I nod in agreement, before slowly making my way to Dumbledore's office.

**

Entering the Headmaster's office, my eyes observed the large room. Portraits of past headmasters cover the high walls, books scattered on multiple tables and a peculiar large bird perched on a golden rod beside his desk squawked, just as Dumbledore sat comfortably in the chair behind a desk.

"Now, Riddle." Dumbledore begins, clearing his thought as I glance away from the bird towards him. "Make yourself comfortable, I have told Professor Snape you'll be missing Potions this morning, so he is aware of your absence."

Nodding, taking a seat on the cushioned chair opposite Dumbledore and scarily close to the fiery coloured bird. Anxiously wary of it, peeking out the side of my eye every few seconds to ensure it didn't decide to bite me or something.

"Ah- That's Fawkes, He's quite an astonishing Phoenix, isn't he?" He beams as he excitedly introduces me to Fawkes. However, Dumbledore quickly becomes present with my wariness of the creature. "Don't worry, he's very harmless." Dumbledore nods at Fawkes, who gently flies from his perching rod and in front of me.

He creeps closer and I glance up at Dumbledore with confusion and anxiety, "Say hello, you'll be here quite a while so might as well get comfortable with the creature."

Smiling, then hesitantly holding my hand out with it shaking slightly; but the anxious shakes disappear as his feathers come in contact with my hand, surprisingly they were warm and soft under my touch.

Sighing with relief that he didn't eat my finger off, Fawkes hobbles back over to the golden rod and perches himself comfortably.

"Sir, I think I have a suspicion as to why I'm here," I begin, with Dumbledore nodding indicating for me to continue, "The newspapers."

"Yes, Riddle, you are correct. That is one of the unfortunate topics I'll be talking about." He sighs, before opening a drawer swiftly and taking out a familiar fresh newspaper. he places the newspaper in front of him, laying it flatly on the desk. "I have come to the understanding that Pansy Parkinson wrote a lengthy letter to Rita Skeeter, and was luckily able to have hold of this letter."

Gently, he pulls an off-white envelope with a red wax seal broken from between the newspapers pages and holds it before him, sighing once again with frustration and disappointment.

"Rita, as we all know, strives from information like this. It's her occupation. -And from Miss Parkinson's use of highly exaggerated stories, Rita most definitely dove into these stories." Dumbledore informs, grasping the envelope in his frail hands.

"May I read it?" I ask, smiling as I attempted to comfort the Headmaster that I'll be quite alright with what I could encounter in the letter.

He nods once then slides the folded parchment from the envelope. Willingly, he extends his arm over the table and places in letter into my wishful hands. Gulping as I unfold the parchment, Pansy's, quite large, neat writing filling the page. It looked very rushed, like as if she wanted this out as soon as she could.

'Rita Skeeter,

I'm Pansy Parkinson, a sixth year at Hogwarts, and have always loved waking each morning to read the paper, eager to read your newspaper headlines. But, unfortunately, I am not writing this to compliment you on your tremendous work. I have some quite disturbing news that the Wizarding World deserves to know, and who else is better to inform than you?

Korinna Sage Riddle. An extremely famous name, almost as known as Harry Potter's. The Dark Lord's daughter, only daughter, possibly his prized possession. Quite surprising how a dark wizard's daughter was able to attend Hogwarts, especially after his schooling years he became Lord Voldemort. Onto the information I've gathered over the first few weeks of the starting year. Well, not so much heard, but immense suspicion.

How did she manage to attend Hogwarts? After he own father went here and abused the power and information he learnt, what makes Professors and others think Korinna won't be like him? They are blood related after all. Maybe she holds his greed within her too? Maybe she attends Hogwarts to destroy it after her schooling with her Father beside her? Destroying the school from the inside out? She's a female, females get away with quite a lot, what if she's more powerful? Not to mention, the Malfoy family have close ties with Korinna and her caretaker, she occasionally stays there during the holidays, what if they're planning something? Not only all this, but what if her power brings her disappeared Mother of fifteen years home?

Kind regards, Miss Parkinson.'

Wow. With wide eyes and my hands gripping the letter tightly, I stare blankly at the letter. Then fold it steadily, before gently throwing it over to Dumbledore.

"My exact reaction as well. Luckily, The Ministry have high suspicions it's just... what's the word? Mumble Jumble?" He states with seriousness, where I chuckle quietly from his informal choice of words. "As soon as it the newspaper reached my eye, I ordered for it to be removed. It got replaced with something good about the Ministry."

"I must ask, Riddle. What occurred that made Miss Parkinson lash out like this? Never in my headmaster time has a student sent lies to a newspaper writer." Dumbledore queries, his kind blue eyes striking right into my mind.

Nervously gulping down my salvia, with now a dry throat and mouth, "Draco and I." 

Dumbledore goes to speak, but I, accidentally, rudely begin talking again. "It's insanely silly, Sir. For years, I only saw him as a friend, but these past three weeks have been strange. If I knew Pansy was going to do something like this, I most likely would of kept my feelings aside."

"Riddle, In all honesty I was just curious. Pansy was irresponsible and what she did could of seriously harmed you, she is getting suspended." Dumbledore quickly announces before I spurt out words without thinking, again. "I think it's time we discuss the next important thing, shall we?"

I nod, wiping my mind clean from the thoughts of the first discussion.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore clears his throat, possibly having the knowledge that Potter and I didn't get along at all. "Usually, I'd tell students to figure out issues with their peers between themselves. With honesty and kindness, dislikes towards one another can be resolved."

"However, in this case and a little chat with Harry himself, I must go against my belief that it won't solve much. There's no lie to this that Tom Riddle, your father, did murder Lily and James Potter. Persuading Harry that you mean no harm was immensely difficult, but I may of got him on the same page as you." Dumbledore grins from my enlightening expression.

"Thank you, Sir. It's greatly appreciated." I smile back, relief soaring over me with the fact that being in Harry's presence may not be hell anymore. Suddenly, but slowly, Dumbledore stands from the grand office chair and steadily strolls to the other side of the room; which multiple framed photos hung on the wall.

"Riddle, May you come over here?" He asks kindly.

Standing from the cushioned chair, I make my way over to Dumbledore who stood before the photos of large groups.

"These are past students, you mustn't tell anyone but I keep my favourite students where they'll be more noticeable." He chuckles, as if what he was doing was incredibly sneaky and get him into trouble. "The others are on the other side of the room, but we're focusing on this photo, right here." He points his wrinkly finger at more yellow tinted photo, with the year '1945' along with the words 'graduating students'.

Glancing up from him with confusion, while he had a happily strange grin on his face. In the corner of his eye, I notice him peer down at me; where he then laughs lightly. His finger trails along the photo, then stops and my eyes widen with the sight of a man that quite literally looked like a male me.

"Tom Riddle." I mutter, slightly disgusted that that man was indeed my blood father.

"Correct. Riddle, the next words I'm going to say may upset you, but promise me you'll listen." Dumbledore faltered, almost sounding like a demand.

I shakily sigh, knowing I'll have to be quiet and let myself absorb the words. "I promise."

Dumbledore steps away from the framed photo covered wall and seems to pointlessly stroll around the office with the speed of a tortoise.

"Kora, you seem to despise this but you remind me of your father, Tom Riddle however, not Voldemort." Dumbledore speaks, dragging his finger along a bookshelf and rubbing the dust between his fingers. I suck in a breathe, unaware of his next words.

"Tom, himself, was genius. Top of all classes, Professor's adored him and his incredible charm, stubborn though. He liked things to go his way and rarely anything didn't go his way." He proceeds, each word of my father fell from his mouth with happiness. "I see you in him, Kora, Professor Slughorn even told me himself before he went down to the Ministry today, to discuss the Miss Parkinson matter."

Clearing my throat, "How do you see him in me, Sir? You haven't wholly explained it." 

Dumbledore smiles, then reaches his desk once again and plops himself on the fancy chair. Strolling towards his desk and taking a seat on the same chair as before, the cushions comforting me as I sat roughly from nerves.

"You speak like him, you're very formal towards your Professors, friends not included as times have since changed from formality towards close friends." He chirps, I bite the inside of my cheek anxiously as he begins to continue. "You're intelligent, incredibly I might add."

"This shouldn't be spoken of, exactly, as Tom is known as a disgrace to our world, and I believe people are wary of you because of how much of a resemblance there is." He nods, like he was in agreement with himself, and seemed to be slightly upset.

But, never-less, Dumbledore was correct. The resemblance was entirely surprising. With my rich dark brown hair, which stopped just before my waist and small ringlets curling at the ends, and my pale skin that got even paler during the winters. The only drastic difference was my eyes, dark green on the rim of my iris which faded lighter towards the pupil, with speckles of grey and blue shades. 

"Sir." I abruptly say, ruining both our trails of thought.

"Yes, Kora?" He responds.

"Do you know who my mother is? Or any idea for that matter?" I question, hoping for an answer.

He sighs, "Unfortunately not. I am not certain with Tom's acquaintances during the 1970's. It was a dark time, I barely focused on myself." 

Disappointed, I purse my lips with the identity of my Mother to still be a mystery. It grew the fury inside of me, but the expected sadness kept me from erupting. I felt bad that she couldn't of raised me herself and kept my father a secret to everyone but herself, but instead she stuck me in a damp cardboard box and left me outside the Riddle House to be found. Where I was later passed over to an Au Pair, who had another child abandoned with her a year earlier. 

"Thank you. And I feel like I must say this," I gulp, collecting my words, "My father, since fourth year, appeared as strangers, people unknown to me. I've tried to do my research as to why, or ask students who know, but I've had no luck."

"Ah-" He begins, straightening himself in the chair, "After he lost his powers, he was a... mere ghost or a hovering presence in the air. In your first year, he had enough strength to attach himself to unfortunate wizards. In those four years, he must of used others to speak to you, as if they were a messenger, instead of his drained physical self doing it himself."

Then it all clicked. The first time I told him about my visions, the strange man with a purple scarf around his head who I presumed was my father. Or the rat looking man who told me I'd make a successful and powerful accomplice when I was the young age of 13. It all made sense now, I'd never properly met my father, only his soul in others or the ones who followed him. 

"Thank you." I stand, shaken up from the new information. Dumbledore nods, and I hurriedly exit his office.


	9. mature

Thursday, flew by quicker than you say 'Quidditch'.

Friday, Saturday and Sunday moulded into each other. With myself locked in my room surrounded by books, researching the tragedy that unfolded in the 1970's and the beginning of 1980. Books about past students that dated back to the founding of Hogwarts, Books about Azkaban along with newspapers about newly jailed prisoners that were too incredibly old.

Draco and I haven't talked much since Wednesday, and with it now being Monday morning I felt like he deserved an explanation towards my silence and obsession with reading 24/7. From classes being taken from the equation, I spent my entire days in my room. He must be so bloody confused.

Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall beside the wooden bathroom sliding door, the time 8:55 with the clocks hands clearly on each number. I hurriedly go to put on my uniform until I realise neither Daphne nor I did laundry or snuck it into someone else's. Groaning, I dig through my emergency uniform which was from Muggle stores. Finlay, the other girl cared for by Laura, gave it to me incase of emergencies, but I have a strong feeling it wasn't THIS type of emergency. Taking the grey skirt from the bottom on the drawer and holding it up in front of me with horror as I imagined it on me.

Light footsteps grow closer as Daphne stands beside me, snickering before laughing in surprised.

"Think it's funny?" I glare at her, raising an eyebrow from her utter amusement.

"Yes." Daphne suppresses her laughs as she soon comes to the realisation of the uniform not clean. "-Oh. We're a little stupid. Too bad for you, Kora, I have skirts from last year." She darts to her drawer and pulls out a normal school skirt and shakes it in front of me.

"Whatever, Daph. It's just for today." I sigh, stepping into the skirt and forcing it over my hips.

"I'd wear your robe all day if I were you." She snickers again, but just then a lightbulb turns on in my brain.

I smile at her, "I'm taking advantage of this."

Daphne furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Smirking, the lightbulb in her head then lighting up too. She grins cheekily at me, knowing I'll probably cause Draco to have a heart attack.

Walking out our dorm room, my skirt shorter than I wanted; with it maybe an inch or two covering my backside, and my normal shirt (as Laura bought four, unlike two skirts). Realising everyone was already at the Great Hall from the abnormal silence, Daphne and I hurriedly make our way there.

**

Stepping into the Great Hall, tugging at the skirt as I desperately try to force it to cover more skin. Now regretting my 'in the moment' genius idea, as boys at the end tables fail to hide their staring eyes. 

Fuck.

Daphne grasps my hand and pulls my awkward body from the Great Hall doors, then swiftly rushes to the Slytherin table. She and myself stand before Blaise, who was stupidly sitting in my usual spot beside Draco. Draco was staring off into distance and didn't even seem to notice me.

"Fuck me, Kora." Blaise's eyes widen as he wanders my body up and down, "Why can't you hear something like that, Daph." He pouts, Daphne glares and points three seats down from where he currently was. From Blaise's remark, Draco's presence seems to get pulled back into reality. Just as Blaise moves to his spot, I sit down on warmed wooden bench... thanks Blaise.

"The fuck are you wearing?" Draco asks, slightly frustrated.

I pout from his unexpected words, "Don't you like it?"

"What- No, I do. But do you want others staring at you?" He queries, his sudden cold hand creeps onto my thigh.

"Their stares don't mean anything to me, Draco, You should know that." I reply, forcing my words out from his hand making me incredibly blushed. His rings, surprisingly colder than him hands, glide along my skin triggering instant goosebumps. 

"I wouldn't know, Riddle. You've been silent for days." He shrugs, his eyes directly on mine as his hand travels further up my thigh and his fingers graze along my inner thigh. But is forced to stop as I clench my legs together as his index finger reaches just before my area.

"Good excuse for that, I-I have a good excuse for that..." I manage to speak english, but his chill touch was overpowering me. My emotions flew around in my head, and I had to conquer my impulsive thoughts to just fuck him right there and then.

He leans closer to me, with each nearing inch my breathes hitch. I felt his hot breath against my neck, and the sound of his controlled breathing baffled me as he currently had his fingers jammed between my thighs.

"Better be a good enough of an excuse to make up for what I'm going to do to you tonight." His words sent signals of shivers down my spine, gulping back my nerves and a smirk creeps onto my lips as he pulls himself back to meet my gaze. "Amused, Riddle?"

This mans lucky I like to talk just as much as him.

I glance into his eyes, knowing mine were gleaming with innocence from the way he analysed me. He had his particular thing he did, where his lips would part and he'd suck in a breathe, it's when I turned him on. From years of knowing him, this was the one thing he failed to hide from me.

I shuffle closer to him, his hand still locked between my thighs. Gazing up at him, I bite my lip satisfied as I had now, successfully, made his breaths unsteady. "A good excuse might not be enough for the years of repressed emotions, Draco." I whisper, whilst retaining eye contact, as I was intrigued regarding his reaction to his own medicine being used against him.

"Don't do that." He mutters, seemingly fed up with me trying to dominate him. His index and pointer finger roughly force my legs apart, taken over by his dominance, which I never could control myself from, I obey from his action and kept my legs where they were. His, now released, hand steadily wanders the few inches I managed to stop him from going. My breathing came to a halt as his middle finger brushes against my panties. Realising I had stopped breathing, I shakily inhale and exhale as his finger lightly swipes along the fabric... left, right... left then right... 

Gazing into his eyes, breaths still unstable; His usual light grey eyes, with glints of blue, deepened as he observes me weaken under his touch. One of my hands was grasping the side of the dining table, hoping to subtly hide Draco's adventuring hand, with the other that had ended up grasping his robe with dear life. 

"What's your first class?" He asks in less of a whisper, possibly trying to hide the fact we weren't just sitting there in silence. His finger now gliding up and down the laced fabric, but this time with dangerously more pressure. 

As I'm about to answer, a soft voice comes from behind me. Draco doesn't stop his motion as we both glance to the sweet blonde, who was smiling kindly at us, and a Care for Magical creatures book held against her chest. Her strange pink glasses, in the shape of owls eyes, lenses glowed a bright, fluorescent baby pink and blue. Her flushed cheeks peeking from under the huge, obnoxious glasses.

"-Oh, Luna. Hey, what's up?" Catching the nosey attention from Blaise and Daphne, fuck like I needed more attention on me. Blaise and Daphne make the same confused expression, making me smile at the two who had literally developed each other's personality.

"This is a little message from Harry, truly I dislike being a messenger and wished Harry'd do it himself," Luna begins, mentioning a name I was trying to forgive, but grins and excitedly takes the glasses from her face. She places them into the pocket of her light washed, three quarter jeans and exchanging a pleasant smile with the three people who were glancing at her strangely.

"He was pondering, actually wondering as all he's done this morning is walk about," She giggles, before leaning down and whispering "A few wrackspurts floating around his head lately." 

I smile in response, enjoying her calm presence but wishing for it to over as I could feel my cheeks growing a pink hue as Draco's middle finger was still swiping up and down, and each minute that passed it became rougher.

"Would you please meet Harry tonight? He said he'll be in the Trophy room after dinner. Sadly, he'd prefer you to not bring anyone, but with how important this seemed to him, I highly doubt he'll mind." Luna smiles even more sweetly, if that was even possible.

"T-Thanks, Luna, I'll be there." I smile back, clutching the robe's fabric in my hand tighter. With that, Luna skips off gracefully. Then, Draco finger glides against my clit with pure aggression.

"Fuck." I subtly yell, earning a few stares from students seated near us. My eyes widen and I bite my lip with anxiously that he'll do it again. "I-I have study." Blurting words quickly, eager to get out of the Great Hall and away from all the suspicious stares I had just caused.

Glancing up at Draco in anticipation, a smirk already formed on his irresistible mouth. Releasing my grasp from his robe, I stand up and immediately pull the skirt down that had rode up, which unfortunately didn't satisfy my hopes of something left to the imagination. 

"Come." I smile at Draco, he steadily stands before clutching my hand in his and speed walking out of the Hall with me eagerly being dragged behind him.

Neither Draco or I could conceal our impatient hands off each other, we manage to reach a girls lavatory, luckily not the one haunted by bloody Myrtle. Draco pulls me inside, before quickly using a locking and silencing charm.

I smirk, "You used a charm..." 

-Narrator POV-

Draco rolls his eyes at Kora's phrase, before shoving her against the shiny, white sink. Kora winces from the sudden pain that shot through her back. Without paying much attention to sudden pain her back was in, Draco picks her up with hands either side of her backside and places her on the sink as if she was a rag doll. 

Kora hadn't known it yet, her own best friend never spoke of the time she fucked Draco, which never helped if the occurrence happened between the two. Draco knew she wanted this, he saw the lustful fire build up inside her, the gaze Kora hadn't seem to realise she did. It was all too clear. The years of rage ignited arguments, the urges they both forced away, could now be easily let out. And my god did neither of them think this would eventually happen.

Draco stands between Kora thighs, his dark grey gaze flickers from her innocent jade eyes to the shortness of her skirt exposing the black g-string she was wearing. Maybe Kora knew by now, but that skirt she was wearing made it near impossible for Draco to keep his hands off her. Kora rarely wore anything like it and Draco loved the fact that she didn't, but after the entirety of the Great Hall saw her with fabric barely covering her backside; Draco knew he had to claim her. Claiming her as in his, Kora longed to belong to him as much as she'd never admit it, and Draco was finally getting her.

Kora watches intensely as he bites his lip, which made something inside her fire up with lust as she cups his face, unable to hold back the patience, and pulls his face towards hers.

As their lips crash together, Kora wraps her avid arms over his shoulders and entangle her fingers in his soft, platinum hair. His hair between her fingers filled something deep inside her, Draco would usually slap her hand away if she took a daring attempt to touch his hair, but with the tangle of their emotions; Draco couldn't care less. Her against him was all he wanted.

Draco's hand travels slowly from the side of her thigh and yearningly to my inner thigh, causing goosebumps to rise from the anticipated contact. They were both enraged with hunger, the angry tension that was usually between them now intense sexual tension, from the years of arguing over seemingly pointless topics fed into their hunger for one another.

In a steady motion, his index and middle finger glides along her slit through the black lacy fabric. Draco became more turned on by her with each passing day, and with the knowledge of what she wore under her formal uniform; it satisfied him incredibly. 

Impatiently, Kora takes her hand from the back of his neck to the thin fabric of the panties that lay on her hip. Draco tears his lips away from hers, intrigued as he obverses her flustered self remove her underwear. Her cheeks had grown a light shade of pink, her lips parted as she breathed deeply, her weakened self below him unleashed the beast he'd hidden inside him; the always stubborn, strong and cheeky girl he knew was basically begging for his touch. This made the beast merely impossible to hold back, he wanted to see the mascara run down her freckled cheeks as he forced all of himself in her, he wanted her to beg for his touch and for her to listen to each word he said; without hesitation.

His eyes dart down as Kora perches on the edge of the sink, by one hand on his shoulder to balance herself and the other removing the underwear, the lacy panties slide down from her knees. A satisfied smirk appears on her blushing face as Draco watches it fall effortlessly on the tiled floor. 

"Fuck..." He mutters, spreading her legs further apart from each other. Aggressively, he moves himself between them, his breathing abnormally hitches as he felt her through his pants and there was no doubt Kora could feel his hardening dick in his pants, it presses against her sending an unknown throbbing sensation in her soaking vagina; this feeling was all to new. She lost her virginity to Blaise in fourth year, when they were both incredibly drunk, but both agreed to never speak of it. Which, thankfully, they didn't. 

"Can I touch you, Kora?" Draco asks, Kora dives head first into the question he just asked, enthralling in the fact the Draco Malfoy asks for consent so formally.

"Yes." She manages utter from her unsteady breathing.

Suddenly, Kora gasps from Draco's cold hand as it comes in contact with her exposed area. She felt incredibly vulnerable, and she dreaded the feeling of it. Vulnerability was something Kora strayed from, it made her insecure; weak even. However, this feeling vanishes from her in this moment. She loved this feeling, being completely submissive to Draco turned her on. She'd beg for him to whisper dirty things to her as he teased her, do anything she's told. She fucking loved being in his command. This feeling was so alien to her, and it was only the start of this business between them; but, Kora never wanted it to end.

The same fingers from before glide between her folds, barely meeting her clit which made her long for his fingers to dive into her. Draco was exploding from listening to her shallow breaths and the strong girl become more weak under his touch. Through her unstable, shaky breaths she watches as his fingers slowly grew more intense and aggressive against her sensitive skin. 

"You're so fucking wet." He breathes, his other hand pressing into her thigh, keeping her position strongly against the sink. Usually, Draco was much more verbal with the girls he has in bed, but he was so surprised Kora was untangling beneath him, he couldn't help but take in the sight of her vulnerability towards him.

"Please-" Kora begs.

Draco got the message, he took no time in letting her adjust as both his middle and index finger plunges into her. Kora gasps in response. Draco loved her reaction from the suddenness, her gasping and tight grip on his shoulder told him he was doing something right for her. Her left hand grips the side of the white sink, the right still on Draco's shoulder; but now clutching on with all the strength she had left after Draco's success in completely unraveling her. She some how had come to the realisation how how vulnerable she looked below him, with soft moans exiting her from each finger thrust, legs wrapped around his waist for support; She must of looked so bloody weak, but she knew he was drowning in his own thoughts from her being so submissive to him.

With each rough shove inside her, they dove deeper and deeper. Draco felt her tight walls closing in, she was on the brink of finishing but he wasn't going to let that happen so easily. The curling of his fingers made her back arch from him reaching her g spot. Kora's eyes shut with utter pleasure, align with the ceiling as her head rolls back from the fulfilment her fragile body was enduring. 

Draco pulls his fingers out of her, Kora's body drops from the disappearance of pleasure. Curious as to why it had stopped, She opens her big, bright eyes and bites her lip as her gaze meets with his. He couldn't hold it in anymore, her fucking lip biting was sending him crazy and she was unaware of it; and she always will be, Kora needs to have the enjoyment of wondering what she did that made him want to rip her clothes off and fuck her until she screams, she can't know everything. 

Kora's quick heart beat misses a needed beat for her to calm down as her weakened gaze found itself incapable to rip itself from, but in her peripheral vision and the sound of metal on a belt; she knew what she was in for now.

In impatient anticipation, Kora glances down at Draco's hands effortlessly fumble around with the belt. The silver metal prongs slip from the holes on the leather belt and he lets it hang aimlessly. Kora gulps down all her nerves as she watches his ringed fingers unbutton and unzip his black school pants. With shivers spreading throughout her small frame, her eyes dart back up to his; where he didn't seem to take his own from her at all. Forcing her gaze to remain on his, the sound of metal against the floor rung in her ears and Draco smirks with satisfaction at the timid girl he had brought out.

"Ready?" Draco questions, observing her expression that was mixed with multiple emotions. He'd noticed her nervousness, but saw anticipation behind it all, longing to be fucked hard. Her innocence only made him want this more, her eyes bursting with excitement and wary; probably worried if he'd fit in her, but he was going to make himself fit.

"Yes." Kora nods, biting her lip as she watches his dick in her peripheral rise against his stomach from the black boxers being removed.

"Spit." He holds his hand in front of her face, willingly she spits near the tips of his fingers while maintaining eye contact with him. 

His hand glides over her entrance, Kora sucks in a final normal breath. Draco's hand guides his dick across her slit, before remaining it against her opening. Kora takes an unfortunate peek down, just as Draco forces himself into her and feeling her tight walls close around him. A loud moan escapes her lips, a mere whimper, filled with pleasure and pain. Draco had never heard such sound emit from her, and he wanted more of it. He pushes his whole length in, Kora's mouth hung open in utter bliss, teeming with surprised from his size. Her eyes squeeze shut as Draco draws himself halfway out of her, until he once more impels into her. Kora was gasping for air in-between moans as Draco began to pick up his pace, she was practically slipping off the sink; which gave Draco, a pro to himself, easier access to thrust in and out of her.

The sinks faucet rubs uncomfortably against her spine, sure the bloody tap was bound to leave a bruise. Beautiful pain was shoving in her, completely disregarding the faucet digging into her spine. Draco's hand snakes up her unravelled body, then before she knows it, his hand wraps around her neck. Squeezing slightly on the sides, his grip keeping her slipping body in place. The coldness of his rings dug into her delicate skin, no doubt leaving small cuts and bruises. But she wanted this, she wants everyone to know who was belonged to and this was a way of showing that. 

Draco couldn't get enough of her, the alacrity in her letting his hand choke out. He had done it. Kora Riddle was breaking beneath him, her soft moans like music to his ears. How her hands remained supporting herself, not wandering his body; he liked how she just took all of him, dealing with the painful indulgence, he wanted to laugh at her remark she made when they argued the other night. When she called him submissive, he knew he was the opposite, and Kora was just now finding that out.

Kora sunk in her own pit of felicity as his aggressive thrusts evolved to become brisk and unmerciful; Draco clearly didn't take any prisoners. The soon to blossom flower in Kora was felicitous, but Kora kept it in as she didn't want this feeling to end.

After a few more of his powerful shoves into her, Kora's body couldn't handle it any longer.

"D-Draco, I-I'm going-" She begins, stumbling on her words as her body was about to let go.

"Not now, hold it." Draco breathes easily through his assertive thrusts. Kora couldn't fathom what he just said, hold it? However, she insisted on listening to his wants.

With each vigorous coercion shove inside her, the feeling of holding it became near impossible. Her whole body was tensing up, trying to force the lava from the volcano, but she held on. Through all this tension and refraining her weak body to finish, Draco's hands had ended up wrapped around her small waist. Both his large hands pinning her edging body on the sink, he could of basically been holding her up at this point. 

"D-Draco- I... c-can't any-more." Again, forcing my words out through his thrusts. Draco was on edge too, he wasn't sure if she could feel it, but he was about to completely take her over.

"Kora, cum now." Draco says demandingly, Kora felt relief fly over her grasping body from his words. Then, he forces himself inside her with no remorse and that's when she let go.

"Fuck! Draco!" She screams, her passionate scream triggering something in Draco that instantly made him release in her. His thrusts steadily become slower, his head rolls back in satisfaction as the girl before him completely unravels. Her body convulses, lips parted and the heavy breaths escaped the two of them. 

Kora trembles subtly from Draco has he pulls himself entirely out of her, before quickly putting his pants up again; Kora remains breathing in steadily, collecting her herself together. Her legs meet, as if a presence was pushing them towards together.

Draco took pride in how much strength he took from her, just with his touch. Glancing at the exhaust, fragile body of hers. Still on the edge of the white sink, legs no longer apart and cheeks flustering a cute pink. Kora shakes from the contact of Draco's fingers against her opening, they drag upwards towards her clit before leaving her altogether and prying themselves into her obedient mouth. She sucks on them, while her once closed eyes now gaze into Draco's. He bends down, then slides her panties onto her. Kora hops down from the sink, her knees buckling beneath her but Draco's arm saves her; seemingly knowing this would happen to her.

"Um- Wow." She giggles, breaking tension if there even was any.

Draco slips her black panties onto her hips, before tugging at the short skirt she was wearing. She was his now, they both knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

Are you okay?

Why are you walking like that?

Have you hurt yourself?

'Oh- Draco pushed me down the stairs, you know how he is.' Was the sentence I repeated more times than I truly wanted. The entire day, walking to classroom to classroom, I hobbled around like a bloody penguin. 

Draco found amusement in it, obviously. I could honestly care less about his smugness at the moment, I was just incredibly thankful he hadn't brought up what I said to him the other night... You know-- Calling him submissive? Yeah, I was horribly wrong. He didn't even let me get the chance to make him seem small this morning. Except the me taking my underwear off myself part, however he took so much pride in how desperate I was; it probably wasn't even counted as me being 'dominate'.

Unfortunately, after an eventful morning and painful day of walking, it was now time to face the person I dreaded. Harry Potter.

Draco strides ahead of me, being quite a few steps in front, seemingly for protection but I wasn't going to jump to conclusions after what happened between us, happened once. 

With the Trophy room in sight, I gulp as Draco meets the dooming door. Patiently waiting for me to catch up, he watches me intensely; causing complete anxiety to shoot through me. I could never get used to his powerful stare.

"Bit slow, Riddle." He smiles, making me scoff.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, placing my hand on the doorknob. The coolness of the metal eloping on my palm, I take a weak breath. "Can you let me do the talking?" Glancing up at Draco with a somewhat beg, who just shrugs and nods subtly.

Pushing the door open, golden shields, trophies glistening up on walls and shelves from the brightness of the moonlight seeping through the large windows. Leaning against a wall, opposite of the door I remained at, Harry stood. Arms crossed with his gaze concentrating on the stone floor below his feet, a calming aura emitting from the boy I loathed. 

The loud shut of the heavy door and a click of a lock breaks Harry's still silence as his eyes prop up to Draco and I snappily. "Malfoy?!" Harry speaks with surprise, gloom casting in his voice, "I said don't bring anyone."

"Luna said, you mean." I correct, "She actually said you wouldn't mind."

Harry sighs, "Brilliant." He mutters under his breathe, before swiftly switching his mood and glancing at me in thought.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" I ask, stepping closer towards him. The sound of footsteps abnormally not following, assuming Draco decided to actually listen to me and stay out of it.

"I don't like you as a person, I don't think I ever will. Your father is a horrible man-" Harry begins, inducing me to groan loudly in bedevilment. "What?" He questions, his face fleetly distorting with confusion.

Rolling my eyes from his cluelessness, "That's the first thing you say? That's how you decided to start this fucking conversation?"

"It's true though! Dumbledore discussed with me about you for awhile, and didn't persuade me to like you. I seriously don't trust you, but I promised Dumbledore I'd stop 'terrorising' you." He spurts, his words tumbling out of his mouth owing to conceivably no thought.

"Yeah. Good chat, Potter. I've been trying to forgive you, but you're an asshole." I scowl, then turn angrily on my heels and stroll towards Draco, who was leaning against the door and glancing at me with once again no emotion. 

I hear him scoff from behind me, closing my eyes and taking a deep breathe as I decide its best to ignore him. He was being childish. I never did anything to him, especially for him to despise me THIS much. Shoving Draco out the way lightly, trying to escape Harry's frustrating presence, He suddenly laughs.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco snaps, causing my breathes to stager from the abruptness of his voice.

-And with that, three words by Draco, Harry did indeed shut up. Surprising though, Harry didn't back down from Draco like this; he'd usually stroll up to him with rage and yell at him to shut up too. Not this time though, but I enjoyed it. Draco and I hurriedly left before Harry built up to confidence to say anything else.

**

Entering the Slytherin common room quietly, composing my rage, with Draco already making his way to the leather sofa's. I follow behind him, realising the common room was awfully quiet. Considering after dinner, everyone always hung around for a few hours from dinner; and it had only been around one. Daphne and Blaise were sitting on the opposite sofa, potions handbook in between the two and parchment scattered everywhere. Draco sits calmly on the other sofa, sinking into the black leather cushions as his eyes observe the two with stress overwhelmed expressions. Sitting beside Draco, a fair distance between us, I cross my legs and sigh with annoyance.

"How was Potter?" Daphne asks, not bringing her focus towards me and her quill still scribbling messy letters on her parchment.

"Great." I smile sarcastically, slouching into the cushions.

Daphne nods, "Expected."

Randomly, an irritated groan escapes from Blaise as he carelessly throws the two ink filled parchments on the middle coffee table; along with his quill and now closed ink container. "Fucking hell, had Snape for one lesson on Wednesday and he assigned bloody homework."

"Ugh- He doesn't even teach Potions anymore, evil man." Daphne agrees, the same annoyance in her tone as Blaise. Briskly, she wrote a last word at the end of the page, followed by a full stop. Then to, lazily, chucks it on the coffee table beside Blaise's much neater parchments. She relaxes into the cushions, resting her head on Blaise's shoulder. Her gaze twists with confusion as her eyes leap rapidly from Draco to myself. "Why are you two like-- so far apart?" She asks, prompting Blaise to scurry his attention to us.

Almost instantly from Daphne's question that was rammed with bafflement, a blusterous smirk appears on Blaise's lips, a faint dimple surfacing on his left cheek. "You two did it, didn't you? You had make up sex." Blaise claps once from excitement, sitting up straight in interest. "I knew it- You're going through the awkward phase."

"Shut it, Blaise." Draco mutters, resting his head back on the cushions, making his jawline to become more prominent. I gulp down my thoughts that were whirling inside my mind like rockets, merlin this boy was so beautiful.

His eyes closed, still facing up towards the ceiling; ringed fingers tap rapidly on the armrest. Daphne and Blaise were suffused with smugness, I even noticed Daphne stuff a galleon or two in his pant pockets. The sneaky buggers bet on us.

"Kora, let's have a little chat." She grins, pomposity radiating from her sweet smile. Nodding awkwardly, I stand from the comfortable cushions. 

Subtly, and in a blushing mess from Blaise's words, I brush past Draco's knee causing me to suck in a breath. Why am I fucking reacting like this?

After successfully passing him, Daphne stood patiently near the girls dormitory corridors; still smirking. Only a step or two from the couch, a hand gently grabs hold of my wrist. My attention steadily whips around to his soft grey eyes, a question looming in his gaze. Softly, he tugs me until I met his presence. 

"Can you come back down after? I want to talk to you." Draco asks in a somewhat whisper, although it was a question; it seemed like a demand. 

"Yeah." I nod, smiling. He lets go after I agree, then shifts his stare from mine and towards Blaise's snickering self. 

**

"I'm your best friend— Kora, seriously, You couldn't hide that from me." Daphne stands before me, me plonked on her bed, her hands either side of my shoulders and shaking me vigorously whenever she talked. 

"Well— I hid it for a few hours..." I reply shyly, grinning subtly from how correct she was. 

"Horribly." She corrects, finally sitting beside me and taking her hands from me. "Now- How was it?" 

I smirk, "Do you deserve to know? You never told me how it went." 

My face lights up from Daphne's expression change. It immediately switched to diffident, a dark pink swathing over her tan cheeks. She opens her mouth to say something, before closing it again; rethinking her words. 

"Fine. You tell me, I'll tell you." She raises an eyebrow, waiting for my answer. It sort of annoyed me that Draco had been with Daphne before, but whatever. It happened, I can't do much about it.

"Sure." Biting the inside of my cheek nervously, Daphne's focus attentively on me. "It was like-- Um... rough?" I begin, her eyes widening. "... This is really weird, Daph."

She shakes her head softly, "Look-- I really just want to know why it's awkward?"

"Fuck, I don't know. I didn't even think it was until Blaise decided to say something." I roll my eyes, unaware of what to tell her.

A chuckle escapes Daphne, her gaze still on mine. "Maybe your both just surprised it happened? But I need to know this, How much did he talk? You know."

Gulping, taken back from her question. "Uh- Not that much really..."

"Oh my god. You fucking broke him." She snorts, slapping her hand on my thigh in correspondence to her reaction. "Merlin, Kora."

"What do you mean I fucking broke him?!" I glance at her in confusion.

"Draco doesn't shut up, I'm not even kidding." Her entire body was erupting in amusement, she was basically bouncing on the mattress.

Confused. I am so confused. What is she talking about? "Next time youse do it, please tell me what happened."

"You haven't even told me YOUR experience." Furrowing my eyebrows at her, slightly annoyed.

"I think it's better if you experience it yourself." She grins.


	11. Chapter 11

I felt nervous now. After the conversation with Daphne, I managed to understand what she meant by 'he doesn't shut up'. It made me blush, insanely. I'm so thankful no one saw. But now, with a mind full of bloody flustered thoughts, I had to talk to him. I wasn't too sure what it would be about, but I was curious.

Placing my hand on Draco's shoulder as I came up from behind him, surprisingly not flinching. The common room was almost empty, except for a few third years that was sitting on the other side of the big room. I take a seat beside him, a lot closer this time. His eyes watching me intensely as I glance up at him.

Silent. He was silent. I thought he wanted to talk to me?

"Uh-" I start, hoping to break the silence but Draco intervenes with my words.

"Shh." He quickly hushes me, his eyebrows furrow after I'd stopped talking; listening to him.

We sit in a few minutes of complete silence. To be truthful, I didn't mind it. I liked being around him, whether it was dead quiet or not, I liked it. 

Awkwardness overpowers me, I bite my lip timidly as I regretfully allow my eyes to venture Draco's body. Slouching lazy, left hand on his thigh with the other on the armrest; propping his head up. My god his lips look so kissable right now.

Wandering even further over his body, my eyes slowly trail down his torso; two buttons undone from his white school shirt. Confidence swarming with dare, my jade green eyes travel further down, meeting the silver buckled belt. Inhaling deeply, my eyes about to scan over just below the buckle until a familiar ringed hand grasps my chin; squeezing firmly in assertiveness. He lifts my face up, now having full control of it, bringing my eyes to his. 

"Eyes up here, Riddle." He smirks, edging my face closer to his, invoking my whole body to budge along too. His other hand caresses down the side of my face, brushing strands of my brown hair behind my ear. A small smile creeps onto my lips, goosebumps triggering over my shy body from his cold touch. 

Still callously trapping my face in his hand, each passing second his grasp strengthens, soon to possibly cause bruises. His other hand roams up my thigh, wandering dangerously higher. Our eyes hadn't left each other's, and it made me realise how good he was at composing himself. I knew I was blushing. I knew my eyes were gleaming in desperation. I knew I looked so silly, with his hand grasping my face; squeezing my cheeks slightly, I looked like I was begging.

His cold hand slips under the short skirt I was still wearing, daring even closer to my brink. Sliding excruciatingly slowly up my thigh, his fingers meeting with the black lacy underwear and teasingly tugging at them. -And that's when I had it. My lust getting the better of me, I move my leg over his and lay it in-between his. A smirk appearing on his beautiful face from my action. I was now straddling his thigh, his eyes glistening with amusement as I gazed up at him. Suddenly, he takes his assertive grasp from my cheeks and swipes his thumb over my bottom lip with deliberate slowness. His contact departing immediately after my lip rebounds, leaving them to be parted. 

"Desperate for me again, are you?" He snickers, my breaths stagger as his hand steadily glides up and down my thigh.

I timorously glance down at my fiddling hands, playing with white fabric of Draco's untucked shirt. "I-I don't want this to be awkward..." I manage to make myself stumble a few words, anxious for his reply.

"Look at me." He commands, prompting me to glance up briskly. My timid stare met his, but grew with disquiet from his cavalier smirk; soon engulfing him as he notices how shy I was. His face drives closer to mine, the smell of his minty breath overpowering my senses. Unexpectedly, a forceful hand tangles in my long brown hair, tugging it backwards and the firm grasp not loosening. Gasping with startle, his hot breath prickling the delicate skin of my neck and breezes recklessly to below my ear. "It's not awkward, Kora. I just can't believe how quickly you fall to your knees for me." He plants a soft beneath my ear, then releases his secure grip and smiles proudly as our eyes met again.

"I--" 

"Shhh." His index finger gently presses against my lips, then trails down slowly. "Goodnight." He smiles with no smug look, strangely he lifts me as he stands; before placing me carefully on the floor. Then, he walks off.


	12. mature

Sitting on the floor of Draco's dorm, newspapers and books scattered messily amongst my energetic self. Glad I had study for the rest of the day, considering I couldn't bear to concentrate in class with a particular thought zooming in my curious mind; who my mother was. After the strange Care for Magical Creatures class, it was weird because Luna would not stop talking to me about absolutely anything, I rushed up to Slytherin common rooms in a random mood to research. Blaise thankfully let me in, and informed me Draco was in the shower. That thought hit me like a truck, all these mature ideas wizzed in my mind. I quickly pushed them aside when I saw Blaise's stupid smug face grinning. 

"What are you even doing?" Blaise asks, his back leaning against the headboard with a DADA revision book in his lap. 

"Trying to figure out who my mother is." I mumble, keeping my focus of the yellow-tinted with age, gross newspapers that I must've read a crazy amount of times. 

"Goodluck, I'm gonna be with Daph." He closes the book briskly, then makes his way over to me; cross legged on the cold stone floor with a sea of parchment surrounding me. 

His hand lightly touches the top of my head, before ruffling up my brown locks. "Blaise..." I groan, brushing my fingers through the roots to reduce the frizz he created. 

"See ya later." He winks cheekily, I send him back a frustrated glare. Closing the door behind me, a subtle click of a lock follows and his footsteps recede quite quickly. 

Directing my attention back to the newspaper, my fascinated eyes skim over a fairly small article; near the end pages of the newspaper, somewhat hidden. 

Olive Hornby. 

Well- that's a new name. My face lights up from the new information, eager to know if I was inching closer to figuring out the mystery. But I rapidly frown as I realise all the names I thought were leads- were dead ends. 

Reading further into the tiny printed paragraph, yet another name "Odysseia Hornby" I was physically about to explode. Two names, in the span of two minutes. Beaming with excitement, reading more of the paragraph. About to scream with happiness from all the information, a distinct date which prompts a smile to appear. 

"What's got you so happy?" His voice interrupts my ecstatic appearance, a strong smell of whatever scent men's wash was engulfs my senses. 

Jumping from the suddenness of his voice, gazing up at him with content glistening in my emerald eyes and pointing my finger at the abstruse placement of the tiny-printed article. 

"It's fucking tiny and your fingers covering it." He glares down at me like I was stupid or something, but as my eyes begin to wander his towering body; I bite my lip. His grey sweatpants were hanging dangerously lowly on his waist, exposing the black boxers and the devil himself shoots through my veins from the sight of his V-Line peeking through. "Keep staring while you tell me why your here and looking all happy." A smirk appears on his lips from my sudden shyness. As he carefully steps through the mess I made and sits behind me on the bed, I feel his eyes piercing into my back. Swivelling around on my bottom, spinning to face him with the newspaper in my tight grasp. 

"It says this woman went missing in February of 1980! It's a missing report! I can't believe I didn't see it!" I beam, smiling up at Draco from the floor as he takes the newspaper from my clutch and reads it himself. "So- this was my good excuse for not talking to you much, but I want to know who my mother is." 

His eyebrows furrow, gently throwing the frail newspaper onto my lap. "Didn't think you were that smart, Riddle." A egotistical smirk grin surfaces upon his lips, watching my face contort with annoyance. 

"I'm very smart." I preach, standing from the floor and feeling the rush of blood flow wave through. "Anyways-" Beginning to state I was going back to my dorm, but the memory of Blaise saying he was going there stops me. 

An idea pops in my mind, the thought making me smile cheekily; which Draco unfortunately catches onto my sudden change of expression. He watches me fiddle with the hem of my loose white shirt, I step forward; inching closer and closer. Observing his body language intensely, attempting to detect each subtle shift in his movements; I needed to know where the tension disappeared to when he kept calm. His hand gently collides with my nearing body, placed on my stomach to keep me from edging closer. Fucking hell, his expression was a mixture of confusion and amusement. 

Biting my lip, a spiral within me slowly descending as his compelling grey eyes bore into mine. Gulping, hoping to conceal the dampness that was eloping in my underwear. Only a step away from his body, I smirk as I shove his hand off my stomach and use the opportunity to shift between his legs. His darkening grey eyes make me realise I was turning him on and oh my god did that make my heat throb. Positioning my small hands on his bare shoulders, gazing down at him as his eyebrows rise; judging my sureness of doing this. Droplets from his still wet hair landed on his shoulders, I slowly trail my finger over the droplets and edge with risk down his collarbone. Abruptly, he stands, the force of the movement making me stumble back. 

Draco's overall towering body causes my small body to cower backwards. I was doing SO good... 

Both his hands position either side of my head, leaning his dominant body over me. Submissively gazing up at his darkened eyes, internally grinning with satisfaction that I pushed past his brink. "What are you playing at?" He questions, his glance wandering my now timid frame; pinned against a wall, my hands awkwardly fiddling with the soft cotton fabric of my grey and white plaid pyjama pants. 

Opening my mouth to speak, thinking something submissive would play better in this situation. But I had came this far, no backing down now. Instead of something sweet and shy, I smirk in anticipation. Taking my nervous hands from the pants fabric, then place them softly on his chest. Feeling his heartbeat beneath my touch, eyes widening when I realise it was steady; confused. How the fuck did he do it?! 

Steadily, I slide my hands down his chest and feel my own breathing stumble as I reach the waistband on the grey sweatpants. Then- it happens, his lips part and he shakily sucks in a breath. "Getting nervous, Draco?" I tilt my head slightly, fingers softly wrapping around the waistband and tugging ever so lightly. 

In a swift motion, his left hand leaves the wall behind me and grasps my wrist aggressively, grey eyes now the darkest they've ever been; invoking a scared exhale from me, quivering from his dimmed glare. Gulping down my nerves, knowing this is what I have to do for Draco to treat me how he 'amazingly' treats the other girls. "You're a silly girl, Kora." He bites down on his bottom lip, eyes scanning over my regretfully confident self. 

"Am I?" I reply, using my free hand to travel up to his face; dragging my index finger along his lips, wishing for them to smash together in desire.

"On your knees." He demands, a burst of excitement and wary flood within my veins. "Now." He spits, annoyed with my pace. Dropping straight to my knees, not caring about the force and the bruises bound to soon appear. Glare inundating with hunger, both his hands to himself as his terrifyingly dark eyes rivet down on me. Still with my timorous hands at the waistband, biting my lip as I force my compelled gaze from his. 

"Fucking look at me." Head yanked back, his hand firmly tangled in my soft locks, gripping tightly as he drives my gaze to meet his; they were overflowing with angered lust, which wasn't helping the growing pool in my underwear.

"You want this so bad, huh?" His other hand brushes loose strands of hair from my face, from the nerves brimming within all I could do was nod; seemingly the wrong answer as his hand intertwined with my hair grasps rougher with ignited aggression. "Use your fucking words." He hisses.

At this point I was so turned on, I could barely even focus on the throbbing sensation in my heat, my stomach churns from his assertive words. 

"Y-Yes." I stutter, daring myself as I swipe my fingers around the waistband; keeping eye contact with him, his glare daring me to do it. Sucking on my bottom lip, I draw down his sweatpants along with the black boxers. Gasping as I quickly dart my eyes to his dick, which had sprung against his abs. With wide eyes, thinking about how I was even going to fit it in my mouth; I couldn't even believe it fit in me. 

"Go on, whore, suck it if you want it so desperately." His hand full of hair loosens slightly, giving me allowance to shift my face nearer his huge length. Whore the words ring in my mind, I should hate it but I don't. 

Wrapping my timid hand around his cock, shuffling on my knees verging closer to him. Licking his tip softly, my eyes remain on his as he bites his bottom lip and glares down on me in fired up lust. Taking the tip into my mouth, I slowly bob my head up and down to get it wet. Biting my lip after I remove his dick from my mouth, I begin steadily pumping his length in my hand. I watch as his eyebrows furrow in pleasure, one hand collides with the wall behind me to give himself balance, the other messily entangled in my brown locks. 

Putting my mouth around his dick, bobbing my head in a steadied pace and use my hand to pump the rest I couldn't fit. My body grows nervous from his grasp clutching my hair appears to become firmer, continuing with my pace as I try desperately to ignore his increasing grip. With each passing second, he hauls most my tousled hair into his rough control. 

Then, something snaps, his hand clutches my hair with no remorse. Before I know it, he shoves me further onto him, I gag from his dick reaching the back of my throat. But he doesn't stop, no mercy shown at all. I had pushed him over the limit, he was giving me what I was hoping for. Him to talk absolute dirt to me. 

"Fuck- is this what you wanted? To be gagging on my dick, like the little fucking slut you are." He rasps, grunts releasing from him as he vigorously forces me to take all of his dick. Tears prickle my eyes from the pain-pleasure I was enduring, I feel them immediately flow down my blushed cheeks, staining them with mascara smeared trails. 

"Too much for you? Too fucking bad." He seethed through grit teeth, my eyes spilling with hot streams of tears while still remaining on Draco's; not even daring to look anywhere but his lustful glare. 

"F-Fuck, Kora- Yes, take it like a good fucking girl." He bites his bottom lip, stuttering his words as he seems to be reaching his finish. 

His forceful impels grow in aggression, my hands pressing against his stomach; my nails digging into his skin as he mouth-fucks me. "Fuck-" he mutters under his breath, his head rolls back in pleasure as his comes in my mouth; warm spurts hitting the back of my throat, he gazes focuses to me again. "Swallow it." He demands, pushing my head slower as he rides himself through his high. Instantly, I swallow the warm liquid and pull myself off him as his rough grasp loosens. I gently haul his sweatpants, positioning them lowly in his hips and stand up. 

"Draco," I start, his eyes still darkened and focusing on me intensely. 

"Be quiet. Don't think your getting nothing in return for doing that." Both his hands softly graze down my face, brushing stray strands of hair behind my ears. Lustfully, he picks me up and I wrap my legs loosing around his waist, steadily he carries me towards his bed, before carefully placing me on the mattress. His soft lips crash onto mine, a feeling much different to before. The desire builds within us, creating an atmosphere of avidity. The thirst in me was increasing, a pool of arousal flooding in my panties from the need for Draco's touch down there. Clenching my legs shut, aiming to relieve the tension down there, but Draco plies them apart and drives his body between to keep them in place. His tongue swipes along my bottom lip, before biting it with enough force to induce pure passion within me. I begin to wander my hand to my aching heat, but it's immediately put to a stop from a tight grip. 

"Please, Draco-" I beg, forcing them out between breaths. Feeling him smirk against my lips, he draws himself up from our connection. Kneeling up, he remains in between my legs and tugs at the hem of the shirt. Nodding at him in consent, my shirt is flung off me in a rapid motion. Warmness swarms to my cheeks, pink glowing faintly on my embarrassed face. His eyes were directly on my chest, seeming startled from no bra and met with my bare chest straight away. 

"You're so fucking hot." He breathes, his gaze wandering my exposed chest. 

A smirk smugly appears, before he slowly drives to my neck. Sucking roughly, his mouth trailing down my collarbone all the way to the waistband on the pyjama pants; leaving a line of purple and red hues down my body, the warmth of his touch lighting a fire of passion inside me. His fingers twist at the waistband, I lift my hips slightly to help him tug down my pants. Carelessly, he throws them on the floor and his hand darts to the soaked part of my underwear. 

"Fucking hell." His fingers glide up and down the wet fabric, rimming with desperation I roughly thrust my hips into his fingers. He chuckles lightly, then finally yanks down my underwear and flinging them across the room. 

The mattress shifts, making me prop myself up on my elbows and watch him kneel on the floor to have better access to me. His hands grasp my hips firmly, lunging me nearer the edge of the bed. The warmth of his breath against my exposed heat makes my body shiver, the feeling increases when his tongue glides flatly up my folds; ending at my clit.

Teasingly, his index and middle finger slide along my folds, his cold fingers and hot breath intertwining together builds my already increasing desire. "Beg, Kora. How bad do you really want this? you little slut." He plants a kiss above my clit, my breathing quivers as I gather my words. 

"B-Badly, I want this badly Draco- pl-ease" I willingly beg, gasping from the suddenness of his warm mouth eloping my clit. His gentle suck on my clit grows, the sensitivity increased from my desire for his touch. Arching my back in pure pleasure as two fingers dive into me, beginning at a slow speed but progressively grows as he watches my hands grasp the sheets in indulgence. His fingers curl inside me with each rough plunge and his thumb firmly rubbing circles over my clit, face taken back from my pussy as he observes my expression twist in pure ecstasy. 

Already, I could feel my high erupting within me. "Kora- fucking look at me." He assertively demands, once more propping myself on my elbows and looking at him with sheer sexual fulfilment. "Cum for me slut." He growls, I felt my walls clench tightly around his fingers as they thrusted deeper and faster inside me. 

"D-Draco, I'm gonna cu-cum." I choke out through loud moans, gripping the sheets with dear life, biting my lip roughly as my high builds up. 

"Cum, right now." He seethes, that's all that had to be said for the coil within me to completely snap. Screaming in pleasure, my orgasm taking me over; overpowering me. My body convulses, and his fingers slow in pace as he helped me through my high. His fingers exit me, then pry themselves into my mouth. "Suck." He demands. Sucking my juices off his fingers, a satisfied smile on his beautiful face. 

He throws me my plain white shirt, which I immediately put on as the vulnerability and insecurities settle in. 

"Stay here tonight." He says, earning a nod in agreement from me. Perched on the end of his bed, his towering presence looming over me, he rakes his fingers through my tousled hair and glares down on me like he was superior. A pomposity expression elopes his features as his gentle fingers trace along the side of my face, my eyes sparkling in fulfilment and mascara strained cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

"Extremely sorry for my unexplained absences, students." Professor Slughorn stumbles into the potions class, worried students faces twisting to happiness from the realisation of Snape no longer teaching potions. "A serious matter needed to be sorted out." He smiles subtly at me, then makes his way to the front of the chill room. 

"I'm hoping Professor Snape treated you all well," He lightly pulls his wand from his robe, before uttering a spell and directly potion handbooks to each student. Harry and Ron realise they hadn't received one, "-Oops, just grab one from the cupboard you two." 

They race to the rickety cupboard, fighting over the books. Rolling my eyes, I redirect my attention to Professor Slughorn. "Today, I'd like you to read about Amortentia and write a few points about it. Nothing too hard." 

Everyone opens their books to the page about Amortentia, with quills in their hands and excited expressions; they begin writing down information about the potion. 

Sighing, I turn to Pansy with annoyance. She had forced herself at the table with Draco and I. Why? you ask. She bloody raced me to MY chair. I thought she was fucking on something. Obviously, I got my chair but she decided to sit directly next to me because I was apparently a 'good partner in potions'. She was suspended for like five days, which angered me but it was the best five days of my life honestly. I just had to deal with her again. 

"So— what are we doing?" Pansy asks, leaning over me with interest to Draco who had begun the work. 

"Are you deaf, Pansy?" I furrow my brows at her, confused on how she didn't hear a word Slughorn said. 

She scoffs, "Of course not." Her body leans over me even more, to the point that I was forcing myself backwards from her shifting presence. She didn't stop until she was hovering sideways completely over me, her hands on my knee and the desk to support herself. "Hey Draco, meet me in our spot after class?" She asks, batting her eyelashes and pouting with beg.

His eyes trail from his parchment to her begging stare, then briskly at me, before darting to hers again. "Maybe." He mutters under his breath, then focuses on the work assigned.

Maybe? It's better than a no, I guess?

Sighing, I shove her back into her spot; where she scowls at me from my aggressive motion. "Stay in your fucking seat, Parkinson." I sneer, laying my head on the wooden desk and allowing my long brown hair to cover my face.

Class finished relatively quickly, well I slept most the time. Last nights sleep was restless. The visions were strong last night. 

Painful,

Never-ending, 

torture.

—   
"He's a fucking what?!" I scream, the only visible person in my vision glaring back at me; their deep, evil pupils retracted to mere slits. My Father stood before me, his wand dug into my neck from each word I said to him. 

Pale skin, almost a tint of green. 

Flattened nose, a piece of human that left him from the horcruxes. 

Long, Black robe; draping down to his bare feet that peered from beneath. 

Snake coiling upwards from beside him, seemingly in protect mode to strike me away from my Father. 

"It's done, my dear. One day you'll be one of us too, whether you agree or not." A manic laugh emitted from him, I clenched my fists firmly; my nostrils flared with anger as I stared at the man who I was blood-related too. 

—  
"He called me perfect, little girl." she pointed her finger in my face, then poked me in my chest and shoved me backwards. "You're boring, he's so utterly fucking BORED OF YOU." 

—  
The pain that shot through me was immense, a firm grip held me down in the dining chair as my father uttered mere whispers with his wand swaying over my left forearm. 

Distorted laughter surrounded me, cackled in evil as the dark mark appears on my pale skin. It stung. It felt like someone was carving into me with a blunt knife. Demands were known at the person holding me down, they held my hand subtly with one hand; hiding it as they pinned me strongly on the chair.   
—

I was woken by Draco each time, he stroked my hair and wiped my fear induced sweat from my forehead every time. Then held me until I fell asleep again. It would occur again, and Draco would help me through it... again. 

We sat in the Great Hall, the bewitched ceiling today was glowing orange and pinks to show a setting sun. The shine of the colours lit up the Hall with an orange tint, radiating off people's skin. 

I rest my head on Draco's shoulder in complete exhaustion, not eating anything but we had only been at dinner for ten minutes; so there was still time to build up an appetite. Daphne and Blaise knew about last night, they sunk into the dorm after I awoken from the first one and thought I was genuinely dying. They stayed there the whole night, snuggled in Blaise's bed incase Draco needed help; which I found really sweet. 

Daphne glances over at me, her eyebrows furrowing in a subtle way of asking if I was alright. I smile at her in reassurance, she warmly smiles back from my answer. 

A gentle, cold hand shifts to my thigh and Draco rubs his thumb along my skin; calming me down from his soft touch. 

My wandering stare around the hall stops on a familiar old man in striking blue robes strolling slowly from his grand chair. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion as his sky blue eyes meet mine, he nods to myself as he makes his way over to me in a slow pace. 

"Miss Riddle," Dumbledore begins, standing behind me but with enough space that I didn't need to crank my gaze uncomfortably towards the ceiling. He catches the attention of Draco, then followed my Daphne and Blaise, who had bread stuffed in their mouths from a stupid competition they do every Tuesday. 'Toasty Tuesday' they call it. 

"Yes, Sir?" I reply, shifting my gaze from the two idiots to the Headmaster again. 

"May I borrow you for a few minutes? I promise it won't take long." He ponders, I nod as I stand from the bench; brushing down my school shirt to fix the pleats. 

Smiling at Draco, who just smiles back slightly, then slides down to my seat to scold Daphne and Blaise on how stupid they were. Dumbledore and I exit the hall of blabbering students, the noise softening with each step down the silent, student-less corridors. 

"—Kora, the favour I'm soon to ask was very thought out; both Professor McGonagall and I found you to be best fit for." He states, creating a larger sense of confusion to bottle up inside me. A few minutes of silence past, but as we met with the gargoyle statue that led to Dumbledore's office, he mutters his password and trails the his next conversation off of it. "We have a transfer student from Beauxbatons, a lovely girl named Alsatia Lavigne. The reasoning of this transfer is not appropriate for me to discuss, but up to Lavigne herself." 

"Of course, Sir. I must ask though, How was I found best fit for this? People on countless occasions have told me I'm unapproachable." I question, as we step onto the stairs that immediately began spiralling up. "— And to be honest, I agree with him. I'm not very welcoming." 

Dumbledore chuckles softly, finding a somewhat amusement in my agreement to the cons of my personality. 

It's not that I was a bitch, or one of 'those girls' who shot evil stares to new people. But leant more to the fact that I had trust issues. I mean, come on? Can you blame me? Since I was born multiple strangers would enter my house, would talk to Laura and before leaving felt the need to say strange things. Some would talk to me like they were my Father, I even convinced myself some were. Point is: I've been lied to my entire life. I appreciated Laura, with whatever love I had grown in my damaged heart, but I wished she'd be honest. Tell me my fucking story for gods sake. 

"Her birth father was one of the dark followers of your father during the 1970's." Dumbledore states, voice quieting with sorrow. "I truly think you will both help each other grow from these events." 

Gulping, but my stomach had traveled up to my throat and I was having a hard time in recollecting my calm. From the topic of my Father being brought up, his face now luring in the back of my mind; scurrying upon any happy memory I remembered in hopes of him disappearing. But it didn't. 

Breathing deeply, noticing how shaky they had become. Then, Dumbledore's sorrowful appearance somewhat twists with bafflement. Realising how stupidly easy it was to detect my rising anxiety, I clench my fists and keep my focus on the feeling of my nails digging into my sweating palms. Jumping from Dumbledore's soft hand on my shoulder, the touch startling me. We reach the top, a girl sat in a chair with my back faced to us. 

"Really quick, Sir— Can I speak with you after this?" I ask briskly, panic taking over my words now too. Dumbledore nods, who seems to gather that I was anxious. 

"Miss Lavigne." A genuine smile perks up on his face, wrinkles becoming more prominent. The girl turns around, and my eyes widen in surprise of how pretty she was. 

She stands gracefully, smiling at Dumbledore then at me as she waits for us to reach the desk. 

Dumbledore seats himself in the grand office chair, following with me sitting awkwardly beside the girl. 

Her hair was a dirty blonde colour, reaching just below her shoulder. Big brown eyes that contrasted amongst her olive skin, full lips with subtle smile lines; A sweet grin still upon her, this girl obviously smiled a lot. She was tall, but not incredibly, maybe two or three inches taller than myself. 

"I'm Alsatia!" She beams, her dusty pink lips remaining full as her smile grows. "But prefer Tia."

"Kora." I smile back, forcing out any happiness from his face still looming in my mind. 

"Ah— Yes. Now, I've placed you in all of Miss Riddles classes. Except Alchemy and Arithmancy." He informs, causing a expression of confusion to spread over Alsatia's face. 

"Gosh— You're smart, those classes are incredibly hard." Tia states, her eyes widening in interest. 

"Yeah... I enjoy them." I shrug, clueless of what to say without blurting I was actually quite smart. 

Dumbledore laughs, "Yes, Yes— Riddle is quite smart, passed a student with a two year streak of highest grades in third year." 

Smiling awkwardly, but smiling internally from Dumbledore showing off my intelligence.

"Now, Miss Lavigne. Riddle will be down in a few minutes, I need to discuss something with her." He nods, Tia shares a bright smile between the headmaster and I before waiting outside the doors of the office. 

"You seem incredibly shaken up, Kora, is something the matter?" He asks, his face furrowing in worry. 

"I feel this may be dangerous to mention, but I have these visions. I have mentioned them to you, but didn't go into detail." I sigh, his looming face slowly disappearing to just a mere thought. "They're becoming stronger, begin to seriously tire me out." 

"That must be horrible to deal with." His face drops from my words, "In the past when they got worse, did you come across anything that helped?" 

Pursing my lips, only one solution ever helped; however they remained horrible, but put a complete stop to the exhaustion. "It's quite strange, but not talking about what I see stopped it." 

"Quite strange, and extremely irritating if talking helps you cope with them," He thinks for a second, before sending a reassuring glance, "It's best for your health, however, Riddle. If a life threatening vision occurs, don't fret to talk with someone." 

I nod in agreement, dreading the fact that Draco's going to hate my sudden silence on my visions. But I feel guilty already making him deal with me, he should have restful sleeps; not worrying about me.


	14. mature

"Alsatia, but please call me Tia." Tia announces to the slytherin common room, much more smug this time compared to when I was introduced to her. 

Fury was slowly increasing within me, Tia sat in my usual spot on the sofa, perched on the edge as she engaged her full attention with anyone who talked to her. Draco was in his normal spot, whereas I was on Daphne's lap that was weirdly comfortable. Urging myself to sit in Blaise's spot, who had gotten up only a few minutes ago and went to stupidly get alcohol. But, deciding against my urge to sit in his spot, I remain on Daphne's lap and lean myself back on her. Her chin rests on my shoulder, with her hands wrapping around my waist and gently squeezing me. 

Turning my face to hers, our eyes meeting. "Daph— Draco's not going to be happy when he finds out I can't talk to him about them, is he?" I whisper, frowning slightly from her known answer. 

She shakes her head against my shoulder, "Nope, he'll get pretty pissy about it." 

I sigh, annoyed and saddened that this was the only way I knew would stop the horrible tiredness I was feeling. 

The common room was mostly filled with 6th years, the other years scramble to their rooms when they realise 'we' were in the common room. It was pretty funny honestly. 

Suddenly, Blaise comes through the boy's dormitory entrance with three bottles of fire whiskey held between his arm and chest. He sits beside Daphne, placing the bottles on the middle table. "Help yourself." He states, opening a bottle and chugging some down. 

I cringe, knowing that it was definitely burning his throat. 

**  
A few hours passed, everyone was pretty drunk except Draco and I. The thought of drinking right now was making me want to vomit, the feeling of being this drained and drunk at the same time didn't sit well with me. 

"It's Draco, right?" Her voice speaks, a bottle with around a quarter left in her lap, which was now swivelled to face Draco. 

Keeping my focus on them, he turns to face her and barely nods at her. Daphne and Blaise were making out, their hands all over each other, which only made me stare at them in disbelief of how comfortable they were with people seeing. 

Bringing my attention back to Draco and Tia, I notice how close she had gotten to him. Observing her closely, she shuffles a few inches nearer to him. Her knee brushes along his, making him furrow his eyebrows at her. 

Gulping down my growing envy laced with anger, I watch as she leans into him and whispers something in his ear. Like always, he doesn't show much emotion. His reaction was mere, just glances at her in confusion of what she was doing. Then, her lips collide with his neck, and this was what pushed me over the edge. 

\- Narrator POV -  
Kora hops down from the armrest she was perched on, then briskly makes the few steps to the other sofa. She watches as Draco's glare darts to hers, he looked confusion to her. 

Draco was confused, he wasn't sure why she was storming towards them. Tia was latched to his neck, creating a dark hickey on his pale skin. Kora stands in front of them, she places her hand on Tia's shoulder. Tia brings herself off Draco, a pink and purple love bite grabs Kora's already angered attention. 

"Draco— I need to talk to you." Kora says, glaring at Tia but forcing a speck of niceness to come through. Draco groans in annoyance, before standing up and getting dragged to his dorm with Kora leading him in fury. 

Slamming the door closed behind her, she glares up at Draco, who was now pretty angered too. 

"The fuck was that?" She rakes her hand through her dark hair, becoming more stressed by the minute. 

"What are you talking about?" Draco responds, his own mind erupting with irritation that she pulled him away from Tia. 

"Really? You're joking, right?" Her voice softens, coming to the realisation that she was only a new body for him to fuck. 

"Riddle— What—Are you fucking crazy?!" He looks down on her in astonishment, Kora knew he didn't do girlfriends or date or anything like that. He assumed she fucked him the same reason why he did, it was long overdue. 

"No— nevermind. Go fuck her." Kora scowls, "Be the fucking whore you are, Draco— I fucking dare you." 

Her words made the anger in Draco erupt, he aggressively shoves her against the wall beside the door and snakes his hand around her neck. Squeezing firmly, she feels his rings dig into her skin and her breathing hitches as the grip was tight; but not to the point of suffocation. 

"Say that again." He hisses, her face drops in confidence from the turn in dominance. 

Kora didn't want to say it again, but his edging voice made it clear to her that he wanted her to say it. It made her jealous that Draco fucked so many girls, but she needed to remember that was Draco, he had always been like this. 

From Kora's sudden drop in her confident expression, to a much soften one. Draco realised that right now, he wanted Kora, not Tia. Although Tia would of been something different for him, Kora's eyes were gleaming in innocence. 

"I don't want to fuck her, I want to fuck you." He admits, sending a somewhat shot of relief through Kora. 

She smirks, "Then do it." Kora was going to regret this, she ignited the spark within him and now she was going to deal with it. 

Draco wasn't going to let her off this easy, fucking her straight away was giving her what she wanted. He couldn't let her get away with what she said. He releases his grasp around her neck, smirking down at her as she timidly stood beneath him. 

"Bed. Now." He spits, Kora immediately makes her way to his bed and sits herself on the edge with anticipation. 

The wet feeling in her underwear had once again overcome her, clenching her thighs together to release the strain of how turned on she was. This is how she wanted him to treat her, and she couldn't wait. 

"Take your clothes off." He demands, Kora's eyes widen from his command and freezes in shock. "Do it now you fucking slut, or I will fuck your mouth until it's sore." 

Each word he spat at her filled the lustful fire within her, anticipation was growing, along with the pool in her underwear. Kora was glad she wasn't wearing her school robe, less clothes to take off meant less time of waiting to get destroyed by him. 

Slowly, she unravels her green and silver tie and drops it to the floor beside her feet. She unbuttons her white blouse and slides her shoes off too, all while remaining eye contact with Draco. He was drowning in the impure mind of his, thinking of what he was going to do to her. He knew how she deserved to be treated, and he was going to do exactly that. 

Her skirt drops to the floor, she now sat in just a white bra and white lacy g string. Kora felt the vulnerability kick in, but she brushes it off as soon as she felt it. 

"Everything, Riddle." Draco remarks, inducing Kora to bite her lip with nerves. 

It was taking everything within Draco to not do it himself, but he needed her to know her place. She was below him, always will be. She needed to learn that she couldn't speak to the him the way she did. Her place was on her knees, begging for his touch. 

Kora unclamps her bra, then anxiously throws it on the floor. Her hands collide with her chest, covering them as the vulnerability had forced its way through. Suddenly, Draco's hands grasp her wrists; yanking them away to expose her chest. "Don't." He clearly says, Kora just nods slightly in reply. 

He pushes her onto her back, his fingers grasp her white panties and tugs at them. Kora lifts her hips, giving Draco access to haul her underwear off her. 

He stands before her, unbuttoning his shirt as his darkened stare wanders her exposed body. Kora grips the sheets, stopping herself from covering her bare body. He drops his white shirt on the floor, biting his lip as Kora gazes up with innocence. 

Before Kora knew it, he had taken off his boxers and his large dick sprung against his stomach. She gulps, nerves and lust churning inside her. Draco plies her legs apart, his index finger gliding up her slit slowly. "Fuck— beg for it, slut." He seethes, now with two fingers sliding up and down her wet folds. 

"P-Please, Draco— Fuck me—" Kora gazes up at him, biting her lip with desperation and eyes glistening with beg. Draco leans down, hovering over her and crashes his lips against hers. Two fingers plunge into her soaking heat, the force making her back arch in pleasure. They curl inside her, the feeling of indulgence swirling in her fulfilling body. Their lips part, but Draco plants rough kisses along her jawline and to her neck. He nibbles on the delicate skin, invoking a soft moan to escape her. 

"So," he kisses the hickey he just created, "pretty." 

His words flutter in my Kora's mind, pretty? But her thoughts are quickly brought back to reality, Draco's fingers exit her and shoved into her mouth. He gazes down on her, her pretty little mouth sucking off her juices was so attractive to him. She was driving him absolutely crazy, and he hated it. Commitment wasn't for Draco, he liked girls to drop to their knees and listen to him. Not be with one girl, that'd get boring. But that fact that Draco knew he wouldn't get bored of Kora frustrated him, she fulfilled all his wants and needs. Fucking her hard until his emotions left her, was what he was planning continuing. 

She feels him align his tip at her entrance, before biting his lip and forcing all of himself into her. Kora moans loudly, back arching and gripping the sheets tightly as pleasure fills her. Slowly, he thrusts in and out of her, watching her face twist with indulgence. She brings her bottom lip between his teeth, biting every so slightly to release the feeling inside her. She didn't dare take her eyes off his, she saw what happened last time. And with him inside her this time, she didn't want to risk it. 

"Know your place, slut." Draco states, bringing her legs over his shoulders as he forces himself deeply into her. Kora couldn't even reply, the feeling of him inside her was driving her senses crazy. 

His pace quickens, with aggression and drive from their fight, he impels into her like how she deserved. Soft moans escape her, breaths now quivering as the painful pleasure ram inside her. Draco shoves her legs back down, before moving closer to her shaking body. One hand supporting herself, positioned beside her head, with the other now snaked around her neck; the force prickling her skin as the rings dug into the fresh hickeys. "This is what you deserve, okay?" His voice rasps, the feeling of being inside her was amazing for him. She was so tight, and became tighter with her growing orgasm. 

The pleasure was becoming too much and grasping the sheets wasn't helping her cope, daring to touch him while he fucked the shit out of her; Kora's grasp flung to the forearm of the hand choking her, digging her nails into his skin as low grunts emit from Draco with each aggressive shove. The pace wasn't slowing, only grew with each passing minute. Kora's high was brimming, begging to release from her. 

"D-Draco— I'm gonna cu-cum," Kora stumbles on the words she manages to speak, 

"You cum, when I tell you to." He spits then in a swift motion Draco wraps his arms around her body and flips them over. She began to ride his dick, the angle making her feel absolutely everything. All of him was inside her clenching walls; constraining the brimming orgasm. His hands clutch her hips, guiding her up and down on his dick. His whole length in her at the angle was creating an explosion within her, Kora's hands lightly smack against his chest as she thrusts her body up and down onto his large dick. 

Kora had forgotten how hard it was to control her climax. Her nails were digging into his chest, his cold hands on her hips impelling her roughly onto him. The coil was rapidly unravelling, Kora squeezes her eyes shut and throws her head back in hopes of the volcano inside her to be held back. But no luck came with it.

"I-I can't fuck-ing hold it—" Kora screams, her teeth gritting from the ravishing fire tearing through her. 

"Cum now, cum on my dick—" Draco finally gives her the permission she was waiting for, he shoves her harder than ever onto him and the coil within her completely snaps.

"Draco— Fuck!" Her screams engulf the room, her body convulses with the release of the held back orgasm. With one final forceful shove onto him, Draco lowly moans through his deep breathes as he climaxes inside her. 

Heavily breathing, still on top of him with his dick inside her, both riding out their highs. Kora whimpers as she drags herself off him, instantly letting herself flop onto her stomach. The comfiness of the mattress soothing her worn out body, she turns her head to the side and smirks when she notices Draco's smug expression. 

Draco watches as she lay on her stomach, panting heavily and relaxing amongst the soft sheets. She was beautiful, he hated how fucking pretty she was. No girl even met anywhere close to her beauty. She looked so innocent, with her big green eyes that sparkled with purity. Any guy would fall to his knees for a girl with her innocent gaze, but she only fell to her knees for him. Draco was beginning to find the reality of that. She had never done this to any guy. This was the first time Draco saw her weaken for a guy, and that was him. But, he couldn't be convinced by her to commit. He'd break her. He fucking knew he would. He was too broken for her, he wished Kora knew that. But— here he was, letting himself become entangled in her. And most unfortunately; knowing how strong her love could be, and knowingly letting her grow attached to him. 

Envy glowed in her eyes when he let another girl touch him, she even got jealous before they had even kissed. And now that they had, her jealously would grow immensely. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't bring himself to commit to her, he knew he should stop fucking her; but she felt so fucking good that he couldn't. 

Draco signs, smiling at Kora as she notices his stare. Gently, he rubs his thumb along her temple, taking in her prettiness. 

\- Kora's POV -

Draco had put my underwear on me, again. I told him it was embarrassing, but he found it cute how I had collapsed both times after fucking him. 

I drape my leg over his hips, feeling the soft fabric of his sweatpants against my skin. Glancing up, observing his face as he calmly reads the book that I recommended to him in the second week of school. P.S I love you by Barbara P. Conklin. He wasn't originally going to read it, because it's sad and lovey dovey. But my stupid ass cried when he said no, you know time of the month—, and he eventually agreed to read it. I know he doesn't mind it, he's just too stubborn to admit it.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, Kora!" Alsatia chirps, jogging to meet me as I make my way to breakfast. 

"Lavigne." I acknowledge, still pretty mad about her action last night. 

I peer at her through the corner of my eye to notice her baffled stare. "Oh— Did I do something?" She questions, the smile always plastered on her face was now a subtle frown. 

Coming to a halt, Alsatia abruptly stopping too. Facing her, I close my eyes and breathe deeply. As I open them, I'm met with her puppy dog eyes; which always glistened and remained the beady size they were. 

"Look— Tia, This is somewhat personal," I begin, her eyes pleading for me to tell her. "I've liked Draco for years, alright? And we've recently just become— I don't know, more than friends? So I'd really prefer it if you didn't waltz into this school and fling yourself at him." I smile, forcing what I said to come out nicer than I wanted it. 

"Oh." She frowns, my eyes observe her as her smile reappears. "That's fine, I thought he was single." 

Yeah, he is single. That's the problem. He just doesn't fucking date. It got under my skin that Pansy ruined it for any girl lucky enough to get him under control. She broke him. Made him realise relationships were useless. Told him no one would love him like she did. He was controlled by her for years, and when she broke his heart; he snapped. Fucked any girl he could and wouldn't show them the slightest attention after. He used everyone. I watched it all unravel. The past three years have been sad. To watch girls throw themselves at him, thinking he was available and wanting someone; only to be thrown in the trash like the rest of them. It was strange though, they'd all crawl back to him, just to be broken again. He hasn't let anyone in since, I've tried to but that just resulted in me crying all night over things he said to me. 

—  
"Draco— please talk to me," I stated, worried from his behaviour with girls recently. "I just want to help..."

"I just want to help." he mocked, his fist colliding with the corridor wall beside us. I jumped, startled from the suddenness. "You can't help, Riddle."

I gulped, preparing myself for the insults to smack the wind out of me. 

"You're useless, like the rest of them. Fucking pathetic that you think you're helpful— You're just fucking annoying." He spat, the words punched me in the gut. 

"Stop— please." I said in a mere whisper. 

"Stop? You started this fucking conversation, so I'm finishing it." He hissed, I frowned in response. "Leave me the FUCK alone, don't speak to me about this shit again."

"Ok— I'm sorry." I stared at the floor, a few tears escaped and trailed down my cheeks. 

—

Alsatia shrugs, before walking with me towards the Great Hall again. 

Sitting beside Draco, with Alsatia seating herself directly opposite Draco and myself. Last night I had no visions, thank god. I didn't have to make Draco go through the annoyance of looking after me. A few minutes after breakfast began, Daphne and Blaise enter; sitting in their usual spots and looking like absolute shit. Reason #184 why you don't drink on a school night, kids. 

"Draco, I need to tell you something but promise me you won't get mad..." I gaze up, meeting with his eyes. Smiling from the light grey with a hue of blue colour of his eyes, knowing this was his soft eyes... and goodluck to anyone who met his darkened glare.

"Mm— depends what, love." He shrugs, seemingly unaware of the importance of what I was about to say. 

Love, fucking LOVE. He called me love. My mind enthrals in the pet name, my stomach fluttering with butterflies as he smirks down at me; A smug smile on my blushing face. "Getting a little flushed there, Hm?" He raises his eyebrows, making me smile even bigger. Fuck what is wrong with me. 

He was making this harder to tell him, I wasn't expecting him to get super pissed about it. I was just hoping he'd be somewhat calm about it. 

"Well— Remember how we found out that if I talked about the visions, I'd get really tired?" I start, twiddling with the ring on Draco's middle finger, his hand positioned on my thigh softly. "I think— I think I need to stop talking about it again, I'm getting headaches..." 

"Riddle," Draco chuckles, eyes still soften, "I'm not mad, but if something worries you and you don't tell me; then i'll be mad." 

Smiling, completely and utterly overtook by how weirdly sweet he was being. He'd usually say a simple 'ok' or 'that's fine'. But not today, he called me love and was now saying kind things. However, I force myself to not dive into it too deeply; he did this once and it, again, ended up with me crying for hours.

I glance over to Alsatia, pomposity bursting through her angelic appearance, her brown gaze enthralling on Draco; who wasn't aware of her obvious stare. She shifts her focus towards me, smiling innocently and leaning forward slightly. "Hey, Draco." Alsatia chirps, catching the attention of not along Draco, but Blaise, Daphne and myself. Peering down the table, only a few seats down was Pansy. She was listening intensely, peeking through the corner of her eye and composing her smile.

"Mm?" Draco replies, directing his attention to Alsatia.

Alsatia subtly peers at me, before throwing her full focus to Draco again. "When did you and Kora start dating?" A expression contorting with smugness, a slight smirk creeping upon her lips.

My eyes widen, I leant back awkwardly and fiddle with my hands nervously in my lap.

"What?" He questions, somewhat irritated. His glance hadn't even met mine, but Daphne was glaring at me like I hadn't told her; but it wasn't even true.

"Oh- Aren't you? She told me to back off." Alsatia informs, shrugging in defeat as if it was true.

Then, his glare darts to me; sheer anger and annoyance flaming in his eyes. Noticing his jaw tensing, I gulp down my nerves as it was starting to terrify me. 

Thanks for ruining a good morning, Tia.

Unexpectedly, he grasps my wrist in fury and drags me out the Great Hall; we stop as we turned a corner, to a random corridor.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" He hisses, glaring down on me. The raging fire within his eyes only grew as I awkwardly stood against the ragged stone wall. "Riddle- I swear to fucking god if you don't say anything."

"S-She's lying." I mutter, keeping my timid stare on the ground.

"Yeah, bullshit." He rolls his eyes, peering my gaze to his; fury igniting rapidly in his glare.

Biting my bottom lip in nerves, twiddling with the hem of my white blouse. "I didn't tell her to back off, I asked her to not throw herself at you."

Suddenly, Alsatia appears from around the corner; seemingly searching for us as her face lights up from the sight of Draco.

"You know what, Riddle." He seethes, I was now digging my nails into the skin of my arms; hugging myself as I prepare for his next words. "I'm going to fuck her now, in spite of you saying that."

"D-Don't..." I glance at him, pleading for him not too.

"No. Fuck you. Don't tell me what to do." He sneers, eyes flickering across my nervous body in disgust.

He storms to Alsatia, before smashing his lips against hers. I watch as he glares back at me, smiling in satisfaction and leads her down the opposite hall. In utter shock, I fall down to the ground; biting the inside of my cheek in hopes to control the overwhelming feeling inside me. But to no luck, tears flood down my cheeks. Gasping for air, realising I was having a panic attack.

Then, a unfamiliar girl struts up to me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW— self harm

little blue pill pt1

Pansy. Fucking. Parkinson. She stands beside me, tears streaming from her hazel stare like waterfalls; the whites of her eyes bloodshot, a bright shade of red. Awkwardly, she sits herself beside me, leaning against the rough wall's surface. "First time I've seen you cry this year." Pansy chuckles, sniffling rapidly from her laugh.

Unable to reply, the panic attack heightening in a speedily pace. Wheezing, desperately trying to catch my breath, my throat growing dry and sting; like as if a swarm of angry wasps were striking my weakening throat. Tears tingle my eyes, resisting my compel of ceasing them to escape, but hastily cascade down my pink flustered cheeks. Lips quivering as I shakily inhale heavily, trying to stablise my trembling breaths. Semi circles engraved in the pale skin of my upper arm, sitting hugging myself in shock, the pressure surging. 

"Kora! Calm the fuck down, you're bleeding." Pansy whispers, but it came out in a slight yell from shock. Her panicking words flew over me, completely ignoring her as I felt the warm liquid trickle down my trembling body. "Kora!"

Her grasp soars to my wrist, hauling them away and the deepening affliction on my upper arm disappears; but a billowing sear disperses, bringing my once ignored attention to immediately pivot on the fire-like heat. My breathing finally becoming steady, the blood slowly trailing down my arm bringing me to reality.

"H-He's fucking her, Pansy." I mutter, staring straight on the bloody red mess on my arms.

"Oh." She murmurs in response, her hand shifts to both my wrist; her clasp surrounding them dropping in tightness. Unexpectedly, her left arm draws between the jagged wall and my shoulders; she pulls me closer to herself, awkwardly rubbing her warm hand along my upper arm, avoiding the fresh wounds. "I-I'm... sorry." An abnormal phrase escapes her usual hatred mouth.

"Why are you crying?" I ask in an utter, dragging my gaze from the crescent moons upon my agitated skin, to her uncommon gentle stare.

"My parents." She sighs, "They aren't too happy about what I did, I brought 'unwanted' attention to the family name... apparently."

I scoff quietly, sniffling the groggy feeling in my nose; attempting to clear it. Salty tears remain drooping down my mascara stained cheeks, but my breathing now lucid and calm. Blood lingering down my arm was briskly drying from the chilly breeze through the castle corridors. The red shade elopes to a mere tint of red as the swelling upon my arm settles, the smoldering sensation still tingling my cut skin.

"He's insane sometimes." I mumble, dragging myself off the cold floor. My whole body felt weak, drained completely. Pansy soon stands up after me, her eyes on my upper arms; flickering over the deep wounds I inflicted.

"You don't have to, but I have these pills back at my dorm..." She shrugs, eyes glistening in question, "Wanna take them with me?" 

My mind screams at me, saying no over and over as I thought about it. I was hurt. I didn't want to feel today. I didn't care about the effects it would do to me. I just want today to be over. If being high as hell during the middle of the day meant for today to pass by quickly, then I'll do it. 

"Yeah, alright." I reply, somewhat wary.

Pansy smiles, but not her evil smile, an actual genuine smile. Like she was glad I was doing it with her, glad that she wasn't doing it herself. She grasps my hand lightly, then leads me towards the Slytherin common room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW— drug use

little blue pill pt2

One, Two, small circular blue pills lay in my palm. Pansy herself with the same amount, glancing at me as if she was waiting for me to swallow them. 

Thoughts rapidly rocket throughout my mind, bouncing around and making my entire choice processing to cloud up; now fogging the constant notions of 'don't do it'. With them now muddled, the hurt within me was increasing briskly. The blue pills grew more and more enticing. 

Then, without much more thought, I place them on my tongue. Easily dry swallowing them, as the size was quite tiny. Pansy follows after, we both sit awkwardly opposite each other.

"Why are you being so nice?" I ask, my brows furrowing.

Pansy shrugs, "I'd hate to admit it, but I feel bad."

"You feel bad..." I repeat her, trying to wrap my head around what she just said. 

"Well— Yeah. Everyone knows you fucked Draco, and that your like in love with him too." A soft laugh utters from her, she stands up from her bed and nods her head towards the door. Getting up from the bed myself, We walk to the dormitory door and make our way to Potions. 

"Why does everyone think I love him?" I question Pansy with curiosity as we stroll to Professor Slughorn's classroom. 

Pansy sighs, "You just have this stare, when you look at him. You're shit at hiding it, I'm surprised he can't see it."

I remain quiet the rest of the way, thinking way to intensely on what she had said. Did I really have a stare? A stare that, apparently, clearly showed I was in love with him? It was annoying me. I thought I managed to control my expression or whatever around him. Clearly not. Or Pansy was just being her normal self and trying to worry me. But that didn't make sense. She would of worried me right after she saw me panicking, just to hurt me even more. She didn't though. 

She was kind. 

Caring even. 

I shake my head subtly, jostling the thoughts to the back of my head. Right now, I needed to calm down and wait for whatever was going to happen to me. 

**

Three-Quarters way through potions, the room was still and silent as students started to brainstorm for the essay, which was on Everlasting Elixirs. You don't even want to know the minimum of parchments required for this assignment. Attentively reading my advanced potion book, the mere sound of footsteps and two chair screeches articulate through the hushed class. Glancing to my side, Draco had just sat down. He slouches into the chair, playing with his tie. My gaze wanders over him, his green and silver tie messily knotted; hanging loosing around his neck. Beneath the slack tie was one undone button, along with his shirt tucked in sloppily. My brows furrow in hurt as my eyes skim over his pale neck, peppered with red and purple marks. Gulping, now with the knowledge that he wasn't lying; he actually did fuck her. And that hurt me. 

But, the little blue pills were beginning to affect me; mightily and colossally. Everything slowly morphs, creating an incredible feeling of calmness and that nothing mattered. Exactly what I wanted. I glance over my shoulder to Pansy, who was smiling like an idiot and throws a thumbs up at me. I smile, before turning my attention to the front of the room. 

The feeling was amazing. All the bad thoughts were — gone. Vanished into thin air as the magical pills overpowered my relaxing body. I slouch into my chair, feeling the backrest glide up my spin as I sunk further done. Time felt like it was slow motion but fast forwarding at the same time, it was insanely strange. And before I knew it, the bell had rung.

I smile, knowing today was study day. A few students who were going for N.E.W.Ts were able to acquire study days. And luckily I did. But, so did Draco. I didn't care though, he doesn't bother me and I wasn't going to let him. 

As I uncoordinatedly chuck my book in my bag, I start to realise how I must've looked; completely missing my bag, and awkwardly sliding it through the air until it finally went into the stupid bag. I stand, the blood rush to my head making the affects rapidly increase. "Fucking hell." I mumble under my breath, in extreme focus I swing my bag over my shoulder and stumble out the chilly room. 

"How are you doing?" Her familiar voice speaks, placing her hand onto my shoulder as we walk down the corridor. 

"Great, Actually. I have study now, so might just— I don't know, sit down." I smile at Pansy, who grins back. Quickly, I identify that Pansy was just as fucked as me. Her walking was a somewhat stumble, just like mine. 

"Lucky! Well— be careful. I'll see you around." She pats my shoulder, before walking left down the split corridor. I sigh, making my way down the right corridor; towards Slytherin common room. 

**  
Slumping into the common room after a quick detour to stare at a brick wall, the come-up of the dreamy blue pills now stable. A feeling of euphoria and happiness was encircling within me, inducing me to completely zone out as I finally felt happy. I use my hand as guidance as I stumble over to the leather sofas; where Blaise, Draco, Tracey Davis and Daphne sat. Although my body was completely failing to suppress my unsoberness, my eyes luckily weren't blurry; clearer than anything if I'm honest, nothing like being drunk. Daphne and Blaise were sitting in their usual spot, with Blaise writing and Daphne reading. Tracey sat upon the footrest, close to the seemingly newly lit fire. Draco; his normal spot, reading the potions book, as he missed like all the lesson. 

Faltering to the sofas, I trip over Draco's foot; falling straight to my knees, but the pain I would of felt was nonexistent. I embarrassingly attempt to gather myself, then haul myself onto the couch. Dropping my bag on the floor below my feet, I bring my legs onto the sofa and lay down; resting my head on the armrest and anxiously maintaining my feet to touch Draco. 

"Uh— Are you okay?" Daphne asks, I flicker my glance around and calculate in my relaxed mind that they were all staring at me. 

"Never been better." I murmur, smiling to myself as I close my eyes. 

A few minutes pass, I think, and Daphne was still blabbering words to Blaise. The sound of his quill against the parchment, and the crackling fire engulf my hearing. 

I force myself to sit up, my eyes opening and scanning over the confused eyes of them all. "What?" I question, my thoughts swirl on my brain but the magical pills compel me from acknowledging them. It was all cloudy, stubborn dark clouds, protecting me from the usual thoughts. 

"What happened to your arms?" Blaise asks, invoking their curious eyes to meander to my arms; red, aggravated crescent moons with completely dry blood that trailed down from them. Fuck. I didn't clean it. I awkwardly smile at them, bringing my hands to my upper arms and hugging myself as I struggle to hide it. Daphne sighs, sharing a sympathetic look with me. 

"Are you— you know, again?" Daphne queries, inducing an irritated groan to escape from me. I hated people questioning me on these type of things, made me feel incredibly embarrassed and weak; Sort of ashamed about what I did. 

"Can we not?" I bite the inside of my cheek anxiously, "But— We should talk about how much of a dick Draco is." I suggest, glaring at Draco with snark as he finally built up the courage to look me in the eye. 

"Why?" Blaise questions, "Draco, What did you do?" 

Suddenly, Draco smirks, "I fucked the new chick." 

Blaise's eyes widen, and soon does Daphne as she quickly finishes placing the last mental puzzle piece. The common room floods in silence, not even the sound of gum being chewed escaped from Tracey; everyone was shaken with surprise. I stand, in shock as well, completely taken back that he blurted it out, not even guilty about it either. He looked proud of himself. 

"Fuck you." I mutter, feeling the stupid tears tingle at my already puffy eyes. Brushing past Draco, desperately trying to get out of there before the flood of tears would elope. This isn't what I wanted to feel, the affects of the blue pill was making my pain worse. It only covered it, not rid of it. And from the unstable blanket being hauled from hiding my feelings, they sprung back ten times worse. 

Eventually, and i'm not sure how, I reach the girls dormitory corridor and instantly rest my forehead against the smooth wall. Warm tears travel along my nose, before dropping onto the cold floor. Quiet, quivering sobs release from me, the heightened misery was torture. 

"Kora..." He voice echoes through my ears, eliminating the only audible sound to me; my whimpers as I inhaled shakily. 

"Please go away." I quiver through trembling breaths. 

I hear him sigh, but I divert my focus to the multiple tear droplets on the ground. "I knew this would be a bad idea." He groans, frustration and bother in his tone. 

Confused, I bring my gaze up. Turning around, meeting with his towering presence as I once again stood awkwardly against a stone wall. We all know how this ended last time. 

"What are you talking about?" I feebly question. 

"You get fucking attached so quickly. I shouldn't of fucked you, it made you worse." He rolls his eyes, hanging his head back as he sighs loudly in annoyance, then brings his stare to me again. 

I am too high for this. I am in the clouds right now. His words were cutting through me like I was butter. I am so weak right now, so stupidly vulnerable. "I hate you." I yell, my words still coming out shakily. 

Then, my hands collide with his chest and I aggressively push him; which he only stumbles a step back in force. I do it again, to not much luck as he stood there— taking it. 

Again, I push him. And Again. Until my hands curl into fists, slamming them against him as I let out the held back torture within me. Each hit, my sobs grew louder and my whimpers quiver as I breathed in. 

"I hate you."

"I hate you so much." 

I cry. 

His cold touch grasps my wrists, constraining my fists to slam upon him again. As he holds them, my fists slowly fall in anger; now being relaxed and rest aimlessly in his clasp. He doesn't let go, just suspends them against the wall; compelling them as I let everything out in tearful weeps. 

"If you knew, why then? Why did you let me get attached?" My bawls weakening to unalloyed whimpers, my voice small and tired from the sobs of released agony. 

"I don't know, Riddle. I was hoping you'd deal with it." He responds calmly, ostensibly not caring about my feelings. He knew. He bloody knew. I couldn't believe he was letting me suffer like this. He knew I'd get attached. He knew I already liked him. Everything, he was aware of it all. And he didn't care. I was just a worthless body for him to drag around, like the other girls. I was stupid. Incredibly stupid. I thought I meant something to him, something more important than the girls he'd mess around with. But, I wasn't. I was exactly like them. Couldn't stay away after one time, and kept going back until they found he didn't care. Like now. I was going through exactly what they did. 

"Oh." I mutter, in a lone whisper, Staring at the ground, steadying my breaths. "It's nice to know I don't mean anything to you." 

"—What? You do, it's just..." Draco sighs, his grasp from my wrists completely loosens and I take my hands back to myself. I glance up at him, his eyes were softened but briskly darken with no clear reason why. 

"Just..." I carry on his words, hoping for him to finish it. He is so close to telling me his feelings. I can tell. 

"Nothing, doesn't fucking matter. Your my friend, nothing more, nothing less. Either deal with it, or leave." His tone of voice switches entirely, to much more harshness and aggression. 

Ouch. friend. That's all I was to him. I grow mad at myself, angered that I let him do this. Even frustrated at him for not stopping it before I was too attached. "I've loved you since fucking third year." I blurt, my voice rough from my dry throat and quivering from the cries. 

Why did I say that.

A few seconds pass, he glares at me; only sheer exasperation perfervid in his dimmed eyes. I hate myself. Why did I do that? Did I think it was going to help the situation? It obviously wasn't, he was quiet. Scarily quiet. His stare pierces into mine, believably fighting to break me to say I was lying; or joking. But, the worst thing is that I was dead serious. 

"Shit— You're being serious?" his eyebrows raise, and his ringed hand rakes through his hair in supposed thought. "I didn't want this to be some stupid meaningful chat, Kora." 

My brows furrow in desolation, the internal pin eventually being dropped. The reality of it all crashing onto me, almost drowning me. 

"I can't date, I can't. Especially not with you. I'll hurt you. Please stop trying." He sighs, his eyes plummeting hastily placid and nonaggressive. Darkling in dusky pity, beseeching with me to understand. I tried to. I have been trying too. For the past three years. What he said was brief, irritating me as I longed for more answers. But it would make things worse. I was still really doped up on bloody random blue pills. 

"Look— I can tell your not sober, it's quite obvious. Blaise's bed is free tonight if you want it." He mutters, then strolls off into the common room. 

What was that. That didn't answer anything for me. How am I meant to just stop loving someone? I couldn't do it. No matter what i'd try to do. 

Have sex   
with a   
random? No. 

Get as drugged  
up   
as possible?   
Definitely no.   
It made me   
want him more. 

Stop being friends   
with him? No.   
I'd miss his  
normal   
friendship   
company. 

Nothing, absolutely and positively nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

12:22pm read the clock on the wall of Blaise and Draco's dorm, I silently lay on Blaise's bed with the soft dark grey sheets pulled up to my waist. With my back leaning against the wooden bed frame, I read over all the newspaper articles I had circled with red ink. 

In the past day or so, I amazingly came across three more articles about this mystery 'Odysseia Hornby'. I, annoyingly, hadn't found much else. Only that she attended Hogwarts during Lily/James Potter time, was Slytherin house, a supposed Deatheater and the definite daughter of Olive Hornby (who attended Hogwarts in my Fathers time). Ugh, Father.

I was pretty annoyed, I wanted and needed to know more. The affects of the blue pill were wearing off, now only the beautiful feeling of calm was relaxing my weakened physical and mental being. But the zip lock bag with multiple blue pills under the pillow was compelling me from rage, knowing that if something went wrong; the swallow of two pills would help me. I didn't need to physically hurt myself, create long lasting scars. I'd prefer internal scars, it would stray people from worrying; hopefully. I just needed to learn how to walk in a straight line while on them. No matter how doped up on pills I could get, his bloody name would always pop up. 

Draco fucking Malfoy. I was incredibly angry at him. It was third year all over again. I should've learned from last time, it was so painful; never ending torturous words hauled at me as if I was a punching bag. I thought I had managed to surrender the feelings of his words; to remember he was just angry. But, I hadn't. They stung me, over and over until I became numb to a specific thing he'd say; then do it again and again with every single hurtful word he'd spit at me. 

Sighing, slowly allowing his name to float back into my mind and focus on my disappeared mother. Who was she? Where was she? Why did she abandon me? How did she feel that it was the best decision? What was going through her crazy mind when she left me outside in a damp cardboard box? I deserved answers. 

Missing woman,   
Odyessia Hornby. 

Have you   
seen this   
woman? 

It was making me insane. I jumped onto it too quickly. I let my hopes fly, when I knew I'd be disappointed. 

I pull a cigarette packet from under Blaise's pillow, hiding them there along with the blue pills. Placing it between my lips, I reach for the matches on his bedside table and drag a stick along the igniter. A warm, orange flame illuminates the end of the stick; slowly burning down the wooden stick as I bring it to the end of the cigarette. Inhaling deeply, the harsh smoke filling my lungs and shaking the match to douse the flame. Setting the half charcoaled coloured stick on his beside, holding the cigarette between my index and middle as I bestrew the parchments around me with my left hand. 

Then, it hit me. I felt like fucking Sherlock Holmes. All the information I had gathered was combing in my mind; fixing themselves into the difficult puzzle I was attempting to finish. I had somehow scattered them in an order, I reread it again and take in a long drag of the cigarette as my eyes widen in surprise. 

Each word, from each parchment I had were infusing to a sentence; I was either crazy, or somewhat genius. 

It's me, honey. Apartment above 3 broomsticks. 

I was definitely crazy. 

Article 1: It's quite a mystery of where these death eaters of 1970 had vanished too. 

2: Me, and only me will absolutely find these disgusting Deatheaters and positively send them to Azkaban. 

3... Honey Dukes, Vanished past male deatheater seen in basement?

4... 5.......

6: 3 past members of deatheaters are finally sent to Azkaban. 

Holy. Fucking. Shit. I was about to cry. 

Tomorrow, a Saturday. I was beaming with happiness, no words could explain how FUCKING genius I felt. I was definitely the next Sherlock Holmes. Maybe I should leave Hogwarts, move to London and become a muggle detective? No. I was overreacting and exaggerating now.

Tomorrow, I am going to Hogsmeade. Sober, unfortunately, but there's time afterwards.


	19. Chapter 19

Gulping, standing at the wooden door of the Three Broomsticks. Bursting with excitement, and the outlook of meeting her. I was hoping, praying even, that I was correct; that my amazingly (newly found) skilled detective-ness had led me to a long needed result. 

"Miss? Are you going in?" An old man asks from behind me, expression somewhat annoyed that I had been standing there for about five minutes. 

"Oh— Yes, sorry." I smile awkwardly, pushing the heavy door to the pub and a ring of a bell emitting as I entered. 

The smell of butterbear and— other alcohols engulf the room, Hogwarts students dispersed around the room; seated at booths and tables with their friends, all laughing. None of mine decided to come today, They didn't even know I was here. 

But, I am getting sidetracked. Badly. 

Sighing all my nerves and anxieties out as I scout the room, peering around to see that no one was watching me. Speedily, and hopefully sneakily, I treck up the steep wooden stairs. Each wary step I took, a slight creak would squeak beneath my feet. As The Three Broomsticks was an Inn, I am welcomed with a slightly narrow hallway with doors equally spaced. Furrowing my brows, thinking that this was way to obvious for an escapee Deatheater (that was hiding from the Ministry) to be. I keep ascending up the tiny spaced, tiny sized stairs; then reach a second floor. Boxes were scattered around: some open, some closed, all collecting dust. Empty alcohol racks, coat stands and even more boxes were cramped into a corner. The dark spruce panel floor was drowning in dust, mug and all sorts of gross grubby things. I didn't even want to imagine how long it's been since this space was cleaned. Not surprising however, the small, empty of no humans room appeared abandoned. Footprints nor fingerprints were anyway, but I'm sure a run away witch knew how to hide her tracks. 

Steadily tiptoeing down to the hidden door, covered by the huge pile of boxes and random pieces of different sized woods. Chipped, broken bed frames. Dusty, cracked drawers with missing compartments and knobs. It was strategically hidden, it didn't even seem like anyone would check up here. Not even the Owner. If I owned this place, and came across this huge mess; I wouldn't bother. I'd leave it. 

A charcoal tinted door with a rusted silver door knob, the rust changing it to a rough texture and tinged orangey brown. With my hand on the doorknob, my breaths strangely stable, I twist the sphere doorknob and gently push it open. The hinges being jagged and rusty, but thankfully no immense squeaking and expected loud noises echo at all. Silent. 

Coolness brushes across the pale skin of my face, the rooms temperature much chillier compared to the small dumpster of a room before. It was cleaner too, a table set as soon as you walked in the room; four chairs positioned around the square, somewhat dinky table. A deck of playing cards dissipated upon the wooden table, with an ashtray in the centre. No dust to be seen at all. 

Then, I glance up. I'm met with the eyes of a woman. Bright, glowing jade green eyes, beautiful ash blonde air with subtle ringlets at the ends, Eye-striking pale skin. She sits on a brown leather couch, seated quite formally with one leg crossed over the other. Sitting up somewhat straight, in a slight lean forward as she was focusing on the mystery man in front of her. A freshly lit cigarette in her slim fingers, burning wastefully as her eyes were widening and directly on mine. 

The man turns around, eyes widening too and drawing his wand as he bolted up. 

"No, No, Rabastan." The woman spoke calmly, he instantly sat back down and hauls his wand into his cloak. 

She stands, then strolls over to me with a proud smirk. "My dear." The words left her mouth, causing me to internally explode. "You are quite smart, aren't you?"

"I-I" I begin stuttering, but my thoughts are speedily brought back to me as I remember what she did. "Why the fuck did you abandon me?" 

The man coughs, her eyes widen from my despiteful words. She shakes her head with overbearing and suppresses a laugh. Her hand ventures to my upper back, before gently urging me towards the sofa. 

I sit beside the man, awkwardly placing my hands in my lap as she seats her directly opposite me. 

"Merlin— You look like your father." She chuckles, her emerald gaze wandering my frame. 

"Rabastan, meet Kora. My daughter." A smile appears on her lips, her eyes on the man beside me before flickering back to mine. 

"Don't say it with pride, Mother. You left me when I was a baby." I hiss, I was angry. I couldn't give a shit if she was my Mother. I deserved to know, I deserved to have my questions accompanied with answers. Rabastan sighs, taking a stilly lit cigarette from the ashtray on the armrest and smoking it. 

"Yes, Kora. I will answer all your questions." Mother puffs, holding the cigarette to her lips and inhaling deeply as her eyes focused on me. 

"Why did you abandon me?" I ask, anger and relief building within me. 

She sighs, "I had been spotted, I couldn't take a baby to Azkaban with me Dear." 

...I ask her all my questions, mostly all with the same answer. "I was spotted." I understood, obviously. She showed me newspapers that I had never came across, with her face clearly showing. She was in danger, and she obviously didn't want me to be any part of it. 

"Now— Tell you, how's Hogwarts?" She raises an eyebrow, smiling hugely at me. 

"It's..... fine." I shrug, lying to her in hopes of not having to talk about Draco and everyone. "I'm not sure if you care, or even aware, but I have these visions of the future. And father has been using me for years." 

Rabastan and herself went incredibly quiet. He was no longer aimlessly igniting the rustic metal lighter, nor humming quietly. The room was bursting with utter silence. 

"The rumours are correct, Odysseia." Rabastan chuckles, invoking me to brim with confusion. 

"So they are." Mother replies back, her jade gaze diving into mine with sheer fascination and delight. 

"What are you talking about?" I furrow my brows at them, leaping my stare between the two. 

"Nothing important, dear. There's been talk about you and your visions, Pettigrew couldn't keep his stupid mouth quiet." Mother shrugs, glancing sympathetically towards me. 

"What? Amongst dark wizards? Do you know how dangerous that is?" I retaliate, growing furious from it being known to many. 

Rabastan chuckles, once again, "Your father is the Dark Lord, no one will touch you." 

I stand from the leather sofa, done with the meet up. As much as I wanted to stay and converse with my Mother; I couldn't. People would grow worried, and someone may of spied me sneakily stepping up the stairs. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I expose their hiding spot. 

"Please visit again, honey." She smiles, her body dropping from my leaving presence. 

"Are you staying here?" I ask.

She nods, "We hope so. Haven't been caught yet, no one comes up here."

"Okay, I'll come back." I return the sweet smile to her, before gently hugging her and exiting the room. 

Wow. I was honestly praying to the lords I wasn't dreaming. But it felt real. I knew it was real. Mother is alive and well. She's in a somewhat safe place, in close capacity to me. I smile to myself, brimming with absolute relief and happiness that she was alive and I had just finally met her. 

I couldn't believe it.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco POV

Alsatia lay beside me in a deep sleep. Resting her head on my shoulder, with her arm gently draped over my bare chest. As I look upon her features, I couldn't stop thinking about how it wasn't Kora. She hasn't left my mind at all. I didn't see her yesterday, she took off before I had even woken up then locked herself in her dorm the entire day. But it was a Sunday, so I had the whole day to find out where she was. I knew she was mad at me, I was mad at her too. But— I felt bad, i thought what I believed would happen and it did happen. I should've stopped things before they got messy. 

Her dirty blonde hair was sprawled over her pink flushed cheeks, her dusty pink lips slightly parted as she slept peacefully. The top of her bare chest peeking out from the sheets, which was pulled over her body lazily and loosely; just somewhat covering them. 

Wandering my eyes over Alsatia even more, the thought of comparing both her and Kora hurtled at me; finding myself, unfortunately, associating the two. 

Kora has these big, glistening green doe eyes; which gleamed seemingly all the time with innocence. No matter her mood, there was this twinkle in her gaze. Alsatia, however, has brown eyes that glowed like honey in direct sunlight. Hers didn't shimmer in innocence like Kora's though, but much with kindled concupiscence.

Alsatia didn't scream my name like Kora did, which really irritated me. I got with her to forget my feelings for Kora, not fucking increase them and build up my desire for her even more. Kora didn't deserve getting hurt by me, I already hurt her and we aren't even a thing or anything like that. We're just friends. I couldn't distract myself with her, getting a girlfriend would be the worst thing to do. She deserves someone nice, someone who will treat her well. Not argue with her 24/7, not make her fucking cry, not fuck another girl to make her jealous— jealous. Fuck. 

** 

Sitting at the table in the Great Hall, Alsatia taking Kora's usual spot; which left Kora directly opposite me. She sat there, staring down at her lap as she twiddles her thumbs; quite awkwardly and timidly as well, weird. Alsatia rests her head against my shoulder, her stare also on Kora; but a somewhat fury in her expression. 

"Do you guys wanna know why I was expelled?" Alsatia asks the group, their annoyingly nosey heads darting to her in fascination and eager to know. She had held it back for only a few days, successfully I must say. Blaise wouldn't leave her alone, he'd constantly ask her how; but she'd shrug him off. 

"Yes. I need to know." Blaise pleads, his eyes bursting with beg and longing to know. I was interested too, but didn't really care. You could probably say the word 'ass' and get expelled. I wouldn't think it'd be that hard. 

"Well— There was this girl, who transferred there from here." She starts, her milk chocolate gaze flickering over the interested group of students. Weirdly, Kora's stare was now focusing on Alsatia's; a somewhat plead for her to stop as she furrows her brows to the girl beside me. "—And we got caught fucking in the bathrooms. I think her name was Hendrix, Estelle Hendrix?" 

Shit. 

Kora's eyes were widening, glossing over and tears welling up. I watch as her entire face drops, complete guilt and sadness washing over her once calmed expression. Her bottom lip begins trembling, she bites it softly in an apparent hope to constrain it; which luckily works. Glancing over, Daphne and Blaise's appearance was shock. Shock only. Their eyes widened, mouths slightly hanging open, no words or even a snarky comment escapes them; Us three were all gobsmacked, utterly speechless. Peering back at Kora, her focus now back to her lap; unfortunately displaying her actions before she panics. Leg bouncing up and down, arms hugging herself but this time rubbing her upper arms; gliding slightly roughly over the healing marks. 

"But— Estelle was worth it, an absolute looker too." Alsatia continues, some students unaware or zero memory of Hendrix, which makes Alsatia carry on talking. 

"Alsatia, stop." Daphne snaps, that was very rare for her. 

Her glare scuttles to Daphne rapidly, before scoffing; invoking a sigh to escape me, she was making things worse. "Why?" She asks, seemingly pretending to be oblivious and voice saturated in innocence and question.

"Just stop." Daphne rolls her eyes, inducing Blaise to glance at her to calm her down; thankfully working. 

"Why though? Everyone wants to know." Alsatia shrugs, then turns her stare back to the students listening. "Anyway— Estelle got sent to Beauxbaxons because her parents found out about her screwing this girl here."

Why was she still going on and on about this?

"Sucks, seemed like she really missed her until her and I started fucking." She giggles, causing intrigued students to reply with shit like 'no way' and 'don't blame her, you're pretty enough to do that'. 

As Kora heard the last one, she snaps. Her stare flies to Alsatia's, the usual innocent twinkle was now accompanied with a raging fire; sweeping through her sweetness, and completely winning the battle between good and evil. The devil won. 

"Lavigne. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Kora seethes, her hands now gripping the edge of the table in fired up frustration. "Estelle would never, she owled me every week; she hated you."

Estelle Hendrix. Kora's ex girlfriend. No one talks about it. Kora doesn't even talk about it. If someone strangely asks her who she lost her virginity to, the answer was always Blaise. Estelle, Kora and myself were like the three musketeers in first and second grade; but Estelle and I grew apart in third grade when she turned to hate my guts. I don't blame her though, I completely broke her best friend. Kora made a promise to Estelle, even her strict parents, that it would never be spoke of again. Kora had to threaten students to be quiet about it, as she had got Estelle in enough trouble. Beginning of fifth year was when her parents found out about Kora, and my fucking god was it messy. I've never seen two girls cry and argue as much as they did, the one week they had left together before Estelle was transferred to Beauxbatons. Argue, cry, probably fuck, cry then argue; a repetitive cycle for one week, then she was gone. Kora stupidly convinced herself she was the blame, it was her fault for loving a girl and putting no effort in hiding it. I must say; I was surprised when she told me she loved Estelle, I never would of thought she was into girls at all. But— there's a lot of surprises in life. At the end of the day though, no one spoke of it. Even a mention of her name would invoke arguments and crying; Kora didn't deserve that, and over time it all settled. Estelle helped Kora through her friendship with me... for two whole years. In a way I never would of thought. If you know what I mean. 

"Oh really? Why hasn't she replied in weeks then? Huh?" Alsatia goes on, rubbing absolutely any knowledge of Estelle in Kora's face. Kora holds it all in, but the raging fire in her glistening jade gaze was brimming and was possibly soon to explode.

"You know what? You are pathetic. I'm not arguing over this." Kora sighs, her eyes softening as if water was thrown on the ravaging, scorching fire.

"Awe... never seen little Kora Riddle back down from an argument." Alsatia pouts, I glare at her; in demand for her to shut her blabbering argumentative mouth. She scowls, then doesn't even take a peek at her the entire lunch. 

**

"Kora." I say softly, placing my hand on her shoulder. She sighs quietly, before steadily spinning on her heels and smiling at me with a somewhat annoyance; but blankets it with her infamous sweet smile. A smile that could honesty break hearts, which she strayed from and used it to cover her irritation. 

"Yes, Draco?" Kora replies, her right hand fiddling with the hem of her shirt and the left clutching a book to her chest. 

"Um— I'm sorry about Alsatia..." I start, an internal (pretend) vomit exploding within me from my kindness and apologetic words. 

"You're not the one who needs to apologise, Silly. You're fucking girlfriend does." She retorts sweetly, but her last words drop in her cotton candy sweetness to fury. 

I sigh, only wanting this conversation to be normal; no arguing. "Sure. Where were you yesterday?" 

Watching her entire self shift, a genuine smile creeping upon her. "I found my mother." 

I furrow my brows, obviously knowing what she was going on about but wanting her to continue. 

"I met up with her yesterday, she's living in some storage dump at the Three Broomsticks." Kora's voice chirps, making me internally smile from how happy she seems. "It was weird though— But good, I feel like it could've been more heartfelt because the first thing I did was yell at her... but my questions were answered and I can sleep at night now." 

Her smile was huge, barely visible dimples appearing amongst the pale skin of her cheeks. Her lips slightly less fuller as she was genuinely smiling; a bright happy smile upon her pretty face. "Dangerous, Riddle." I joke, raising my brows at her; in retaliation she lightly slaps my chest. Her giggles soften and quieten as our gazes infiltrated into one another's; she leans forward before stopping herself and stumbling a step back. 

"Uhm— Draco, you know Estelle's last letter said she was returned back here..." She awkwardly changes the subjects, stuttering her first words until she got ahold of her nerves. 

"Really? When was that?" I question, actually curious in what she had said and completely disregarding what just happened; or about to happen. 

"Friday— the first week back..." She sighs in disappointment. I didn't really know what to say, I tried to force an apology out but it seemed to be trapped in my throat. "Whatever. She's the past. I can't do much about it."

She rakes an anxious hand through her dark brown locks, glancing at me with guilt looming in her sparkling eyes. She. Was. So. Pretty. I don't think i'll ever get my head around her stunning appearance, but then still something shone from her innocence that howled to be destroyed in bed. And as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I was, still, stupidly (definitely) trying to vanish my feelings from her. It wasn't fucking working though. 

Maybe if I fucked her until she didn't look innocent at all? Yeah. Maybe.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco's POV

The next week went by incredibly quickly, it was now the weekend again. The week was tiring, saddening even as Kora clearly wasn't doing well. I knew she wasn't smoking weed anymore, or drinking; it was something very different, which was unusual for her. She normally got all her homework finished on the day it was assigned, she'd focus in class, sometimes even complete a group project by herself... but the past week she hadn't done anything. No work, no focus or anything to school work; blank parchments messily stuffed into her bag.

Monday, she stumbled into common room after her last class; Arithmancy. She faltered a few steps into the room, before aimlessly dropping herself to any available chair near her. Then slept.

Tuesday, less of a bumble in her walk; she managed to reach the sofa's before once again, passing out.

Wednesday, I found her sleeping in the Great Hall; two hours after dinner had actually finished. 

Thursday, couldn't even make three steps into the common room before she teetered backwards; her back gliding down the common room door and, again, passing out.

Friday, possibly the worst of all. She was holding an envelope in her trembling hands, her grip was tight and scrunching the paper mindlessly. Alsatia snickered, which resulted in Daphne shooting a terrifying glare to the girl who was basically attached to me. Blaise came into the common room only a second after Kora; and luckily too. We all watched as tears streamed down her pale cheeks, her mascara soaking her cheeks in black trails. Her entire body gave way, Blaise quickly caught her limp body. He turned her frail frame around to have her face him, he shot us all a worried stare as she wrapped her arms around him; burying her face into his chest as muffled sobs escaped her. He had taken the letter from her grasp, then threw it over to me and carried her to her dorm.

9:17am, Daphne and Blaise were sitting in their usual spots; Daphne had been biting at her nails for the past thirty minutes in anxiety. Blaise, I've never seen him so worried before. Alsatisa's appearance was exhausted; eye bags and dirty blonde hair messily tied in a low bun. The letter Kora had been clutching was laying on the coffee table, then Daphne tiredly reaches for the envelope and reads the words on the back.

"It's from Laura?" Daphne begins, slightly confused. She slips the off white parchment from the envelope sleeve, unfolds it and stares in sorrow. "Her mother."

Blaise sighs, I told him about Kora finding her Mother; as well as Daphne. I think we all have a clear idea of what happened. "Kora, my dear daughter..."

"I've been spotted, Rabastan and I have to be on the move again; we will be safe, you found us this time, you can find us once more. Little hint though my sweet-pea: a place you grew to love a stranger. I'm incredibly sorry, I will see you again. Love, Mother." Daphne finishes, all our stares meeting with one another's.

Kora's POV

Fuck. I awaken with a thumping headache, I knew taking these pills to stop my visions would have a downfall to it. I could barely remember the past week, only mother's letter. I sigh, knowing her hint was my home; Laura's house. I'll see her for Christmas break, hopefully. But, I needed to stray from thinking about it, it was only hurting me. I know she's safe, she's been hiding for sixteen years; she knows how to successfully be on the run.

Yawning, remembering last night; Blaise carried me to my dorm, where I immediately fell asleep, in my uniform unfortunately. Dragging myself out the warm sheets, the crisp, cool autumn air striking my pale skin; triggering goosebumps to engulf my chilled skin. Quickly, I change out of my crimpled uniform and into oversized dark green sweatpants, accompanied with a baggy white shirt. Hunching over slightly as my stomach growled; I wasn't even sure if I ate well this week, but oh well, I'll try get back to normal next week.

Strolling down the girls dormitory corridor, reaching the common room and everyone's eyes instantly fly to me; drowning in guilt. I roll my eyes at Draco, his gaze not even on me but on Alsatia instead as she did her makeup. "Don't give me sympathy, I've figured it out already." I huff, taking a seat as far away from Alsatia; basically sitting on the armrest as I attempt to avoid her. Blaise and Daphne nod in understanding. I knew they read the letter, I'm somewhat happy they did as they wouldn't drown me in questions now. 

Blaise, Alsatia and Draco leave to go smoke but I was too drained to even move. Daphne was now beside me, her head resting against my shoulder as she tugs at loose strings on my sweatpants. Abruptly, a head-splitting migraine erupts; the pain flaring in my temples and rapidly submersing to the back of my head. "Fuck― Daph-ne." I stutter, rubbing my temples gently in a frantic hope for the torturous agony to diminish the excruciating pain pulsating in my head.

"You've forced them back? Haven't you?" Daphne sits up straight, the tone in her voice lingered in distress and chagrined. All I could do was nod, then the extremely familiar sensation floods my senses. The thumping headache ever so slowly evanesces, my vision blurring and misting over. I prepare myself for what was about to happen, seeing my visions while I'm awake is horrible. I hate it. I was hoping to have them all tonight, but they had other plans.

"Kora, I promised I'd see you again." Mother smiles, bringing me into a warm embrace. The feeling of loving and comfort saturating my senses, her smile shining brightly; maudlin coating within me from her motherly presence.

∼

We stood side by side, our bodies dangerously close for a formal meeting; or as Father had called it. All the deatheaters sat around the spruce wooden table, their stares luring with bemuse and a glisten of intrigue enthralling subtly. Glancing up, his tranquil grey gaze ganders to meet my jade eyes that were radiating in alarm and worry. Our hands in which we were holding behind us, caching them from the stares of anyone, the once placid grasp for reassurance, was accumulating impetuously in strength as I squeeze his hand firmer; the cloaked man who I called father steadily strolls from his chair to me, his pace being excruciatingly lethargic.

∼

Flashes of all the restrained, bounded visions I was forced to endure hurtle at me like a stampede of territorial elephants; all crushing me beneath their robust weight. Freeing themselves from the jail I trapped them in, dreading them; wanting them to stop. A sweet voice slightly chains the drowning weight of the evading visions, "I've missed you." She spoke calmly, the face of Estelle coruscating in my mind for a split seconds, before vanishing as quickly as she had appeared. 

Everyone that would be a white or black silhouette were clear, as if I was lucid dreaming. I could make everything and anything out, it was all clearer than day. Estelle was luculent for the first time ever, If the visions remained as this; I wouldn't have to figure out the distorted voices. Draco, my mother, everyone was their full selves, not a silhouette in sight.

Gasping for air, my sight eloping back the curtains of obligated blackness to awaited crystal clearness. Daphne strokes the side of my face, her thumb lightly glides in circles along my temple. "That hasn't happened for a while..." Daphne chuckles nervously, I tiredly shuffle from my side to my back; still laying my head upon her thigh.

"Well, I know for sure I'll see my mother. And possibly Estelle?" I breathe lengthy, controlled inhales and exhales as the headache briskly fades to sheer nothingness.

"Is that good? You know, seeing Estelle?" She queries, plainly worried.

I shrug, "Gonna have to wait and see."

Blaise suddenly appears from the boys dormitory corridor, eyes flooding in a noticeable bloodshot red, He comes up behind Daphne, his hand softly colliding with the top of her head and ruffling her already messy bedhead hair. "Bit stoned there, Blaise?" I raise an eyebrow at him, smiling in content from his blitzed appearance.

"Very." He chuckles, but quickly comes to a halt from a knock at the common room door. I watch as Blaise's eyes widen, scurrying down the corridor to hide. Tiredly, I stand from the sofa and swiftly pace towards the door; avoiding whichever Professor who stood there, to not have to impatiently wait. Opening the door, a regular cool touch of the doorknob eloping the warmth from my palm, steadily drawing the door ajar; then completely. My eyes expand in shock, the sight in front of me making me believe I was dreaming.

"Holy shit." I hear Daphne mumble, just audibly from her quiet tone.

A familiar girl stood before me, Dumbledore beside her with Snape a few steps back in the corridor. Her light brown hair, that reached the middle of her back, blew from the air in the common room entangling with the corridor's cooler breeze. Sparkling hazel eyes gaze at mine, subtle dashes of amber and gold; with a dark brownish green surrounding her pupils. Her olive skin radiating in the mere sun rays spiking through the Black Lake, a candescent smile blossomed on her pink lips; the dimples upon on cheeks defined her features. I lunge at the girl, embracing her in a secure hug; a kaleidoscope of butterflies flutter in the core of my stomach, which swiftly flail throughout my serendipitous self.

"I've missed you." Estelle giggles, yearningly locking me in a firm, cupidity clasp against her.


	22. mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW — Drug use/ mention

Estelle was back. Estelle was FUCKING back. Apparently France had an 'atmosphere' that didn't suit her mother nor her father, and felt like Hogwarts was an acceptable and met their satisfactory requirements for Estelle's schooling. But, every good thing has a downfall; Estelle promised her parents she'd be narrowly friends with me, nothing more. Apart from that, she didn't need to promise anything else to her formidable, authoritarian parents; which is quite unexpected and astonishing. Her parents are blisteringly intimidating, with her father possessing a bone-chilling glower; the day everything came crashing down, I was sure he would've buried me alive if he had the chance. Her mother, however, was passably kind; primarily sunken beneath her husbands potent dominion, her polite and respectful words in regard to her daughter would be trampled on by his laser beam-like eyes. Both Estelle and are Mother are, I presume, embroiled into the bottomless pit of Hendrix blood-purity and beliefs. Estelle recounted them to me once, and only once, in the most ludicrous mock of her Father's grandiloquent and aristocratic voice.

"Estelle Cerise Hendrix, the blood purity within this tyrannical lineage is crucial. Blessedly, an arranged marriage will transpire following your graduation." Although all of the 'ethics' conformed by the establishers of Hendrix were horrible, this really fed into my deprecate for Hendrix ancestors; however, many wizarding family lines rest upon pureblood values. The insane principles are compulsory, apparently have been throughout all ancestors; and failure to oblige sounds dooming from what Estelle said. All unnecessary suffering. Around ten of the values were the same thing, just branching off one topic formality. Like― always use manners, women must sit gracefully, must not speak unless spoken to, use formal language at all times― stupid shit like that. All values and inheritances were crazy, and there's way to many too name.

It was a Saturday night, Daphne decided to gather a few friends into her and I's dorm; she assured everyone that we deserved a drink. Threw the last remainder of the pills I burrowed from Pansy down the toilet, I was somewhat angry but glad she did; it was safer and healthier for everyone; especially me. The carpet between Daphne and I's bed was where everyone was seated. Blaise and Daphne beside me to the left, the alcohol just hitting their systems and escalating their confidence. Estelle was on my right, getting tipsier by the minute. Draco and Alsatia directly opposite me, talking between themselves. Crabbe and Goyle were also here, on the side of Blaise, them too chatting amongst eachother. Theodore Nott was here, from the invite Crabbe gave him, he sat beside Goyle; seemingly really drunk.

"We should play truth or dare!!" Daphne beams, her eyes wandering the room as everyone willingly agrees. "Okay! Blaise, truth or dare?" Her gaze enthralls on Blaise's, awaiting his answer.

"Truth." He replies, Daphne's face morphs in thought.

"Do you love me?" She queries, her blue eyes glistening on Blaise's; a smirk being compelled back.

He rolls his eyes, "Yes, Daph. I love you."

"Good." She grins in pride, resting her hand on his knee.

I surreptitiously peer over to my right, Estelle sat cross-legged; straight vodka being held in an average glass cup, I say straight because she put, quite literally, three or four drops of orange juice in as a 'mixer'. Crazy.

Her light golden brown hair caresses over her shoulders, reaching her midback, and the natural honey blonde highlights flourish in neighbor to the darker shade. It was, as I remember, sleek straight; not a tangle or curl in sight. As the artificial, illuminant beacons down on her hair, a shimmer waves against her lustrous pin-straight locks. Her light olive toned complexation resembles petal-soft, an appearance of velvet, one mere graze of your hand against her unblemished skin would prove the appearance correct; the sensation beneath your touch comparable to cotton. Fresh berries with a hint of honey lingers amidst, the fruity sweet ambrosia overpowers my senses and delivers sappy sentiment memories of Estelle back to me. The iris's miscellaneous concoction of brown and green hues brewing within her mesmerizing gaze; Bronzes, viridian, coppers and even fragments of maroon brown could be distinguished. Caliginous brown lashes which were long and lush, thickly teemed along her lash line. Her full demeanor was captivated upon anyone, alluring into their conversations in curiosity; but every now and then I'd spy her earthy gaze enthralled on me, observing inquisitively as I colloquy with Blaise and Daphne.

The truth or dare game was escalating, and with most of us passing the tipsy phase, the questions growing personal; confiding our deepest secrets and wants, and dares intensify in libidinousness and entertainment. Every now and then the truths and dares would dip in inappropriateness, to calm, placid and the person in charge of the truth/dare would hold back their... horniness. 

Goyle had just finished his unfortunate dare, chug back a mixed shot of fire whiskey and vodka, his scrunched face told you exactly what it would feel like; horrible and the sensation of an ablaze fire erupting in your throat. His eyes scan the room, before landing on Estelle and myself. He subtly elbows Crabbe, inducing them to both smirk at eachother. "Hendrix, truth or dare."

Estelle shrugs, finishing the last few sips of her drink. "Dare."

"Kiss Riddle." 

Now, I should be slightly annoyed and disgusted from what his dare was. But, I wanted to do more than kiss her; and the maddened expression Draco was holding back only fired up my thirst for doing this. This was Estelle's dare however, and I knew she'd follow through and initiate. Blaise's eyes were absorbing everything happening, along with Daphne. Theo, Crabbe and Goyle might as well starting drooling now; as they would be very soon. Alsatia appeared somewhat irritated, with Draco compelling back his domineering and heightening bother; expectedly well.

Pivoting my eyes back to Estelle, her infamous smirk plastered on her mellow olive cheeks. Her toasty warm, delicate hands cup either side of my face, and in a hasty motion our lips collide against one another's. The sensation swamping me amongst longing, the drowning tension within me easing from her touch; a feeling that was unforeseen, belated but everlasting dreamed for. Shifting to my knees, in a kneeling position, affixing my hands upon her left thigh for support; as I was truly melting from her yearning contact. Our lips move gently against eachothers, but soon electrified in keenness and hungering lust. Estelle draws back, her gazes meeting; both sparked in thirst for one another. She peers around at everyone's gobsmacked expressions, what was about to happen next never would of crossed by mind; and it was soon to take flight.

Estelle stands, then delicately lugs me to my feet. With desire exploding within us both, she leads me towards the bathroom and I swear my entire face lit up like a Christmas tree from the realisation that hurtled at me. Drowning in her own pit of anticipation, Estelle convoys me into the bathroom; instantly locking the door behind me. We took no time to talk, or gaze into another's eyes; her soft hands grasp the hem of my white shirt, hauling it off me briskly as if we had no time to spare. Dainty, mind-blowing lusty kisses trail from my collarbone, to the waistband of my green sweatpants; Estelle gazes up at me with sparkling eyes and gently biting her bottom lip in pining urge. My sweatpants drop to the cool bathroom tiled floor, slowly stepping out of them as Estelle merges me backwards; sitting on the edge of the toilet seat in just a red, lacy bralette and matching G-string. 

Estelle throws her own shirt off, leaving her in just dark washed jeans and a black bra; her breasts practically spilling out the bra. She inclines down slightly, our swollen pink lips clashing once again, but this time with more power behind it. Her teeth sink lightly into my bottom lip, tugging at it as lips parted. She crouches down, striking onto her knees as she become eye level with my soaking heat. Her fingers spontaneously glide upon the red fabric, then effortlessly drags it to the side. Hot breath floods over sensitive, before a sensational feeling of her tongue sliding up my slit invokes my breathing to hitch. 

"Shit― Elle." I whimper in sheer ecstasy, watching her tongue cruise up and down my slit. Two warm fingers plunge into me, inducing me to lean back; my left hand grasps the toilet seat to support myself, the other gathers her sleek hair from getting in the way and clasping it into a lazy handheld ponytail. Her slender fingers plummet into me, curling upwards with each impel. Moans and whimpers from gratification smoothly roll of my tongue, her mouth surrounding my clit effectuating a mere scream in exhilaration. Biting my lip from the brimming euphoria inside me, her fingers increasing in speed and hitting my g-spot tremendously.

Sucking, licking, fingers pumping rapidly inside me. I could feel my core tightening, my climax growing and intensifying with each passing second. Her lips enclose roughly around my clit, sucking contentiously. "I'm cum―ming." I stutter, my core now clenching, brimming the heightening orgasm.

"Go on, cum." Estelle breathes against my delicate, impassioned skin.

I felt the pleasure induced coil snap, I throw my head back in bliss; directly facing the ceiling. My eyes roll back as I jolt from the release of my climax. I glance back down, Estelle smirking in amusement and slips her tongue between my folds again; licking up my juices. She passes me my shirt, along with my sweatpants after repositioning my underwear over my heat. "What about you?" I question curiously.

"Doing that was enough for me, Angel, you should know that." Estelle smiles, straightening the shirt she had just put on.

I roll my eyes cheekily, "Fine."

We exit the bathroom, absolutely all of there eyes widened and mouths hanging open; but with the missed attendance of Draco and Alsatia, shame. Sitting with the group again, seated in-between Estelle's legs; with her resting her chin upon my head, and her mellow hands clutching me tightly and unknowingly positioning them at my small waist.


	23. mature

"HE WHAT?!" Estelle bellows, her voice sending mere earth-shattering waves through the corridors of the school, which were unfortunately scattered with students. Their stares snooping over to Estelle and I, who I had just told about the events with Draco. And that he went to Alsatia right after. She obviously wasn't taking this well, considering her loud shout. Her homey, sparkling eyes pivot on mine; in a somewhat heartbreak of what he did to me. 

Estelle and I had a LONG conversation this morning, we skipped transfigurations and sat in the furtherest corner in the library: just talking. About Beauxbatons— the girls, even the boys, teachers and her classes. The chat lingered onto Pansy, how she was randomly being nice to me. Estelle got really, what's the word?...quiet, from the topic of Pansy. But I shrugged it off, I knew she didn't particularly like her. We briefly went over how we both wanted to be friends, nothing more. It was dangerous, especially for Estelle as she'd have to marry a man while being completely in love with me; and i didn't want to do that to her. She would live an even more torturous life. 

Then, when we were just outside the library's entrance; I blurted 'Draco and I fucked.' I've never seen her twinkling eyes expand so quickly and widen before. She wouldn't let me be quiet about it, she practically begged me to tell her; which I did. And it seemed to really get under her skin. Her fists clenched, which from my stare upon her whitening knuckles; I saw her teensy skirt, the known skirt she wore for years. I smirked from our past, but hastily brushed it off from realising she was fuming. 

"Kora, stay here. Don't follow me." Was the last thing she spurted to me, before speed walking off down the corridor of students. 

Oops. Sorry Draco. 

Abruptly, a large hand touches my shoulder; causing me to jump from the suddenness, I swiftly spin on my heels and sigh in relief from it only being Blaise; But no Daphne. Smiling, waiting for him to say the reasoning to why he was here. "Riddle— I think Daph's mad at me, she keeps like glaring at me and isn't attached to me— Did I do something?" Blaise rambles, his hand still on my shoulder but shaking me slightly in a plead for answers. 

"Uh..." All I could come up with for an answer for a stupid thinking sound, his shadowy brown eyes brooding in inky darkness. Then the answer he wanted flashed into my mind, I hesitate knowing this may not be what he wanted to hear. "Well— You said you loved her on Saturday night... and you two aren't dating. Maybe she wants you to ask her out? Like properly." I suggest reproachfully, monitoring his anthracite eyes narrow from fathoming my words. A once beseeching expression recedes to sheer nirvana, not a sight of worry upon his face.

"Really?" Blaise raises an eyebrow, his twilit eyes fixate on mine, remaining until I assure what I said; was honest and candid. 

I nod, "Yes, I expect a thanks when you find out I was correct."

That beaming smile was on his lips again and his eyes bore a scintillate of jollity. Before I knew it, he speedily turned the way he came from; and strode down the corridor, a slight excited jump in his quick pace. Then— As I twirl around to stroll the opposite way, the face of someone I did not want to see barreled my sight; Alsatia. I felt as if my feet were glued to the stone floor, completely frozen and stationary as she rampages towards me; almost a trail of smoldering fire behind her. 

Preparing myself for her fulminating words to bombard me, where she instead entirely ignores me and continues storming down the corridor; now with much less students from classes about to start. Her left cheek was glowing red, the sight of a handprint clearing imprinted upon her cheek. Gulping, my stare newly on the familiar blonde raging towards me; undoubtedly in the vicinity of me now. Motionlessly frozen in place, not regarding how terrified I was when he was near enough for me to observe his wrathful appearance. With not even a split second to think, his cold hand grasps my wrist ruthlessly and drags me into the closest available room. Callously, he kicks the door closed with his foot and unsparingly shoves me further into the room; my lower back ramming with a desk, I grip the side of the desk in support and clench tightly to distract myself from the harrowing travail in my back. Fear hurls inside me from his profoundly intimidating, I'd hate to say this, and impassioning glare; suffusing through me, identical to a blunt knife glacially cutting butter. 

Fuck. Fuckity fuck. My throat grew constricted as though a hefty, large snake was spiraling around my neck; the force doubling in pressure every second. Dumbfounded, voiceless and inanimate were the effects upon me when his glower riveted relentlessly on mine; the usual electric, kindred wild forest with flecks of chartreuse colours that cast my iris' was coincided with strewing caution and impatient salacity. Prurience escalated within me in the very moment I recognised the dark hue overcasting his glare, meandering steadily from my eyes downwards, before roaming to my gaze again. Each inch of my body his glare sauntered over, nerves and uneasiness flutter; until my whole frail frame was brimming in timid bashfulness. 

"Why did you tell her?" His voice blares, it pulsates through my ears. We are merely a metre apart, but I felt his presence towering over me.

I gulp, "Te-Tell who?"

"Estelle, who fucking else?" He snaps back, triggering my eyes to roll in botheration. 

Oh merlin why did I do that.

His eyebrows promptly raise in amusement, stare dawning in sureness if eyerolling was the smartest decision. In a gradual manner, he tortuously steps nearer to me. "I—I just did..." I murmur, tension invoked butterflies whizz hastily inside me; spreading the nerving feeling.

A lured smirk looms upon his pink lips, immediately catching my eye. "Did she make you feel good, Riddle? Because I didn't hear you screaming her name like you do for me." He was now in a dangerously close range, lustful tension and thick air cramped in the space amid us.

I hate him. I hate how the words that cascaded off his tongue naturally. The way his impure, vulgar words would smoothly flow out with no thought; every single one of his controlled indecent idioms effortlessly succeeded in weakening me and drove a tantalising throb to between my thighs. But, amongst the entrancing words of his lay something that I deliberately raked to the back of my mine. It was everything he said was annoyingly accurate. Everything. I'm not even exaggerating; it's agonisingly and undeniably truthful. The fact that Draco knew he was correct bothered me even more, an egotistical smirk would be unfailingly plastered on his lips; no exceptions, he could be exploding with fury and still have that stupid smirk appear. 

Do I have to mention that way he makes me feel? Of course, I hated and fucking loved him for it. Everything he did right, from his vile pet names to the way his fingers curled inside me; to the sensation of his cold rings gliding against my warm skin— it drove me crazy. And with the current hostile caliginous shadowing his eyes, it made it even more preposterous to forget. I never wanted to forget, but he seemingly wants me too.

"Cat got your tongue?" Draco questions, pondering on my sudden silence. He chuckles softly, shivers electrify down my spine from the unexpected cold touch of his hand beneath my chin with two fingers lifting upwards; my gaze enthralling onto his towering presence, being completely incomparable to my petite frame. Weakening, feeling immensely powerless.

His free hand leaves his side, contacting with the side of my face, gently caressing over my ivory skin; before tenderly tucking stray wisps of my dark hair behind my ear. I had missed this. 

"We both know that no one can please like I do, don't we?" His glare had softened, but the darkness was still overpowering his gaze; overflowing in utter desire. Hesitantly, I nod in a dawdling motion; granted that I was wrapping my head around his touch finally upon me. "Use your fucking words, Riddle." He rasps, hauling me from my daydream.

"Yes." I manage to mutter, biting my lip to conceal the brimming anticipation. 

"Yes, what?" He retorts sharply, noticing him suck in a breath as his glance hastily peers to my lips; reverting his dark eyes to mine again.

"Ye-Yes, Draco." I choke out, precariously attempting to hold back the urge to tell him to fuck me. But, to my unfortunate luck, the strain of repressing my heightening desire for him; utters from me. "Please, just fuck me." My voice was mouse-like, nonetheless we were so close you could hear one another's breathing. That infuriating smirk appears almost instantly, barely any delay. Warmness rose upon my snowy cheeks, incontrovertibly flushing a scarlet hue from embarrassment.

His hot, minty breath fans across my face as he readily hoists me onto the wooden desk by my waist. "Since you asked so nicely-" Was all he said before his velvety soft lips smash against mine, the force increasing in roughness; much different to the soft touch of his lips.

Drowning in flustered thoughts, the thirst and intolerance bursting out; loosing my control of them, I recklessly enwind my avid arms around his neck and use it in support to propel myself up. Draco smiles against my lips, stooping lower to assist my dainty frame; his right hand positioned just beside my thigh to stablise himself. The other slithers up my inner thigh as he had now unalloyed access to me, prying himself between my thighs after his lips clashed on mine, inducing me to practically melt; him using it as a moment of my vulnerability. 

Glissading my hands from around his neck, I reach his tie then briskly loosen it and dropping it aimlessly on the floor. In a lightning speed from desire demolishing me, I unbutton his white shirt. His hands withdraw from their place as he slips off the shirt, before briskly bringing his touch back to me; hands easily unravelling my tie. The soft sensation of his lips vanish from mine, that taction diving to my neck. Mindlessly, he unhooks the buttons of my blouse while imprinting my neck with red marks; soon to ripen into purple splotches. Hurriedly slipping my blouse off as he finishes the last button. 

With no warning, his cold fingers travel to my back; unclasping my lacy forest green bra and toppling it to the floor. Watching his gaze ravish over my uncovered boobs, a cold sensation blankets them as he mellowly fondles with them; their size weirdly accommodating his sizeable hands perfectly. "Shit, I've needed this." He mumbles under his breath, sending shockwaves through my body. He brings his bottom lip between his teeth, casting his eyes onto mine as his icy hands glide down my figure; triggering prickles and goosebumps to form. Fingers following my slim, curved waist down to my hips; which weren't as wide as I'd liked, but gave me a petite hourglass frame.

The cold prick of his touch lingers up my thighs, stopping as his fingers clasp the thin fabric of my underwear. "You sure, Kora? I haven't fucked you in a while, Not sure if I'll be able to go gentle." His eyes bore into mine with surety glistening within the riveting dark mist.

"I- Yeah, I'm sure." I respond bearing certainty. It had been around two-ish weeks since the last time we fucked, and I assure you; Estelle's fingers wouldn't of prepared me for his dick being shoved into me. Leaning back, propping myself on my shoulders as he tugs at my underwear in a torturously slow pace. He hauls them off me, descending to the floor amongst everything else. In a swift and aggressive motion, he shoves my body flat against the wooden desk. His hands grasp my hips and hoists me nearer the edge. A gasp tumbles with an inhale as his chill fingers glide up and down my slit, eloping to the warmness of my skin.

"Fuck, your so wet for me." He rasps in a low voice, biting his lip in avidity; observing my expression as it twists in indulgence from his growing pressure. "You have no idea how hard it's been to resist fucking you."

His index finger enters me, the middle one plunging into me soon after; the pace being excruciatingly slow. "Your skirts are enticing, little girl. Do you enjoy everyone staring at you?" The momentum surged from the leisurely pace, his alluring gaze on mine as he waits for my answer.

"Yo-You Know, It's ju-st for y-you." I stutter muddling through the pleasure being fulfilled in my heat, his fingers curling firmly inducing me to whimper.

"Is that right?" He smirks calmly, his eyebrows raising as I nod my head in retaliation to his doubtful tone. Words were getting trapped in my throat, the charge of decadence that was surging through me had heightened; making me voiceless as I melted in a puddle of pleasure. "A little fucking slut, only for me." He purrs in a soft tone, straying far from the aggressive plummets of his fingers inside me.

"Mm." I hum in agreement, eloping out with a faint moan. The knot within me was tightening, constricting in gratified induced tension. But, the pleasure veers from my body completely; the entirety of my frame dropping from the disappearance of it. Breathing heavily, the sound of metal clinks as it collides with the stone floor; along with the distinct aural of ruffling fabric.

"Look at me." He orders. Immediately, I prop up on my forearms a second time; the sight of him shifting his tip to brush over my throbbing pussy, situating it against my entrance and suddenly ramming his whole length into me; his eyes impassioned with amusement as I bite my lip harshly from his vigorous shove. His hands grasp over my thighs as he steadily thrusts in and out of me, dark gaze still riveting on mine. Innocence illuminating my jade eyes, brows furrowing from the soaring sensation and lips parted as I breathed shallowly; promptly biting my lip as he propels roughly, hitting my g-stop every time. I was, again, utterly weakening and unravelling beneath him; and although I hated myself for leaping into his arms so carelessly, I honestly couldn't care in this moment of time. 

Sparks of gratification were exploding like fireworks on New Year's, his fucking eyes pivoting on me made me completely surrender to him; I'd let him do anything and everything to me with just one glance at me. Yes, It was sort of embarrassing how quickly I'd fall onto his lap, No matter how much he had put me through, or hurt me; I'd always run back. Why? Because I love him. And I know thinking about loving someone while they fuck you senseless was possibly bad, I mean... It'd just make you fall harder for them and I was already falling incredibly hard for him. It was scary, daunting even, that I was so enthralled with him and he— didn't seem to care. He'd bang girls left and right, but recently he had Alsatia to screw; and she was something insanely new to him. Subtle French accent? Beautiful and defined features? I'd hate to admit this, but the perky melons on that girl were big, I creepily read her bra tag when Daphne and I went to the laundry room; DD cups, I cannot compete with my C cups. But, nonetheless, Draco was fucking me right now, not her.

My climax was climbing, Draco's hands now gripping my waist as he bulls into me with each shove intensifying. He seems to notice my climax building hastily and wraps his arms briskly around me; sitting himself on an untucked chair, the position deepening his forces inside me. His hands grip my hips beneath the skirts fabric, feeling the cold rings dig into my skin from his rough hold. Warmth envelopes my neck, Draco sucks on the fresh hickeys from before shooting a spiral of sweet agony upon my delicate skin. Rolling my hips onto his, my fingers entangling rigorously in his platinum hair as I bucked myself forcefully on him. 

"Sh-Shit— Draco, I'm go-nna c-cum." I stumble on my words, coming out in floundering stutters.

"Be a good fucking girl and hold it." He seethes, his hot breath winding over the bruised skin of my neck

This is what I missed, what I strangely dove head first into. His commands, the dominating words he'd spit at me— I loved it. The reality of knowing I'm under Draco's command turned me on insanely. When I'm not bouncing on his dick, I was so snarky and confident in my words; but as soon as I was alone with him, it all deteriorates, because knowing he won't tolerate a second of my words. He wasn't scared to treat me how I supposedly deserved, he didn't care if I was tearing up from sweet agony, He took obviously no care to my whimpers as he shoved himself inside me; he just used me like a ragdoll when he fucked me. I couldn't care how aggressive he was though, the new sensations he brought upon me would drown me in a pit of my own lust and satisfaction; And holy shit— how he knew exactly how to satisfy me only made me love it more.

The internal knot was rapidly constricting, my stomach churning in a mixture of pleasure and a restrained finish. My moans escape off my tongue smoothly, lustier than ever as his dick shoves deeply inside me. His hand withdraws from my hip, traveling to my tousled hair and grasping it roughly; yanking my head back slightly in force.

"Dr-Draco— I-I can't an-ymore—" I whimper, clenching the muscles around my stomach to hold my verging climax.

"F-Fuck— cum now, cum on my dick like a good girl-" Draco purrs beside my ear, his one hand forcing me harder than ever on him and the knot within instantly snaps.

"Draco!" I cry, arching my back and feeling my boobs press against his chest.

My head thrown back, eyes shut and direct with the ceiling; panting salaciously. Draco chuckles proudly after making me cum hard. But, the tightening of my walls catch him off guard. "Shit shit shit." He mutters under his breathe, warm spurts of his climax bursting against my walls. I drape my arms over his shoulders in exhaustion, his grip from my hair and hip completely loosing as he gently runs a finger down my bare spine; causing shivers to cascade my body.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW — mentions of eating disorders, self harm

Beginning to knot my tie, folding the fabric over another; Draco reaches the door of the room, his ring clad hands clinking against the metal door handle. I had this brimming feeling of going off at him, and I knew it was probably a bad idea to after we just screwed eachother; but it felt important to me. I gulp, his hand twists the doorknob and I blurt absolutely anything to get his attention; unfortunately not thinking at all. 

"We can't keep doing this." The words tumble out my mouth, causing stupidity of what I said to build with in. 

Draco stops, his hand retracts from the metal handle. Steadily spinning around, his eyes glowering on mine; oh fuck. 

"What makes you say that?" He furrows his brows, inching closer to me each second

I open my mouth to say something, but quickly stop myself as I gather what I should say. "You said it yourself, didn't you? I get attached— and all we'll ever be is friends. Plus- You have Alsatia, she's like ten times prettier than me-"

"Rid-" He tries to talk, but I keep blabbering.

"Just go back to her— You'll get bored of me one day and we'll be nothing. I don't want to be led on, I'll get hurt— I-I don't want to get hurt-" I rake my quivering hand through my tousled hair, ripping my eyes from him and pivoting them to the floor; growing embarrassed.

"Shut up." His voice halts my ranting, the tone seething in annoyance. Our bodies dangerously close again, his imposing height soaring over me. A cold hand contacts with my chin, squeezing my cheeks lightly between his thumb and fingers, the chill sensation eloping the warmth from my skin; anger chiming with the touch as he roughly rouse it until my eyes met with his glare. The usual darkness that shrouded his bothered gaze wasn't there, but the rare softness presented instead. "I am not arguing with you about this, it's fucking irritating." He scowls, his harsh words deviating miles from his soft dove grey eyes; the flecks of sapphire glowing through the muted dark glare.

"But we need to talk about this, I deserve to know if I'm hurting myself by staying." I force myself to fight back from his sternness, but with the downfall of my words being uneasy and sapless. 

"Are you stupid? He retorts sharply, glare searing into my demurred eyes as I guilelessly focus on his narrowing glower; with the intention to plead his destructive words at bay. The pressure of his grasp increases, "I- do— fuck."

And there it was. In all it's glory, I had made Draco Malfoy stutter without anything sexual happening. Holy moly. I'd be lying if I said this didn't amuse me, it made that same egotistical smirk which plastered his face to internally explode within myself; but I wasn't going to let it escape and emerge on my lips, he would destroy me— again. Not only did I make him stammer on his usually charming words, he was also speechless. In this moment right now, he just glowered down on me; hot rods piercing me as his entire face contorts in bother and fury. No words effortlessly rolled off his tongue, nothing. For the first time ever, I believe he might actually be thinking of what to say, ironic considering he always knew what to say. Unfortunately, I was still voiceless, his patronising grimace had control of me; and it everlastingly would.

"You've made it clear you can't restrain yourself around me, Riddle." He scowls, riling indignity to barrel at me. Timidly chewing my bottom lip, my emotions getting the better of me as I felt hot tears prickle my waterline. Merlin what is wrong with me?

"You've made it clear too, Draco. We both fucking can't, it's obvious. But your in denial, you're hurting me more by repressing your fucking feelings and banging Alsatia." I shakily choke out as each individual word I speak motivated tears to flow down my cheeks.

Fed up with pretending I didn't care, I cared way to much and it was rapidly drilling into my heart. The sight of Alsatia touching him punctured my weakened heart twice as much. Submerging my feelings for him was beginning to exhaust me and stung my heart immensely. I was over with the familiarised discomfort of my stomach dropping when I saw him with her. I was definitely over practically hearing my heart shatter when he let her throw insults at me. Completely sick and tired of Blaise and Daphne telling he'd grow out of it when I knew he wouldn't. Frustrated that I would fling myself at him until the day hell freezes over. 

"Come on, Draco. I can't tolerate it anymore." Sniffling, whimpering sobs now emitting from me.

He snatches his hand from my chin, snapping an unrestrained glower of infuriation to me; but the peculiar glint of remorse radiated behind it. And before I knew it, the slam of the classroom door shoots shockwaves through my ears. Standing there, frozen, thoroughly joyless as I come to terms with his decision. I felt like a deflated balloon, ascending to the floor in an ocean of distress. Pins of my own thoughts were daggering into my heart until it was beaten to a pulp.

You were stupid to think he cared.

Why give him a choice when you knew he'd leave anyway?

Moronic girl.

He has Alsatia. A tall, slender, perky bust that bounced in her walk; which made all boys stares enthrall on her chest. She's confident, her head always held high as she strode the halls. She's French for Merlin's sake, the language of love. 

She's basically perfect for him.

Pathetic excuse for the Dark Lord's daughter, look at you weeping your soul out. Some daughter of Tom Riddle you are.

Maybe if you just looked like her? Slim down a little... a lot... in the tummy area? I won't hurt to eat for a week or two.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW — drug use/ overdose/ mentions of suicide

"He called me perfect, little girl." Alsatia pointed her finger in my face, then aggressively poked me in the chest and shoved me backwards. "You're boring, he's so utterly fucking BORED OF YOU." That was the last thing someone— anyone, actually, said to me before I decided to do something seriously brainless. In that moment I was hastily walking through the halls towards common room, my angel side was clouded by the devil; not even attempting to fight through the dense fog.

Alsatia. I hate her. Her dark, ashy blonde hair that blew effortlessly and majestically in the wind that breezed through the halls. Her feline eyes that were a boring acorn brown, but with the tiniest glint of sunlight; they illuminated a golden honey. Ripping all evil from her appearance, replacing it with a gaze of sweet sinless glimmer. How she had the audacity to talk to me the way she did, knowing who my Father is, but she knew I wouldn't do anything. It was pathetic, I'm pathetic.

Narrator POV

Kora didn't want to feel. She just wanted the day to be over, the overwhelming emotions of the morning to completely end. She wanted to sleep it all away. To drift into a sleep where she wasn't fully conscious and could easily stop thinking about Draco. And the seven circular blue pills that laid in the palm of her hand would assist with that. So she carelessly swallowed them.

Here we were now; thirty minutes later, Kora laying on her bed as she waits for the affects to kick in. She's never wanted to sleep so badly in her life before, to just sleep and forget. Then wake up tomorrow and learn to live with the fact that he didn't care. Kora believed he probably never did. She hated herself for being oblivious to the truth, the truth that she would never be more than friends with him. She came across herself as stupid, stupid to even imagine that she could make him just think about it. He never would, never will.

Abruptly, the affects punch Kora's system like a speeding truck— but it felt different? 

Why did it feel like this? It wasn't like this at all, this was unlike the previous times. Kora quickly assumes it's from the two day break, believing her tolerance had dropped slightly. But not even the first time she took them felt like this. Kora grew worried, rapidly too as she began to sense her heart beating out of her chest.

In a haze, Kora weakly rises herself from the laying position and woozily perches on the edge of the mattress. Her feet contact with the cool stone floor, firing a blanket of chills to cast over the shudders already present within her. Constant shivers and tingles was shrouding her wearying frame, the stir of all these unfamiliar sensations kick-started a wave of anxiety to surge upon her. The affects were hurtling way to intensely, her whole mind loosing control and the reins briskly stolen by the pills.

All over the place, Kora disorderly staggers to the bathroom with the thought that last time she felt scarily narcotised; she had a shower, which helped, and she was hoping it would now. Eventually she enters the bathroom after stumbling around and resorting to anything in the vicinity of her for support. Fumbling with the shower handle, levering it to the right as far as it'd go, Kora at the present moment had latched focus on her breathing. Diametrically opposed to her habitual trembly, it was similar to a frog in her throat. A constant feeling of being winded, inhaling laboriously and regardless of how deeply she inhaled; it remains swallow and short. 

Sliding down the pearly white tiled shower wall, Kora slumped to the floor. Freezing water cascades down, drenching her white blouse and grey skirt, the material displeasingly snagging on her pale skin. The cool water trickles down her face, mascara swathes down her colour-drained cheeks. She soon discovers her inability to cling onto consciousness, lethargically meandering amid aware and catatonic. 

Amongst everything, Estelle was about to enter Kora's dorm while Draco and Daphne waited outside in the corridor. Both Daphne and Estelle had noticed how provoked and snappy Draco was being, finding it strange for a Monday morning but brush it off as was commonly always riled up. Estelle enters the dorm, the sound of pattering water emits from the bathroom, but hesitantly shifts to confusion seeing that the bathroom door was wide open.

Flanked by a few steps from the bathroom, Estelle's eyes widen as they happen upon Kora's slumped frame. Adrenaline catalysing to pump through her veins, distress bursting within her, she frantically bolts to Kora's drenched, limp body and scurries beside her. 

"Fuck— Kora." Estelle murmurs, discontentment circulates through her. "Draco!"

Estelle's shaky hands contact with Kora's sickly pale face, gently lifting her eyelids and growing more anxious from the sight of her emerald iris' rolled back. In a panickily firm aspect, she strokes Kora's soaking dark hair from her face. "What is-" Draco starts, but stops as he watches Estelle frantically on the shower floor; with Kora completely out cold.

"What the fuck did you do!" Estelle screams at Draco, managing to compose her tears as her eyes dart back to Kora's unconscious figure. Draco crouches to the dry floor, just on the skirting where the shower begins. Tensing from the image of her comatose state, Draco shoves Estelle's quivering hands off Kora in an agitated temper. Swiftly, he shuts off the water and effortlessly draws her droopy body towards him. 

Kora in a slouched over position, slumping all her weight on Draco's arm, which wrapped around her stomach. "Draco! do something!" Estelle frantically bellows, about to rip her hair out.

"I... sorry." Kora mumbles out along with other gibberish, Estelle and Draco stare at one another in shock.

"Put your fingers down her throat." Draco demands to Estelle, she sends him a disgusted gawk before briskly shuffling nearer. With one hand brushing her hair into a make-shift ponytail, and the other under Kora for support; he shot a glare to Estelle to tell her to hurry up.

Hesitantly, but willingly, Estelle easily pries her fingers into Kora's mouth; shoving them as far back as she could, roughly pressing her fingers upon the far back of her tongue. Kora heaves forward, watery and clear vile expelling onto the tiled shower floor; along with seven blue dissolving pills coughed up. Draco sighs in relief, as does Estelle. "Seem a little bothered by this? Don't you? What did you fucking do that made her want to off herself!?" Estelle was furious, but Draco ignores her fury and hoists Kora into his arms; one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back. Kora's head plunges back, still in a blacked out order.

*

"Tell me what happened right now! Draco, I swear to god!" Estelle rages outside the Infirmary, glaring at Draco who was leaning against the wall sheepishly.

He never wanted it to go this far, he's shocked that Kora burned the candle at both ends. It was consuming him like a bat out of hell. The situation of standing outside the closed doors, being ushered out by Madam Pomfrey; made him grasp the realisation that he was the reason she did his. Draco didn't know how to deal with it, if only he wasn't a coward and took into consideration what his heart wanted instead of his mind. He wanted nothing more than to wake up beside Kora, knowing that she was the only one that belonged to him and he'd never get bored of her pretty features.

Draco got acquainted with the concept that no matter how many girls he'd bang, the one girl he was forcing his feelings from would always be on his mind. Her chastity beaded gaze, the way her top lip would purse over the bottom one when she concentrated, her short height; just reaching Draco's shoulder... everything about her made Draco enthrall over her. He couldn't stop himself, he's been trying for a while. Sure, in third year was a different story, but now he's grasped the realisation he wants just Kora; not the other girls. However, he knew it wouldn't be easy now, Kora tried to end her life over Draco rejecting her; well... more like him being too scared for commitment. He'd try for her though. Kora would understand if it didn't work out, but she'd be happy enough with the knowledge that she tried. It's just that Draco seriously doesn't want to hurt her, he can say some mean things and things he doesn't mean; he doesn't want the pressure of him committing, being out of his comfort zone, and pelting something heartless at her. Draco was intimidated by the thought of saying something utterly coldhearted to Kora, when he got riled up; rage got the better of him.

He shrugged the worries to the back of his mind however, he needed to talk to Kora after she was sober and mentally stable. 

"It's none of your business, Hendrix." Draco seethes, invoking Estelle to gasp and rampage from the infirmary doors to where Draco was.

"So we're using last names are we, Malfoy?" She raises an eyebrow at him, her hazel stare sparking with fury. "I don't fucking understand how Kora's so in love with you, if she told a bloody stranger about you; they'd probably think your nice!"

Draco sighs, rubbing his temples to sooth the growing headache.

"You know what, Malfoy!" Estelle grits her teeth, glowering right up at Draco as he returns the same glare. "You're nothing but an insecure boy... and I've never met anyone with worse daddy issues!" She spits, before storming down the hall, a far distance from Draco, and sitting against the wall.

Estelle needed to see her bestfriend, and Draco just wanted for her to know he was sorry; and that he was— Wrong.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW — Self harm, overdose

10th Birthday  
"Happy birthday Dear Kora, Happy birthday to you." Laura smiles, lighting the singular girly pink candle that extended up from the chocolate cupcake, the icing a creamy white with rainbow sprinkles. Her voice was sweet, but guilt was distinct in her candied tone. 

The chocolate cupcake, which was surrounded in a pink patty case, stationed in front of me with the orange flame dancing in the cool breeze flowing through the dining room window. It was a chilly draft, the type to cause the hairs on your arms to rise in retaliation to keeping your body warm. The dining room was silent, only the presence of Laura and myself on the far end of the large table. She sat diagonally from me, smiling as I fidgeted in the head carver chair. Laura said it was my 'special treat' for the day, as if sitting in the master of the homes chair for ten minutes was anything special to me. All I wanted was for Laura to come rock hunting with me, I made a bet with Laura two years ago that I'd find a purple rock before her; I had found three, and she never even tried. 

Laura was either too busy, too tired or rushing out the door with Finlay in her arms. Never would she tell me where she was going, what was happening or why she'd leave for hours week. Curiously, I invited Finlay to join me; thinking if Finlay said yes, Laura would. But I unfortunately thought wrong, Finlay usually laughed and said I'd have more fun without her. I wish I understood why, I just wanted to hang out with someone other than the inquisitive rabbit that lived at the creek. She was snowy white, unique black markings on her paws that looked like socks and a stripe down her forehead. 

An oddball of a bunny, I must say. Bugs, I named them. However, I think she may be a girl, as once I followed her to a little hole burrowed beneath the roots of a big oak tree; only two tiny kittens with floppy ears huddled together. I found it strange though, Laura told me that rabbits kindle many babies at a time; and frequently too. But Bugs only ever had two in the years I saw her. 

Laura and Finlay thought I was insane that I was friends with a bunny, but the little critter would wait by the creek every day at 4pm. Bugs would sit with me as I washed the rocks I found in the creeks water, sometimes she'd crawl onto my lap; but would hastily hop off if I tried to pet her. However, I couldn't care; she was the closest alive friend I had. 

I blew out the candle, Laura clapped happily and draws the candle with dripping wax from the cupcake. "Where's Finlay?" I asked, fetching the cupcake and treasuring it in my hands. "Why didn't she come down?"

Laura sighed, before shrugging and hauling herself from the chair. She strolled to the kitchen, and didn't seem to plan on returning to me. Suddenly, Finlay's figure caught my eye as she reached the last step of the staircase; then in the blink of an eye, she toppled to the spruce planked floor in a heap. 

Laura carried her out the front door, placed her on her side of the cars backseats, then drives away without a word uttered. 

The 16th of January, a snowy cold day, the day of the year I absolutely hated. 

14th Birthday  
"Sorry, Dear. I didn't have much time to buy nor make a cupcake this year." Laura apologised, placing her hand on my shoulder and rubbed her thumb up and down in reassurance. She glanced at Estelle briefly, smiled in guilt, hence preceded to exit the chilly dining room. The same prickle of cold chills glided along my skin, the feeling identical to all my past birthdays. 

A fire crackled in the living room, an icy draft sweeping throughout the dark estate I lived in and ripping the rooms of warmth. Finlay absent, just like always. Laura leaving, suspiciously writing letters in the kitchen like always. 

I yanked a large, fluffy blanket from its folded state in the laundry basket. Shaking it out until it was completely unraveled, wrapping one half of it around me and nodding Estelle to bundle in with me. With the warmth of the blanket and one another, we waddled outside the estate and felt the arctic January winter air frost over our cheeks; flushing them a pink hue from the numbing twine in the atmosphere. 

We sat by the creek, snuggled closely to hide the toasty temperature from the bitter cold breeze. My head rested in Estelle's shoulder, with hers using the top of my head as a pillow; we watched the tranquil creeks iced over stream, the green riverbank reeds frolic in the slight wind. Across the frozen creek, three white bunnies with unique markings caught my attention. My childhood friend, Bugs. She hopped around with her two kittens, it was as if she was still the young, curious little bunny I always knew. Her twitching nose, and beady black eyes land on me, then proceeded to warily dash to Estelle. Her white fluffy ears perk up, now greyer than they used to be from age. Bugs intriguingly peers at me, before scampering off into the thick shrubs. 

15th Birthday  
8:32am, I heard a ear piercing scream which awoken me from my slumber. The warm sheets that weighted down my cold body to the bed, trapping all heat under its layers. Sighing, I ripped myself from the toasty blankets and duvet. My once comfortable and cozy temperature dropped briskly as the winter air flowed through my draft infested bedroom. Silently exiting my room, the frantic mumbles of someone's voice emitted from the bathroom down the hall. 

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, the sight of Finlay's terrifyingly lifeless figure. Foam leaked from Finlay's mouth, a gross yellow colour. Her eyes open, but only the whites visible as they had rolled back. Regrettably wandering my panicked, wide eyed gawk down her inanimate body. Laura hunched beside her, about to hoist her up from the grey tiled floor; my eyes missile to the crimson gory disaster that trickled from her wrists, to a scattered puddle on the floor. A deep slash, ranged from the top of her wrist descending to mid-forearm. nonononono not again. 

Laura rushed out the house, leaving me in a triggered mess as Finlay's purged arm appeared clearly in my mind. nononono please. Anxiously breathing, my inhales and exhales quivering immensely. Raking my hand through my knotted hair, fingers unraveled the straggly tangles. Clutching my locks, my grip intensifying as I desperately try to compel the image from my mind. But, it took me over. Withered ebony hair, which now glistened a dusky expresso shade from maturing cascades freely as I released my grasp.

Uncontrollably, I staggered into my bitter chilly room with a stinging sensation casting my glossy eyes. In a frantic manner and the tears hastily escaping, I lifted the book that lay on my bedside, ferreting my hand under the leatherback book with tears clouding my vision. The cool touch of metal radiating upon my fingertips, I slid it into my possession and plummet to the wood planked flooring. With the image of Finlay's sanguined forearm and my vision filmy, I submerge the sharp metal along my skin. 

16th of January, I knew, would always be the worst day of the year: no matter what.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW — mentions of suicide

"Now— Miss Riddle, it's protocol for your safety. Do you know why you fell unconscious?" Madam Pomfrey questions, holding a singular parchment and quill in her hands. Her eyebrows raise, seemingly to show she was waiting.

I had been awake for an hour or two and thankfully Pomfrey didn't bombard me with questions the minute I woke up. However, She informed me that I was allowed to leave after I answer the standard procedure inquests. Remarkably, I didn't feel as shit as I thought I would; discomforting cramps in my stomach, and the consequential necessity to sleep, actually sleep this time. 

"I think my antidepressants.. they are um- muggle medication." I lie, "Sometimes if I miss a day, the affects make me faint..."

Sitting upright on the inadequate mattress, the metal springs on the border of stabbing into my back. Pomfrey seems to be genuinely convinced by my antsy response to the question, as she writes two or three sentences immediately upon the parchment,; Utilising the small, thin wooden clipboard as a sturdy support. "Are you feeling well? No painful sensations or discomfort?" She glances at me briefly along with a friendly smile, before returning her focus toward the parchment, preparing to write.

I shrug, "Not really, just a stomachache."

Pomfrey quickly jots down a few words, "That would be the medicine I gave you, it counteracts any foreign substance in your system."

"Oh, okay." I nod, then the stupid and immature seething voices of easily recognizable people that almost always dispute explodes outside the infirmary.

"Goodness, I'd presumed they'd be tired by now." Pomfrey sighs, standing from the chair beside the stiff bed. Mounting off the rock-like bed, subsequently speculating why I was damp and shoeless; confused to why it took me so long to comprehend how freezing I was. But, hastily shake the thought to the back of my mind as I had to deal with the two outside the infirmary doors. "If you feel unwell, don't fret to come back." She informs swiftly, strolling to the back room with the clipboard held to her chest.

Groaning in irritation from the situation about to unfold, I leisurely plod to the large wooden doors. Exhaustedly, I crack the door slightly ajar; enough to sneakily slip my body through. However, the loud click of the lock captures their attention. Awkwardly, I smile at the pair of them, if truth be told, who I didn't want to see. All I wanted right now, in this instant, was to sleep; I was exhausted and my body felt drained of each and every small drop of energy. Ignoring their silent stares, I begin strolling down the corridor with the goal of reaching my comfy, soothing bed.

"Kora, are you seriously not going to talk to me about what the fuck just happened?!" Estelle bellows from my muteness, her hasty footsteps growing louder as she reaches beside me. Confused to why the seconds footsteps slowly diminished to silence, I glance over my shoulder and catch a glimpse of him absconding down a left corridor; becoming entirely out of sight. Estelle scoffs, her glare wandering down to see where I was peering. "Are you joking? He's the reason for this and you love him?!" 

Internally, I was both glad and immensely crushed that Draco decided to leave. Glad, because knowing him he'd say something cold; agonising me more, and my current broken state couldn't handle the torture. However, things being what they are, downheartedness made up at least 70% of my emotions. I hated not talking to him, I despised not being around him; his presence always made me feel like I mattered, because even if he was pissed off/ tired/ bothered by me he would perpetually stay with me. A piece of me wanted to run after him, me being the one apologising; but he and I both knew he had to be the one to apologise. 

Estelle was fuming, no doubt about that. Definitely over the fact that I was hushed and still enthralled my gaze upon Draco. He wasn't the reason for this, no one was, except me; I was the one who stupidly took too many pills, no one forced me to, just me. "It's not his fault." I murmur, turning down the corridor that led to the dungeons.

"Oh really? So you just decided to off yourself with no reasoning." She was incredibly angry, bursting with sheer fury at this point; obviously not thinking about her words. But I couldn't care less, people say thoughtless things when they're brimmed with rage.

"Elle, can I please talk about with tomorrow? I'm tired." I glance at her, feeling the dark circles beneath my eyes that pleaded for me to sleep.

"Fine." Estelle spits in forced agreement. Overprotectively staying by my side, obviously guarded myself from myself, until I lay warmly blanketed by the snuggly, soft sheets of my longed for bed.


	28. Chapter 28

It was a week before christmas break, unfortunately Draco had been ignoring me— sorry, that's an exaggeration, it was mostly like avoidance. Draco contained this trait of an inability to empathise with others, along with trouble separating his actions from his character; meaning he can't apologise well. I understand though, as it's the exact same for me. Whenever I do something wrong, I believe apologising is coming to terms with what you did was wrong— overall consuming me under my wrongdoing and letting it define me. Draco sometimes mumbled an 'i'm sorry' very rarely, but if he did it'd take quite a while. But, I'm patient, I know he'll come around. 

Alexithymia would be the personality trait to umbrella Draco's inability to describe his emotions— Although, Alexithymia also cooperates the incapability to identify emotions; which, thankfully, he can do. He simply finds difficulty describing feelings to other people, I've never seen him comfortably trying to. From this, It's quite literally impossible to ask him anything about it, as it will just draw back to the inability to talk how he feels. Yes, I dislike it a lot, I know he'd feel safe expressing them to me; he just doesn't know how. But, like I said before, I'm a patient person. I'm not going to force him to tell me, nor irritate him about it, He'll tell me when he's comfortable. 

Estelle, however, never seemed to grasp that Draco had an issue with verbally expressing his feelings. She said, and I quote, "That's not an excuse, he's just being bloody stupid." No, I didn't smack her or tell her off; some people just can't understand some things, like how she can't comprehend the reasoning to why I'm still in love with him after YEARS of torture. 

The incident that occurred weeks ago was practically a secret to the entire school, only Estelle, Draco, Daphne and of course Daphne's offical boyfriend Blaise. Most Slytherin students definitely knew, it was a repetitive topic being brought up as they all wanted to know if I was okay. Which I was, and they couldn't align the dots to how it was an accidental overdose; but whatever. If someone random asked why I was being carried in Draco's arms through the school, we'd say I fainted. Everyone believed it, obviously, who would question someone fainting?

*  
It was a Thursday, 11:17am, which meant; study. Actually, that's a lie. I had detention with Professor McGonagall right now, while she taught a seventh year transfigurations class. She expected me to sit beside her desk, doing work, within direct sight of seventh years. No thanks. So I decided to go to the library, do work there instead. Knowing Professor McGonagall and her usual forgetfulness, she'd not even remember that she gave me a detention.

Strolling down the wide aisle of the Library, peering left and right in search for sitting areas empty of students. Growing annoyed that it was somewhat busy and students had the same plan as me; wanting an entire seating section to themselves. 

Losing hope, praying the end desks were free. Peeking right, two bloody teachers pet, piggy tailed Hufflepuff girls hoarding the entire section. Peering left, and... fuck. A familiar blonde was engrossed in a book, THE book I embarrassing cried to when they said called it 'fucking stupid and lovey dovey shit is cringe' then rolled their eyes, and started reading it to make me shut up. It was either sit with acquainted students, or with Draco. Silly decision I thought on honestly. "Hey." I awkwardly smile, pulling out a chair from beside him; the wooden legs screeching irritably across the dusty floor. 

Draco glances up, and I swear I watched his life flash before his eyes. He almost fell out of his chair from the shock of my presence. "Hi." Draco mumbles in reply, shifting his focus to the book. That's the most I've got out of him the past weeks, a singular word. It was usually an awkward peer, only lasting a mere second, but he actually said a word to me; progress. 

I hated how it was weird, everything needed to be back to normal; I couldn't deal with it at all. The constant brisk looks, the weird smiles, the silence. I know, he should be the one to start this type of conversation, but maybe if I talked about my feelings; he would? 

"Draco." I say somewhat bluntly, hooking his attention as he inhales deeply.

"I'm sorry." He blurts, causing my eyes to widen from his unexpected words. Nervously, I flick the pages of my potions book to distract myself from exploding in anxiety. "I know you keep telling everyone it's no ones fault, but I really fucking think it's mine— And I don't know if I'll be good at this so don't expect me to be."

"Ok." My whole body freezes when he shuts the book and our gazes meet. They were soft, an ultramarine blue luminescence through the shadowy silver, my body warming from the gaze I would honestly sell my soul to enthral in forever. 

"I— uh- damnit." Draco starts, swearing under his breath from the words not flowing out, only being a stutter of letters. He fiddles with the sterling ring on his middle finger, sighing sharply and lightly closing his eyes to remain calm. "Um— You... holy fucking shit."

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." I smile reassuringly, which he immediately shakes his head in disagreement. "I don't have to look at—"

"I have feelings for you." The words burst out, in a sort of repelled forced way. Feelings was the word that spat out with a slight repulsed tone, however he still said it, no matter what the tone was. 

Right now was definitely not the best time to be speechless, but I disastrously had the appearance of a voiceless little girl who had been told off by her parents. I chaotically force my expression to display I was taking his words into consideration, as I frantically gather what to reply with. The tame, mellow gaze of his lowers to the floor, shying away from eye contact. Uncomplainingly, I calmly wait for him to gather his words. Silence grew between us, and neither Draco nor I had uttered a word. 

"I do too." I speak in hushed tone, but strangely I watch Draco bite his bottom lip to contain the smug smirk from appearing. 

"I know." He smiles conceitedly, bringing his attention back to me. Rolling my eyes from his egotistical remark. "But— all joking aside, I'm useless with all that relationship shit. I don't want to hurt you." 

It was weird seeing him actually express his feelings, such an once in a blue moon sight. I guess I'm not really used to it, so it seemed more unusual; I wasn't accustomed to it, but an explosion of happiness was happening within me from him surrendering his defensive wall. 

"Draco— I think we could do it if we tried." I sigh, placing my hand upon his twiddling fingers on the desk. The icy touch of his hands conquers my warmth, casting an arctic frost to shroud over my cosy warm, tepid contact. "Only if you're comfortable thou-"

"All right." Snappily, Draco interrupts me unexpectedly, his agreement basically winding me; catching me completely off guard. 

"Wait— really?!" I smile, my gaze enthralling on his in awe. At lost for words, my touch that rested upon his hands had clasped from my excitement. Draco just nods in confirmation, an amused smirk creeping upon his tempting lips, which developed from my heartened reaction.


	29. mature

plan pt1

With Daphne beside me, who was fretfully dousing herself in perfume, we finally make it to the Hogwarts Express just in time. Daphne's lobelia blue iris's were engulfed by the bloodshot whites of her eyes, that was sticking out by a mile. As luck would have it, mine were glossy; mustn't forget how unlucky I can be, my eyes were extremely glazed. As if someone polished them a thousand times. To make matters worse, the almond shape they had narrowed to were, beyond a shadow of a doubt, not doing me justice; more like throwing me to the wolves. Wolves being Draco and Blaise, when they realise we smoked without them. But where's the fun in them being completely oblivious? In all sincerity, it was because I wanted to inflame innocuous melodrama; make controllable mischief. Except, this mischief was deliberately planned to get under the skin of Draco; for me at least. I believe Daphne had the same intentions as me. What's the genial scheme we organised? It's very— well it was more in the spur of the moment type plan, but you'll understand. 

30 minutes ago...   
"Kora." Daphne said, staring right at me while I finished my bowl. "The boys are going to hex us!"

Exhaling the thick, white smoke, I looked at her as if she was nuts; chuckling lightly, but soon coughing accompanied my laugh from my irritated throat. "What in the world?" I cough, rubbing my chest as though It'd magically extinguish my coughs. The fuck? It worked. 

"They hate that we leave them out, and you look so stoned! Kora! Blaise is going to attack me!" Daphne blabbered, petrifying herself into her own pit of worry and anxieties. Unfortunately, Daphne is one of those people that think about every possible bad thing that could occur when they are high; fortunately though, as soon as you tell her she's fine, she believes you and stops panicking. Sad, but funny really. 

"Daphne— He won't attack you, please calm down." I sighed, hiding the backup bong in my wardrobe; along with the bowl which was now empty and the matches. "Wait, I have an idea. Come on."

We walked down the student-less corridors, with the random sighting of a sprinting student who thought they'd miss the train. Daphne and I calculated it, however. An hour we had to spare, so 30 smoking, 30 to stumble our way to the station. Geniuses we are. 

"What's your idea?" Daphne asked curiously, tilting her head to meet my eyes, which were focused on the ground as I had made myself aware of how stoned I was. Silly me. 

"You know how you were telling me Blaise is being really... un-horny." I began, holding back a giggle from the thought that Blaise wasn't horny; very VERY unlike him, believe me. Daphne nodded, presumably embarrassed by what I said. "Well, Draco thinks it's funny to tease me. And I was thinking we could get back at them, harmlessly of course."

"First question, teases you? Like tickles?" She questioned, furrowing her brows at me given the immediate snicker that escaped me. 

"Daph, you don't want to know. But he finds amusement in tempting me, then stopping." I briefly informed her, and by her shocked expression; she knew what I meant. 

"Merlin. Uh— secondly, how do we get back at them?" She pondered more curiously. 

We had just reached outside the castles walls, and continued strolling.

"Easy. Tease the fuck out of them. C'mon, Blaise won't be able to hold back." I rolled my eyes, surprised she didn't come up with a plan similar to mine. "If you're lucky, might be able to add 'Hogwarts Express' to the absurd places you've screwed him." Giggling, her disgusted appearance weirdly humouring me.

"You're gross, but this sounds fun." Daphne draped her arm over my shoulder, hauling me closer to her. 

So, here we are now. Stepping onto the Hogwarts Express after successfully passing Professors, and astonishingly manage to blurt our names out while hysterically giggling. Of course, Hagrid thought we were only having a chirpy morning, so he didn't question it. 

Daphne and I peer at each other, inconsiderably exhilarated to raise hell. The unenclosed, wide open seating carriage was swamped with students. Meaning, Daphne and I's plan might have to be a little further publicised than we wanted... that will aggravate Draco to a different level. I didn't want him to hate me, I was just teasing him back— plus, he'll likely find amusement in it. Win, Win situation. I quickly spot Blaise and Draco in our standard spot. Estelle was silently reading a book, next to Blaise but cramping herself beside the window. Giggling quietly to myself as I notice how strangely comfortable she appeared, in view of the fact that she was practically squishing herself against the window. In a disorderly manner, both Daphne and I giving a half-suppressed laughs over legitimately anything, we eventually plonk ourselves on the incredibly comfy seats. 

"I don't have a clue on how I'm supposed to do this." Daphne admits, the face of defeat emerging upon her features. 

"Are you two stoned? You're both bloody stoned." Blaise comes to the awareness of us being clearly zonked-out, but funnily not comprehending what blitzed level we were currently floating on. Our group had a spectrum, it was chaotic. Ranked from one to five, and it went zero to hundred real fast.

1\. I feel the same  
2\. I feel the same just enhanced  
3\. Is anyone else really hungry?  
4\. That last hit wasn't needed  
5\. Hello Mr Alien sir, care to tell my significant other that I want to have the sex?  
and 5.1 which is ... WHY CAN'T I MOVE? I THINK I MORPHED INTO A COUCH!

Yeah. Daphne and I made it, apparently she heard me say that I was '3 on the ranking scale' when the spectrum didn't even exist. I'm terrified of what goes on inside her head too, don't worry. But that was our amazing, brief but detailed enough that it made sense, genius and helpful scale we used. Helpful, as saying the number 5 would result in your needs being fulfilled; like seriously, you don't need to go into the effort of asking, or awkwardly pull them away from the entire group to tell them. Helpful. The last one is a new addition, 5.1 simply made others aware of how off the planet you were— like communicating with the lamp type stoned. 

"Why?" Draco asks, darting his focus back to me after he'd flickered his attention upon Daphne. 

"What do you mean, why?" I curiously reply, steadily shuffling myself sideways along the black cushioned seat. Maintaining eye contact with Daphne, who was smirking proudly, the whole time I slid nearer to Draco. Withdrawing my behold from Daphne, before riveting my curious gaze intensively to the blonde boy, who conveyed the impression of being bothered; this was sooner than I expected. His iridescent argentine iris's, with striking flecks of shimmering teals and sapphires were gradually clouding in provoked caliginosity. They still glistened nonetheless, undoubtedly irresistible; beyond the bounds to even bother considering to rip your attention from. 

"Doesn't matter." Draco conceitedly smirks, his eyes rippling along my petite frame as I susceptibly crumbled from his annoyingly overruling gaze. Frantically, I grasp reality and tear myself out of the trance. Pursing my lips in thought, thinking of the best way to really tick him off. Draco raises his eyebrows, unquestionably knowing I was deep in thought. To his surprise of my gentle hand contacting with his thigh, he shoots a piercing glare; that could effortlessly cut through me from the power behind it. He observes me intensely as I spring hastily into my impulsive decision. Little by little, I trail my hand daintily further to the hard erection that crescendoed beneath my touch. Lust, desire, anticipation were all brimming within me, jammed in the tiny tolerance-closet I had for these emotions and wants; painfully bulldozing down the flimsy, weak door as they craved to be set free. "We'll be back." He briefly announces to the group, before nudging me off the chair and towards the quiet, seating subdivided carriage. 

"What are you playing at?" Draco sharply questions me, locking the door behind him. Peering over his shoulder, to the fortunate sight of the dense, black shutters were latched securely; the windows safely blocked off. "Are you mute all of a sudden?" 

"No. But— I feel like you should know I don't like being teased for a week straight, Draco." I slowly step nearer to him, the sudden delicate touch of my index finger grazing up and down his chest induces him to suck in a breath. Biting my lip to suffocate the lustful desires, barely controlling them— Draco's domineering glare scorching upon me causes the reins I had secured; being ripped away, completely vanishing from me. The held back desires slipping through my clutch in an identical way butter would, all steadily escaping from my compelled restrain. "I'm surprised you've held on for this long, it's unlike you." 

"Is that so?" He sends me a glare, intimidatingly questioning my confident positiveness and if what I was doing seemed like a smart choice to continue with. But, he knows what I want, he solely required me to beg. Apparently, the usual begging he made me do; wasn't enough. So, the past week I've been brainstorming mind-blowing begging phrases. With no luck unfortunately, half the shit I was incredibly terrified by and scratched that off the list. Most of them, and I at least ninety percent, made me feel really uncomfortable... 

some being about: letting him tie me up, hands/ feet EVERYTHING bound. hell no, my claustrophobia said no. 

Another pretending to be a dog, or a cat. Firstly, I would feel absolutely humiliated. Secondly, Draco would probably kick me if I did that. So, that was off the list before it was even on there. 

It went on and on, until Daphne decided to help. To begin with, she felt strange in assisting me with begging phrases— I know I would be. And what she said, the only thing she said, caught me so incredibly off guard I choked on my own saliva; calling him daddy. Possibly the only one I felt OK with doing, I mean it's just a word, not being bound at all limps, not crawling on the floor panting like a dog. Just a simple, singular word— how much could he really be affected by a word? We will have to see. 

With all my strength, I shove Draco onto the booths cushioned seats; immediately straddling him in hopes to pin him there. "Getting a bit bold, Riddle? Don't you think." Draco's icy touch edges along my thigh, with one hand situating slackly on my rear and his thumb caresses gently across my goosebump triggered skin. I gulp, counting on my next words to catapult him into a pit of lust and shock; not repelled and weirded out. 

"That's your fault, daddy. You teased me too much." I pout, subtly shifting my hips forward to sit rest above his hellishly stiff member, practically about to burst through the fabric. 

"Don't— say that." He unsteadily retorts, making me want to crawl into a hole and die. I couldn't believe I just said that, and he replied with basically telling me not to. How truly fucking embarrassing. Watching his expression however, invoked me to think it was more of a warning. His eyes glanced down at where I was positioned, my underwear undeniably on definite display from his point of view. Observing his enticed demeanour, he brings his bottom lip between his teeth as he steadily loiters his gaze up to meet mine; taking in every inch of my figure. "I will not hesitate to fuck you senseless if you say it again." He sheds light upon the word I regretted saying, yanking me from my pit of humiliation. 

His tone was drowning in caution, giving me a heads-up that if I said it again; I will find great difficulty in walk. However, that is what I wanted, I longed for his touch that it was possibly an addiction by now. I'd do practically anything to be banged merciless, or even to just feel his velvety lips on mine— anything. Obtaining this knowledge that he had a daddy kink, and that I'd be destroyed if I said it; I wanted to mess around a little. 

In a slow pace, I slide off Draco's lap; using my knee as I descended down to fully pry myself between his legs. Which he voluntarily moved for me, making me realise he patently wanted this as much as me. Kneeling on my knees, the ragged, uneven flooring denting into my knees, I delicately graze my hand to his belt. Unlatching the metal prongs from the leather, letting it loosely lay undone. Steadily, I unbutton and unzip his pants, my eyes widening at how hard he was. Tugging them down slightly, before timidly preparing for him to mouth-fuck me, I lower his black boxers with my fingers gently clinching the waistband. Catching me off guard, his stiff cock springs out. Anticipatively wrapping my dainty around his length, nimbly moving my hand in an up and down motion; before shuffles forwards on my knees to get closer, and licking in a straight line to the tip. Flicking my tongue around his tip, creating invisible circles as I watch Draco's expression contort with pleasure and amusement. Enveloping his whole tip in my mouth, proceeding to bob my head leisurely to deluge his dick in my saliva. After a few continuous up and down motions, I suck the tip like a lollipop before I completely remove my mouth from him. "I've never seen you so— tame before." I admit, pumping his length smoothly; my saliva assisting in making it slick and easy. 

"I'm just— let-ting you do the work." Draco clarifies, but stutters some of his words as he submerges into a pool of sensual gratification. He bites his lip to contain his soft moans, our gazes enthralling on one another's as I glide my hand gently in a seesaw motion. 

"Sure, daddy." Brimming with curiosity and mischief, I let the 'bad' word to roll effortlessly off my tongue. Regrettably, knowing my inquisitiveness had got the better of me as Draco's stare bore into mine. They were radiating in shock, probably that even after the warning; I did it. Not only shock was evidently glowing in his lustful glare, but a very clear indication that I had made a mistake. In a rough, rapid motion, he mercilessly yanks my hair into a make-shift ponytail and guides me upwards; until our faces were nearly touching. 

"You'll regret saying that, love."


	30. mature

plan pt2

"Will I, though?" Keeping my composure, I audaciously reply to Draco. Crawling back atop his lap, reigning a fixed gaze on the obfuscated darkness that cast an unnerving shadow over his glare; eclipsing all fragments of his gentle aspect, to such an extent that mellow sparks were utterly submerged by his raging salacious side. 

"Be quiet." Draco orders sternly, with his hand still entangled in my cascading mocha tresses, he drives our lips to clash against one another's by roughly grasping my locks. Thrown off guard by the suddenness of the velutinous touch, recklessly withdrawing my hand from his dick to buttons of his white shirt, letting the erect member reside against my panties beneath my grey skirt. 

The sensation of it in contact with my clothed heat was projecting me into a starry galaxy of desire, my deprivation of his touch invoking a wet pool to rapidly soak my panties from longing to be railed by him. 

It had been a week, an excessive time to wait for. Especially when he would constantly tease me, not bland, petty teasing— the type to leave you absolutely speechless. He would get me so aroused, with either his words or his touch, then abruptly stop. But, I wasn't leaving this compartment until I got what I wanted, and fortunately; he wanted it too. 

Fiddling with the buttons, unclasping them at an impatient pace. Eventually detaching the last button, Draco loosens his grip from my now tousled hair. Suppressing the lustful volcano within him effortlessly, he unknots my school tie in a smooth, celerity pace. 

Unfamiliarly, and confusingly, he doesn't continue nor begin unbuttoning my blouse, but trace down the side of my body. Following the curve of my petite waist, his large hands adventure my figure. Tracking lower and lower, grazing along my clothed hips, before brushing beneath my skirt and settling upon the side of my thighs. Each individual millimetre his touch glided over induced chills and goosebumps to arise, from the tangibility of his galavanting hands along my frame, I rested my dainty hands on his chest to stop myself from pushing my underwear to the side, and shoving myself onto him. 

Slowly, Draco roughly withdraws our lips away, sucking ever so slightly on my bottom lip as they departed. "Unbutton your shirt." Draco commands, his tone dripping in aggressive authority, not a linger of friendliness or tranquility. "Now." He spits, growing bothered by my slow pace as I try to comprehend what I'm doing; incredibly entranced by his domineering self. 

Internally jumping from his seething voice, I breathe deeply to collect any serenity at all as I begin steadily unlatching the buttons of my blouse. As the first button loosens from the fabric, Draco's right hand slides agilely from the side of my thigh to skimming ever so lightly along the soaking fabric of my underwear. In a torturous pace, he glissades his fingers to the fringe of the flimsy, diminutive g-string. Tauntingly, finding an amusement in my begging expression, he slowly glides an index and middle finger beneath the fabric, twining in for the intents of drawing it across; but he halts, taking in my desperate frame as I unbutton my blouse with forced composure. 

Glancing down, my gaze pitching upon his dick pricking up beneath my skirt; the size reaching just below my belly button.

To a limited, daring extent, I faintly buck my hips in the hopes his fingers would lightly graze over my sensitive skin; having only three or so buttons left, feeling my wall of composure crumbling from restraining for so long. 

Draco chuckles, ultimately tugging the thin material to the side, the cold, silver rings brushing against the warm, sensile skin. Finishing the last button, Draco's eyes transfixing upon my boobs; he sucks in a breath, biting his bottom lip with a cocky smirk emanating from the surprising sight of no bra. "Fuckkkk—" He mutters under his breath, unexpectedly gliding his fingers along my slit. "That desperate, are you?" Draco queries, riveting his caliginous glare to mine; which was, with no doubt, radiating in innocence and entreating to be fucked— hard. 

"Yes, please— I need it." I whimper, nonchalantly rocking my hips. The feeling of his fingers gently coasting in the midst of my folds was stirring electrified rays throughout my body. 

Suddenly, he sinks two fingers inside my throbbing heat, giving me no time to adjust. Halting the motion of my hips, devouring into the longed for touch I unrelentingly craved. My senses were overflowing in instigated felicity, the sensation casting a nebulous cloud above me; from the opaque fog, my mind growing incapable of holding back my lust and think clearly. 

It was overpowering me, rapidly enticing my restrained carnalities to burst out. My body descends in fulfilment from his fingers withdrawing, but not a second or two after he caresses them along my bottom lip. 

"Suck." Draco slides his fingers inside just at the moment my lips separated, he draws his bottom lip amidst his teeth as I situate my tongue underside his fingers, bosom my lips around them and endearingly suck my juices off him. "Good girl." As his fingers depart my mouth, he roughly drags down my bottom lip, his gaze beguiling in amusement. 

I must've looked like a child begging their parents for a toy at this point, my eyes sparkling with astronomical thirst; stipulating for him to fuck me. 

"Naw— Is my little slut getting impatient?" Draco purrs, slithering his frosty-cold hand along the bare skin of my chest, lightly skimming over one boob; descending to his still large erection that was now sprung up against his stomach, uncovered as well. Preoccupied with begging Draco, I hadn't immersed my attention to his chest: the subtly prominent V-line, vague outline of his abs; the shadowing light accentuating them—

Draco's vestige hand cups my chin, firmly constringing my pink tinged cheeks and lifting my captivated gaze up to his. "Eyes up here, pretty." He hissed in a hushed tone. Gently hauling my face nearer to his, he plants a sweet kiss upon my rosey lips. His grasp loosens from my face, steadily lowering to my backside. 

"Up." He enjoins, without second thought I eagerly hoist myself up on my knees. Faintly, I hear him chuckle from me unhesitatingly listening, as I was practically aching for it now. Gasping under my breath, feeling Draco glide his dick along my soaking folds. Enwinding my avid arm around his neck, leaning myself to the left to have sight of what he was doing. 

Thankfully, the shortness of my skirt was doing me favours; I had full view. "Holy fuckk." He breathes harshly, I place my right hand upon his shoulder, my own breathing hitches as he grazes his tip along my clit. 

"Mm— please daddy just fuc-" I beg, barely able to finish what I was going to say as his hand that situated on my hip shoves me heartlessly onto his dick. 

A gasp escaping from the suddenness, digging my nails into him to conceal the sweet-agony I just felt erupt in my core. Both his hands firmly grasping my hips, guiding me as I disorderly adjust to his beautifully torturous size before I ran out of time to. But, I was too late— Draco aggressively manoeuvres myself onto him, preserving compulsive eye contact as he drives me ruthlessly to endure his entire length. 

"I warned you, didn't I?" Draco rasps, controlling a tight, effortless rein on composing himself; easily suppressing suppressing how untwisted he was coming to be. All I could say was mutter an 'mhm' and nod, the dreamy anguish spreading like wildfire through my weakened figure. 

"Dra-" Again, I try to speak; but fail. horribly. 

Suddenly, his hand strikes against my cheek in tolerable force. "I'm not playing, Kora, only talk if I want your response. Got it?" Oh my god, he just slapped me. 

"Y-Yes, daddy." I stutter, somewhat cheekily as I saw the fire that ravaged rapidly in his eyes from me saying that word. And did I need to realise that he seriously wasn't kidding when he said i'd regret it. In a swift motion, he picks me up feverishly and slams my back against the window. Coiling my legs around his waist, folding one over the other to securely stay in place. 

The angle allowing him to plunge even deeper inside me, striking over my g-stop repetitively and the pleasure induces me to snake my over his shoulders. Raking my fingers through his ivory hair, tugging slightly from the knot soaring in ferocity within me. 

Ramming aggressively into me, the silky touch of his lips collides with the delicate skin of my neck. Whimpering through soft moans as he dives upon my weak spot straightaway, like the devil himself I feel him smile against my skin before sucking callously, enkindling a dark red bruise. Each heaven-scent minute that passes, Draco showers my once blemish-less skin with swarthy hues of reds and purples. 

His brutal thrusts were growing intensely, the impact causing the internal knot to constrict tighter, bound to snap soon. —And the contact of his hand, which now rubbed small circles over my clit was brimming my climax rapidly. 

"Fuck— You're mine, slut. No one else's." He rasps, the motion of his finger wreathing upon my clit heightening to a brisk pace.

"I-I'm all yo-urs, daddy." I stumble out words, knowing that if I didn't I would get slapped again— but who's saying I didn't want that? Each and every millisecond that passed, I felt my core tightening; the swarming orgasm overwhelming my senses, soon to spill over the edge. 

It felt as if I was restraining a wild lion in a cage, the door having no lock; me being the only thing to compel it back. But, from Draco's heavy breathing and occasional soft moans becoming more frequent, I knew he was jamming back his climax too. However, craving for this feeling to last forever, I couldn't hold back anymore. "I'm goi-ng— to cu-cum!" I exclaim, tangling his hair between my fingers and tugging lightly. 

"Me too—" Draco grunts, the force of his shoves rougher than ever. "Shit- cum now, slut. Now."

The knot completely snaps, "Fuck! daddy!" I scream, a pleasureful wave riding over me. Draco aggressively propels one final time before spurts of his climax shot against my walls. In a panting mess, we both breathe heavily to catch our breaths; Draco's now gentle hands encasing my waist, he leans back and our gazes instantly meet. Strangely, but dreamily, He smiles warmly and lightly plants a kiss upon my lips. Before drawing away, and doing it again. 

"You're," kiss, "So," kiss, "Fucking," kiss, "Pretty." kiss

yep. that does it. I am so fucking in love with this boy it's scary.


	31. Chapter 31

Draco's POV  
"Looking a bit whipped there, mate." Blaise laughs, his nosey glance peering over to where mine was. Kora had excitedly strolled, more correlative to a skip from the prance in her amble, and reverently spiralled her arms around the proper woman, yanking Laura into a tight embrace. I guess it made me sort of glad that Kora had acquired an appreciation and kindliness for Laura— for the six-ish years I've known her, she'd constantly rant about Laura. 

"Draco— It's ridiculous. One day of the fucking year and Laura didn't 'have time' to make a bloody cupcake." 

"It's always about Finlay, I swear to god."

Laura was a main topic for Kora to consistently complain about, always Laura did that— Laura did this— taking all things into consideration though, Kora had every right to be. She rarely communicated why she was cheerless, melancholic and perversely irritable, but when she did; it was about Laura. 

I suppose if you were ditched outside in the cold, placed in a tiny ass cardboard box and lived with people who were in no way blood-related; nor related in any way, you'd be reasonably pissed about it all. To make matters worse, Kora was always ushered off or entirely ignored if she asked questions— and that's undeniably where the tetchiness for Laura stemmed from. 

Nonetheless, Laura has turned out to be more truthful. After Kora's fifteenth birthday, something really strange happened. Kora called it a 'switch in the universe', which is fucking crazy, but Laura grew unreserved and progressively started to unveil explanations for the secretiveness. 

Before this year, Kora had absolutely no clue who Laura was, why she was with her and why her in the first place. And now she knew. Sure, there is still a lot she doesn't know, but she literally will not stop until she knows everything. 

"What even are you two? dating?" His elbow gently jabs into my ribs, a cocky grin plastered on his curious face. 

"Fuck off, Blaise. We're friends." I roll my eyes.

They all knew Kora and I resolved everything between us, but had zero knowledge that we were whatever the fuck we were. Kora wanted them to be on familiar terms with it, I knew it was mostly because she was self-conscious. Paranoid that I'd be disloyal to her, neglect her in such a way that she meant nothing to me; which I thoughtlessly subjected her to for years. 

Her perception that I was deceitful, leave her at any given moment— possibly even take advantage of her, was only because of how I treated her. For two years, she knew me as his boy who'd agonise the shit out of Potter. Then, third year onwards, I was someone who'd step all over her, send her mixed signals— but I wanted to try be good enough for her.

Kora briskly says something to Laura, earning an authorising nod from her and steadily spinning on her heels to face me. Her flocculent tresses that cascaded to vague spirals at the ends, was in tandem with ruffled ringlets. In a disorderly manner, she'd raked her fingers through to smooth it out, only merely minifying them. 

Her dainty frame approaches Blaise and I, standing restlessly opposite me and the forest-green gaze of hers glistening up at mine in thought. With her eyebrows narrowly furrowed, gently biting the inside of her cheek, she intensely thinks about something. Seemingly introspectively going down the line of possibilities from whatever she was contemplating, the face of exasperation and diffidence. 

Out of the blue, she edges closer to me and enwinds her mellow grasp around me. Hesitatingly, I situate one hand on the back of her head; gently stroking my thumb up and down, then the other upon her upper back. I hear her cheekily giggle, before gandering her gaze up and propping her chin against my chest. Enthralling her eyes upon mine, I take in the mixture of green shades in her sparkling iris's; viridian's, subtle olive hues and the tiniest flecks of smokey grey. Observing her, I notice her nippily peek to the left, possibly to see if Blaise was being a nosey git— but he was too busy with Daphne. 

"I'll miss you." Kora pouts like a child, making me roll my eyes from her lack of frivolity. 

"It's a week, you'll be fine." I reply, combing my hand through her silky knotted hair to disentangle what she failed to do. Quietly, she sighs while I lightly seperate the few twines, smoothing them out as well. 

On impulse, clearly absent-mindedly, Kora perks herself up on her tippy toes and press a soft, nimble peck upon my lips. Lost in the moment for a second, shock and disbelief clouding over her newly beady-orbs; completely dumbstruck over what she just did. 

"Shit— I'm sorry! I don't think anyone was looking..." Frantically, she peers around the stations platform to all the preoccupied students and their families. "No one saw." She sighs in relief, sparking me to immaturely snicker subsequent to her alleviation.

"Actually—" Kora smiles pixieishly, uncoiling her arms from around me and endearingly clasping her hands behind her back. "— It was kinda fun, reckless and all, ya know— being a secret." 

I scoff, aggravated that she's even discussing this still. "I don't understand, why do we have to be a secret? Are you like ashamed?" She rants, taking a step back to put space between us. 

"Are you trying to fucking irritate me?" I seethe, "I told you why." 

"It doesn't make sense, Draco!" She whinges, her eyes begging for me to let my guard down— but I wasn't ready for everyone to know I fucking committed to someone. No I'm not embarrassed, or ashamed, I just didn't want to deal with what happened last time— I felt pressured to fucking do shit and it becomes the new 'talk' through the students. Like whispering about relationships and all the shit that obviously isn't your business is amusing?

A shaky, frustrated exhale emits from her. She steadily closed her eyes, collecting herself and trying to stay serene. "Whatever. I don't want this a secret forever." Hoping to end this on a good note, she warmly smiles before strolling back to Laura, who was speaking with Estelle's parents. 

**

Only stepping a foot into the dark foyer, the cool, brisk air suddenly breezing over me— but it was too cold, a abnormally cold. Every room was shadowy, with only the distinct luminosity emitting from the dining room. Then, a tolerable burn twinges across my left forearm. fuck not now. Peering to the left, my Mother distressfully, but subtly, runs her hand along her arm. 

She glances at me, imperceptibly conveying a remorseful appearance, along with the usual glint— a look of asking me to be compliant, responsible even. This countenance only showed when something dangerous, or important was happening; like fucking meetings, and I had a strong feeling it was just that. 

With my mother at my side, I nervously force myself to the dining room. Familiar, and unfamiliar faces at the table, all eyes immediately dart to me; the sinister and cupidinous for power dawning in their glares. Mother lightly places her hand upon my mid-back, hurriedly guiding us to our usual seats, in a possible speed to get the stares off us; but I think the meeting might be about me. 

"Ah— Draco, does she know about tomorrow?" The Dark Lord asks me, making my breathing hitch. I know he was Kora's father, and she was nothing like him, but I was genuinely terrified of him. Something horrible is happening tomorrow, I was commanded to tell her nothing— I don't even think her visions had showed her anything. 

"No, she doesn't." I reply, hoping for this to be over. 

"Good, Good— I'm truly expecting for you to assist, Draco. I can imagine my dear daughter won't peaceably comply." He hisses, speaking a few words in a louder tone. I wasn't feeling fucking fantastic about any of this, I couldn't believe what he asked me to do. It was insane, I knew it was going to hurt Kora. We had just started dat— being friends again and I had to do something horrible.


	32. Chapter 32

"Draco held me against his chest, I could feel his heart beating rapidly as he forced me to endure the dark mark being engraved into my skin."

Waking up in a cold sweat, my vision was intense and terrifyingly cataclysmic. The past week, they'd grown immensely formidable to the point of physically weakening me. It was like an overshadowing doom the past days, the strength of them being draining in this present moment, greater than the arduous antecedent week. Whatever I kept seeing, was soon to happen; very soon. 

Suddenly, the sound of someone lightly knocking on my bedrooms wooden door fills my hearing; grasping me from the daydream I was having. I mumble enter, loud enough to be heard, but soft enough for an early morning. Laura peers her head through the ajar crack, gently pushing the door open. 

Weirdly, She looked too formal. Yes, Laura always wore sensible clothing, never anything that would indicate she was a 'maid' or an 'Au Pair'. But she never looked THIS formal. 

Wearing her usual two inch, matte black heels. A dark, navy below knee length dress that flowed down elegantly, and in which was accompanied by a black coat. Very Weird. The dawning face of sorrow and guilt plastered upon her pale, olive face and a incredibly forced smile upon the shameful expression. In her shaking hands, hooked over a few fingers lay a midnight black dress. What is going on?

Laura gracefully strolls towards my bed, before leaning down slightly and positioning the dress neatly upon the grey bench, which was at the end of my bed. After situating the dress, Laura leisurely takes a few steps and stands in front of me; her arms crossed in annoyance and pursing her youthful lips. 

Scarily, Laura had just turned seventeen when Finlay was abandoned with her. She had just finished school, about to start a boring job at a daycare, then a baby was left at her doorstep. Pretty unfortunate if you ask me. This was one of the many things Laura had started to communicate with her, and honestly I was so grateful for it. Living in the dark for years, being ignored and your questions never acknowledged— until one day, they slowly start to be answered. Then I bloody came along, even more work for the poor woman. So, Laura was presently about 34. 

"I need you to get ready." Laura orders, yanking the warm sheets off my cosy body; the freezing draft that surrounded my room instantly prickling my skin. 

"It's bloody six in the morning, Laura." I yawn, briskly pulling my knees to my chest as I felt an avalanche of arctic ice frost over me. Laura angrily sighs, evilly placing her chilly hands on my feet. Groaning, I flap my arm around to indicate I was getting up. Laura always, as long as I can remember, would place her cold hands on my feet to wake me up; it always worked. 

"Kora— Today is a really important day, can you please cooperate?" Hastily, she brings an expression of please upon her features. Eyebrows furrowed, gaze gleaming and even a smile that showed an important plea.

"Okay— sorry, it's just really early." Gently rubbing my eyes, the coolness of my touch thankfully waking me. 

"Thank you, dear. Look, don't spend too much time on your appearance— wearing the dress is all that's needed." She informs, a forced warmly smile emanating. I nod in understanding and agreement, before the clink of her heels grows quieter and soon accompanies with a sudden slam of the door closing. 

Emerging off my bed, the freezing wooden planked floor shooting icy chills through my body. Rubbing my hands up and down my upper arms to produce heat, I stumble to the cushioned bench at the end of my bed. It was plain, the dress that is, and seemed a somewhat used condition? How really strange. 

Around thirty minutes later, I wore the raven dress I was told to wear. It lay around three or four inches down my thighs, just covering my rear, and the sleeves ended at my elbows with these annoying ruffles. It was tight, but the material was stretchy so I didn't feel caged in the dress. 

I didn't bother putting effort into my makeup, nor my hair. Laura told me not to, so I wasn't going to. I only brushed out the few tangles in my tresses, making it look slightly presentable and not that I just woke up. Makeup, I didn't feel the need for it; so I effortlessly only put mascara on. 

Then, another bloody knock at my door makes me jump from the abruptness, however I knew it wasn't Laura, she knocked nicely and gracefully like the proper woman she is. Yes, I utter irritatingly, taking a seat on my bed as I slip my worn out, black converse on. 

Draco barges in, a frantic expression on his face. But he manages to compose it as he hurriedly strolls towards me. Like he always did, he wore his infamous black suit. Standing in front of me, barely a step or two between us as I tie my shoelaces awkwardly; his dick basically right in my face. Then, realisation hits me straight in the face.

"It's happening, isn't it?" I ask, gathering my anxieties and locking them away to seem strong. 

"Yes." He mumbles, his gaze clouding in guilt. Standing up timidly, our bodies a mere inch apart. His arms wrap around me, holding me securely against him. Encircling my grasp around him as well, he shakily sighs as he gently rakes his hand through my dark locks. "I'm sorry, don't hate me."

"Draco— You're scaring me, why would I hate you?" I quiver, tugging away lightly to meet his sorrowful stare. 

"I-I.. don't want to say it, promise me you won't hate me."

Deeply sighing, knowing he wasn't going to tell me at all. I nod, "I promise." 

Briskly, he hauls his embrace from me and anxiously clasps my hand in his. 

It was happening. It was really fucking happening. I want to say I'm prepared, as I had months and the past week full of the same vision: Getting the mark. But, I didn't feel prepared at all. More like terrified, dreading to be branded by my own father, as if being his fucking daughter wasn't enough?! However, I need to tolerate it— I don't have a say it any of it. 

Draco and I stand side by side, our bodies dangerously close for a formal meeting; or as Father had called it. Many deatheaters sat around the spruce wooden table, mostly ones close to my family, their stares luring with bemuse and a glisten of intrigue enthralling subtly. 

Narcissa sat timidly beside her husband, Lucius, who seemed more thrilled about this than her. Laura strangely here too... and my mother; of course. Estelle's father unfortunately joining, along with Bellatrix and Rabastan. Had a whole fucking audience. 

Glancing up, Draco's tranquil grey gaze ganders to meet my jade eyes that were radiating in alarm and worry. Our hands in which we were holding behind us, caching them from the stares of anyone, the once placid grasp for reassurance, was accumulating impetuously in strength as I squeeze his hand firmer. 

Draco roughly pushes me forward, I think this is what he meant by 'i'm sorry'. Fear was growing inside me with each shove closer to my Father, who was seated in the head chair of the dining table, but now standing in a disgusting excitement. About half a metre from his presence, Draco stops propelling me nearer to my father. And, that's when I knew I couldn't do this. 

Trying desperately to back away, but instead bash right into Draco, who mumbles another I'm sorry as his right arm wraps around my chest; forcing me against him. With my right arm bound to my side from his grip, Father sends an intrigued glare and hauls my left arm into his possessive hold. 

"Wait— I don't fucking want this, Draco let me go right now." I hiss, steering clear from yelling as I'd get the Crucio spell shot upon myself. 

Father laughs, "Oh, but you see Kora, you must, and you will." 

Averting my eyes away from my forearm as his slender, sickly pale hand seizes around my wrist. The other drawing his wand at an excruciatingly lethargic pace, struggling in Draco's controlled deadlock grasp granted that I couldn't deal with this. I didn't fucking want this. I suppose Draco holding me was making it somewhat better, but it didn't exclude the fact I didn't have an urge or desire to be a deatheater. At all. I probably won't even be able to tolerate being one. Waking up everyday, and seeing the mark made me feel sick. 

Suddenly, Draco's comforting hand takes a tight hold of my right hand in reassurance. Gently stroking his thumb in hopes to soothe my shaking frame, but it only weakens me as I come into proper realisation of what was happening. The adrenaline worn off, only fear crushing my contrived mellow appearance and punishing desolation taking over my senses as Fathers wand contacts with the clear skin of my forearm. 

Draco squeezes me tightly just as Father begins muttering indistinct and inaudible phrases. Then the understanding of why he held me so tightly was because of the searing pain that surges upon my forearm. Biting my lip blisteringly to conceal myself from whimpering in pain, the sensation presently scorching my forearm was torturous and felt comparatively to a flame compressing directly on my skin. 

The harrowing affliction dwindles from the once unbearable sensation, to a tolerance ardent feeling. Father merely nods at Draco, indicating that what's done is done. Draco hesitantly releases me from his grip, my whole body failing on me as I helplessly plummet to the ground. Silently, tears stream down my colour-drained cheeks from it all finally over. I was embarrassed that I weakly fell to the floor, but I couldn't care— the pain was unbearable, and the agony mixed with my hatred for being a deatheater myself; wasn't a good mix. 

"Don't help her, she's being quite pathetic." Fathers voice booms through the chill room, clearly ordering Draco to not assist me. I hear him step backwards, thankful he was listening as father didn't show mercy to anyone. "I'm proud of you, Draco. Very proud." 

Around five minutes of everyone discussing something, where I completely blocked out their voices as I focused on composing myself; still quietly sobbing on the hard ground beside Fathers chair, which he currently sat in. A final word was said, then sounds of gushing wind and audible whooshing emit through the darkened room. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, along with the sight of a paper fluttering to the floor, i quickly grab possession of the folded paper and clench my fists.

The chair beside me screeches against the floorboards, tensing my body vigilantly as I prepare for father to speak to me. Gulping, hearing the slithering sound of Nagani gliding to his side. "Look at me, you pathetic excuse of a daughter." He snarls, feeling Nagini's heavy body snaking over my calves in antagonism. Glancing up, my eyes welling with more prickling tears, the sight of Draco and Laura talking in my peripheral vision— but quickly direct my entire attention to father.

"You will tolerate this, whether you like it or not. No daughter of mine would hate this power. One word uttered about you and your pathetic, nonsensical incapabilities to comply, I will not think twice to obtain your willingness through unpleasant ways." He furiously snaps, before bursting into a caliginous, smoky cloud and disappearing out the window, following with the feeling of Nagini's hefty weight vanishes.

Footsteps progress towards me, my breathes hitch as I become a bundle of nerves once more, terrified to get yelled at for being embarrassing or humiliating people. But instead, subdued and a soothing presence hoists me off the floor, and into their arms. Resting my head on his shoulder as he peacefully adjusts my legs around his waist, then cold hands converge with under my rear and on my back. 

"I'm sorry." Draco apologies once more, I wanted to laugh and point out he was apologising so much; it being unlike him. But I was drained, saddened even. 

"It's fine." I murmur flatly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW — drug use

Warmth from the baths water surrounds my icy skin, sending a relieving sensation of carefree and serenity. Draco leans over, turning off the steamy flowing water in an undisturbed pace. I had been flinching at everything as he carried me upstairs to my room, so he was really calm and careful, it warmed my heart that he was being so placid. 

Sitting with my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly as my mind reminisces the event that took place only fifteen minutes ago. An occasional emotionless tear would escape my waterline and trail slowly down my mascara stained cheeks, but Draco's thumb always brushed it away as soon as his gaze wandered across it. 

Gently, he places a hand on my forehead and lightly tilts it backwards. A warming temperature streams through my hair, the lambent sound of dripping water trickles down my doused tresses, filtering to the water below. Another flow of water cascades throughout, until the totality of my hair was drenched. A feeling of a liquid being drizzled dashes over my scalp, then followed by Draco's hands raking the shampoo evenly between the strands. 

"Who would've thought that a month ago, you'd be bathing me." I hushedly giggle, slanting my head back to allow him to rinse the bubbles out. Draco lowly hums in agreement, the only sound between us being the water trickling. Was he annoyed at me?

"Are you okay?" I ask him, my mind wandering with disjointed and sprinting thoughts that he didn't want to be here. 

"Yes." He faintly says under his breathe, "This is just different— and unlike me. But I don't mind." Glancing at him briefly, noticing how tranquil he seemed, but I knew he was internally repulsed with himself for being so genial and amiable— comprehending how vulnerable he looked; not the notorious, sometimes insulting, guarded boy every knew him by. He's definitely going over and over the same thought; what if his father saw him being this soft for a girl. 

"Okay." I nod, biting the inside of my cheek slightly to stop myself from blabbering. "Can you get my stuff?"

"Is that a good idea?" He questions my request, finishing working in the condition. Quietly, and somewhat irritated, He sighs while getting up and drying his hands on the grey towel. 

Awkwardly sitting there, like a toddler waiting for their mummy to get the bath toys, I childishly push the floating bubbles around in the water. Catching sight of the dark mark, I shakily suck in a breath and divert my eyes to the bubbles again. Finally, a clinking sound along with faint footsteps enter the bathroom. Draco places my pink bong on the flat edge of the bath together with the smallishness boring, pearly white bowl. Peeking over the edge, attempting to see how much was in the bowl, becoming surprised as I thought I finished it all yesterday. 

"You can have some, if you want." I shrug, glancing up at Draco as he kneels beside the bath again. 

He nods, momentarily exchanging a brief glimpse at me. "Yeah, alright."

"Can you pack it for me?" I ask, feeling annoyed by requesting him to do so much. Again, he hums in acquiescence as he begins to carefully pinch the green into the metal bowl. "Am I annoying you? I feel like I'm annoying you?"

"No." He bluntly replies, conscientiously passing it to me. Shifting around, so that I was slightly leaning on the baths edge for support. Draco ignited a match in readiness, I place the top to my mouth, inhaling deeply as the green morphed a glowing orange rapidly. Inhaling for a few seconds, Draco shakes the match to kill the flame, before the orange disappears into the metal stem. Holding for a brief moment, I exhale the densely white smoke into the air of the bathroom. 

Draco sighs as he packs himself one, "You're not annoying me, I'm just angry at myself." He admits warily, reasonably forcing the words out sharply. Understandable though, he hated taking about how he was feeling. He holds it to his mouth, inflaming a match with one hand. Observing with concentration, curiously captivated by how breathtaking he appeared while smoking— I mean he always looked attractive, but I never dove this deeply in his smoking appearance. 

Thick, white smoke emits from his lungs and slowly flutters into the air. A faint haze floating through the bathroom space, and possibly out the door to my bedroom. But oh well, Laura knew I smoked anyways. 

"You like to stare, Riddle." Draco's silver gaze ganders to meet mine, invoking my cheeks to flush a vague scarlet hue. He egotistically smirks, I never thought I'd be so happy to see that stupid, cocky smirk. I roll my eyes, watching as he packs another bowl for me, in which it seemed really crammed and full; but more the merrier, yes?

Again, holding it to my mouth, Draco hovers the match over the green, only then realising how spacey this one hit is going to make me. Harshly inhaling, midway through regretting the coughing fit I'm soon to have. The orange glow drags down the stem, clearing the entire bowl. Breathing out, bracing for the spasm but confused as I cough only twice. "Trying to kill me?" I question him, to which he just rolls his eyes. 

"You know that's how big you pack them when your stoned, right?" He chuckles, peeking at me through the corner of his eye. His tongue glides along the inside of his cheek, a look of amusement drowning his appearance.

"Do I?" 

"You sure do." He replies briskly, before starting his second bowl. Swiftly pushing past the thought that I try to choke myself out while I'm high, I thoroughly rinse the conditioner from my hair after frantically leaning back in a way my whole body won't be exposed, but I fail. Draco smirks from the sight of my full on display figure, the last of the smoke escaping his lungs. 

Going for my third bowl, overthinking it intensely as I ponder if it was a good idea. But, fuck it. I deserve it. 

Exhaling the harsh smoke from my lungs, now regretting it from the high washing over me. "4." I cough, tugging at the plug of the bath. 

"You and Daphne are so childish for making that stupid scale." Draco huffs standing up, placing the bong and bowl on the bathroom counter so I wouldn't accidentally knock it over. 

"We are not. I think it's a pretty genius idea, and only geniuses would agree with me." I inform, wrapping the grey towel around my body. Crossing my arms over my chest, ensuring the towel would stay in place, Draco cramming the herb into the bowl.

Midway through, I waddle over to him as a need for his touch blankets inside me. Was I needy? Yes. Yes I was. Draco leans against the wall beside the bathroom counter, instantly noticing my clingy pout. He rolls his eyes, readably mindful that I wanted to be near him. Just as I reach his side, I take hold his free hand and fiddle with the two silver rings. The familiar dense smoke flies into the air, joining with the growing haze. He places the bong on the counter, before reverting his entire attention to me. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't help— or do anything." His face falls, inducing mine to drop too. 

"Draco— It's okay, you're here right now and that is all that matters to me." I smile with reassurance, the high tingling every part of my body. Even down there, but it wasn't time for sex... sadly. 

He sighs, gently cupping my face with both his hands and planting a soft kiss on my lips. The sensation filling me with warmth and comfort. Smiling up at him, again comparative to a child's gaze sparkling upon a hug, cuddly teddy bear, I jack myself up on my tippy toes and lightly peck his velvety lips. 

"You know the scale, you should add a normal one on there." He suggests, I furrow my brows in confusion and glance back at him as we walk into my bedroom. "Like— three point one, above normal high." 

I giggle, "I guess you're right, three point one is above normal high."

Laying peacefully on my bed, the usual icy frost that suffused my body had been snuffed out by Draco's body heat. Warmly snuggled under the two cosy blankets, both a texture similar to a fluffy sheep and radiating a sensation of slumbering upon a bed of soft petal roses. Sombrely reposing my head against Draco's shoulder, I listen to his tranquil breaths as a wave of serenity consumed me. With my hand situated on his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart beneath my touch, I peer up to the sight of Draco's gaze transfixed upon me.

"You like to stare, Malfoy." I mock, a cheeky smile emerging as I try to hold it back. 

"How can I not?" Draco rolls his eyes, a cold hand travelling from above the green fabric of my hoodie to my hip, then steadily resting upon the curve of my waist. He contains a proud smirk as my body jolts from his icy touch. Oh shush, I murmur against his chest. Honestly, I was very high still; well it had only been ten minutes or so. Usually I'd be jealous of the fact that Draco's eyes never gave off the appearance of being stoned, but tonight was different; a slight pink hue shrouding the whites of his eyes, and the same glazed look as mine did. 

"Draco," I start, earning a mere hum from him to signal he was listening. "What did you say to Alsatia? Or have you said nothing?" Questioning him curiously, in which his breathing hitches briskly by my inquisition. 

"I told that I didn't like her," Draco begins, sliding his index finger along the skin of my waist. "— And that she meant nothing more than a fuck."

"Oh—"

"I'm not finished. Just listen, love." He hastily informs, inducing me to bite my tongue to constrain my commonly blabbering mouth. "I told her this on the night you— you know, and she got really angry and tried to convince me that I loved her."

Staying quiet, processing everything he said through my spacey mind. "You can speak now." Draco chuckles, lightly stroking his other hand across my entirely dry hair; thank Merlin for drying charms. 

"I— Don't really know what to say." I stumble upon my words, taken back by her craziness and attempt to tell Draco that he 'loved her'. "You don't love her, do you? Because she's pretty, fucking french for Merlins sake, and really big boobs."

"What?" Draco raises his eyebrows, shocked by what I said.

"Forget I said that..." I awkwardly reply, shooting a look of regret to Draco, who was still incredibly surprised. 

"I don't love her, I lo—" He effectuates an answer to my insane question, but gathering the mindfulness of his next words that he halted on. I too raise my eyebrows at him, truly astounded that he got as far as the first two letters of the 'L' word. "God damnit." Draco mutters, his hand departing from the side of my side and rakes through his own hair. "You're prettier and I like your tits better anyway." Then, that egoistical smirk emerges from pride in his ability to effortlessly cast a bright scarlet hue upon my cheeks. Undeniably aware of his silver-tongue expertise.

"Well— Um, I-I like your... dick better than Estelle's." I blurt, "Wait, that's doesn't work."

"No shit." Draco chuckles once more from my stupidness, "What does daddy issues mean?" He rapidly blurts out, glancing back up to find his gaze after I embarrassingly riveted away from my stupid remark. 

"Wh- Why?" I ponder, furrowing my brows in retaliation to his abrupt question, invoking a sense of confusion to build within me. 

"Estelle said 'I've never met anyone with worse daddy issues' ." His eyes begging for an answer, I gulp as I formulate words that would explain it well.

"I guess— the easiest way to explain it is when a person has a poor relationship with their father." I awkwardly reply, hoping to done with this conversation but Draco's eyes were glistening for me to continue. "Uh... well having an absent or 'unavailable' father can cause problems? Like— lacking sympathy, can't emotionally relate to others experiences? Sometimes disrespectful, from misunderstanding of how to show respect..."

"Continue."

I huff, "Avoid commitments... deny wrongdoings... I'm no bloody therapist though, Draco. Estelle told me most this stuff, said I fucking had them too— along with 'mummy' issues." Sighing, realising he was in deep thought of what I said. "To simplify it though, it's just people who need validation, get jealous quickly and poor communication—"

"Shush. I don't want to here anymore." Draco hisses, before sighing, possibly to control the botheration growing inside him. 

Oh good lord. Did I really just explain daddy issues to someone who presumably has it? Well— I wasn't sure, but it definitely seemed like it. Somewhat, I felt bad. I would've preferred if he asked Estelle himself, like the day she said it to him, instead of asking me to explain it. I guess, he deserves to know— but I felt awkward discussing it. Brought up some irritating thoughts with my own experiences with absent Fathers and mother's. 

Closing my eyes, a sense of exhaustion fluttering over me. Nuzzling cozily into Draco's side, the common scent of expensive cologne engulfing my smell. Softly, he plants a kiss upon the top of my head and relaxedly situates his icy hand along the side of my flushed face; the green herb seemed to create a blushed hue through my cheeks. 

"Goodnight." I utter, breathing softly against his chest. 

"Night, darling." Draco quietly replies, gliding his thumb in a slow, continuous motion along my temple. 

With his peaceful presence, the high inducing me to be more sleepy than usual, and his gentle hand stroking upon my pale skin. 

I soon drift to a tranquil slumber.


	34. Chapter 34

Fluttering my eyes open in a gradual pace to the sight of the room enshrouded in darkness, only the mere dim illumination of the clock that positioned on the bedside cast a vague light through the room. 

1:32am, wow. I slept from the afternoon to the very, very early hours of the morning. A feeling of detachment and alone clouding upon me, I ferret my hand around me. Bed sheets, bed sheets... pillow... just the contact of bedding, No Draco. I sigh, realising Draco definitely wasn't in my room; probably off thinking, and I knew where he'd be. 

Quietly yawning, I briskly haul the toasty sheets off my body with the aim of being speedier, the antarctic freeze will breeze over my skin with ease— But I was wrong, incredibly. The icy blast still as strong as it usually felt. My bare feet contact with the even chillier floorboards, inducing a frosty shiver to zap up my spine. Hastily shaking off the cold, focusing my mind on locating Draco. 

Silently tip toeing down the hallway that linked to Laura's bedroom, being hushed as ever while I sneak past the door. Strangely realising this side of the mansion was warmer, how unfair. The halls were barely illuminated, only going by the brain-map I had created in all my years of living in this lifeless house. Reaching the top of the stairs, a distinguishable glare of light barely radiating from the living room. Steadily cascading down the wide, lengthy stairs, the glint emitting was slightly more significant. 

Smiling from the sight of Draco peacefully reading, an appearance of full focus and thought defining his features. With one hand holding the book, gently supporting the pages a-wide, and the other enclosed around a glass which held no other than the recognisable liquid of an Old Fashioned. What a classy man he is. Knowing I didn't have to be as sneaky, I stroll over to him as I rub my eyes to awaken myself. From my audible footsteps, Draco glances up with not even a mere sight of flinching. Not surprising, you really couldn't startle him easily. It was strange. 

"Why are you awake?" He asks, briefly exchanging a glimpse of eye contact before riveting his attention to the book again. 

"Why are you?" I question back.

"Can't sleep, don't really want to anyways." Draco admits, furrowing his eyebrows as I stand in front of him, an obvious appearance of neediness and wanting his touch plastered upon me. "What?" He questions confused, soon comprehending what I wanted. He places the glass on the small, wooden table beside the armchair, then extends his arm out and rolls his eyes as I beam endearingly. Crawling onto his lap, positioning myself sideways against his chest; resting my head upon his shoulder, lightly draping my arms around his neck and seating comfortably with my rear basically between his thighs. 

"Comfortable?" Draco raises his eyebrows, seemingly not comfortable himself. 

"Yes." I giggle, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." In a hushed tone, he begins reading P.S I love you. Smiling, noticing he was about three quarters through it. 

I sigh, "You think a lot." In response, he quietly hums and only sheer silence surrounds us. 

Around five minutes later, he removes his hand from my thigh and to the half-full bottle of bourbon. Carelessly, the golden brown liquid streams into the empty glass and just stops a centimetre from the top. 

"Are you drunk?" I query, observing as he brings the glass to his lips, swallowing two large sips of this harsh alcohol. In a clink, the glass meets with the wooden table once more. 

Draco shrugs, "Probably." Gradually, he flips the page over and sighs deeply. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to be near you, sorry... I'll leave if you—" I anxiously stumble out a few words, but soon get cut off by Draco. 

He breathes sharply, "No. Stay."

"Okay." I comply, "Can I have some." Draco subtly nods, attempting to pass his glass to me, but I had different plans. He huffs, seemingly not bothered to argue with my genius ideas. Grasping the bourbon bottle in my dainty hand, bringing the top to my lips and harshly forcing myself to swallow more than I really should. After multiple large gulps, Draco snatches the bottle from my clasp and groans, the sight of only a shot or two left. Pouring the rest into his glass, before situating the book upside down on his thigh. Turning his face to meet with my eyes, an irritated cloud was brimming within his gaze. 

"You're going to feel like that soon, and I will say I told you so." Draco puffs in botheration. 

"If you don't want me here, say so. I'll just go back to bed." I mutter, dreading to have to sleep alone through to the morning. 

"No— Kora," He draws in a breath, "I'm just really fucking mad at myself, and I'm not thinking straight so if I say anything rude— I don't mean it." 

"Why? Are you okay?" Hesitation filling within me rapidly, but gambling on whether he'll tell me or not, I wanted to try help him.

Aggressively, he fires back, "Fucking because I just am." Acknowledging that he definitely didn't want to talk about his feelings, I awkwardly remain quiet as his hands still glides up and down my thigh soothingly. 

Watching Draco read, quickly grasping the knowledge that he read incredibly slowly. Either he was just a slow reader or practically absorbed each and every word, but nonetheless it was somewhat relaxing to just sit on his lap, watching him read; all while a deep silence surrounded us. 

Lifting my head from Draco's shoulder, subtly deciding to enthral my gaze upon his featured; soon becoming jealous of his perfect side profile, a cute nose, cute lips... cute— wait a damn second. Draco wasn't lying, I was going to feel it soon. And it wasn't tiny, unnoticeable or merely hitting me, It felt more comparative to a bloody avalanche crushing down on me. 

"You're really fucking hot." I absentmindedly let the cat out of the bag, I hear Draco narrowly snicker under his breath. He places the book beside the empty bottle, still facing it down to keep the page he was on. 

"Is that right?" He curiously questions, "I told you so, didn't I?" 

I roll my eyes, "Shush it." Leaning back, the armrest of the chair supporting my back now; and promptly having accessible eye contact. "You know why- What I-I don't like."

"What don't you like, princess?" Draco divulges into my drunken words. 

princess, hehe. 

"That you can compose yourself— and shit. Like... like I cannot and it's obvious. But yo-you can barely tell your drunk or whatever." I pout, actually bothered by how he held it all back. Draco lightly smiles, before his grin drops to him partially parting his lips and sighing. 

"Hm. It's not like that psychologically though." He shrugs, reaching over my shoulder and possessing the glass in his grip. 

Being this drunk, like the type of drunk where your conscious but want to rant about everything— you know? But anyways, I wanted to ramble about everything. Draco and I were dating, I guess, he wouldn't call it that though; I think he was nervous? I really wanted an answer other than 'Pansy ruined it for me', Pansy was in the past. 

Yes, she may of gave me pills. Pills in which made me discover how to constrain my premonitions, but with the downfall of them bouncing back tens times stronger; as well as when I'm awake. 

It was fortunate that Daphne was with me when they rebounded, no one other than her truly knew how to help. Daphne would steadily shut my eyes with her hands and gently lower me to a lying down position. Also, the others were somewhat freaked out by it all. I mean, I don't blame them. First time I told them, they thought I was bloody schizophrenic and had a very vivid dream. It was a tolerable vision, I knew Ginny was in the chamber of secrets before anyone. And when the news got spread around, my friends slowly began to believe me. 

I purse my lips in thought, "Same." 

"Same?"

"Draco— I never wanted to die, I promise. No one believes me, but I seriously just wanted to sleep and forget about it— Not die." I rabble, honestly not caring if I expose myself or not, I needed some things to be flow across to him; important things. 

Draco softly sighs, "I know. I believe you." He takes a sip of the bourbon, before his free hand lightly tucks stray strands of my hair behind my ear. 

"You- You do?" I question, furrowing my brows in surprise. 

"Darling, I know you better than you know yourself." He rolls his eyes as if I was clueless and weirdly mindless to the fact that he believed me, every time I brought it up he stayed quiet as everyone would shrug and say they don't believe me. 

"Are you drunk?" I unconsciously ask for the second time, earning an amused stare from Draco, who hides back a smirk. 

"Off topic tonight, aren't you? But, more or less." Draco strangely replies. 

I'm no Ravenclaw, Draco. I don't 'do' riddles... 

"That's a riddle, Draco."

He smiles, "You're a Riddle."

I furrow my brows, "In what way, surname or—"

"Both." Draco merely shrugs, taking another sip of the throat-firing-up liquid. I open my mouth to say something, but Draco quickly places his index finger against my lips. "Don't question it."

Keeping my eyes on him, bursting with the word 'how' as my stare wasn't getting me very far with convincing him. "How?"

He huffs under his breath, a slight annoyance but expectation flowing together. "You were like a riddle, I suppose. I figured it out though."

"So I riddled you?"

"Yes, you riddled me." 

Pondering further into my drunken mind, trying with great efforts to puzzle together his words. I was aware they were comprehendible, clear and doubtlessly made sense— but my scattered brain wouldn't let me understand any of it. All the words were distinct, just scrambled in my mind. "So, what was the answer?"

"It's for me to know and you to never find out." He smirks, my curious and con-fuzzled expression obviously amusing him. 

"Hm." I sigh, reverting to my original position. "Was there even an answer?"

"Not entirely. Kora, I'm not fully sure if your aware you act like this, but you're a closed book. It took me six years to unriddle you." Draco shifts, calmly slouching into the leather armchair and spacing his thighs further apart as he sinks comfortably into the cushions. 

From his movements, my rear slides within the midmost of his thighs. He reclines his head back, tranquilly closing his eyes and drawing in hushed, placid breathes. Tucking my bottom lip between my teeth, purposefully snagging on it to restrain myself from doing anything over a PG rating. But, I was maybe fifty-percent over tipsy, and I didn't want to be PG. Annoying as it is, I needed to hold myself back. 

Draco just looked so fucking hot right now. He always does, but in this intoxicated present time— wowsers. 

His pearly white hair that was usually sleeked with gel for a prestige appearance, groomed immaculately and not a single strand out of place, was currently an appearance quite the opposite of the customary formal display. The snowy hairs ruffled from Draco raking his fingers through it caused by all the excessive thinking, erasing the strands unbound of all the styling gel. 

He wore a black, cotton dress shirt, in which was ever so slightly crinkled in comparison to the dapper, iron-straight state it was in hours ago. Two buttons were unhooked, creating his habitual appearance to plummet further from presentable; but descend to unpretentious, and extremely improper to his parents expectations. I liked it though, his discomposed demeanour is so appealing to me— almost made him completely irresistible. The unfamiliar disorderly appearance of Draco briskly shot intense feelings of adoration and cravings through my body, in which was highly elevated in all senses from the alcohol. 

"Draco," I softly say, earning a hushed hum from him, "You're really cute." An audible scoff escapes him, my compliment invoking him to tilt his head up and face me with disapproval sparkling in his serene gaze. 

"Don't call me cute." Draco cocksurely rolls his eyes, grazing the tips of his fingers along the skin of my thigh; the feeling sending chills up my spine and subtle goosebumps to emerge. 

I pout, "Anyway, I'm going to get more drinks— wanna come?" 

Draco knits his eyebrows, the silver eyes of his having a glint of sureness to my decision. I was toppling over tipsy, so I'd be alright for a little more. 

In a steady pace, I shift my body around and place my feet on the floorboards, then hazily stand up. Draco follows behind me, strangely quiet for his normal tipsy self. Promptly, Draco and I make it to the kitchen. While I slightly stumble to the counter that had multiple alcohol bottles lined against the wall, Draco leans on the opposite counter, which was the kitchen island. Resting my elbows on the marble surface, holding my chin stuporously in my palms, I scan my eyes over the several bottles. "What do you want?" I ask him, shifting my chins weight to one palm as I drag my index finger along the liquors to help myself read them. 

"Drinking without me?" A very distinguishable voice emits from behind me, the faint sound of her footsteps verging nearer into the kitchen. 

"Thought you'd be sleeping." I admit, focusing my attention of the labels again. Finlay's presence stops beside me, her shoulder contacting with mine. She sighs, before enclosing a full bottle in her clasp. 

"Blishen's Firewhisky?" Finlay questions, I shrug in agreement and swiftly swivel around so my back was against the bench-top edge. Crossing my annoyingly in front of me, but compelling a friendly expression as Finlay situates the firewhiskey upon the tabletop surface behind Draco. The sound of glass clinking against one another and connecting with the counter fills my ears. "Haven't seen you for awhile, Draco." Finlay eyeballs him up and down in an extremely noticeable manner, before pouring the liquor to the brim of the three blue shot glasses. Again, Draco merely hums in response to Finlay. 

Finlay passes Draco and I the overflowing cups of firewhiskey, rapidly bringing the edge to our lips and downing the harsh liquid. 

Thirty minutes pass, Finlay was so drunk that she was holding onto the sofa's cushions to keep herself from falling off the Earth's surface. Yeah, that drunk. She was seated in the corner of the L shaped sofa, sprawling against the cushions and declining into the crack where the cushions met. Nonetheless to her drunken state, she was still conscious. 

I was beside Draco, awkwardly trying to keep my hands to myself. Firstly, because this was not a time to get railed by him. Secondly, as Finlay had a love for spilling others secrets and all that shit. It was incredibly annoying, I'm mainly positive she's the reason Estelle got sent to Beauxbatons and forced to attend conversion therapy. Ironic considering her parents loathe muggles and all muggle things, but sent to her a muggle therapist. Sitting cross legged, my knees wide apart and the only contact from Draco I felt was my knee lightly brushing against his thigh. 

Suddenly, snoring sounds articulate from Finlay and I smile in content. Taking the firewhiskey bottle from my lap to my grasp, I swallow down two or three shots worth, the fire heating up my throat had less of a burn as I was possibly really drunk. Draco takes the bottle from me, before downing the last few gulps worth. 

Damn, us three really finished a whole bottle— Well, Draco and Finlay did. Finlay is an actual manic and lives for the intoxication, whereas Draco has an insane tolerance. 

Draco leans over, placing the empty bottle on the coffee table and slanting back to his original position. A cold hand contacts with my thigh, making me glance down to where his hand was, to which he pats his own thigh after. Understanding what he is implying, I shuffle over closer to Draco. Moving my legs from the crossed position, I bend my knees to the left so they were atop his thigh and my feet splayed to the right side.

His arm drapes over my shoulder, gently hauling me closer to him and I settle my head comfortably against his chest. "You want to know what's really funny?" Draco asks, trailing his hand further down my side and ending at the hem of my green hoodie, in which ended two or three inches down my thigh; just covering my navy blue underwear. 

"Sure." I nod, drawing invisible circles along Draco's mid-thigh with the tip of my finger.

"I think I have daddy issues." He blurts in a somewhat chuckle. 

I furrow my brows as I think of an answer, "That's not a bad thing, Draco." 

Now, from past events of drinking with Draco, I knew he was definitely drunk. Drunk to the point of talking about his feelings and thoughts that fill his mind, Honestly I didn't mind it. I puzzled that he's conscious enough to know what he's saying, he just has an urge to say anything he thinks. So, He'll remember this, possibly regret it too. 

"Mm." Draco murmurs, demonstrably not agreeing with him. 

"I promise it's not that bad, Estelle's managed to convince me that I have mummy and daddy issues." I shrug, glancing up to see him, once more, enthralling his eyes upon me in endearment. 

"Are you still in love with her?" He questions, making my breathing hitch from the sudden query. Hoping he'd grasp some knowledge that daddy/mummy issues weren't horrible from what I said, but instead gathers his focus to Estelle. 

Knitting my eyebrows, I shake my head to indicate no. "I used to, but it's better for us to not be together. Plus— I kinda think her and I dating made me realise I liked someone else." 

Draco smiles, his other hand grasping the side of my thigh and guiding it over so I was straddling him. My hoodie rides up from the position, the material reposing upon my hips and exposing my unclothed rear to the frosty air. Biting my lip, restraining all my lust back, amazingly surprised with myself that I was better at holding back while utterly hammered; not sober. 

His icy hand contacts with my jawline, then gradually traces along to my chin; where he drags my face towards his and softly clashes his lips against mine. Draping my arms over his shoulders, subduedly drawing my body closer to his as I enclose my arms behind his neck. Draco's hands graze to my exposed backside, where he permissively glides his fingers beneath the panties fabric that lay low-waisted on my hips. 

Amiably, one hand slides from under the thin fabric and slips subjacent the cosy, hoodie material, then nonchalantly coasts up the bare skin of my back. The sensation shooting a shockwave of subtle goosebumps along my ivory skin, accompanied with a zap of chills up my spine. 

A single finger descends back down my spine, in a tortuous pace as his touch maintains the sensual chills to surround my figure. As it reaches the skimpy fabric of my underwear again, it departs from my body before lightly cupping my chin. 

Draco softly bites my bottom lip as he divides our lips apart by squeezing my cheeks between his thumb and fingers, then drives my face back to meet eye contact. His eyes were glistening with lust, but behind it all he knew we were both too drunk to fuck each-other. 

He leniently pitches his face closer to mine, hitherto budging himself out of the slouched position he was in. The motion of him adjusting his posture induces me to accidentally grind against his dick culminates in us both raggedly moaning under our breaths. 

"Fuck— we need to stop." Draco chuckles lowly, subsequently riveting his icy argentine gaze upon my rubescent tinged lips and with my chin still in his domineering hold, he guides my face nearer his once more and plants an angelic-like kiss upon my lips. The touch blossoming with comfort, being like a dream from the tameness and serenity of it all. 

"I-I'm— ti-tired." I stammer, invoking Draco to effortlessly stand up along with the weight of me. He consciously sets me down from his hold, patiently waiting for me to grasp my balance, then we both drunkenly stumble up to my room.


	35. Chapter 35

"Kora, will you be coming home for your birthday?" Laura asks, her voice was calm and somehow tinged with a tone of hopefulness; clearly wanting me to spare wasting her time and stay at Hogwarts.

Besides from Laura obviously me to return home for the unfortunate event that occurred every January— my birthday; I undeniably didn't want to return either. Something always goes wrong, or something painful takes place, which leads to a day of absolute silence and distress. I highly doubt the birthdays I can't remember, those being the early years of life, were entirely tolerable either. 

It frustrated me immensely that a day that's meant to be special and flowing with love, was completely ruined for me. I should be having happy, thoughtful days were I spend time with family and receive cards that were brimmed with compassionate words. Maybe even earning a thoughtful gift from a loved one to show their appreciation for me. But no. I either got Finlay overdosing, Finlay having an epileptic fit, Finlay drunk, no stupidly simple cupcake, not even a goddamn hug. 

Understanding why this day went horribly never truly hit me, I suppose it's just an incredibly unlucky day for me. Maybe I jinx myself from expecting the worst? But, that wouldn't make sense. I woke up on that particular date for ten years with the mindset of having a decent day, which never happened. Possibly finally having the day at Hogwarts, surrounded by people that actually care about me will change things?

"Not this year." I smile, compelling a sympathetic expression to cloud over my features. Draco went home yesterday, said he couldn't spend the entire Christmas Holidays with me; which I understand, but i'll see him tomorrow anyway when we go back to school. 

I somewhat felt bad that he stayed over for christmas day, he assured me countless times that his parents wouldn't mind— considering the guilty and sorrowful appearance of Narcissa on that day, and how she practically looked like she'd faint any second; I obviously believed him. 

"Really? Why the change of heart?" Laura ponders, sparking off an irritated feeling within me. I don't exactly understand why she's questioning it, the fact that neither Laura or Finlay wanted me there was as clear as day. It was like a huge banner floating above their heads reading 'Don't come home for your birthday', so it's a bit bloody ridiculous that Laura's making queries. 

I shrug, "Want to see if the day turns into a disaster in a different environment." 

Laura sighs in exasperation, tapping her dainty fingers in a wave motion against the marble kitchen counter, her demeanour unquestionably indicating she's bothered by my answer. "You're being dramatic, Kora." She hisses, before exiting the kitchen with the clattering sound of her heels against the floorboards.

Sitting at the kitchen stool, feeling the stupid and ugly tears prickle at my waterline. I drag my index finger over the light grey pattern of the marble countertop, focusing on keeping them from flowing down, but my concentration is wheedled out as the proud voice of Finlay erupts from behind me. "She's putting a front up, you know?" Finlay chuckles, leaning her elbows on the counter and glancing at me snobbishly.

"I'm aware." I bluntly reply, reverting my eyes from Finlay and towards the counter again. 

"So, are you and Draco like dating or something?" She ponders, a somewhat stupefaction in her tone. I feebly shrug in response, hoping for her to realise I wanted to be alone— but Finlay wasn't like that, she liked to rile me up. "That's surprising, I heard his parents are doing the same bullshit to him as Estelle's." 

"What are you talking about?" I peer up, slowly locking eye contact with her when I notice an amused smile emerging. 

"Like the marriage n' shit." Finlay curves her smug smile to a much more comforting one, I furrow my brows in confusion. She rolls her eyes as if I was the dumbest human on the planet, "Thought you'd know this by now, it's obvious and I'm not even apart of the Wizarding world."

"Finlay— What the fuck do you mean?" I was growing slightly irritated and distressed, mostly bothered by how the fuck she got this information.

"Alsatia, you idiot. I overheard Lucius and Laura talking about an 'arranged marriage'."

What? What the fuck? what. the. actual. fuck. I wanted to believe that she was lying, but this is something his father would actually bloody do. Oh my god. Arranged marriage? with ALSATIA?! This is a nightmare. Why Alsatia? what's wrong with me? My fathers fucking the Dark Lord for merlins sake, Alsatia's father is just a deatheater. This is insane. Totally fucking crazy. So what if i'm a fucking half-blood? Voldemort being my father should cancel that out, right?!

"Are you kidding?" I mutter. 

"Obviously not. I don't even understand wizarding shit, I just heard him say it." Finlay pats me on the back before leaving the kitchen in a swift pace. 

Then, the waterworks begin streaming down my cheeks, as if I haven't cried enough these christmas holidays? The build up of Laura's obvious want for me to stay at Hogwarts and what Finlay just told me had finally broken free. I was hurt, just as things were looking semi-decent this happens. But, I need to stop being so pathetic. I'll just ask Draco when I see him tomorrow, that will be easy and hopefully what Finlay said was wrong.


	36. Chapter 36

"I missed you two!!" Daphne squeals, yanking Estelle and I into a hug that we had just withdrawn from. 

"Ugh, You have no idea how glad I am to be here." Estelle rolls her eyes, squeezing Daphne and I tighter in her embrace. We all pull away, in which Estelle is bombarded with the sympathetic glances of Daph and I.

I've said this before, and I'll say it again— but no time is ever a good time with Estelle's fucked up pristine pure-blood family. Especially during Christmas. The whole of the Hendrix family? Cousins? Aunts? The entire lot of wizards and witches drove with the belief of purism, if you thought the Malfoy's were bad, then holy hell you haven't seen the worst of it. 

1994, Christmas Holidays at Estelle's Manor

"A half-blood?" I heard Estelle's father bark at her through the thin wood of the office door, I awkwardly stood on the other side where I was told to wait.

"Please, Father, she's not a horrible person." Estelle begged. 

"Estelle Hendrix, she may not be but her blood purity contradicts that!" Sir Hendrix bellowed, "One little mistake that half-blood makes, and I'll never welcome her into my home again." 

Yeah. Pretty fucking bad that her own 'deatheater' father insulted the Dark Lord's daughter, but that was just before he rose to power again— after that, he based his hatred on my 'filthy' lesbianism. I'm not even lesbian, I'm the exact same to a bendy plastic ruler— flowing either way. 

"I'm sorry, Elle." I frown slightly, placing my hand on her shoulder and stroking my thumb in comfort. Estelle merely shrugs, convoying an expression indicating it was habitual to her— for her parents to be absolute assholes. 

I glance at the clock hanging from the bricked wall, 10:50am it read. Our luggage was all packed in the baggage compartments and fewer students than at the start of the year finish hurrying on the train. 

Draping my arms over both Estelle and Daphne's shoulders, in response they coil their arm around my mid-back; and we wander to the carriage door. 

About to sit down, pondering where the bloody hell Draco and Blaise were, a soft hand lightly taps me on my shoulder. Steadily, I whip around and I'm met with the guilty face of Pansy Parkinson. In a strange way, she shuffles on her feet and anxiously fiddles with her thumbs. 

"Yes?" I question her, forcing myself to instigate the conversation as she clearly wasn't. 

"Can I talk to you?" Pansy nervously asks, seemingly about to panic and rip her own hair out from whatever was currently causing her anxieties. Briskly, I peer at Daphne and Estelle to silently communicate I was going to chat to Pansy; in which they both nod in bother. 

"Sure." I nod, gently grasping Pansy's hand and tugging her to an area that was free of students— unfortunately besides the toilets and the door that separated Hufflepuffs and Slytherin carriages. 

Pansy timidly stands in front of me, staring at her feet. Her eyes were red, dried tear stains trailed down her tanned cheeks. "I'm sorry." she blurts, yanking me into a strong hug. 

"For what?" I query, but Pansy begins sobbing on my shoulder. 

"For being a bitch, for giving you pills and ending in you overdosing. I've never had a really good friend before, and I wanted to try with you— because you're weirdly nice for a Slytherin." Pansy blabbers, still weeping on my shoulder and no doubt drenching my white school blouse with her black mascara. 

Truly, I wanted to say 'fuck you' and punch her. She did really disgraceful things to me, some of which were vile and sickening, not just me though; pulled Draco into her and I's 'drama'. I can't entirely understand why she's apologising for the pills, that was all on me, it's just rude to pin my somewhat addiction I had, on her. It's unfair. 

"And— All the newspaper shit, I was jealous and I thought Draco still liked me. But I was wrong. I've seen the way he looks at you." Pansy continues, I decide to not utter a wrong until she's finished. It's healthy, you know? "I-I sent a letter to Estelle, the first day back this year, asking for help to be your friend and she-she never replied."

Oh lord. 

"Pansy, calm down." I sigh with a slight chuckle, purposing it to mellow her out; trying to show I wasn't as angry as she thought I'd be. 

While Pansy sobbed on my shoulder, I think of what to say. 

I could tell her I forgive her, then never speak to her again?

Or simply say she caused me too much pain, forgive her actions but not her?

"Do you hate me?" She sniffles, resting her chin on my shoulder as she breathes heavily to compose herself. 

Here we go. 

"No." I bluntly say, sighing as I gently tug her off me and soothingly hold her face in my hands. "I don't hate you, Pansy. Yeah— You hurt me, a lot. But you usually have a reason to hurtle your insecurities on someone, right?"

Maybe I was being rude, or a little too straight forward. But, she needed to get her head around the unvarnished truth of the distress she caused me. Third year was atrocious, she was basically Draco's wingwoman. She backed everything he said, she'd sometimes even physically hurt me (Draco never physically abused a girl) but I mostly hated she tried to get me expelled. 

Nonetheless, she was presently weeping in front of me; a never ending stream of tears. Honestly, I've never seen her appear so weak, she'd cover it up with an insult— or bloody punch me. But she didn't seem like any of those were on her mind. 

Pansy sniffs, taking one arm from around me and ferreting through the pocket of her robe. A few fiddling motions later, she shakily wrests a messily folded parchment out. Then displays it between us, nodding to signal me to take it. Observantly, I furrow my brows and grasp the parchment in my fingers. "Please, just read this. You can decide what to do after." Pansy shrugs, swiftly wiping her tears and stumbling down the carriage aisle. I watch as she embarrassingly strolls with her eyes on the ground as she enters the booth-carriage. 

The fuck? weird. 

Just as I'm about to unfold the parchment, the familiar smell of muggle herb engulfs my nostrils. Without much time to comprehend anything, the sound of a door opening, my body tugged into the bathroom by my arm and the door slamming shut all happens within a rapid second. Finally gathering my thoughts and sight, as the swift motion practically made me see stars, I come to the sight of Blaise slouching on the toilet with an ashtray in his lap. 

Peering to my right, Draco leans against the sink with a unlit joint between his lips. He smirks, obviously proud of my bothered expression, and steadily flicks back the metal hood of the lighter, then waves his thumb over the lighters trigger. All while maintaining eye contact, he brings the newly lit flame to the tip of the joint and inhales deeply, I discern the untouched cusp of the paper kindles a vibrant orange.

"You two are stupid, I can smell it from outside." I cross my arms, sneakily slipping the parchment into the pocket of my skimpy skirt. 

"We know, could bloody hear you sniffing it out like a basset hound." Blaise cackles, inducing Draco to snicker in response to his highly humorous comment. 

I roll my eyes, "Aren't you a comedian." Anxiously locking the bathroom door, genuinely nervous that they'd get caught, then lazily leaning back with my arms crossed against my chest. 

"What was that about? with Pansy?" Blaise asks, knitting his eyebrows in curiosity. 

"Wouldn't you like to know, weather boy." I hide back a smile from his snarky expression, "Did you not hear it, though? Pansy was fucking apologising to me." 

"Don't forgive her." Draco instructs, but his tone was somewhat coiled with annoyance. In all honestly, I didn't want to speak to Draco normally until I asked about the whole marriage shit. It was frankly consuming me, eating away at any placid thought I had. It'd just pop up. All the time. But it was too hard to just ignore him, I missed him. And I couldn't just hug him without Blaise weirding out or saying a snarky comment.

"She seemed sincere—" I try to speak, however Draco's love for interrupting me forced me be hushed. 

"That's what Pansy does. Forgive her if you want." He shrugs, veering forwards and flicks the joint in his fingers to ash it. The ash tumbles into the ashtray, and Draco props against the sink again. Sighing in reply, I delve my hand into my pocket to retrieve my cigarettes. Finlay bought them for me, Merlin knows why. I knew the boys weren't going to share, it's possibly payback for the last train ride... oops. 

Sliding the first cigarette from the packet out, I bring it to my lips and place the orange section delicately between them. Draco still had the metal lighter in his possession, so he briskly sparks the flame and abides it against the tip of the cigarette. He withdraws his hand to the edge of the sink after the end engulfs in a radiant orange. Inhaling deeply, then slowly exhaling the vague smoke. 

"So— How was everyone's Christmas?" I smile, mostly at Blaise as I knew how Draco's was. 

Compelling himself to fuck me, with me doing the same, as it clearly wasn't a good time. I mean, I got bloody branded by my own Father. Which I, thankfully, have came to terms with and I'm honestly going to just deal with it all. 

Blaise shrugs, "Same as always." Draco, too, shrugs in reply. "Where'd you get the smokes? Aren't you a little young looking to buy them?" Blaise ponders, exhaling the thick smoke from his lungs. 

"Finlay gave them to me," I take a long draw of the cigarette, "and I don't know why— so don't ask." quickly adding in as I saw Blaise about to ask why. 

With one large inhale, Blaise finishes his joint and extinguishes the filter in the ashtray, pressing down until it was fully out. Their 'ashtray' was actually toilet paper, which they moulded into the small bowl they had; possibly for easy disposal? I don't know, I'll never understand how boys brains work. "Well, I'll see you two in a min. Daph probably thinks I'm dead." Blaise throws the unlit filter out the open window of the bathroom, I shuffle nearer to Draco as Blaise nudges past me. 

"Draco— are you sure they didn't care?" I furrow my brows in guilt, still annoyed with myself from making him stay at mine. 

He chuckles softly, then yanks me closer to him by my arm. Lazily, he slips the lighter into his pocket then grazes his fingers along my jawline. They stop beneath my chin, Draco studies my features in a deliberately slow pace— giving him enough time to complete weaken me. Lifting my face up until my gaze was solidly upon his, he smiles before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on my lips. I smile, quickly jumping to my tippy-toes and pressing my lips against his. 

"Miss me?" Draco cockily smirks, then catches my eye as I glance at the nearly finished joint. "Want?"

"Yes..." I admit, he glides the joint in front of me and I lightly step back to create space between us. Levelling the filter to my lips, Draco watches intensely as I lightly bring the filter in the midst of my lips, then inhale the smoke artlessly. Draco withdraws it from my lips before finishing the rest himself. 

"Happy?" He rolls his eyes, I nod in reply. 

Draco and I quickly get through my cigarette, in a fast enough manner that Blaise and everyone else wouldn't be suspicious. 

Sitting in our normal spots, Draco and Blaise were directly opposite each-other and rambling about something— I wasn't paying full attention to their conversation, it seemed like a high discussion anyway. Once more, I go to read the parchment that Pansy gave me, but YET AGAIN I am interrupted. Not by Draco, or Daph, but Theodore Nott? 

"Hey, Kora." Theo says, standing awkwardly in the aisle and in front of our seating spot. 

"Hm?" I glance up, slipping the parchment in my pocket again. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to... I don't know.. go out to Hogsmeade sometime?" He timidly asks, my eyes widen when I feel a familiar icy hand contact with my thigh. Before I could even speak, Draco does it all for me.

"What was that, Nott?" Draco questions him, I could feel his intimidating stare flying over me and towards Theo. 

"I just asked Kora if she wanted to go out... sometime." Theo continues, his voice now somewhat more nervous. I swivel around, darting my eyes on Draco in hopes he'd be nice. He briefly peers down at me and I notice him compel back a smirk. Observing him closely, trying to figure out what he was up to. Unfriendlily, Draco glares at Theo, obviously ignoring my plea for him to be genial. 

"Leave. Don't ask my girl out again, got it?" He raises an eyebrow, in which Theo nods and scurries off. But what he just said had everyone's eyes widen, even my own. 

"Excuse me?" Daphne spurts, her gaze switching between Draco and I as she waits for one of us to speak up. 

"You are excused."

I've never been so gobsmacked in my life. Did Draco just tell everyone? 

"Kora! Why didn't you tell me?!" Daphne exclaims, kicking my shin from beneath the table with her foot. 

"Yeah, I knew it." Blaise smirks proudly, earning a bothered stare by Daphne. "Come on, how could you not?" 

Daphne rolls her eyes, "I assumed that was them being their normal selves." 

Daphne and Blaise continue to bicker, Estelle was on the seats accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. She appeared unbothered, her focus in the potions book. 

I was still glancing at Draco, even now starstruck by what he said. It had been about three weeks, barely, and he publicly said it. I honestly thought I'd have to wait months. I've never been so relieved to hear those words though, it sparked a warming sensation in my heart that he made it clear to everyone. Surprisingly, he appeared much less repulsed with himself for saying it, more alleviated that it was out. 

I knew this didn't mean he'd instantly be comfortable with it all, but he'd try. Like, he seriously just let down his 'I don't date' defence wall, without hesitation either. 

"Why'd you do that?" I question him in a whisper, genuinely inquisitive to his sudden change of heart. 

"You're mine, and I want everyone to know that." His cool hand that was upon my thigh gently grows in pressure, "It's fucking frustrating seeing those halfwits flirt with you, I'm not sharing you." 

I couldn't contain my smile, it was practically impossible. While I had a stupid, adoring smile emerging rapidly, Draco softly kisses my temple and effortlessly lifts my leg; situating my thigh to rest over his. 

His icy touch grazes up and down my inner thigh as Daphne begs for answers. Which was pretty funny.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW — drug use

Finally. peace and fucking quiet. I can finally read the parchment Pansy strangely passed me, without interruption. I sit on my bed, resting my back against the headboard and sighing in serenity as I was belatedly alone. 

I told Daphne everything, with the permission of Draco, of course. It'd be rude for me to blabber it all destitute of him knowing, considering he's the one who leaked the secret to everyone— it was only fair I asked if Daphne could know everything. Like how it happened.. all that stuff. Daphne was dumbfounded, she admitted that it'd take Draco way longer than a few weeks to comprehend that he liked me. 

Daphne wasn't entirely wrong there, though. Apparently after the first time we fucked, he was questioning it all. So, that's definitely a few weeks. Funnily, Daph tried to convince me she knew; knew that I liked him. I refused to believe her, but if Pansy knew, then Daph undoubtedly did too. She doesn't need to know that, obviously— it'll boost her ego. 

I slip the parchment out from my skirt pocket, unfolding it slowly to ensure I absolutely won't get disrupted. Clapping internally as I fully unfold it, devoid of all interferences, then begin reading. 

It was a letter addressed to Estelle?

'Estelle,

I'll make this quick and I'd really appreciate a response, but is there any way you could ask Kora to befriend me? I know it sounds pathetic, however I truly don't have many friends at the moment. My parents aren't anywhere close to friendly, and Astoria's plain mean to me. Please?  
From, Pansy.'

What the fuck? So Pansy really did ask Estelle for help? how... strange? I'll talk to Pansy tomorrow, I'm way to tired to do it now. 

Weirdly, I feel a different piece of parchment behind the one I was already holding. It was smaller, much smaller. Positioning Pansy's letter on my bedside, I take interest into the other— completely confused. 

Until it hits me. It's the piece of parchment that flowed down to my side after I got the dark mark. I hid it in my skirt pocket when Draco disappeared for a few seconds before he ran me a bath. God. How could I forget about it? 

The writing was little, probably to fit on the sparse amount of parchment there was. 

'Daughter, I am so proud of you. I wore that dress when I became a deatheater too. Love you always, Mother.'

Wow. I only saw a glimpse of my Mother that night, I refused to look at her while I got singed with the dark mark. Somehow, I felt comfort knowing she secretly wrote me a note, bearing in mind that I wasn't allowed any verbal or physical contact with anyone that night; other than Draco holding me against him, despite my protests. I wanted to see her again, ask her even more questions, however that evidently won't occur for a while. Next break is months away, but I'm sure I'll manage. 

**

Sitting at the desk in Potions class, the sound of quills scratching along parchment and Professor Slughorns bellowing voice as he congratulates Potter, once again, for being incredibly marvellous. Professor thinks he's a bloody genius, you know... being able to brew potions quicker than other students, his homework reaching above satisfactory efforts, assignments brimming with a clear display of phenomenal commitment towards them. 

Fucking bullshit if you ask me. Slughorn has this extravagant favouritism to Potter, it's the most absurd fascination if you ask me. I'd say, only by the narrowest of margins, that it's fucking hysterical. If I had a sickle, precisely one, for every irrelevant and nonsensical compliment Professor Slughorn honoured Potter with exclusively, I would be rich. 

How do I know he praises Potter? I watch his stupid face light up and he thanks Professor excessively. Quite irritating that every time I glance up, I see him, the only student, getting complimented. More spectacularly, add another sickle to my heightening riches when Professor broadcasts Potter's brilliance to the entirety of the class. Downright exciting sight, really. 

Am I jealous that the 'chosen one' has unfailingly grasped the fascination with another Professor? Take a guess. You'll mostly likely be correct. It shouldn't frustrate me as much as it does, almost in a way that it's wholly unavoidable. The irritant emotion is glued to me, it sounds insanely silly— but I promise you, It's similar to getting gum tangled in your hair. 

Truthfully, I don't want to dislike Potter, he exclusively possesses a somewhat fucking magnet inside him that captives Professors— and unfortunately my father. But, which I'm not wanting to sound self-centred or ungrateful, Potter used to situate on the above satisfactory level, below me AND Hermione, then suddenly Slughorn starts teaching... and Hermione and I drop beneath him. Insane. Hermione and I were astonished. 

Now, I don't want embarrassing announcements casted to the entire class for my achievements. I just wish I got more feedback on my work, Merlin knows how much Potter got. 

"Kora." I feel a soft voice speak my name and a tickle of a quills feather along the side of my neck. Glancing to my side, noticing Draco focusing on the assigned work, then I peer behind me. Daphne appearing like she was bursting with a question. 

"Yes, my favourite blonde?" I acknowledge her, "Female blonde." I rapidly say in addition to detour from the path of Draco querying me. Thankfully, he was too busy working on the assignment. 

"Are you going home for your birthday?" Daphne asks, discreetly hiding her crossed fingers as she grips her quill. 

"Nope." I smile, knowing she'll be over the moon with this information. 

"Really?!" Blaise, Draco and Daphne all say in unison, their volume invoking Slughorn to rivet his focus from Harry and quickly announces quiet students, this is private work time. 

"Yep. I hate being there for my birthday, always goes to shit." I disclose, swivelling back around to face the front; assuming Daphne was finished talking. Also, ten minutes left of class so I might as well put it to good use. 

Daphne utters under her breath, "We'll be talking about this later."

The bell chimes dimly, the distinctness lowered from being in the dungeons, everyone swiftly gathers their items and head out the classroom. 

**  
Seeing as it was summer, Estelle and I take a seat at the benches in the courtyard, in which were luckily shaded by the large oak tree. We both immediately put our attention in beginning the homework Professor McGonagall assigned in our previous class, Transfigurations obviously. 

Soon, the rest of the group gathers at the bench and start their normal racket. 

"Kora, how would you feel about a party?" Daphne ponders, ducking her head down to try grab my attention. 

"Absolutely not." I scoff, closing my notebook then placing my quill and book into my bag. 

"Why?" She whines, a snicker escapes from Estelle as she takes the ink we were sharing and positions in front of herself. 

"Are you kidding? Have you not heard about Kora's unfortunate luck with her birthday?" Estelle informs. 

They all knew. I ranted about it frequently. In all honestly, I sort of wanted to have a party— it'd be different, and plus, what if bad things only happen when I'm at home? 

I sigh, "Thanks, Estelle. But— sure Daph, surprise me."

Estelle subtly gasps, shooting a stare of disbelief towards me. She purses her lips in botheration, then frustratingly huffs when she comprehends my expression; an expression of plea. Estelle was going to be annoyed by all this, she's basically the only one who's witnessed my shitty birthdays. Thanks to her, (TW) and of course her hidden nurse skills, the noticeable white lines across my wrists would be even more noticeable. 

I mostly agreed to this because Daphne is the pestering type. She doesn't appear like it, but draw back the curtain of that forced eloquent face and proper trademark of hers, you'll be smacked in the face with a girl who won't rest until she gets what she wants. Maybe I'm being hypocritical, but anyways— third year was when Daphne really let her true self shine. In a good way, of course, only downside to the girl was that she'll beat you in a bender. 

However, she jabbers... pesters... rants... begs..... pesters until she finally gained what she 'required'. Strangely, all she required was permission to do something or agreement to utterly anything. In this case it was permission to have a party and, truthfully, I bet that she'll beg me to wear the most skimpiest outfit. That's were the agreement comes into it.

"You probably won't even come, Estelle, knowing you. Why are you so tense about it all?" Blaise questions her. 

Estelle huffs, "None of you have dealt with the shit that happens and I know, for a damn fact, when something bad happens that night; I'll be the one handling it." Anger seems to get the better of her very quickly, she crams her books and quill into her bag, then strolls off, all within a rapid motion. 

"Uh... what is something I said?" Blaise guiltily queries. 

"No. Estelle's just... what's the word— accustomed with the fucking bullshit that happens on my birthday." I reassure, situating my lips into a firm line as Blaise understands what I meant. 

"Well— I'm not letting anything shit happen, okay? I've waited six years to be with you on your birthday, so it's going well whether the universe likes it or not." Daphne declares, earning slanders from Draco and Blaise as they tell to her shut up about the universe bullshit. 

**  
It was now the 10th of January, six dooming days to endure until I can exhale in relief. 

However, something incredibly more annoying apposed to bracing myself for a party... thinking of what to say to Pansy... the sudden disappearance of my visions (it happens, they just appear randomly again) and even worse than my discontentment to the boy with circle glasses— Was the current gossip of the school. It was still 'Draco committed to someone'. I shouldn't be bothered by it, but what made me topple with aggravation was due to the fact that it was pinned on Draco. 

'Draco's dating someone!'

'Did you hear?? Draco's actually committed to one girl.'

Never— Draco and Kora are dating. Nothing of that sort. Ridiculous. Draco's not the heartless fuckboy they all think he is, and it makes me understand why he argued with me to keep quiet about it. The gossip wasn't even centred on me and I was irritated by it. 

Draco and I were presently strolling to common room after seshing at the Astronomy tower, dinner had just finished and for some stupid reason; we thought it would be a good idea to walk around the amidst of snitching students— yeah, not all of them are nice and understanding, it's a shame goody-two-shoes drown this school. Possibly two joints each was over the top, but it's fun. Scary, tremendously terrifying, a somewhat thrill lays beneath the fear though. 

Now, something I loved about Draco was how unknowingly touchy he got when he was stoned, at least he acts as though he's unaware of it; not sure if it's a facade, however it possibly is. Our hands were clasped within one another's, along with our fingers intertwined as we stroll down the busy corridors in a spaced-out manner. 

"3.1?" I giggle, glancing up to attain his argentine gaze. Mentally groaning in annoyance from his eyes barely red nor glossed over, you'd have to focus intensely to spot any sign that demonstrated he wasn't sober. Draco artlessly rolls his eyes, before glaring at a Ravenclaw boy, who was eyeing me up and down. The boy rapidly retreats his stare to the ground as we pass him. "You're so mean." I joke, despite talking, I couldn't stop giggling. 

"I am not mean." Draco scoffs, "No ones allowed to look at you like that, except me." 

"I know. Besides, I don't want anyone looking at me like you do." I admit. 

We turn down a much quiet corridor, merely ten students hovering around the halls before they get ushered to their common rooms. 

"Draco," I murmur, purposely keeping a soft voice to not come across as irritating or angered; dreading my next words. Draco plainly hums in response, implying he was listening. "Please don't get mad— or anything..."

He glances at me, his brows furrowed and an expression of inquisition defining his features. Quiet surrounds us as I gather my words, Draco remains silent. 

"Um— Finlay told me that your parents want to do that marriage shit... the stuff Estelle's are doing..." 

"How does she know that?" Draco questions me, inducing my stomach to drop from realising she wasn't lying. 

I shrug, "Apparently heard your father and Laura talking about it." 

Draco sighs, splitting his gaze from mine and focusing ahead of us. Suddenly, he comes to a halt, in which I'm slightly tugged back as our hands were still clutching one another's. His other hand lands upon my shoulder, driving me to amply face him. He bites his lip in thought, avoiding my glare at first as he directs it on the stone floor, then slowly fixes his slate grey look on mine. 

"I need you to understand that it's not what I want, okay?" Draco grazes his cold fingers down the side of my face, mindfully tucking stray strands of my hair behind my ear. 

I nod, "I understand, I wanted to know if Finlay was telling the truth."

"It's unfair, princess." He huffs before proceeding to walk towards Common room. "I'll convince my father to change his mind, but in the mean time— don't doubt yourself, please." 

"Okay." I nod, once again.

"Promise me." He squeezes my hand lightly. 

"I promise."


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW — drug use

"Feeling the voodoo of misfortune yet?" Estelle asks while she scribbles information about Diricawls in her notebook, peering at the textbook then briskly back to her writing. 

The day finally came. 16th of January. It was a Friday, around lunchtime. Practically all of the students who studied Care for Magical creatures were in the library today, so it was relatively crowded. Estelle was awfully chatty today, presumably an escape clause to radiate her anxieties. As it happens, I was equally as nervous as Estelle. 

It'd been roughly twelve hours since the dooming day began and, suspiciously, nothing bad had happened. Nothing at all. Quite frankly, it was fucking weird. As the years went on, the day got ruined earlier and earlier— the record was currently at 8am for early it got doomed upon. But it was midday, and not even the tiniest drop of misfortune had occurred. Alsatia was even ignoring me, that's a first; she usually snapped at me in the corridors and said 'he doesn't like you'— but today, she was quiet and I honestly loved it. 

"Weirdly, no." I chuckle, in which Estelle glances at me as though I grew a second head. 

"Wow. Maybe just being home was unlucky then." She shrugs, riveting her focus towards the assignment again. 

"Probably." I agree, peering around at all the busy, frantic working students. Then, my eyes dart to Pansy. 

I hadn't talked to her yet, genuinely had no clue on what to say— however, I felt bad. She sat in the common room while Daphne blabbered about the party she was throwing, mostly keeping out the details and whispering the 'secrets' to everyone but me. One thing that made me feel REALLY guilty was the fact that Daphne read the guest list to me... out loud and practically a broadcast to the entire common room— and guess who wasn't on the list? Pansy. 

I don't like the girl, but I also don't hate her and if I'm being completely truthful; I don't really despise anyone. And the expression of hurt that casted over that girls face when Daphne finished reading the names, kind of made me feel shitty. I wanted to invite her, whether she comes or not, but it'll make me feel better about myself. 

"I'll be back." I announce to Estelle. 

Steadily, knowing Estelle's eyes were watching me, I linger to the desk Pansy was seated at, which was only three or so desks from mine. I take a seat in the empty chair beside her, she immediately brings her attention to me. 

"Sorry it took me so long, I didn't really know what to say." I admit, Pansy remains quiet implying me to continue. "I forgive you, but I don't think we'll ever be very good friends— You're welcome to the party tonight, if you want to come."

"I agree, and are you sure? I wasn't on the list..." Pansy ponders on, dragging on the last letter in sureness. 

I nod, "Of course. Daph's going manic, I'll sneakily add you to the list." 

"Thank you." She smiles, I pass the parchment, the one she previously gave to me, onto her lap. Quickly, she slips the parchment into her pocket. After a second of an awkward smiling at each-other moment, I briskly stroll back to my desk while ignoring Estelle's repelled glower. 

**

"Daph, I'm not fucking wearing this." I cross my arms, staring at my reflexion in the standing mirror. 

"You look hot." Daphne retaliates, perching herself on the edge of her bed with silky grey sheets. She slants down, excitedly picking up the matte beige heels from the floor and slipping her feet into them. 

Daphne was wearing a tight-fitting dress, the trimming of the scanty material painstakingly about an inch past her rear. The fabric was far from a modest pattern, a tantalising cheetah print in the hues of black and yellows. Purely with your sight, it was undeniably effortless to spot the bright pink bralette beneath the sheer material; thankfully, she wore a black g-string making it less distinct. Each mere and simple movement Daphne made, the fabric glided up and briefly exposed her ass. With the vivid surrounding lights of the dorm, it made it practically impossible to not notice her showy undergarments. Thin straps loosely hung on her shoulders, only just supporting the material to cover her breasts. Her hair was it's usual state, straight, perfect and nothing entirely different done to it.

It surprised me how confident Daphne was. She never used to be this adventurous, and almost always had fabric drowning her figure in hopes to shield it all from sight. But then, something inside her literally switched— an impulsive decision, I guess. One day she blanketed her body with clothes, the next she wore a fitting, black skirt under her robe and it progressed from there. 

Although I was so happy for her, undoubtedly over the moon that she felt comfortable with her god-given exterior— it made me realise how reserved and self-conscious I appeared. And the day I had to wear a short skirt, honestly changed it all. I was still warming up to the heightening eyes of horny boys, it felt incredibly strange. Can you blame me though? I was brought up by a properly attired woman, who failed to lead the first girl into formality, so prioritised in dressing me like a prude. She failed again, funnily.

"One wrong move and my whole ass will be exposed to everyone." I whine, inducing Daphne to bring out the supportive woman in her. She storms towards me from the bed, standing directly beside me and glaring at me through the mirror. 

Maybe I was being a little... dramatic. Over exaggerating possibly? 

Daphne bought me a dress during the recently passed summer holidays, with the intents that we'd try sneak into muggle clubs and bars, but it never happened. I backed out of it, so the dress is brand-new and in tiptop condition. Apparently, according to Daph, tonight is the night I must wear it. So, I agreed. 

The dress altogether was a soft, midnight black fabric and despite the comfortable stretch in the material, it clung to my frame. The stitching was in all the right places, almost as though it was made just for me. It cinched enchantingly at my waist, giving me an eye-catching slim hourglass figure— unquestionably surprising me with how it defines my hips so well. Similar to Daphne, the hem verges beneath my bum, maybe a smidge longer than hers; but on the contrary, mine was no where near to being as see through as hers. A sizeable trim of white lace encircles the hem of the dress, the same lace displays as thick straps that descend down to a cross pattern across the low-cut midriff, before circling around to meet at the back. It was cute, I have to admit, I'm just not sure I want to be tugging Draco off drunken boys all night. 

My hair was, alike to Daphne, the same as it always appeared. Loose, cascading past my mid-back with the usual ringlets that formed at the ends and brushed through with my fingers; I found that if I use an actual brush, it looks weird and doesn't have the curl I like. Strange to Daphne, but not me, she decided to ditch the makeup. We both wore mascara and lip balm, apparently Daphne wanted to be more 'carefree', which is fair enough.

"Kora, you make me question my sexuality every day. But, then I look at Blaise and my body explodes— that's besides the point, you look fucking amazing." She grins

"If you wear the dress, I'll let you wear converse..." Daphne begs, pouting childishly as she awaits my answer. Staring at her for a few seconds, also waiting to see if she'd add anything to do deal. "I'll wear my converse too."

"Okay!" I beam, Daphne smiles brightly before huffing as she slides her ankle-spraining heels off. 

Daphne and I both yank our converses on, mine being a faded black and Daphne's a blinding white; she used a spell on them to ensure they'd never get dirty, smart actually. 

The party was being held in the Slytherin common room, and thankfully the room was charmed to a larger size to accommodate all the students Daphne invited. It started around thirty minutes ago, the music was vibrating through the walls and floors, you could easily feel a buzz zap through your body from the intensity of it. Estelle left way before Daphne nor I were anywhere close to making ourselves look presentable, she was unfortunately assigned the duty of being a bouncer— having to allow students in, and kick them away. 

I reach the door of our dorm that leads to the girls corridor, Daphne places her around the doorknob but halts. With her feet staying in place, she just whips her head around and faces me. "I can't hold it back anymore." Daphne puffs, doubtlessly bothered that she couldn't resist saying whatever it was. I furrow my brows at her, confused but curious. "Draco and I have coke— like cocaine.." 

"The fuck?" I question her quite surprised, excited however. 

"Yeah... Draco being the rich git he is, bought like a few grams the last day of Christmas break. And what makes it annoying is I payed more per gram." She forms her lips into a firm line from aggravation, "You're welcome to have a line of mine, dunno about Draco though."

"Wait so— you both got coke on the same day, different times, and he got each gram cheaper than you?" I gather what Daphne just said, and she nods to imply my correct judgement. "Was the dealer a girl?"

"Oh— Merlin, Kora. He was a he. Plus, I highly doubt Draco wants anyone but you." Daphne laughs, poking her index finger on my forehead and lightly pressing my head back. 

I roll my eyes, hooking my fingers at the dresses hem and adjusting it as it had rode up; only from me walking. Merlin, this night is honestly going to revolve around me yanking this bloody dress so it look respectably. Daphne twists the doorknob, pulling the door towards her and blaring music immediately engulfs my ears. 

"Fucking hell, Blaise is trying to deafen us." Daphne laughs, clutching her hand in mine and dragging me to the common room. 

Wow. It was packed. Only 9:30, every single inch of the common room was jammed with students. I highly doubt any of them even knew it was my birthday, but that didn't bother me. It appears that everyone was already tipsy, dancing amongst one another with no space for God at all. An area in the middle of the room had been cleared of tables and chairs, clearly for reckless and horny teenagers to dance. With the main action in the centre of the room, there was small hang out spots scattered around the outskirts of the dance floor— most of which had multiple alcohols crammed onto the small coffee tables. 

Daphne drags me across the room towards where the leather sofa's normally were, them being the only normal aspect kept. Everyone was already there, chatting amongst themselves. 

I spot Estelle, she looked beautiful as always. She wore loose-fitting jeans that were a light washed denim, paired with a white long sleeved blouse and a scarlet vest, tucking both garments into her jeans. I chuckle to myself as I notice her shoes, she wore her favourite sneakers that only appeared for special occasions. Estelle sat on the far left of the leather sofa, leaning her weight on the armrest and holding a beer in her hand. Blaise was seated at the same sofa, but on the far right; his captivated eyes follow Daphne's every move as we made our way there. 

Blaise honestly cleaned up pretty well, wearing a plain white shirt and simple black trousers, his outfit heightens from simplicity from adding a soft, teddy bear brown jumper. Daphne undeniably was impressed by his outfit as she instantly jumps onto Blaise's lap, whispering something inaudible beside his ear, which invokes him to straighten the jumpers collar and blushes profusely. 

"Where's Draco?" Daphne asks, positioning herself off Blaise's lap and peers around while she plops on the sofa space beside him. 

"Still getting ready? I dunno, Kora do you want to fetch your boyfriend?" Blaise singsongs the last word, smiling in pure enjoyment as I glower at him. I nod in response, however, and briskly make my way through the maniacal, intoxicated teenagers. 

I stroll down the boys corridor, steadily standing myself in front of Draco's dorm. Glancing to my side, just one door down was Pansy and Theo smoking a cigarette together. Cute... Glad she came though. Knocking on the door lightly, jolting as it immediately opens. 

"Shit— Draco, trying to scare me to death?" I retaliate to his abruptness, but very rapidly decline to tranquil from the scent of expensive cologne and mint erupts in my nostrils. 

"Sorry, love. I was—" Draco chuckles, however stops midway through his sentence. I glance up, his cloudy grey eyes obtaining a powerful hold of my gaze. His captivating stare transfixes upon mine for a few seconds before proceeding to examine my frame, all in an excruciatingly slow pace. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth, the intimidating stare of his scanning over every single inch of my figure. 

I had a clear idea to why he was acting as if he'd never seen my body before, practically displaying a similar appearance to a twelve year old boy who saw boobs for the first time. —And it was because we hadn't exactly fucked in long time... I was stressing over everything, and my efforts in response to homework and assignments had really descended to rock bottom. Because of all the pill taking and crying, so I never did my work. As soon as I returned back though, I swear I lived at the library. I gave Draco like one blowjob because I was being a bitch, so he shoved me to my knees. But other than that, zilch. I was craving it, badly. 

"Don't look at me like that.." I cross my arms over my stomach and grip my waist with my hands. 

It's not that I wasn't uncomfortable or embarrassed, his stare was piercing holes through my skin from it being so intense. From his timely glare, though, I enthralled my attention on what he was wearing. And holy fuck did it make me want to drop to my knees without even being told to. 

An ironed, in which was completely stray of fold-line and crinkles, black button down shirt was tucked neatly beneath the raven slacks waistband. The dress shirts sleeves end perfectly at his wrists and a practical leather belt holds the shirt in place, preventing it to slip out and become untucked. From his caliginous, monochrome attire, it influences the silver rings that fit snugly on his fingers to stand out; dragging my attention to the glint of the metal and gathers me to notice the veins on his hands.

"Better hope no one looks at you the wrong way." Draco jokes while cupping my face roughly, he leans down to assist in my height and plants a firm kiss on my lips. I smile, my brain annoyingly processing his appearance in a slow motion. My lips were slightly parted and the enchanted gaze of mine still focuses upon Draco. He rolls his eyes, releasing his hold from my face and situates one hand on my mid-back. 

As we stroll to the common room, the blasting music only enhances from each step we take; if that was even possible for it to be any louder. Suddenly, a stony hand slaps my ass with quite a lot of force, causing me to jump in startle. His hand squeezes my ass assertively after colliding with it, he merely smirks in retort to my gobsmacked expression. 

Draco and I finally reach the others, Estelle was onto her second beer and Daphne began tipping a white substance onto the wooden coffee table. The sofa that was usually opposite the other, was now positioned in front of the unused fireplace and the armrests of the two sofas were touching; creating a right angle and the table spaced adequately in front both sofas. I sat on the right so be close to Estelle, with Draco beside me. I was practically sitting on him at this point, my left thigh draped over his and the cool touch of fingers glide along my inner thigh. 

"Oi, birthday girl," Daphne calls, wiggling her index to indicate she wanted me to go over to her. Without thinking on it, I stand up and the icy touch of Draco's fingers grasp the dresses hem, then tugs the fabric to fully cover my backside. After Draco finishes adjusting the dresses length, I make the few steps to Daphne and sit beside her. She edges forward, shifting a section of the white powder from the other several lines with a rectangular piece of plastic; I think it was a muggle bus card, or something. Weird that they're the perfect size for lining cocaine. "Take a line with me?" She asks, grinning in excitement. 

"Of course." I smile back, accepting the two or so inch rolled paper from Blaise. It was hollow inside and rolled to a perfect cylinder shape.

"Estelle, want one?" Daphne slants back, grabbing the attention of Estelle. She thinks for a few seconds before shrugging, sliding over and placing her beer on the coffee table. Daphne brushes Estelle's line until it was opposite her on the table, doing the same to mine and her own. From Estelle's agreement, Blaise claps in congratulations and points at Draco as if he was caught doing a crime. 

"What's that about?" Estelle narrows her eyes at the two boys, waiting for one of them to speak up. 

"I bet a line of coke that you would give in, and that idiot now owes me a line." Blaise grins, proud that he finally won a bet against Draco. 

Estelle, Daph and I all hold the cylinder paper in our hands. 

I was actually so excited, the last time and only time I did cocaine was fifth year when a seventh year offered me some. A pathetic amount if i'm truthful, the effects were minimal and all I did the entire night was ramble about the people I disliked. Barely felt a high, honestly, which was a bummer. But, currently, Daphne was downright generous in the amount she lined for Estelle and myself. Around the size of a standard cigarette, the substance thinned out to make it easier to snort. 

We all lean forward, I'd hate to know what perv was creeping on the other side of the sofa, peering in their peripheral to get a good look of us three leaned over— but who cares, I highly doubt Draco nor Blaise would let it slide, they'd definitely do slight damage to however had a deathwish. Tonight is a night for me to let go, drown in the eventuality of doing something fun for my birthday. 

Positioning the rolled paper against my nose, us three all struggling with our hair. Thankfully Blaise and Draco notice the trouble, so Blaise holds Daphne's hair back. Draco stands up, gathering both Estelle and I's hair out of the way. 

Daphne counts down, she reaches one and we all press our free finger against the other nostril, then snort the white substance by moving the paper along until we finish it all. Almost immediately, scarily in sync, we all prop back up and throw our heads back. Sniffing until all traces of the powder descends into our systems and not wastefully hovers in our nostril, the taste lingers from it coasting against our tongues as it declines. 

I was in for one hell of a night.


	39. mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW — drug use

Fuck. I felt amazing. It had only been maybe ten minutes since I snorted it, and I was still brimming with my come up. Apparently Daphne and Draco tinkered with it, which actually terrified me, but they promised the only thing they 'tinkered' with was the duration. Meaning, the come-up was longer and more enhanced— and instead of the effects lasting a mere thirty minutes, it'd last about three hours. How amazing is that? Feeling this euphoria for three whole hours was laying on me like a dream, and I was loving it. Estelle gave her beer to some random girl, considering drinking after taking cocaine is not a good mix, and I salute her for being able to think properly.

My mind was all over the place but also stuck on one thought— the heightening feeling of nirvana that shot through my veins. Every second that passed by felt like slow motion, but the amplifying sensation of the upsurging high was much quicker to my sense of time. Somehow, I had stumbled to the dance floor with Daphne, us both yanking one another away from socialising with everyone we saw. 

We were in the amidst of the scattered students, the music was pulsing through my ears, the sound waves dare me to dance by booming its exhilarating and rapturous tones. Daphne grabs my hand in hers, hauling me dangerously close to her body. Our faces were barely touching, the music erupting our senses and the cocaine creating a feeling of extravagant confidence, as if we were the only two on the dance floor. 

"Don't look, but Blaise and Draco look like their about to explode." Daphne giggles, the sight of the two boys only invokes her to dare herself further. 

"In what way?" I question her, not retaliating to her impulsive decision. 

Daphne licks her bottom lip, "Like— a way that their girlfriends are rubbing against each other and totally turning them on." 

We shoot a stare of sureness in our judgement to one another, in which we just giggle mischievously and agree to push this further with a slight nod. Taking a quick chance to peer over, Blaise and Draco were on the same sofa. Blaise was reclining comfortably into the cushions, with Draco sitting more straight up compared to Blaise; but both were man spreading, I roll my eyes in amusement to their lack of appearing friendly. I glance back at Daphne, who was enthralling her gaze upon mine, our bodies erotically stimulating against one another's. 

I wasn't doing this to irritate Draco, or anything of that sort. He knew Daph and I were best friends, but stray far far away from being anything else. So, Daph wasn't any competition against him— he shouldn't even have to worry about threats anyway, I hold a strong belief that after being fucked by Draco, no one could meet anywhere close to my high expectations for sex. I didn't want to fuck anyone else nonetheless, and I think he didn't either. 

Peering over once more, they both tilt their heads back while pressing one finger against a nostril. I smirk, knowing that their fun has just began. 

"Did they have a line?" Daphne asks, leaning her mouth besides my ear to assist with hearing her. I nod, inducing Daphne to smirk that like I did. In a tantalising motion, she spins me around so my back was against her front. Daphne was 5'6", so much taller than my just 5'3" height, but one again— her height no where in comparison to Draco, him being 6'1".. I looked like a little girl beside him, which is sort of funny. 

"I'm gonna go ask Draco for one, wanna come?" I ask her, Daphne purses her lips in thought before shaking her head to indicate no. "Surprising." I smile, slapping her ass I walk away from her. 

I stroll over to the two before taking a seat in between them. There was already a smallish, decent however, size line on the table. As soon as I sat down, Draco's hand travels around my lower back and rests on the curve of my waist. Swivelling on the spot, my knees situated to my right and brushing along Draco's knees, the sensation in which sent an unexpected spark throughout me. 

"Can I pretty please have that?" I point to the line, begging innocently with my eyes. Draco smirks, then nods in permission. He briefly glances at Blaise, but I couldn't even bother directing my stare to Blaise, my mind was set on getting higher. I pick up a random furled paper from the table, Draco immediately gathers my hair from my face as I lean over. Pressing my finger over my nostril, I inhale through my nose while I guide the tubed paper over the white line. 

Dropping the paper on the table, hanging my head back and sniffing thoroughly, I rivet my focus to Draco who was observing me inquisitively. 

His pupils were dilated, the fascinating argentine iris's were barely showing as the pupils had expanded that much. No doubt mine had the same appearance. He looked incredibly amused by me, his left hand steadily coasting along my side; dipping down the arch of my waist before gliding over my hips, then back up again. The contact felt like an euphoric paradise, his touch was projecting immense tingles and sprinklings of electric across my frame. 

It was tempting, unmanageable even, to resist everything in this present moment. With the second hit of cocaine enlivening my system, mixing blissfully with the presence of the first hit, it was unarguably unrealistic to control my sensual feelings. The substance had ameliorated my confidence to a monumental level, unblocking all the thought-processing and judgement passages of my brain. It was backbreaking to compel it all back, but it was early, I think, so I needed to compose myself for a little longer. 

"Thank you." I stand up, briskly bending over and resting a hand on Draco's shoulder for support, then plant a quick kiss on his lips before joining Daphne again. I glance back at Draco, distinguishing his amused demeanour. Unexpectedly, both to myself and Draco, the playful devil within me takes the reins; I hook my index finger around the hem of the dress, the centre of where it ended at my thighs, then sinfully hoisting the fabric up to momentarily expose partial of my ass. 

Draco shoots me a threatening glare, whereas Blaise just throws his head back in a fit of laughter. I bring my hand back to my side, eventually meeting with Daphne. 

"I need to piss." Daphne exclaims, grasping my hand and guiding me out of the common room towards our dorm. Apparently Daphne made Blaise charm the dormitory corridors so the music was less loud, so the blaring music was now tolerable and you can hear yourself think. "I'm so high." She giggles, strolling to our dorm. 

"Same here." I admit, walking beside her. We reach our dorm, Daphne groans when she realised it wasn't charmed. 

"I swear if people are fucking on my bed, I'll go crazy." Daphne twists the doorknob, sharply opening the door. We both step inside, our eyes widening from the sight of Estelle on her bed with another girl. "Go girl." 

In a rapid pace, we bolt to the bathroom and close the sliding door behind us, but before I entered; I took a quick glimpse of who the girl was, and it made me freak out. 

"She's with fucking Granger." I whisper, however it came out in a slight louder tone than I wanted. 

"Holy shit." Daphne exclaims, yanking her underwear down and sitting on the toilet. "That's fucking surprising." 

"You don't say? Didn't know Granger was into girls, or fucking Slytherins for that matter." I laugh, somewhat proud that Estelle was with someone whose friends hated us. 

Daphne and I both do our business, and to our astonishment; they were still in bed together. Estelle was off her face on cocaine and no doubt Granger was drunk or some shit, nonetheless— it was entertaining. 

"Have fun." Daph and I say in sync, peering at each-other and laughing from it being unplanned. Great minds think alike. 

We make it to the dance floor again, one our way here though— I think I counted three students puking into buckets while slouched on the floor, and an insane amount of people sucking each other's faces off. 

Daphne instantly peers at Blaise, attaining his attention and tugs my back against her front. Daphne's hands contact with either side of my waist, caressing up and down in an electrifying way as she initiates a provocative eye contact with Blaise. 

Draco's POV

"Bloody hell." Blaise mutters under his breath, his entire concentration on Daphne as she guides Kora to grind against her. 

If that was a guy in Daph's position, he'd definitely be beaten to a pulp by now, but Kora's only being her cheeky self and it seems like Daphne enjoys the exact same. The two of them were like two peas in a pod, always stirring up drama and extremely fond of taking any moment to be mischievous. This was evidently one of those moments. 

"Why don't we tease them back?" Blaise laughs, edging his hand along the space between us. 

"Fuck off, you idiot." I collide my hand with his shoulder and shove him away, concealing back a laugh from his childishness. 

Blaise huffs in exasperation, "Daph promised Kora she'd be present all night, but I don't think I can fucking wait that long."

"Be quiet you horny bastard, I haven't fucked Kora for nearly two weeks." I chuckle, drawing a cigarette from the packet that was freely displayed on the coffee table. Blaise goes weirdly quiet, I glance over at him as I situate the cigarette between my lips. "What?" I question him, slipping the metal lighter from my back pocket. 

"Two weeks? And why would you do that to yourself?" He ponders, genuinely astounded by what I told him. I flick back the hood of the lighter, then glide my thumb along the trigger and ignite the end of the cigarette. 

"Kora. All she does is study." I admit, smoke escaping my mouth as I speak. "Worth the wait, though."

He inhales briskly from surprise, "Merlin— Is she still that good?" 

It used to bother me that Blaise fucked Kora, but it was ages ago and it clearly meant nothing. He was no stranger to being open about it, if I asked— he told me. Neither Blaise or Kora remember the night they had in detail, however from what Blaise briefly told me, it sounded like he was left speechless. 

"Of course." I pass the cigarette to Blaise, in which he immediately takes the ciggie between his fingers. 

"So? What's the deal with you two? Kora fell in love and now she's doing all your drugs?" Blaise asks, I glance at him with confusion before keeping my eye on the girls again. "Can you not see it? She's head over heels for you, and you never willingly share your drugs. I got a line because of a bet."

I think on Blaise's question, unsure of what to say. Frustratingly, my attention happens upon a Ravenclaw initiating a conversation with Kora. "Goldstein," I yell across over the music, easily getting his awareness. He takes one glimpse of me, then scrambles off like a timid mouse.

"Blaise, isn't it pretty self-explanatory? Seeing as I despise relationships?" I say, aiming for him to comprehend it all. "Plus, if she takes my drugs, I fucking know what's in them. And she won't go around finding her own either."

"I guess your right," Blaise agrees before roughly nudging me with his hand, "I reckon it's because your in love..." 

"Shut it."

Blaise chuckles, but leaves it immediately. I hated the word love, it got thrown around like 'hi' and 'bye'. It's not like I didn't like Kora, I just don't think I'll be saying that word any time soon. 

Not once did I remove my focus from the girls for longer than a few seconds, I didn't want to either. It was fucking hot. Every now and then Kora would peer over, sensually bite her lip while observing my every move before tilting her head back against Daphne. 

Kora twirls around, facing Daphne again. Steadily, she props herself on the balls of her feet and, to both Blaise and I's surprise, licks her tongue along Daphne's bottom lip. Blaise passes the cigarette back to me, I bring it to my lips and inhale deeply as I observe Daphne's reaction. Her eyes widen at first, but quickly glimpses at Blaise and I for our response, where a cheekily smirk forms on her lips and she whispers something to Kora. 

They tease us with their salacious actions against one another, the hem of their dresses narrowly covering their backsides. Blaise clearly wasn't able to compose himself, but with the sudden flash of Daphne's dress skimming up too high, Blaise catches her attention and ushers her over. I chuckle from Daphne's pout as she drags Kora with her. 

"Ruined my fun." Daphne whines, standing directly in front of Blaise. She peers at Kora momentarily before yanking her by the wrist and practically shoving her to sit on my lap. I send her a glare, however Daphne kisses her palm and blows a kiss towards me. 

Kora smiles, positioning herself comfortably on my lap. She sits herself sideways, using the armrest to support her back and drapes her legs over mine. I couldn't help but notice how quiet she was being, I'm not complaining though; it only fed into her innocent demeanour. It's amusing knowing how pure she displays herself as, but completely switches when in the bedroom— barely anyone knows that, except me. 

"Did you enjoy that, Blaise?" Daphne teases, plonking herself beside Blaise with her fingers grazing along his thigh. Both horny git's. 

There conversation quickly turns quiet, it'd probably be audible but the music was deafening, making it impossible to hear the slightest of sounds. Unexpectedly, hot breathes radiate upon the skin beneath my ear. 

"Can I have a little more?" Kora asks sweetly, too sweetly. She leans back again, smiling innocently as her fingers fiddle with the one loose button of my shirt. 

I raise my eyebrows, her serenity captivating me. "Magic word?" I question her, a subtle smirk emanates on her rose lips. 

Once again, she tilts her head up and brings her lips to my ear. Her lips lightly graze along the skin of my neck, "Please, daddy?" Kora whispers, drawing herself back to her original position. 

I smirk, taking a draw of the cigarette, "Can you get it?" I ask her. Her whole expression beams, she stands from my lap and teasingly bends over to grasp the baggie. From her bending over, the full view of her ass was displaying to me, but unfortunately Blaise and Daph too. I peer to my side, catching Blaise's attention on her with his eyes widening, he takes a glimpse at me and quickly removes any attention from Kora as he notes my expression. 

She sits herself back on my lap, the same position as she was in beforehand. Her eyes observe me meticulously the second she passes the sizeable bag in my hand, the curiosity that sparkled behind her hushed demeanour was alluring. But after this upcoming hit, I bet it'll all change. I carefully take a pinch of the powder in between my index and thumb, a considerable amount; being mindful that it's her third blow.

Her pupils were dilated, the black disks engulfing her jade iris's, making the striking colours narrowly visible. "Open." I order, Kora parts her lips without dithering on what I said; not a sight of hesitation or delay, Kora wisely adhering to the sensible decision and tarrying the obedient girl she is. Her enthralled gaze flickers to my fingers, then eagerly fixate on my amused stare. 

I unhurriedly draw her bottom lip down with the thumb on my free hand. The pearly, granulated crystals that weren't secured in my fingers stipple onto her bottom lip, progressively dissolving from the warmth of her mouth. I seperate my fingers, casting the copious quantity of loose fragments in between her bottom teeth and lip. Kora passively maintains strong eye contact with me, abiding to her submissiveness by keeping her hands at the trim of her dress; tracing her fingers over the white lace. 

At the very occasion of my index finger contacting with the pearly clump of powder that resided in her mouth, Kora's eyes ignite with avidity. Her interest filled captivation only grows as I glide the tip of my finger along her gums, smearing the finely granules sparsely. I depart my thumb from her bottom lip, in which it immediately propped back up from being drawn down. Taking my finger away, her lips shift closer but still rest slightly apart, I wipe my thumb against my gums to get the residue off. The taste was bitter, leaving a small trace of numbing to my gums.

"There you go again, Kora. Making me question my sexuality." Daphne sighs in playful botheration, both Daphne and Blaise had a line while I smothered Kora's gums with coke. They quickly revert to eating each other's faces off, clearly a fan of PDA. Evidently, the cocaine hit they just took catapulted them into a pit of sexual arousal. 

I watch as Kora glances to the side, scrunching her nose at Daphne and Blaise who were unable to resist one another. 

"Get a room." She giggles, extending her arm and playfully slaps Daphne's thigh.

"But I promised—" Daphne departs her lips from Blaise's neck, glancing at Kora guiltily. 

"Bitch, I don't care. Go." Kora childishly rolls her eyes and points her finger in the direction of the dorms. 

"Okay! Happy birthday, love you." She exclaims. 

"I love you more than her, Happy birthday." Blaise laughs, obviously feeling the enhancing effects. Then, without a second thought, Daphne grabs her bag of coke and unskilfully composes herself as she eagerly strolls to the dorms with Blaise close behind. 

"It tastes bitter." She announces, rubbing the skin beneath her bottom lip. 

"Sure is."

"You know— If you were like Blaise, you wouldn't even be able to last three days without fucking me." She giggles, momentarily standing before confidently moving herself to straddle me. 

"I'm barely coping." I reply, resting one hand on the armrest and the other glides along Kora's thigh. 

She just giggles again, "Me either."

I roll my eyes, "What's the point then? You can fuck me whenever you want, and you choose to study instead." Her breathing hitches from my remark, her eyes showing she's thinking intensely. 

"Ummm— I don't know. But I should stop, it makes me really horny." Her index finger traces along my jawline, ending at my chin then she brings her hand back to herself. 

"Say when, and I won't think twice about it." I chuckle at her honesty, seemingly unaware of what's she's saying. 

"I feel bad though, Estelle's going to return to no one here." She pouts. 

I bite my lip, the craving for her touch consumes me. "Kora— I seriously can't wait any longer." 

Kora practically shivers from my words before vaguely smirking, "Then fuck me, daddy." 

That's all she had to say, it was honestly after those words that I knew nothing could stop me— And Kora definitely wasn't going to. Her eyes were sparkling with anticipation, a lustful thirst to get fucked like a slut lingered behind all the innocence, which only made me want to fuck her more. It sparked curiosity within me from how she concealed her desires for weeks, because there's no way in hell this girl is patient and doesn't long to be fucked hard. 

She's the most impatient girl I know, she hates waiting, more importantly waiting for her wants to be fulfilled. Maybe studying distracted her? I can usually resist the urges, as long as she keeps her adventurous hands to herself and refrains from intentionally pissing me off— then it's easy, it mostly switches into a game to tease her. Because if I make one slight touch, or quietly mutter the things I'd do to her; her entire wall crumbles down, and she usually murmurs a weak 'fuck me already'. 

I grasp the bag of coke, thankful that Kora had clipped it closed, along with hungrily clutching her hand in mine, I lead her through the common room and straight to my dorm. 

We barely make it to my dorm as our lust gets the better of us, I crammed the baggie in my back pocket while we strolled through common room, so my hands were unoccupied. 

Turning the corner to the boys dormitories, noticing that Kora's grip on my hand was increasing from anticipation. I glance down, immediately attaining eye contact with her, the fire behind them was ravaging through. Unable to compose myself, I shove her against the rugged wall, a gasp escaping her from the sudden force. Her lips part, the hunger in her eyes heightens when they rivet on my lips. 

The short, quick burning timer of her patience runs out, the bomb exploding. Kora winds her arms over my shoulders, firmly entwining them around the back of my neck before hoisting herself up and crashing her lips on mine. "Jump." I instruct, Kora doesn't hesitate and, without trouble, jumps up, her legs wrapping around my waist. Our desperate lips collide once again, the desire for one another becoming unbearable. With both hands supporting her, appropriately placed on her ass, I briskly stroll a few doors down to my dorm. 

Eventually, we get to the door— fortunate that the boys corridor was relatively devoid of students. Withdrawing a hand from her, I slip my wand out a pocket and we briefly part lips as I cast an unlocking spell. A click of a lock, Our lustful lips smash upon one another's while I hurriedly open the door. Slamming behind us as I drive her back roughly against it. 

Kora lowly moans while I bring her bottom lip between my teeth, biting with adequate pressure as I tug it back. Her iris's were immensely overtaken by her inky pupils, the usual pink tint of her lips had deepened from the rough contact. I bite my lip with anticipation, walking over to the side of my bed. Kora unwinds her legs from around me, dropping her feet to the floor and instantly perching herself on the beds edge. 

I stand in front of her, grazing my fingers along the side of her face. She innocently looks up as I trace her jawline softly, then harshly grip her chin; squeezing her cheeks between my thumb and fingers, taking a second to view her pretty self from this angle.

Narrator POV ;)

As Draco enthralled his focus upon Kora's soft features, she had began slipping her already loose converse off. Draco smirks when he notes what she was doing, amused by how truly desperate she presented as. 

"Do you realise how irresistible that dress makes you?" Draco questions her in an unfriendly tone, Kora merely shakes her head side to side. The cocaines effects were running through her veins, urging her to fight against his dominance, but Kora was unsure of how'd he react. She'd be fine with whatever response really, just frightened with the thought of trouble walking. "You look like a little whore, princess. Saw a lot of eyes on you tonight." His hand that squished her blushing cheeks surges in pressure, inducing Kora to gulp from his terrifyingly composed demeanour. 

Kora remains hushed, the correct words she was searching for never came to her— leaving her in a drowning pit of speechlessness. She thought cocaine was meant to be a sociable drug, a drug in which made you chatty and impossible to stop talking, but it was doing the absolute contrary to that. No matter what she tried, including practically mentally hyping herself up, nothing helped. She was still voiceless. 

The pressure from her cheeks vanishes, potentially leaving faint red marks caused by the strength. Draco was equal to Kora's inability to speak, however in a different aspect— he found himself wordless to her tongue-tied state, insanely amused by his natural affect on her. He saw behind her eyes that she was compelling words to emanate, but they'd get lodged in her throat before she could even speak them. 

Draco steps back, putting half an arms length between them. "Take it off." He demands, watching her intimidatingly. Kora instantly knew what she was implying, the excitement and eagerness grew rapidly from the verging pleasure. Her fingers hook beneath the dresses hem, tugging it from under her and lifting it over her hips. 

Draco was clearly enjoying Kora's obedience, as well as the slow but perfect pace of her undressing. She grabs the bundled fabric after dragging up at body, halting at the underside of her boobs. The dress completely exposes her figure as she hauls it over her head, dropping it carelessly on the floor below her feet. From the sight of Kora wearing no bra, Draco tongue glides steadily along the inside of his cheek, his watchful eyes scanning over her figure. 

Surprising, Kora didn't feel any vulnerability wash over her, not even a drop of self-conscious materialised. Draco shoves her back onto the bed, hovering over her as soon as she was laying down. Kora was brimming with anticipation, her tolerance to this teasing was resting on a narrow margin. His cottony lips converge with the delicate skin of her neck, he lightly slides his tongue along her skin before roughly undertaking in creating a bruise; unarguably noticeable and prominent. 

If it wasn't for Draco ensuring her hands remained on the bed and not your body, she would've gave into the resistance and darted her hand to wear she wanted his to be. He genially nibbles on a newly effectuated bruise, causing Kora to gasp from the tenderness of her skin. The narrow margin for her tolerance to hold back was brimming closer and closer to nonexistent, soon to part from her and make it impossible to restrain herself. 

Then, the margin abruptly vanishes. Kora situates her hands on Draco's shoulders, shoving him back firmly so he was in her past position. With her knees either side of his waist, her skimpily covered heat above his hardening dick, Draco sends her a glance of surety to her impulsive decision. 

"Getting desperate?" He smirks, knowing he easily pushed her over the edge. 

"Yes." She purposely agrees outspokenly, a change of tone to her hushed self. Draco was impressed, proud that he edged Kora so far she was putting herself in a dominant position— Kora was in no way dominant, and they both knew that. 

"Sit on my face." Draco orders, his domineering tone piercing through Kora. He watches her entire face light up, but a slight wariness lay beneath the eagerness. "Now." He seethes, her inability to instantly listen had, once again, made Draco raise his voice. Kora bites her lip, shuffling herself forward and positioning her knees either side of his head. Draco was overflowing with desperation for her taste, he was cautious of her response to his order— but, truthfully, he couldn't give a shit. He just wanted her to be comfortable.

Kora felt his hot breath against her skin, the sensation only heightened as she steadily dragged her underwear to the side. Still biting her lip to conceal her thirst, Draco's tongue glides flatly along her slit; invoking Kora to lowly whimper from the contact. His hands situate on her hips, slowly increasing in pressure as he observes Kora begin melting into his longed for touch. 

The eventuality of his touch sliding up and down her slit was causing pleasureful fireworks to explode within her, and the towering euphoria that danced through her system only enhancing everything. It felt so good, mind-blowing even. Her senses had been dialled up to an astronomical level, easily surging ten times higher in pleasure than it usually felt— and it normally felt screamingly amazing. 

A soft moan escapes her when Draco focuses on her clit, sucking to a breathtakingly manner; enough to have her legs already shaking from pleasure. Her breathing was becoming heavy, all tension in her body that the drug missed was now being released from the sensation. Draco eating her out was similar to the effects of the cocaine, both invoking a feeling of pure ecstasy and fulfilment. 

With one hand, she grasps on her boob, squeezing it at a mindless pressure; needing something to hold onto as a way to cope with the surging sensuality. Her other hand grips Draco's forearm, slightly digging her nails into his skin. Draco, currently, was drowning from the view of Kora unraveling so quickly; her lips were parted, shaky breaths leaving her with every single exhale— clearly not bothering to stabilise them. 

His tongue dives in her, inducing Kora to merely jolt and faintly gasp. She bites on her bottom lip again, holding herself back from screaming, but she knew it would soon be no use. The sensation was brimming, her climax effectuating at an amplified rate. 

"Fuck— Draco." Kora moans, bracing herself for the soon to explode climax. His tongue directs to her clit again, her entire body shivering from the contact. Draco could notice her edging climax, with her nails digging into his forearm roughly and how firmly she was biting her lip— it was plainly evident she was about to finish. 

"Cum," He breathes against her sensitive skin, "I want to taste you."

His last sentence sends Kora into space, her mind enthralling on his words intensely. She honestly didn't think it was possible to turn her on anymore than he already did, however she was just proven wrong. She loved every assertive word he spoke, they all threw her into an ocean of her own desires and lust.

"I'm gon-na— c-um." She manages to utter out, despite the heightening climax and drugs effects taking a serious toll on her ability to speak. Draco begins putting more pressure as he eats her out, his rings were undeniably bruising her ivory skin and possibly creating little nicks. "Shit— daddy." Kora screams, the restrain on her volume obviously falling on her. She throws her head back, her hips halt in the bucking motion and her whole figure shakes as her orgasm waves through her. 

She breathes heavily, collecting herself but is quickly brought back to reality when Draco drives her off himself. She leans her back against the pillows, steadily closing her legs as she watches Draco stand on the side of the bed; unbuttoning his shirt at a rapid pace, the motion like second nature to him. 

Draco's eyes skim down her bare frame, believing that he's never laid his eyes on a girl who was so dreamy and paradisiacal. She was honestly breathtaking in his perception of her. He hated to compare her, but she was practically beyond matchless to any of the girls he'd been with. Kora was just flawless, and everything she did only fed into his adoration for her. 

"Don't do that again." He growls, Kora would typically nod and say a phrase implying she was listening; especially in the situation she was presently in. However, the confidence that came with the drug had suddenly appeared out of thin air, so she decided on having a little fun. 

"Do what?" She queries him, playing at the strap of her scanty underwear. 

Draco immediately gathers the knowledge that the drug was effecting her in a way he had hoped to stay void, however it was somewhat entertaining— very actually. "Putting me in your obeying position, don't do it." He remarks, expecting Kora to nod in understanding. 

"Or what?"

Kora knew that what she just said was insanely dangerous, not once did she ever talk back to him while being naked and on his bed. But she was eager to tempt him, pushing him over his tolerance for her cheekiness amused her. The way his eyes would snap to hers in surprise, then rapidly drop to judging her intentions— that's where the boldness would descend from, his harsh glare always won over her; she barely got passed that point. But she was determined to now.

"Or what?" He raises his eyebrows at her, his black dress shirt now thrown on the floor, giving Kora the view of his bare chest. She bites her lip as her eyes flicker across his chest, however is quickly brought out of her daydream from the remembrance of his words. 

"Yes, or what?" Kora edges further, his eyes glaring at her from the daring choice to continue her devilish doings. 

"Do you want to be able to walk tomorrow? Because if you keep talking like that, you fucking won't be able to." Draco spits back, essentially daring her to carry on her insensible actions. Kora gulps, hating how his words took such a strong advantage on her. He wasn't even touching her right now, but his words were basically slapping her across the face. 

Kora decides to be quiet, unsure of what to say and uncertain if It'd be a wise choice anyway. She watches Draco smirk, beginning to unbuckle his belt as putting Kora in her place distracted him. "Good girl." He praises her on the decision to shut up— Boldly, however, Kora shuffles herself to the edge of the bed; lowering to the floor and kneeling directly in front of Draco, an expression of amusement engulfs his features as she unzips his pants. 

Maintaining eye contact with Draco, somewhat intimidated that if she glanced away— it'd result in a consequence, which it always did. His pants fall to the ground, her fingers hook the waistband of his boxers before steadily hauling them down. Kora gasps, forgetting how big he was. It had sprung against his stomach, displaying to Kora how she was soon about to be destroyed.

She takes his hard dick in her dainty hand, pumping it a few times as she levels it with her mouth. Draco sucks in a breath, watching as she twirls her tongue around his tip. The sensation was enhanced, just like Kora, and he was drowning into the euphoric feeling comparative to how Kora did. He rakes both his hands through her tousled locks, situating them at the back of her head as she begins to enclose her mouth around his dick. 

Her tongue lays flatly against his cock, pushing herself further onto him before gliding back again. The sparkling, innocent gaze of hers enthrals on Draco's— a much hostile and unfriendly demeanour. Kora views as something in Draco snaps, his hands forcefully shoving her to deep throat him. 

"This, you slut, is what you get for talking back." Draco rasps in aggravation from her devilish judgement. Clasping her hair with both his hands and diving her further on his cock before tugging her back, then harshly ramming her deep throat him again. 

Tears begin to prickle at Kora's waterline, tingling at her eyes as they beg to flow out— but they couldn't be held back, the aggressive force of taking his entire dick and gagging was too much. The tears stream down her cheeks, causing mascara to irritate her eyes; she blinks firmly, the mascara no longer prickling her eyes but now trailing over her flushed cheeks. 

Draco couldn't get enough of how much of a slut she currently looked like, seeing her with tears down her cheeks and willingly taking all of him in her small mouth— it was all verging him overboard. He keeps forcing her to choke on his dick, completely captivated by she just tolerated it and let him ram his cock down her throat. "Fuck me—" Draco murmurs, throwing his head back in pure pleasure as the sensation was towering in intensity. He drives Kora off of himself, withdrawing his hands from her hair. 

"Up." 

Kora immediately stands up, waiting for whatever he would say next. 

"Hands and knees, ass up." 

She bites her lip with eagerness, this time immediately obeying Draco. She turns around, crawling into the middle of the bed and lowering to her elbows. The mattress behind her sinks, she gasps lowly as she feels Draco glides his dick along his slit. Kora couldn't take it any longer, she wanted nothing more than for him to be slam into her. 

"Fuck me already, please daddy." Kora begs, her breathing hitches as Draco doesn't think twice and instantly thrusts his whole cock inside her, not bothering to let her adjust. "Oh my god!" She exclaims, gripping the grey bedsheets in an attempt to bear the sweet agony that just got drove into her. 

"You're so fucking tight." Draco grunts, pounding in and out of her at a merciless motion. 

Draco considered that she deserves this. It had been two weeks, did she really think he would go easy on her? Resisting her way fucking exhausting, and her walking around in short skirts doesn't help the situation in the slightest. Draco knew she wanted this though, why else would she beg for it? The pretty little body of hers pleaded and was worthing of being fucked thoughtlessly. 

Kora was a moaning mess, her grip on the sheets was stronger than ever. Draco effortlessly strikes her g-spot, causing Kora to whimper from the blissful sensation. "You going to talk back ever again?" Draco asks her, but it was essentially impossible for her to reply from the pleasure diving in and out of her. It was evidently the wrong response to Draco though, he grasps her hair close to the roots and yanks her head back. "I'm expecting an answer, slut." He orders Kora to give him a reply. 

"N-No." Kora manages to utter, "I won't talk ba-back ag-ain, I-I promise." 

"Good girl." Draco releases his harsh grasp from Kora's hair, but instead coils his rough hand around to the front of her neck. He squeezes the sides of her bruised neck, applying pressure as he pulls her up and holds her against his chest. 

The angle made her feel everything, his cock banging her g-spot even more easily. "Holy shit—" Kora moans, her voice slightly muted from Draco clutching her neck. Kora could feel her second orgasm brewing, the power behind it feeling stronger than the first one. Draco moved her hair to the side with his free hand, planting rough kisses on her shoulder as he carelessly slams harder than ever into Kora. 

"Who do you fucking belong to?" Draco spits, squeezing her neck with more power. 

"Yo-You, daddy." She stutters through soft moans. 

He lets go of her neck, allowing Kora to sink back to her elbows but she had been utterly weakened. Her arms were splayed in front of her, clasping the sheets as though they would save her. Draco places his hand on her upper back, pressing down to keep her in the arch she was in. To Kora's sudden surprise, his hand firmly collides with her ass, the tingling sensation making her jolt. Weirdly, she liked it— too much, Kora whimpers faintly which effectuates Draco to slap her ass a few more times. 

"Oh my fucking god—" Kora was finding taking him was invoking her senses to go overdrive, the sensual pleasure becoming overwhelming with bliss. She didn't want it to stop, she just knew her climax was going to drown her. 

Draco quickly gathered that Kora was brimming with her climax, the feeling absolutely flooding all her senses. "Fucking take it, don't complain." Draco hisses, but his words only fed into her heightening orgasm. The forceful impels into her were growing rougher and aggressive by the seconds, Kora was barely constraining her overpowering climax and Draco was too about to have the best finish of his life. 

"Daddy, I'm cu-cumming—" Kora left it too long until she told Draco about her nearly orgasm, but thankfully Draco was seconds away from overflowing as well. 

"Me— too." He grunts, just then Kora screams out daddy and her knees buckle. Draco cums after her, breathing heavily as his thrusts become sloppier and slower. They both wave through their highs, Kora twitching every time Draco would only slightly glide his dick in her. 

He pulls himself out of her, falling onto his back and relaxing into the soft bedsheets. Kora slides onto her stomach, still panting and getting over the intensity of her climax. 

Kora's POV 

I peer up, Draco's amused gaze was scanning up and down my tired out frame. I giggle, rolling onto my side and laying shoulder to shoulder beside Draco. 

"Are you mad at me for talking back?" I playfully ask, the giggling consuming me.

"Yes." He bluntly replies

"Wait, really?" I turn my head to the side in worry. 

"No you idiot." He rolls his eyes, I huff in response, "Wanna shower?" He smirks, knowing my mind would go to sex and, as much as I love it, another round would ruin me. 

"Yes, but it's staying PG rated." I inform.

Draco just chuckles lightly to my surprisingly not wanted second round. 

"Happy birthday, princess."


	40. mature

It was the next morning, I sat in my normal spot in the Great Hall. The room wasn't crowded, nor as busy as it would usually be on a Saturday morning. Possibly from the insane hangovers a bunch of students had. The amount of people at the party last night actually astounded me, most of the sixth years came, as well as some fifth and seventh. Daphne didn't invite the younger years, which is understandable, none of us barely knew them— plus they'd probably get scared, or be uncomfortable, or some shit like that. 

I wasn't planning on eating, the comedown was casting over my body. I guess it was a tolerable comedown, I didn't feel like doing anything that'd affect my physical self— just extremely timid and jumpy. Seeing as I didn't much sleep last night, the cocaine making it impossible to sleep. I was practically up all night, poor Draco found it easier to get to sleep; so he dealt with me rambling the entire night until I got tired. 

He looked so cute when he slept, devoid of his cocky smirk and brave demeanour— gravitating to an appearance of serenity and tranquility. His arm was draped over my chest, knowingly laying beneath my boobs as before he fell asleep; he'd sneakily squeeze my boob and laugh when I slapped him. He was the equivalent to a child, I swear. 

"Boo!" Daphne scares me, I jolt more than normal from the comedown. 

"Fuck you, Daph." I groan, propping my elbows on the table and hiding my face in my warm hands. 

Daphne laughs, "Sorry, Draco and Blaise are so fucking skittish. It's entertaining." 

"Is he awake?" I ask, my voice slightly muffled. 

"Yeah, they're coming now." She scoots herself closer to me, in a proximity with the intents of whispering. "Granger was in Estelle's bed all night, a bunch of seventh years caught her sneaking out this morning."

I bring my hands away from my face in shock, "Fuck— that's embarrassing." 

"Of course though, they assumed she got with some boy." Daphne shrugs, pouring herself water from the jug and filling her entire cup. She brings the glass cup to her lips, gulping down half the water. 

"I think we should be quiet about it, you know how Estelle's dad reacted to her dating me— imagine how bad it'd be if he found out about Granger... a muggleborn." I sigh, somewhat disappointed that Estelle dug herself this hole. Yeah, I was glad she was fucking someone other than Alsatia; even if they did or not, I don't know, but Estelle's father wouldn't hesitate to send her to a fucking conversion camp or something. 

Daphne huffs, "I would never, plus— I want Estelle to stay here." 

"Me too." I smile, thinking about how her presence warmed me. 

"Also— Can you walk?" Daphne snickers, downing more of her water. 

I furrow my eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

She rolls her eyes, a distinct smile across her face, "You and Draco ever heard of a silencing charm?"

"Fuck." I immediately feel my face heat up. Blaise's dorm was directly beside Draco's, and unfortunately the walls between the two rooms were thin. We figured that out when Blaise, Daph and I were zooted as fuck in his dorm— and the horrible sound of Pansy moaning was clear as fucking day. Even turning music on didn't help, bloody ridiculous.

"Sound like you really pissed him off at some point." She laughs, pouring more chill water into her cup. 

Being quiet about my sex life was habitual to me, I wasn't entirely open or anything of the matter in discussing it. I didn't feel awkward, I just didn't want people to know all the details. Daphne was straightforward about her sex life, before she and Blaise were a thing— our main gossip seshes revolved around her telling me all about it. Not one detail missed out, all from their wand size to how long they lasted— gross. 

"I talked back to him." I smirk, making my response brief and clear for Daphne to understand. 

"Dangerous." Daphne raises her eyebrows, "Do you have an appetite?" 

"Nope." I huff, mentally cheering that she dropped the conversation before it got strange. Just then, Draco and Blaise stroll into the Great hall— both looking as if they went on a bender in London and woke up at a train station. That's an exaggeration, Draco's hair was just messily than it usually was, but Blaise had intense eye bags. 

"God— Blaise looks like shit, you can blame me for that one." Daphne chuckles, her tone dripping with pride. "And, before you say anything, We know how to use silencing charms."

"Daph, we were both high and about to fuck each other in the corridor, leave us alone." I roll my eyes, nudging her with my shoulder. Daphne mockingly singsongs an 'I know', directing her focus on Blaise who had just sat beside her.

I smile as Draco sits beside me, the heavenly scent of expensive cologne floods my nostrils, in which intoxicates my sense of smell and ripples a feeling of calm upon me.

"Morning." I watch as essentially every Slytherin student, who had just sat down, pour themselves water and fight over the jug. Ah... hangovers.

"You didn't wake me up." Draco sooks, him too filtering water into the cup in front of him. 

"I didn't want to, you looked so cosy." I admit, swivelling on the spot and directing my body language to face him. Pointing my knees to the left, only just contacting with his knee, then posing my elbow on the wooden table and situating my palm on the side of my face as I front my focus on Draco. He playfully rolls his eyes, I pout from his action— Draco mocks my childish frown before turning around and talking to some random Slytherin boy, who of which I didn't associate myself with. 

I huff, then Daphne and I both shriek at the same time— clearly receiving the same torture of our ears being snagged. Daphne and I bend to escape the pain, I knew who was yanking up and I hope they realise how much they'll anger Draco by it; considering I was wearing denim shorts that narrowly passed being considered 'underwear', and a loose fitting white shirt. My outfit was sensible in my eyes, but when I leant over it was a different story.. oops. 

Estelle yanks us to just outside the Great Hall, her glare riveting into us like laser beams. 

"Morning..." Daphne awkwardly smiles, scratching the back of her neck as Estelle shoots a glower that could slice through us. 

"You saw nothing." Estelle seethes, her anger something people rarely ever saw. 

Daphne and I were both silent, basically winded from Estelle's abnormal fury. Estelle raises her eyebrows at us, her glare flickering between us. 

"Elle, we wouldn't tell anyone over our dead bodies, okay?" I reassure her. Daphne nods in agreement to what I said. 

"Good." Estelle breathes, then sighs as she runs a hand through her silky tresses. "I'm so stupid." 

"No you're not, I'm actually kind of proud." Daphne chuckles, I vaguely smirk. However, we're drawn from the conversation as we all jolt like frightened little mice, Blaise laughing behind us. Clearly entertained by how easy it was to scare us. 

Daphne slaps his chest, "You asshole." 

"Anyway, bye." Estelle switches her tone, smiling warmly before strolling into the Great Hall. Daphne and I exchange a weirded out glance, then she gets dragged off by Blaise to merlin knows where. 

I sigh, walking back into the Great Hall and sitting beside Draco. 

Minutes pass, the tables begin decreasing in students and soon the Great Hall was quiet, only a few that were late to breakfast. The boy that Draco was talking to gets up from his seat, saying a quick bye to Draco before leaving. 

Draco finally gives his attention to me, "What?" He questions me, an evident frown on my face. 

"Was he more interesting than me?" I pout, moving my leg over the bench so I was directly facing Draco. 

"Oh please." 

I huff, standing up from the bench, "Fine. I'll go smoke by myself." I cross my arms, Draco doesn't dilly-dally on my words before standing himself. 

"No." He bluntly says, then he intertwines our fingers, taking me by surprise that he never showed great public affection in the morning. 

"What have I done to you?" I laugh, we start strolling out the Great Hall. 

He glances down at me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion "What do you mean?" 

I smile, "You never hold my hand in the morning." 

"Be quiet or I'll let go." His tone was harsh, but the smirk that emerged was displaying a whole contradicting actuality. 

**

I exhale my fourth bowl, yeah fourth. I made a bet with Draco, which was honestly stupid of me, however it wasn't really a bet... more like a competition. I said I could smoke more than him, my poor lungs were screaming at me and begging me not to, but I decided to go through with it. 

So, because of my silly judgement, I was currently floating on cloud nine. It calmed the jumpy and skittish aspect of my comedown, resting me on a level of dream and placidity. Luckily for me, I never got to 5.1, which was the insane one— WHY CAN'T I MOVE? I THINK I MORPHED INTO A COUCH!. It was mostly added for Daphne's sake, because she would have too much and turn into a statue. So, it never really correlated with anyone else but her.

"Did I win yet?" Draco asks, his eyes watching me as I breathe deeply to compose myself— the fourth bowl really hitting me. 

"No." I cough, passing the bong to him. We were sitting on his bed, our backs leaning against the headboard. I was seated with my knees pointed in the air, my feet flat against the soft bedsheets. 

My baggy shirt had rode up to just below my hips, revealing the sheer, Brazilian style, olive underwear I was wearing. In light of the existing circumstances, that being how stoned I was, I had unfortunately fallen prone to the downside of cannabis. The dreaminess and oblivious of your surroundings, not to mention the impending catastrophe of forgetting everything; including important things. So, from me always being susceptible to this forgetfulness, I was mindless to my uncovered underwear. 

My concentration transfixes on Draco as he pinches the weed in his fingers, heavily packing it into the metal bowl. There was no beating around the bush, or justifying this in any way, but his bong hits were huge compared to mine. In addition to that, I was undeniably more faded than him. 

The thick, milky smoke escapes his lungs with ease, seemingly not even effectuating him to cough or inhale quickly to catch a breathe of fresh air. I guess the reason to him breezing through the sizeable hits was because he insisted we smoked his weed, I barely had any left so I agreed— my body was not accustomed to it, his was. He passes the bong to me, in which I take in spite of his cocky smirk. Truthfully, I could handle two or so more, and I really didn't want to lose. 

Pinching the green herb, packing a generous amount into the bowl. "Lighter please." I hold my hand out, feeling the coolness of the metal as Draco places it in my hand. I flip the hood back, immediately pressing my thumb down on the trigger and a flame ignites. Drawing a deep breath, exhaling slowly as I bring the mouthpiece to my lips. The weed engulfs a vivid orange when I hover the flame over the bowl. Inhaling steadily, watching the little sun get sucked down the stem, I hand the bong over to Draco as the dense smoke expels from my lungs. 

Embarrassingly, I cough a few times. Rubbing my chest in circles to relieve the harshness, thankfully alleviating my poor lungs. I peer to my side, Draco had honestly never looked so amused in his life. He was high, the whites of his eyes unfamiliarly frosted a vague scarlet hue, it was quite a sight to finally see his eyes exhibiting visible effects of the drug. As he, yet again, compresses the herb into the bowl, my curious eyes wander down his physique. 

He wasn't wearing a shirt, which was apparently done in an unintentional manner— himself being completely oblivious to the impact he presently had on me. His grey sweatpants were low on his hips, prompting his faint V-line to be conveniently detected. My breathing hitches when my eyes happen upon his bulge, evidently illustrating that he wasn't wearing boxers. Like yesterday, I compelled my actions back, steadily scanning my gaze over his body as I shift my eyes to his eyes again. 

I had been demonstrably observing his physique for a solid duration given that Draco exhales the thick smoke the second my eyes met his. He leans to his side, emplacing the bong on the bedside table. His eyes meet mine while he shifts the lighter and bowl holding the weed to the bedside as well. 

"Just admit you lost." He smirks cockily, provoking me to pout in defeat.

"Fine. You won." I huff in botheration.

"I got something for you." Draco discloses, shuffling himself to the edge of the bed and saunters to the chest of drawers. He rummages through the top draw for a few seconds, then returns back to his original spot on the bed. His hands were behind his back, hiding whatever the thing was from me. "Close your eyes." He instructs, which I thoughtlessly do. 

I feel a weight get placed on my lap, the object was cold against my warm skin. "Open." Draco says, I snap my eyes a-wide in curiosity. A book lay against my propped up legs, it was called 'A Kingdom of Dreams' by Judith McNaught. I had been wanting to read it for ages, but I could never find it in any stores. 

"How?" I question how he obtained it, my tone surprised. From my inquisition, I swivel around so my back was facing the opposite way of the headboard; With my legs to the left side, my full focus on him.

He simply shrugs. Draco knew I was dying to read this book, It was all I talked about after I finished P.S I love you for the third time. "Thank you." I lean forward, extending my arms and coiling them behind his neck; briefly hugging him. 

"Hold on, I have more." He chuckles lowly from my enthusiasm, I sit back and convey a glance of adoration. 

"Draco— you shouldn't hav-" I start, but quickly cut off. 

"Shush," He hushes me, I bite my lip to refrain myself from accidentally rambling something. 

I watch as he reaches into his pocket, retrieving a small square box. I immediately gathered it was expensive from the velvet encasing and the gold trademark engraved on the top. 

"You deserve this and moneys not an issue to me, so please don't complain, okay?" Draco says before he cracks open the small jewellery box. I nod in approval to his words, my agreement initiates him to fully agape the lid back. In the instant that the hood draws away, a glint of light catches my eye.

The ring was sterling silver with sparkling diamonds circling the entirety of the band. From the tiniest movement, all the jewels twinkle in the light of the room. It was absolutely stunning. Every birthday, I never really got presents; it was usually either a bloody cupcake, or Estelle staying for the night. I told Draco to not get me anything, It's not that I wasn't grateful or appreciative of gifts— I just doubted myself worthy enough of presents. 

"Draco, I hate you." I glance up to him, his hand gently takes hold of my right hand. 

"I know." He smirks, sliding the ring from the felt placeholder then steadily onto my ring finger. It fit perfectly. Draco snaps the lid back in place before shifting it to the bedside. Strangely, he rummages through his pocket once more, fetching yet another ring. He holds it in front of me, this time wanting me to take it from him. I comply, hesitantly attaining it in between my index and thumb. 

This ring was a simple one, no diamonds, gems or intricate designs. A plain sterling silver band, around three centimetres in width. I twist it in my hold, observing the simple ring. Then, the sight of a word engraved on the top invoke me to smirk. The individual word was 'Draco's', it was so unembellished and ordinary, but the word made it so much more than it's subtle appearance. I carefully glide it onto the middle finger of my left hand. 

I admire the two rings, trying desperately hard to not throw myself at Draco. I couldn't believe this boy was so thoughtful, this is the first time I've ever received something so memorable and pretty. 

"I couldn't decide, so I got them both." His hand contacts with my knee, pleasingly stroking his thumb along my skin. 

"I— thank you so much." I smile, completely overtaken with appreciation. "You're insane though, they look expensive..."

Draco sighs, "Be quiet, I honestly don't care." 

I giggle, budging up closer to him. Crawling onto his lap, swinging my leg over to his side and purposefully perch myself above his hips. Draco draws his bottom lip between his teeth, his argentine gaze roams down my figure before glancing at me with amusement. 

"They're so pretty." I pout in adoration, fiddling with the diamond wreathed ring. 

"You're pretty." He replies outspokenly, I instantly feel my cheeks heat up, a distinguishable crimson hue casting over my ivory cheeks. I smile shyly, then the sensation of something hardening from where I was sitting causes the smile to morph into a smirk.

With a second thought, I lean down and gently press my lips against his. Draco's hands contact with my ass, he squeezes firmly before he guides me to grind upon him. I softly moan, our lips detaching for a mere second from my ruffled breath. I rest one hand on the side of his neck and the other on his shoulder, my nails lightly digging into the skin of his shoulder from his hard cock pressing against me. 

I draw back, ethereally planting a nimble peck on his lips before I trail dainty kisses along his jawline. Advancing further down, slowly placing delicate kisses until I reach the waistband of his sweatpants. I kneel in between his legs, gliding my fingers under the fabric before steadily tugging it down. Draco's dick springs out, resting against his stomach. He lets out a shaky breath as I keep eye contact with him and spit on the tip. Using my hand to spread my spit as I steadily pump his cock. 

His hand immediately entangles in my hair, gathering it into a makeshift ponytail as I lower myself; I twirl my tongue in a circling motion upon the tip, then slide my tongue up and down his length. Slowly enclosing my lips around him, bobbing my head tamely. Draco's hand remains tangled in my dark tresses, however doesn't force me down onto him; only steadily guiding me. 

I use my hand to pump what I couldn't easily fit in my mouth, a dampness in my underwear surges from the sound of Draco's low grunts. Speeding up my motion, departing my mouth from him though and jerking my hand up and down his stiff cock. I lift myself so I wasn't kneeling over, Draco's hand releases my hair as shift up. I make eye contact with him while I slide my hand in a seesaw motion. 

"Get up here." He demands, in which I listen immediately and crawl back up; feeling his dick against me. His lips collide with mine and he briskly tugs at my shirt, we briefly part lips as he hauls my shirt off me. I place both my hands on his shoulders, gripping tightly to relieve the growing wetness in my panties. Draco situates one hand on my thigh, coasting it up and down, and the other contacts with the fabric covering my pussy. 

He takes no time to tease me, or have a second thought as he hooks his fingers under the material and tugs it to the side. "Ride me." He breathes against my lips when they draw from one another, I hoist myself onto my knees as Draco edges his dick along my slit. I feel him slide the tip inside me, then I steadily lower myself, feeling his cock fill me.

"Fuck— You're so big." I whimper, Draco's hands shift to my hips and roughly drives me down to take it all. Bucking my hips, I bite my lip firmly as I slide myself up and down on his huge cock. I smash my lips against his, craving the sensation of his soft, velvety lips, a feeling that I will probably never get bored of. Draco leaves one hand on my hip, and the other coasts around to my clit, where he sharply casts small circles over with his middle finger. 

Gliding myself onto him, each decline down erupts sparks within me from him reaching my g-spot. 

It had only been a few minutes, and I could already feel my climax brimming. Then, suddenly, Draco flips us over in a quick motion. I wrap my legs around his waist, giving him access to forcefully drive his whole dick into me. His hand slithers to my neck, choking me with no mercy, the strength behind it was undoubtedly going to cause bruises. The coolness of his rings prickles the dark, sensitive bruises from last night. 

His pace was heightening in brute force from the surging pleasure, squeezing my neck tighter and causing the healing hickeys to tingle. 

"I can not get enough of you." Draco grunts, his breathing beginning to grow unstable and shaky. 

"Me either." I whimper, gripping the pillows behind me, my head barely resting on them. 

"Shit— You're so fucking hot, you have no idea what you to do me." He rasps out, I feel my stomach swarm with a kaleidoscope of butterflies and my heart beat rapidly from his words. 

Draco's hair had messily fallen over his eyes, he was forcibly biting his bottom lip as he watched my boobs move from the pressure in his thrusts. My body was rocking against the bed in accordance to each of Draco's impels. 

"daddy?" I address him, drawing my bottom lip between my teeth and firmly sucking it to alleviate to sweet agony. 

"Yes?" His eyes enthral on mine, awaiting for my next words. 

"Fuck me harder." I beg

Draco smirks, immediately acting upon my plea. His hand lets go of my neck, but instead rips my hands from their grip on the pillows— clutching both my wrists with his hand and holding them above my head. I reposition my legs, accidentally giving him even more access; he uses that moment to put more strength in his charges. 

I felt my legs beginning to quiver, my orgasm being closer than ever, his new pace causing it to brim rapidly. I'd unraveled into a moaning mess, my hair sprawled around, my neck a rigorous sight of nicks, purple and red hues and an vague hand print growing visible. 

"Shit—" Draco faintly moans. The corner of my eyes was prickling with tears, my lips slightly parted as multiple soft moans and whimpers escape me. "Fuck, princess I'm gonna cum."

"M-Me.. too." I mutter, feeling my walls tighten. My entire body shakes from my climax riding through me, Draco's thrusts harder and faster than ever. I feel him finish instead me, his thrusts becoming slower and sloppier as he rides himself through his high. He releases my wrists, just as I unwind my legs from around his waist. I breathe heavily, Draco moves onto his back beside me. 

"We need to do that more often." I confess, my words slow and quivering. 

"Do what? fuck?" He questions, shifting his sweatpants over his dick and positioning them low on his hips.

"Yes, but also while high." I budge closer to Draco, rolling onto my side and draping my leg over his hips. His hand glides over my thigh, while the other rests around me and draws shapes with the tips of his fingers on my back. 

"Of course." He agrees, turning his head and gently kissing my forehead. 

The rest of the day consisted of us having a stoned discussion, along with Draco constantly bringing up that this was the first time we had fucked two days in a row. Funny.


	41. Chapter 41

A month flies by, it now being the end of February. Everything was going so well, suspiciously well. Draco and I were possibly stronger than ever, barely an argument broke out between us. Harry and his two friends were quiet, never glaring at me in the halls or accusing me of assisting my father in his cruel actions. Not the mention Daphne and Blaise, I swear the two were bound to get married in school. 

The last day of February, however, It all rapidly flipped. After the strongest premonition I have ever had, my mindset was altered and I was living each day with constant anxieties. 

A premonition of siding with Harry, discovering all the horcruxes and defeating my Father. I thought I honestly dreamt it, I wanted to believe it was just my imagination. But, I knew it wasn't. My visions always felt different to dreams, even dissimilar to lucid dreams. They feel as if I'm actually there, that I'm not sleeping and the event is truly taking place. 

Currently, after a few days of pondering on it, I was fast walking through the halls in search for Harry. I had asked this brown-haired boy in Gryffindor, a boy in my Herbology class who always answered the questions, where I could find them. His face dropped in fear, making me truly aware of how seriously I needed to take my vision and how I act on it. After he stared in horror for a few seconds, possibly gathering his composure and attempting not to tell me, he eventually gave in and told me they were in the library. 

So, here we were. Entering the library with the Herbology boy directly behind me with the face of guilt. I glance around, immediately finding the three students I was searching for. Their faces lift up as I wander to the desk they were sitting at.

"I'm sorry, Harry! Her eyes were practically holding me hostage!" The brunette stutters, basically pulling his hair out. I whip my head around, staring at the boy in shock. 

"For fucks sake, I asked you a simple question— kindly, must I add." I retort, inducing him to immediately hush himself. 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be plotting with Draco and your father on how to destroy Hogwarts?" Harry hisses, truly showing his anger he felt for me. 

I pull a chair up the desk they were sitting at, noticing all the books in front of them. My eyes widen at the titles. 

'The making of the darkest wizard of all time'

'three unforgivable curses'

'knowledge of the Dark Lord'

'Secrets of the darkest art'

Hermione frantically gathers the books in a pile, then places a normal study textbook on top to cover the titles. I scoff, wanting to be kind about this but they were making it incredibly hard. 

"We know you and Draco are deatheaters." Ron blurts, Hermione practically tackles him with her hand as she throws it over his mouth— stopping him from spilling anything else. 

I gulp, "How?"

Harry huffs, "Thanks Ron." Hermione takes her hand off his mouth, clearly understanding the damage had been done. "I saw yours, in Transfigurations." 

"I saw too, it was darkening— as if the concealing spell you used was wearing off." Hermione admits, her voice softer but still audible of repulsion. 

"Fuck." I mumble, mentally kicking myself for how careless I was about it all. After I came to terms with it, I put a strong concealing spell on it every week— clearly from how much I use it, the effects were dwindling. "Fine. What I'm about to say is insane and truthful, so might as well be truthful now."

I sigh, preparing my next words, "I'm a deatheater. I didn't know Draco was, honestly. I've never seen his and he never told me; I guess I had suspicions, just wasn't sure. I've protected Draco from my father for years, so I assumed he wouldn't mark him."

Ron scoffs, "Riddle... are you serious? You always said how you never interacted with your father."

I freeze, realising I essentially told them I had encountered my father— and talked to him. 

"Caught in the act." Harry puffs in aggravation, the three glance at me with frustration. I can understand how they feel, I had lied to them my entire life— always yelling at them to stop assuming I knew my father, and that I wasn't anything like him— which I wasn't, truthfully. But, I had lied about something crucially important. 

"Look," I lick my lips, my nerves and heavy breathing causing them to become chapped. 

"I don't think they want to hear it—" The brunette from behind me informs, I dart my head around again.

"Be quiet, Herbology, I have genuine intentions at this moment in time— you're all making it incredibly hard for me to tolerate this." I spit, my anger getting the best of me. 

Over the past weeks, I've grown from being this shy girl. Alsatia thought it'd be funny to slander me on how I was so pathetic and weak, how she'd make a better daughter of the Dark Lord. As much as I'd want to pass that title to her, I couldn't. So, I acted on it. 

I believe it was the end of January, Alsatia was brutal that day. Hurtling words of how worthless and useless I was, how she could utter one word to her father about my inability to live up to my own fathers set requirements. Then, I punched her. Over and Over again. Landed myself in a weeks detention, thankfully with Professor Snape— who I found easy to talk to, I informed him on what she said.

30th January, a month ago

"I don't take you for stupid, Miss Riddle, but obtaining a detention from assault is disastrous on your report card." Professor Snape glided to in front of me, the desk I was seated at putting space between us. 

"Professor, I have good reasoning to my actions." I announced, glaring at him to allow me to justify myself. 

"Explain." He sighed, I cleared my throat.

Immediately my leg bounced up and down in nerves, "Alsatia was threatening to spread lies to her father. Lies in which would cause harm to me, lies that would be communicated to my father."

Professor Snape remained quiet, authorising me to continue. 

"I'm sure, by now, you're aware that I have received the dark mark. My father threatened me to comply to his orders, or I'll face consequences. With Alsatia blabbering her mouth, I'll be in danger." I gulped

End

He understood. Gave Alsatia a detention and a lecture on how dangerous it was. Since then, I don't tolerate anything. All the built up hatred for the mark on my arm, Alsatia's words and my fear of putting myself and especially Draco in harms way— it was terrified me, so I decided to comply to my fathers rules and become someone I never saw myself becoming. 

Harry sighs, rubbing his temples with his palms before taking his fingers through his hair. "Fine. Kora, tell us everything. If you truly have good intentions, I want to hear them." 

Ron scoffs, slouching into the chair and Hermione nods in agreement. 

"I know what your doing. And I can help you."

"How do you know? And how?" Hermione questions me curiously

"This is going to sound insane, but ever since I was younger— I had very vivid dreams. Dreams in which would lead to happening in real life, I gathered I didn't create them. I have premonitions of the future, ask fucking anyone I'm friends with." I admit, feeling a weight lifted off my shoulders from making the three aware of my visions. 

They all remain quiet, evidently processing my words. 

"A few days ago, I had an extremely strong one. I'm still enduring the migraines from it," I sigh, reading myself to spill the important details, "I know where the horcruxes are, I know how to defeat my father."

"What?!" Hermione bellows, immediately slapping her hand over her mouth from the multiple shh's she got. "Are you insane? You're trying to lure us out to him!"

I scoff, "Granger, are you fucking delusional? When have I ever willingly talked to you all? Never. Trust me, If I wanted to lure you all out— I could've done it ages ago."

Hermione swallows the lump in her throat, her eyes dropping to her lap. 

"I want all the details, Kora, if you are being fully honest— I need to know everything." Harry smiles, the first time in my lifetime I've seen him show friendliness towards me. 

So. I tell them absolutely everything. Every vision I can remember, I inform them about. I mention things only the three of them would know. Hermione gasps at everything, Ron was speechless and Harry was drowning in information. Honestly, I was terrified that I was helping them and going behind my fathers back— knowing that if this backfired, I wouldn't make it out alive. 

"What's the horcruxes? Can you help us? Come with us maybe?" Harry asks, his voice brimming with plead.

Hermione slaps his arm, "You want the Kora Riddle to help us?! Are you out of your mind Harry!" 

I roll my eyes, "Fine. Find them yourselves." 

Going to stand up, but Hermione places her hands either side of my shoulders and pushes me back down. "Sorry, Rid- Kora. It's just Harry's been through so much." 

"I think she's being genuine." Ron shrugs, glancing at Hermione with truth written all over his expression.

"I'll help you, as long as you're not stupid about it. This is really dangerous, I'm betraying my father— A wizard who will kill us without a second thought." I confess, fear lingering in my body. 

Harry nods, "Of course, we're serious about this. I want him dead, and I'm sure you don't want him alive either."

"I'm practically haunted by his presence, I want to live a peaceful life." I bite the inside of my cheek

"Brilliant, now, where and what are the horcruxes?" Harry questions, I sigh as I release the tension out of me. After I confide this information to them, there's no going back— whether I stick to helping them or not, they'll still know the horcruxes locations. I had no plans of backing out, Draco and I deserve a life without overshadowing parents. 

"The diary, that's one. You already destroyed it though." I begin, their faces shooting with fear as they comprehend what I said. I believe they were believing me now, with the premonitions. They hadn't told me Harry destroyed the diary, never even briefly told me.

Ron's eyes widen, "So you're not completely mental."

"Obviously not. You destroyed it with the Basilisk venom, right? By stabbing the tooth into the book?" I ask, making sure I was correct— but mostly to prove I was being legit. 

"Blimey, you sure Harry and you never secretly met up? Ya' know, talk about this stuff?" Ron laughs, finding humour in this situation. I wanted to laugh, it amused me how someone could laugh at this. 

"Weasley, you must be daft," I chuckle, "I avoid Potter to ensure he doesn't compare me to my father."

Hermione giggles, followed by Harry rolling his eyes. "Let's not get sidetracked, you're correct though. I didn't entirely know it was a horcrux at the time."

"Of course you wouldn't, but for the future in destroying them— We need to use the sword of Gryffindor, I believe Horcruxes can be healed with Phoenix tears." I explain, remembering how I read a book once that said it. "But if worst comes to worst, we will have to." 

They nod, then the sharp voice of no other than my boyfriend radiates from behind me. 

"Move." Draco spits at the timid Gryffindor, the boy shoved himself against the bookshelf and grips the book shelf with fear. 

"No need to make the boy piss himself, Draco." I roll my eyes, he stands behind my chair and places his hands on my shoulders.

"I've been looking everywhere for you.. " His voice wanders off, I'm able to gather that his eyes were scanning over the golden trio at the desk with me, "The fuck are you with these halfwits?" 

I glance at Hermione, then at Ron and finally to Harry— they all strangely appeared terrified, I'd hate to know what intimidating glare he was giving them all. "Give me a second, I'll be back, I promise." I reassure the three before standing up, grabbing Draco's hand and leading him outside the library. 

Standing outside the libraries doors, Draco's glare piercing right through me. 

"I want an explanation." Draco seethes. 

"Draco— I'm helping them. I had a vision the other day, it was intense. It was of me locating the horcruxes, the pieces of my father that keep him immortal and strong." I anxiously begin, there goes the one month streak of no fighting. I could feel his anger radiating off him, Draco hated Harry. It's understandable that he's this pissed off, I shouldn't explained what I was doing before I did it. 

"Con-tin-ue." He sharply says, my silence frustrating him even more. 

"I find all the horcruxes with them, I know where they are. We defeat my father, Draco." I explain, his rage not declining at all. 

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me? You're own boyfriend?" His tone settles slightly.

"When were you going to tell me that you're a deatheater, huh?" I whisper, needing people to here this information was not my main priority. 

His face drops, "I was ashamed of it. I honestly thought you'd know." 

I sigh, "Whatever, It's fine."

"Look— I wasn't planning on telling you this, but you were helping us." I confess, "In my vision.."

"Obviously. Do you think I'd let you do this by yourself?" He scoffs as if it was evident, I smile faintly from his words.

"I wouldn't be alone though, I'd have them." I shrug. 

"You know what I meant." He rolls his eyes, then steps closer to me before cupping my face with both his hands. "Don't keep things from me, okay?" 

I nod, "Sorry, I won't." 

Draco leans down as he plants a soft kiss on my lips, I smile as he playfully kisses the tip of my nose before his hands leave my face, "Come on then." I grab his hand, then guide him into the library again. 

Sitting back down in my spot, but strong hands quickly clutch my waist and hoist me up. Draco sits on my chair, then moves me onto his leg. I readjust myself on his thigh to get comfortable. It made me happy that Draco was starting to be more affectionate in public, especially in the vicinity of Harry and his friends. It was unlike him, and seeing him become comfortable with it brought a cosy warm feeling upon me. 

"So, the second?" Harry breaks the silence, their eyes baffled by the sight of Draco being touchy in public. He was letting his cold guard down in front of Harry, IN FRONT of HARRY!

"Right, it's Marvolo Gaunt's Ring." I start, "At Gaunt Shack." 

"Anything we should know about this one?" Ron questions

I purse my lips, thinking about the vision, "Um— I think Dumbledore destroys it.."

"You think? What do you mean you think?" Harry queries me with aggression, clearly unable to control his fear. 

"Shut it, Potter. She's trying." Draco seethes at Harry, in which Harry instantly shuts his mouth into a firm line. 

"If I remember, it's too powerful for us to handle." I dig into my mind, trying to remember every detail. "Oh! We find it, then conceal it in a charmed box to ensure it's safe. Then we return to Hogwarts, Dumbledore definitely destroys it."

They all nod in understanding. 

"Salazar Slytherin's Locket, it's in the possession of Dumbledore after Umbridge had it." I inform.

"Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, at the Lestrange Family vault." 

"Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, hidden in room of requirement."

"Nagini, Neville kills it with the Gryffindor sword." 

"Then— Harry, your a Horcrux. I believe Dumbledore's already told you." I finish naming the Horcruxes, the expression of thought upon all their faces

Harry nods, "He did, but you're missing one more."

We all glance to Harry, confusion consuming our features. 

"You're a Horcrux too..." Harry awkwardly says, my eyes widen in shock.


	42. Chapter 42

I suppose I never thought my life would end up like this, it hadn't ever crossed my mind that I would be Horcrux hunting with Harry Potter and his two friends. What made this even stranger was that Draco insisted he came with, which is insane considering he loathes Harry, but I guess he just wants to make sure I'm safe.

We planned everything out, sort of. Everything from where the Horcruxes were located and how to destroy them was understood, except the fact that how we'll destroy them; like, we know the sword of Gryffindor or Basilisk venom will destroy the Horcruxes, but not sure on how to obtain the sword at all. 

However, Ron and Harry went to the chamber of secrets on the night I told them that I'd help them, to which they retrieved a fang from the snakes remains. So, if the sword doesn't reveal itself to us, we have a backup plan. Hermione went up to visit Headmaster Dumbledore that night as well, she informed him on all the information I disclosed to them and that he was currently in possession of a few Horcruxes. Apparently Dumbledore knew this would transpire, that being us five going on a mission for Horcruxes. Honestly, that is sort of absurd that he knew everything and didn't inform us, but we know now. 

The plan was quite messy, seeing as none of us actually knew how everything would turn out. It may result in all of us getting tortured and killed by my own father, or we succeed and save the Wizarding World from an evil man. Either way, I had a vile feeling in my stomach that something bad was bound to happen— but I forced myself to ignore it, I saw the vision and I destroy my father. Although, worry did cram inside me since my premonitions seem to miss out quite a lot, which is different compared to last year.

Last year, my visions were practically all clear and never missed out any details; but this year is drastically different. I would have premonitions of events, to which they'd never occur— or they would and many details were void. Nonetheless, we were going into this mission with a positive outlook— even if we fail and end up dead, at least we may of managed to destroy some parts of my fathers immortality.

So, the plans rather random, mostly running off dissimilar branches of possible outcomes. Basically, if something happens then we do this, it's all quite untidy. However, we do have an order to which we collect the Horcruxes; The ring, Helga Hufflepuffs cup, the Diadem. Salazar Slytherins locket is in possession of Dumbledore, and he assures us he's keeping it safe. 

Harry clears his throat as we all wander up to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, since it's the only place you can successfully apparate from. "So, we retrieve the ring and the cup, return back to Hogwarts and find the Diadem, then destroy all of them at Dumbledore's office?" Harry says, making the plan clear to himself. 

I nod, "Yeah, I just have— doubts." 

They all look at me with confusion, devoid of Draco seeing as I had already told him this. "Harry, we both hold a piece of my father in us— I think.. um.. the Horcruxes will have an affect on us if we hold them for too long."

"What are you saying? That we should destroy them as soon as possible?" Hermione queries, in which I simply shrug from unknowing. "I guess we just see how it affects you both then?"

Harry and I nod in agreement.

Eventually we arrive at Dumbledore's office, the fear clearly visible on poor Ron Weasley's face; you could practically hear his teeth chattering from how terrified he was. Hermione assured him that he didn't need to come if he was too petrified, but he rapidly shot that down and ensured he was not scared one bit— which Draco snickered at him. 

"How are we getting around? None of us can apparate?" Ron asks in bafflement, his eyes flickering over us.

I smile, "Draco can."

Hermione gasps, "Surely Harry can apparate, what if Malfoy takes us to his manor?!" 

Rolling my eyes in annoyance, "Are you serious?" Draco clasps my hand in his, intertwining our fingers in an attempt to calm me, which thankfully works. "If we want to do this successfully, you all have to realise that Draco's putting his family and himself on the line to help."

Hermione's face falls in guilt, "But all that deatheater stuff?"

"I'm a deatheater too, Granger." I glare at her, Draco lightly squeezes my hand. 

"I suggest you all shut up or i'll hex you." Draco shrugs, causing me to glance up at him in shock.

I sigh, "Draco." He simply smirks in response, tugging me closer to his side so the side of my head was resting against his arm. 

Ron gulps, "Please don't."

"He's fucking around, now we need to get a move on." I hold my hand out in front of Hermione, she hesitates before willingly grabbing my hand. Ron and Harry shuffle forward, Harry sends Draco a repulsive stare as he sighs before grabbing Draco's hand. I smile at the two, realising how much both of them clearly hated it. 

"Ready?" Draco says, earning nods from all four of us. He mutters a word under his breath, and I immediately feel my inside churning and twirling for a few seconds, then we arrive in a grassy field with a shack not to far ahead. 

Ron steps back in a staggering manner before he bends over and rests his hands on his knees, dry hurling from the apparition effects. Almost instantly, Hermione jogs to his side and rubs his hand along his back as the redhead boy dry heaves. I felt a little sick to my stomach, however not to the point where I would be dry hurling. Harry begins pacing and rubbing his temples, his face contorted with extreme thought. 

The bag on Hermione's back bounces as she jogs over to Harry, consoling him as well. 

"Riddle, do you hear that?" Harry says, still rubbing circles along his temples with the tips of his fingers.

I zone out as I listen intently to the sounds around us, a strange shrieking engulfs my hearing, however it was only vague and not painful. "Yeah." I admit, Harry nods and begins to wander to the shack in front of us. 

As we all follow Harry, Ron and Hermione remain behind us Ron was still recovering from the churning of his stomach, a few liquid-less hurls escaping him. 

Roughly twenty metres from the rickety shack, the shrieking sound quickly grows more intense and louder in volume. Both Harry and I were rubbing our temples, the sound piercing through our brains and causing a throbbing sensation. 

"Are you okay?" Draco questions in concern, I glance up and nod at him. He smiles before shifting his gaze to the porch of the shack where Harry was stood. 

Harry turns to face us, "It's louder." He places his hand upon the rusting doorknob, then Hermione rushes forward in a frantic manner.

"Harry! We haven't thought about this, what if it kills you?!" Hermione shakes in fear, but Harry merely sighs.

"It's the risk we have to take, I can deal with the noises, can you?" Harry says to Hermione, but turns to me as he questions me with concern.

I nod, "Yeah." 

Harry smiles and nods his head towards the door, "Let's do it." I agree and begin walking towards Harry, but Draco refuses to let go of my hand. 

"Draco," I swivel around to face him, then take a few steps closer to him. "I'll be okay."

Draco sighs shakily while he lets go of my hand, then cupping my face gently and planting a soft kiss upon my lips. As he pulls away, I smile with adoration and he hesitatingly drops his hands from my face. I walk back to Harry, standing beside him and we share a determined glance. Harry twists the doorknob, the shrieking growing louder and impaling right into my temples. Harry and I wince, I retrieve my wand from my pocket and mutter Lumos as Harry and I enter the caliginous shack. Even though it was daytime, the dense trees that surrounded the shack and the boarded windows kept the light from peaking into the shack, creating a pitch black sight. 

The door creaks as Harry pushes it all the way a-wide and we carefully step inside, a huge gust of wind howls through the shack and slams the door behind us. Harry and I jolt from the suddenness, inducing Harry to utter Lumos as well, both our wands creating enough light to investigate the shack. It was extremely small, with only around two rooms— one being a bedroom, and the other being a kitchen, living and dining all in one. I wince as I step near the fireplace, the shrieking and screaming sounds prickling my brain to induce a painful sensation. "Ow fuck." I murmur, trying my best to ignore the horrible sound. "Harry, I think it's over here." 

Harry steps over the pile of wooden logs, he winces as he stands beside me; the pain clearly piercing his mind too. "We need to find it." Harry says quickly, he steps towards the fireplace and the floorboards creak loudly beneath him. Suddenly, my eyes happen upon a little square cut into the floorboards. 

"Lift your foot." I crouch down, patting the side of his foot as he comprehends what I said through the squealing noises. A small metal latch as bolted into the wood, so I thoughtfully hold the metal hook and yank it back. Harry and I remain quiet and motionless, ensuring I didn't trigger a spell or something. Inside the small hole beneath the wood lay a fabric bag with something clearly inside. As I go to grab it, the shrieking felt like it impaled right through my skull, causing me to jump back and hold my head in pain. "Ge—get it." 

Harry immediately bends down and grabs the fabric, using one hand to relieve the pain shooting through his skull. He grasps my hand, both of us bearing the agony and rushing out of the shack. The door slams behind me and Harry throws the fabric bag, in which it rested in front of Hermione's feet. Harry and I back away, rubbing our temples vigorously as we attempt to relieve the pain. 

"Destroy it!" Harry orders, I watch as Hermione frets and rummages through her bag in search for the Basilisk fang. Draco quickly ambles towards me, glancing at me with concern. I send him a weak smile and he sighs, moving beside me and grabbing my hand again. 

We watch as Hermione shakes the ring out of the bag, "I thought you said Dumbledore had to destroy it!" Hermione conveys a concerned expression to me.

"I— I know," I hiss through the agony, "I don't think Harry and I can cope with it, please." 

Harry nods, "Hermione! do it."

Hermione holds the fang in her grip, then slams the tip into the stone of the ring. A black smoke escapes, it flies around before exploding into thin air. The screams were no longer audible, Harry and I sigh in relief. 

"That was horrible." Harry anxiously laughs, I look over to my right and notice beads of sweat had formed on his forehead.

I smile in reassurance that it was finally over, "I know."

Suddenly, both Harry and I drop to the floor as another gut wrenching scream engulfs how hearing. Hermione's frantic yells become distorted, as well as Draco's worried voice— all their concerned questions and yells grow to nothingness, with Harry hands still in mine, we both squeeze one others hand in reassurance.

"You're making a silly choice, my daughter." Fathers voice fills my ears, "Helping Harry Potter?"

"You are a traitor." Father hisses, his voice echoing through my mind. "I will kill you and your pathetic little friends."

The pain stops, Harry and I pant heavily as we attempt to gather ourselves. With tears prickling the corners of my eyes, I look at Draco, who appears absolutely terrified. "He knows." Harry spits as he collects his composure, he stands up and helpfully hauls me to my feet. He lets go of my hand, then stumbles to where the ring had been destroyed.

"Who?" Hermione asks, "Voldemort?"

I nod, answering for Harry. "Yes."

Harry coughs, "We need to do this quickly."

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

We all sat at the small dining table in the tent, which had four beds, bit inconvenient seeing as there's five of us— but Draco and I don't mind sharing, obviously. The tent was relatively big enough for five people, but not large enough for Draco since he evidently wasn't fond of the golden trio. Harry and I were sipping on hot english breakfast tea, it now being the morning after yesterday's painful experience. Draco was pacing back and forth, muttering curses and occasionally telling me how I needed to go back to Hogwarts. 

He was stressing, as was Hermione and Ron. After they saw Harry and I crumble to the ground, watching our hands squeeze no ones another's and breaking through each other's skin— everyone became filled with terror and anxieties. Draco didn't want me to continue, but father already knew and was bound to kill me anyway, so I might as well destroy as many Horcruxes as possible. 

Hermione's still in a state of shock, the part of fathers soul in the ring had affected her drastically. However, she also insisted on continuing our mission.

"Draco," I try to comfort him, but he instantly hushes me.

"Shush." Draco says with annoyance, then proceeds in pacing back and forth. 

I sigh, glancing away from him and meeting Hermione's worried eyes. Hermione nods her head towards the tents exit, to which I faintly nod in agreement. She stands and exits the tent, I grasp the warm mug in my hands and exit the tent as well; clearly Draco hadn't noticed from all his enraged, and rapid pacing. 

We take a seat on the long, thick log that was beside a extinguished campfire. The wood were colours of charcoal and soot grey, with traces of brown from where the fire hadn't reached. As we sit beside one another, Hermione sighs and unexpectedly rests her head against my shoulder.

"You need to calm him down, he's stressing Ron out." Hermione confesses, her voice sweet and dripping with tones of concealed fear. 

I gulp, "I know." 

Hermione huffs, "Will you try?"

"Granger, he's fucking scared, we all are." I admit, my voice heightening with quivers and cracking slightly from terror. "He's... he's all I have, and I'm all he has." I take a sip of the tea, the temperature now being bearable. "I'll try my best, but he's just worried about me. My father knows, he'll kill anyone to hurt me."

She nods against my shoulder, "I know, I'm sorry. We're so thankful that your with us." 

I smile, "I want a life where he isn't shadowing over me, you've seen the affects from me being his daughter. For five years, Harry has terrorised me." I laugh at the thought of Harry always hissing my last name when I walked by him in the halls, or when I'd find out he was talking shit about it. It's rather humorous now, considering we accidentally engraved one another's nails into our palms from holding hands so tightly. 

Who wouldn't thought that I'd be helping Harry Potter defeat my father? I sure didn't. 

"Riddle." Hermione mocks Harry's venomous voice, making me giggle from her playfulness. "We'll do this, I promise." 

I nod, resting my head atop of hers. 

⋆  
⋆


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> narrator POV for now on, unless specified

Draco looked at the expensive watch on his wrist, the dim lantern in the tent glinting with the glass surface of the watch, making the visible to read. 3:26, he had been trying so hard to fall asleep, even with Kora nuzzled beside him and sleeping peacefully wasn't helping. He couldn't stop pondering on the danger him and Kora were in, as well as the three students he never would of thought he'd get along with. Draco came to understand that his pacing, cursing under his breath and sudden lash outs on Kora had caused the others to become frantic, incredibly worried.

So, he decided to keep quiet and pretend he was fine. Draco was not fine though, it felt like his duty to protect Kora from her father and help her find peace within herself, as well as the Wizarding World. What they were doing was essentially nonsensical, especially since Kora's father was a ruthless wizard. He knew that if they were to be found, then captured, things would go horribly wrong. 

Hermione had charmed a barrier around their tent, ensuring they were invisible and completely protected. Nonetheless, she's only a sixth year student, who's going up against Wizards who know more magic than her, better magic and more skilled. Hermione understood that all five of them were brilliant witches and wizards, but she couldn't ease her mind on the thought that Kora Riddles father is much stronger than all of them combined. 

All five of the students had the same worries as Hermione, concealing it inside and composing themselves; ensuring they didn't concern the others any more than they already were. Ron was freaking out, which wasn't much of a surprise to Harry and Hermione, seeing as they are quite accustomed to it. Kora would find herself slapping Draco whenever he uttered something smart or snarky at Ron, however Draco meant no harm and was only trying to cheer himself up. 

The shrieks and screams that Kora and Harry heard emit from the Horcrux had seemed to take a toll on them, and the other three immediately noticed. They'd find them rubbing their temples, or paranoid that the ear piercing screech would impale their hearing again. Not the mention the words that the Dark Lord said to them, it had truly shaken them to the core. Perhaps it was needed, it had reminded them of the danger they were in and how they must act quickly; which is exactly what they were going to do. 

The group planned on waking at seven o'clock, then apparate to Gringotts to retrieve the next Horcrux; Helga Hufflepuffs cup.

The sun still hadn't risen, the air was unusually stiff but cool for a Winter morning, it was rather strange seeing as the temperature typically warmed in February. Nevertheless of the crisp temperatures, Draco found himself still unable to sleep, he thought observing Kora's beautiful features would help and to focus his mind on her soft, deep breaths; but nothing was helping him, at all.

Draco would slowly flutter his eyes over her slightly parted, pink lips and count the seconds in between each inhale and exhale. Her cheeks were more blushed than usual, probably induced by the arctic air that frosted throughout the tent. The numerous little freckles that scattered the bridge of her nose, specks of the light brown dots outstretching over her pale cheeks and along her subtle cheekbones. Long, thick eyelashes curled perfecting on her lash line, creating her stunning innocent eyes to be beady and utterly adorable to Draco. He loved how she'd stare up at him, her big, jade eyes conveying any message she wanted with ease. 

Kora appeared like a true angel to Draco, he'd never set eyes on someone so gorgeous in his life; long before they became more than friends, he had always found her beauty absolutely captivating. She was just something so out of this world, he wanted to keep her safe. No one was taking his precious girl from him, especially her own father.

Two and a half hours had passed, Harry had awoken and began making boiling hot english breakfast tea for everyone, the temperature hot as it'd be a drinkable warmth by the time everyone would awaken. Draco saw Harry emerge from his top bunk bed and make tea, and the blond boy knew sleep was practically impossible and too late to even attempt again. So, he carefully slips himself out from Kora's gentle hold she had on his shoulder, positioning the pillow beneath her comfortably and walking over to Harry with pure exhaustion. 

Harry was sitting at the small dining table, allowing the tea bags to brew in the water before he added the milk; or if some of them even wanted milk, or maybe cream. So he left the tea brewing until they'd awaken. Draco took a seat opposite Harry, the boys sharing the same tired expression. Dark, purple semicircles beneath their eyes and the once liveliness in them had vanished into thin air, both too exhausted to fill themselves with spirit.

"Morning." Harry muttered, sharing a brief glance with Draco awkwardly.

Neither of them entirely liked each other, hell they didn't even get along well, but Draco couldn't bring himself to be vile to the boy, his mind was on sleep and protect Kora. But, Draco also knew he had to try get along with Harry, it would help the situation so much if they were to be friendly to one another.

"Morning." Draco utters back, forcing a smile through his tiredness.

Harry took a sip of his tea that he had used a quick spell on, creating the searing temperature to dwindle to a tolerable warmth. "Quite a day ahead." Harry said, unsure of how to act around his rival of six years. 

Draco snickered, "You don't say."

Surprisingly, Harry laughed at Draco. For once, Harry had actually taken his words as a joke and not seriously. Typically, he'd scowl, or even roll his eyes at the blond boy, but he chuckled at his sarcasm. "I'm worried, I don't think Kora will be able to handle the piercing sound of the Horcruxes." Harry kicks himself mentally, ruining the calm vibe and fuelling the cold air with frantic worry and concern, once again.

"She's strong and knows her limits, we'll know when she's had enough." Draco informed, attempting to reassure Harry. "The girls bloody determined, wants a life free of being known as the Dark Lords daughter." 

Harry smiled, "Perhaps she'd prefer the title of the girl who killed her own father." 

The blond boy couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "She'd love that." 

Suddenly, a wheeze for a breath and mattress springs creaking radiate into the air of the tent, the two boys eyes darting to where the beds were. Kora was sitting up right, holding her heart as she calms herself down from the brutal vision she just saw. With worry, Draco walked over to Kora and sat himself on the side of the bed, placing his hand on his thigh and stroking it along her cold skin.

"Fuck— the locket, that Dumbledore has is a fake." Kora breathed out, her eyes on Draco's with concern. "The— real one is buried in the fucking ground somewhere. Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She apologises, her face dropping at Harry's distressed expression.

Harry wasn't in a state of distress from knowing they had another Horcrux to destroy, nor that Kora had told them new information; he saw the impart of her premonitions, Harry concluded that they were simple and felt like dreams, but they clearly didn't. 

The premonitions were something Kora dreaded, she used to drink copious amounts of coffee and actually abused Finlay's medications that kept her awake, just so she couldn't see what were to happen in the future. Soon enough, Laura was told to help Kora control them from the instructions of the Dark Lord, which made it impossible to hold them back any longer.

Kora's twelfth birthday, 1992.

"Please, I don't want to." Kora begged Laura, the woman's eyes darting away from Kora's in an attempt to be unaware of the tears streaming down the girls face. 

Laura shakily sighed, holding a pill in front of her and a cup of water. "Neither do I, but it must be done." She said, Kora willingly opened her mouth and allowed Laura to slip the pill in. Laura brought the cup of water to Kora's lips, the girl felt the large pill travel down her oesophagus.

Both of them dreaded this, Laura would give Kora a pill to help her relax but not to the point where she'd pass out. She'd force Kora to think, think so hard so she could see the visions while awake.

Once, they managed it, but Kora was so utterly exhausted afterwards that Laura couldn't do it any longer. 

So Laura dealt with the punishment from the Dark Lord, which Kora will forever be unknown with. 

"Don't apologise." Said Harry, smiling with reassurance. Kora's frantic outburst had awoken Ron and Hermione, which they were mostly glad she was okay and not dying— clearly, Ron was the one who thought that she was dying.

Kora nodded, deciding not to dwell on the news she had told them. 

The five sit at the small table, all with their cups of beverage. Draco was onto his third coffee, which worried Kora extremely but she decided to wait until later to ask him about it. Hermione quietly sipped her on her creamed tea, reading the newest paper from the Daily Prophet that Harry's owl had dropped to them. They had charmed his owl to be a caliginous black, so it'd be more discreet— Harry just happened to have an owl that was so incredibly noticeable. 

Thankfully, there was no news on Deatheater's nor the Dark Lord, which brought a blanket of relief over all five of them. Harry was brimming with questions, needing to know where the locket was, but he wasn't sure if it was too soon to ask her— however he couldn't help himself, he's so worried.

"Kora," Harry began, glancing at the tired girl that had her head rested against Draco's shoulder and a warm cup of plain english breakfast tea in her shaking hands. He hesitated for a second at the sight of her quivering frame, but decided to continue as her eyes met his. "Do you know where the locket is?"

"Yes, it's at the Forest of Dean. I know the location, it's just so inconvenient. I—I thought I knew everything." Kora stuttered, but the cool hand that belonged to Draco on her thigh calms her instantly, focusing her mind on his touch. 

Harry cleared his throat, "You don't need to explain yourself, truly. It was just a question." He reassured her, to which she nods in understanding. 

"How's this working out?" Ron asked the group, "Getting Helga's cup and all, isn't it in the Lestrange vault?" 

"Draco can get in, his name is on the list of people allowed to enter their vault— since Bellatrix is his aunt, she permits him too." Kora informs the redhead, but she hears Draco sigh from beside her.

She looked over at him, gathering his concerned expression. "That's if I can still get in, Bellatrix is loyal to your father, Kora." 

Kora purses her lips, "I know, but it's worth a shot." Draco nodded at her, accepting what she said.

————————

Truly, Draco's never been scared in his life to the point he can hear his heartbeat thumping rapidly, feeling as though it's soon to break out from his chest; but right now, he felt that exact gut wrenching feeling. He had just entered Gringotts, this was so stupidly dangerous that he found it hard to not break out in laughter, however he had to hold it back. 

Neither of the five students were aware of the circumstances at the moment, they had taken a leap of faith and prayed that the news of students searching for Horcruxes hadn't reached the Wizarding World. Nonetheless, from the basic evil stares of the goblins and the sparse of whispers, Draco assumed everything remained a mystery so far. What wasn't a mystery is the fact that the Dark Lord knew of their doings, he was very aware that his own daughter was with Harry Potter and trying to defeat him.

'He must've told Bellatrix,' Thought Draco with concern, 'But he doesn't know I'm accompanying them, does he?'

The thoughts in Draco's mind were settling a vile, sickening sensation in his gut, the only contents in his stomach being the four cups of black coffee felt like they were churning with his fear. He wanted this to be over with, Draco was actually praying that he still had access to the vault. 

Kora had assured him that if he needs to, he can use an unforgivable curse— the Imperius curse. It was dangerous, completely thoughtless as Draco didn't have an untraceable wand or a spare one to chant unsafe spells on; so he was hoping it wouldn't lead to that. But he had this horrible feeling that it would, however he brushed that away and blamed his nerves. 

He stood in front of the high desk that the goblin sat at, Draco looking quite presentable and lacking fear. From years of living in the manor, being in the vicinity of his father, Draco had become scarily good at stomaching his worries and making it seem like he was fine. He held his head high, ensuring he looked like a suitable and typical Malfoy to the goblin. His black suit must've been impressing enough, he hoped it was. Hermione had charmed basic clothes into an expensive suit, seeing as leaving Hogwarts with suits wasn't really on Draco's mind— so thank god for magic, huh? 

The goblin took one look at him, immediately knowing who the boy was. "Ah— Mr Malfoy, what can I do for you today?" The goblin asked, straightening himself in his chair. 

Draco cleared his throat, "I want to visit the Lestrange vault." Said the blond boldly, he watches as the goblin nods his head and begins flicking through papers.

"Yes, yes, come this way." The goblin ushered him, Draco felt himself drop his worries in alleviation. 

He followed the goblin to the cart, sitting conceitedly and pretending everything was alright. 

I mean, it's not like he's stealing a Horcrux from the Lestrange vault.

Definitely nothing suspicious happening...

They stood out front of the vault, the goblin just stood there and it confused Draco incredibly. Draco went to speak, but the little thing interrupted him. "Key?" He held his hand out, Draco's eyes widen.

He panics, staring at the goblin who rapidly grew skeptical. "I'm permitted to enter the vault, why must I require a key?" Draco blurted out, his words sounding strong and stern— and it surprised him considering how much he was currently about to faint in fear.

"Because of recent circumstances, Mr Malfoy." He informed the boy, making Draco internally slap himself. 

Of course they'd build protection on people's vaults, the Dark Lord was back. 

Draco gulped, hastily slipping his wand from his sleeve and pointing it the small goblin. "Imperio." Draco immediately chants, the goblins eyes blackening and becoming into a woozy state.

'Oh my god' Draco panicked.

"Open the vault, get Helga Hufflepuffs cup." He ordered sternly, watching the little thing hobble to the door and instantly unlock it. 

Draco had no idea if the goblin knew what the cup looked like, but he was hoping his memory of the cups appearance would assist with that. The goblin ambled into the vault, Draco couldn't bear the tension and turned around; waiting for him to retrieve what he needed. 

Clattering emits from inside the vault, loud echoes shooting through the cavernous space. Draco whipped around, his eyes widening with the sight of the goblin getting utterly consumed by objects that were duplicating, then tripling, quadrupling. "Throw it." Draco instructed the goblin, to which he did. Just as the goblin become completely consumed under all the multiplying coins, gauntlets, random pieces of gold objects, he throws the cup at Draco.

With the cup now in his hands, Draco didn't know what to do or how to get out of here. The goblin was practically drowning under all those numerous items, but Draco couldn't save him, he wanted to, he just couldn't. Closing his eyes, blocking out the popping sounds of the objects quadrupling, he mutters apparate under his breath and the sounds stop.

Opening his eyes warily, he soon realises he's arrived at the alley way that the four others had stayed while he retrieved the cup. 

"Draco!" Kora walked up to him from recently being sat on the curb corner, her hands either side of his upper arms while she glances at him with concern. But, the eventual sight of Draco leaves her mind as the cup sends a piercing sound through her head. 

She steps back, holding her head. Harry runs to her side, nodding at Draco to apparate us back to the tent. With Kora having to bear the screeching for a little longer, Hermione and Ron sprint up to them. All holding one another in any way; by hands, clothes, anything so they can quickly get Kora and Harry out of the cups way.

Their surroundings change, stomaching twisting and turning before Harry and Kora drop to the cold, dirt floor outside the tent. Draco throws the cup a few metres away, the screams now at a tolerable distance away. 

With Harry and Kora breathing heavily, they both laugh, which catches the other three off guard. "We need to get used to that." Kora chuckles, rolling onto her back, as does Harry. 

Collecting their thoughts again, Kora sits up and frowns at Draco's worried expression. "Draco, what happened?" She asked concernedly, weakly standing up and wandering to his side. Her eyes watch his skim over the other three, to which she sighs. "Can you guys give us a minute?" Kora smiled at them, earning nods and friendly smiles. 

Unexpectedly, Draco pulls her into a tight embrace. "I think I killed someone." Draco confessed to Kora, she didn't know how to react so she just stood there, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I— I used the Imperius curse." He admits even more, Kora pulls back from the hug to meet his eyes. 

She smiled weakly, "You did it though, I'm proud of you." 

"But— he— he just stared at me while I let him get consumed by the curse, both for fucking curses." He sighed, shifting his hand Kora's face and running his fingers along the side of her face.

"What happened, Draco?" Kora questioned, staring at him with worry. He let go of her, raking his hand through his hair shakily.

"I managed to get in, then he asked for a key and I panicked. So I used the Imperius curse on him, then told him to get the cup and the fucking Flagrante and Gemino curse was on the vault." Draco's word hurtled at Kora, he never talked like this to her and she liked it; he was showing his emotions. "And, I just let him get consumed and burned. I didn't save him, I fucking. stared. at. him."

Kora gulped, cupping his face in her cool hands and moving to her tippy toes. Planting a soft kiss upon his lips, she pulls back before placing another. "It's okay."

"I love you." Draco's eyes widen when he realised what he had said, he'd never verbally told her that before. She was in as much shock as he was, staring at him. 

However, her eyes soften and she smiled sweetly. "I love you too."


	44. mature

They destroyed Helga Hufflepuffs cup, rather successful as well. 

Before, however, Kora had begged Harry to block his mind from being taken over by her Fathers. Occlumency, but Harry was useless at it. Father always tried to enter my mind, he managed to easily the other day since I wasn't focused and concentrated on the brutal force of the Horcrux's screech ringing through my ears. Harry needed to make his mind blank, unable to be reached from my father. 

No one would destroy the Horcrux until he could, but it was essentially impossible.

A few hours earlier...

"Harry! You must try!" Hermione yelled in fear, holding onto the Horcrux for any longer was dangerous— they needed to destroy it quickly. 

"I am trying!" Harry bellowed back, gripping the dining table edge tightly. With Kora opposite him, she awkwardly waited for him try conceal his mind again. 

She decided to unexpectedly attack Harry, testing his Occlumency. Focusing her mind on Harry, she instantly enters his thoughts and emotions, but instantly brings herself out as it wasn't her busy to go picking at his mind. Kora sighed, "Harry, I managed to enter your mind instantly." 

Harry huffed, "I cant."

Everyone sighed in annoyance, until Ron abruptly stood up and left the tent. "Where's he going?" Hermione pondered, her eyes watching him leave. When we all shrug, she ran after him.

"Kora, I don't think you understand, I can't just block out my emotions." Harry said, his voice pleading with her to understand, which she did.

She understood he couldn't make his mind blank and empty, this would mean he'd hear her fathers threats. No one wanted to know of it, not being aware of what he says sat well with everyone— it'd make them less worried.

"Okay, you know what, think of happy shit." Kora informs, "Love, all that, my father has none of it. I'm sure it's worth a try." Harry nodded in agreement, then a glint catches his eye.

He stood up, stumbling to Ron's bed, to where the shining sight was coming from. He hauled back the covers, eyes widening at the sight of the Sword of Gryffindor. Taking it off the bed, he turned around and Kora looked at him shocked. "What the fuck?" She said, walking over to him. 

"Horcrux." Harry bluntly bellowed, running out of the tent. He listened to what Kora said.

Happy thoughts.

Love, the love he had for his friends— Ron, Hermione. His passed family— his Mum, Dad, Sirius Black.

Grief, the grief he's been through. The passing of Sirius, his parents, Cedric. 

With the cup in sight, the screeching piercing his eardrums;

Love, 

Grief,

Love, 

Grief,

Love,

Harry jumped up, slamming the tip of the sword into the cup that was situated a few metres from the tent. 

"Harry!" Hermione called out, rushing over from where Ron sat; on the log beside the burning campfire. 

A gush of wind hauls the brunette boy backwards, flying into the air. Black, thick smoke soars from the destroyed Horcrux, whizzing around before dwindling into the crisp air in a burst. 

With the sword still clutched in his hand, he sits up and views the demolished cup from afar. Hermione bolts to his side, resisting herself from slapping him. Draco and Kora were stood outside of the tents entrance, staring in disbelief from his impulsiveness and their hands clasped in one another's unknowingly. 

Harry brought his attention from the cup, hearing a ringing in his ears and sound his Voldemort's voice. "Happy shit!! Harry!!" Kora screamed at him, he smiled and couldn't wait to tell her that 'happy shit' was the only thing on his mind. 

His friendship with Hermione,

His friendship with Ron,

Sirius Black, the love of his entire family that are no longer with him.

They were more than Voldemort. 

His love overpowers Voldemort. 

Minutes pass, his mind focused on his grief and love. 

'Happy shit'.

Kora went over to the other side of him, facing Hermione and smiling warmly. She placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing her thumb up and down in reassurance. "You did it, didn't you?" Kora beamed, Harry looked up and saw how happy she was.

"It's all I thought about the entire time... happy shit." Harry grinned, situating his hand on top of Kora's. 

Successful is a strange way to put how they annihilated the second Horcrux. But, they were victorious in blocking the Dark Lord from conveying his message through their minds. Even if Harry couldn't blank out his mind, he found a way to block Voldemort from entering. Alongside that, Kora has used Occlumency since the day she realised her father could enter her mind. She was rather lucky that she was really talented at Occlumency, she'd hate herself if he found out their location from her mind. 

Voldemort had a connection with Kora and Harry, the other three was essentially face. He wasn't known well with them, especially Hermione and Ron. Draco could be unsafe, but he's mind is always blocked— which is wise. 

Now, Voldemort can't enter their minds and acquire their location or their plans, and it made everything a whole lot easier for the five students.

——————

Night fell slowly, the sky filled with twinkling stars and became much more noticeable to the eye from the devoid of artificial lights. Hermione had fallen asleep incredibly quickly, seeing as she made herself a pure chamomile tea and strengthened it with a charm. Ron also fell into a deep slumber, as did Harry, both exhausted from the day and the shock undoubtedly making them more tired. 

Nonetheless, Draco was wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Kora had her arm draped over his chest, her face nuzzled into the nook of his neck and Draco felt her warm breaths against his skin. Like yesterday, he glances at his watch and groans at the time; 2:15. This time was much more annoying compared to yesterday, he went to bed earlier tonight, so he'd have more time to try sleep. However, sleep seemed to be implausible and he truly couldn't feel an ounce of sleep in his system.

Draco was exhausted, mentally. He thinks he killed the goblin, he's hoping someone found him before the little thing would die from starvation or something— he didn't know what to happen, or expect. His eyes flicker to the other three on the other side of the room, Harry sleeping peacefully on the top bunk with a double bed below that carried Ron and Hermione; quite a space between the two. Draco and Kora were given the small, single bed, but they didn't really mind. 

Kora wanted to be as close as possible to Draco, just like he did as well. 

Suddenly, Draco feels Kora wiggle against him and her nose slightly scrunches as she yawns quietly. Draco holds his breath, hoping she was asleep and he hadn't woke up, but alas, Kora eyes slowly flutter open and instantly land on Draco. 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Kora asked him, draping her leg over his hips and practically laying halfway on Draco. 

"I can't." Draco replied, aimlessly tugging at the fabric of her underwear. 

They may of had a little argument before bed on Kora's pj's, only being Draco's old quidditch hoodie and her underwear; which were never modest, always so luring to Draco— but everything about Kora was alluring to him. Thankfully, the argument ended when Kora reminded Draco that she loved him; that caught him off guard that time. Also, Draco never wore a shirt to bed, leaving him in just sweatpants; so neither of them can really talk.

Kora glanced up, observing his features in the dim lantern that barely illuminated the tent, it was just enough light so you'd be able to find your way around. Suddenly, a reckless thought comes to mind and she decides to act on it. She smiled, shifting herself over to lay on top of him and trails her index finger along his jawline. "Kora— What are you doing?" Draco asked her, he knew what she was doing, he just wanted to hear her say it. 

"Helping you." She whispered, planting soft kisses on the side of his neck and Draco shakily sighed in response to her. Kora licks the pulse point on his neck, feeling his pulse beneath her tongue before gently nipping at his skin. "I know it's not the right time to be horny, Draco, but I need it." She continued placing kisses on his neck, then begins grinding herself up and down, feeling his dick harden against the front of her pussy. "I'm so wet for you." Her kisses on his neck grew nippier, creating little bruises on his pale skin.

Draco wanted to stop her, seeing as the others were right next to them, but he needed this. Kora always made him feel good, it's what he needs right now; nothing else, just her touch. "It's been so long." Draco murmurs, moving his hands down to her arse and helping the front of her pussy grind against him.

Kora smiles against his skin, "Let me be in control, Draco." 

"Go ahead." Draco authorises, inducing Kora's panties to become soaked from how turned on that made her. 

Draco rarely let Kora in charge, only when she rode him; but he still had most control in those situations, seeing as he'd thrust her onto him and she'd allow him. However, he wants Kora to do this. 

As she begins lowering herself further down him, planting rough kisses along his collarbones, chest and stopping when she reaches the hem of his sweatpants. Kora hooks her fingers around the waistband, hauling the material of his boxers down as well, his large cock sprung against his stomach. 

Since Kora was under the covers, he was hoping the current situation didn't look too suspicious. However, anyone would be able to figure out what was going on. But, that excited both Draco and Kora, being caught seemed so promiscuous and thrilling; however, they highly doubt any of them needed to see this. Draco leans over, grabbing his wand from the table between both beds. He points his wand at the clothe latch, chanting a muttered spell and the clothe separates the two sides of the small room, ensuring they wouldn't see the sight of Kora going down on him.

She gently grabs his big cock in her hand, moving up and down slowly to tease him— and Draco couldn't do anything about it, he said she was allowed to be in control tonight and it was going to stay that way. 

Her tongue glides up his entire dick, from base to tip, then circles her tongue around his tip in a steadily manner. Kora could feel the pool in her underwear grow, but she knew the feeling would be worth it if she held on a little longer. She believes Draco needs the pleasure more than her right now, and his subtle shaky exhales proved that. 

It was using every bone and muscle in Draco's body to compel himself from shoving her mouth onto him, forcing her to choke on his dick— Draco loved rough sex, as does Kora, but the sensation of his precious and pretty girlfriend slowly pleasure him was enchanting him in new ways.

Her lips surround his tip, sucking lightly and using her hand to slowly pump his dick while focusing her lips on the tip, pleasuring him as much as she could. Kora could tell he needed it, she noticed how he hadn't slept last night and how frazzled he was after the occurrences that happened today, he needed to be released and Kora knew it.

Eventually, Draco's temptation to thrust himself into her mouth diminished as Kora begins to bop her head up and down, the sheets that lay over her were moving along with her rhythm; Draco was fortunate that he casted down the room separator, the others would definitely know what was happening with a mere glance.

Kora takes half of his large dick in her mouth, slowly adjusting herself with each head pop to take even more of his size. It had been a while since they had done anything, Kora's premonitions caused her to have the most torturous headaches, where it landed with her being tutored by Draco after classes finished for the day. It went on like that for two weeks, up until this moment now. The soaking sensation in her underwear was becoming unbearable, she wanted him inside her now, but Kora was determined to do something she's never done before.

She wanted to make him cum twice.

Their sex sessions usually ended with Kora reaching her climax multiple times, but as Draco did; they stopped fucking. She wanted to hear his moans when he peaks for the second time, the sound would be music to her ears; and Draco definitely needs it. She found it unfair that she'd cum numerous times in a night, then their fun always ended after he finished, she wanted to show him the amazing sensation of toppling over with your second climax.

Her pace grew quicker, soon taking his entire dick and she felt his tip poke her throat. Holding back her gag, she moves back up his cock while sucking her cheeks in, a quiet groan escaping his lips. "Fuck." Draco whispered, making Kora smirk against him before continuing her action; forcing herself to take his whole size, then slowly go back up with a powerful suck. Kora takes her mouth off his cock, pumping him quickly with her hand. Her saliva making it easy to slide her hand up and down, she increases her speed and pressure, hearing another groan from Draco. 

"Does that feel good, Draco?" Kora says sweetly, yanking the covers off her head so Draco could watch her pump his large cock with adoration. 

God, this was a sight worthy of being in a fucking museum to Draco. His pretty girlfriend staring up at him, her gorgeous jade eyes glistening with lust and innocence while her hand jounced on his dick. Kora would flutter her eyes down, watching her hand movements before darting them back up to Draco's gaze, a smirk emerging on her lips each time she saw how weakened he was becoming. "Yes, that feels fucking good." Draco breathed, viewing her put his tip in her mouth again and running circles around it.

Taking her eyes off Draco, she closes them while quietly moaning and pushing his entire dick into her mouth. Draco kept his hands to himself, gripping the bed sheets with aggression to stop himself from grabbing her hair, it was so tempting. Kora lay her tongue flat against his cock as she moves herself on him, growing wetter by the minute from hearing Draco's hushed moans. 

"Cum for me, Draco." Kora murmured, then took his dick in her mouth again. Her motion speeds up, the pressure intensifying and sucking in her cheeks to the point they hurt. Suddenly, Draco lost control and moved his hand to the back of her head, yanking her hair into a makeshift ponytail and quickly lowering her onto all of him. Kora giggles while on his cock, knowing she pushed his limit and she loved every second of it.

His hold on her hair grows, shoving her ruthlessly onto his dick and her quiet gags causes Draco to increase his motion, the sound was so amazing to him. Kora felt his dick throb, then he mutters a fuck under his breath and holds her aggressively on his entire size, hearing her gag as he kept her there before quickly coming in her mouth. He loosens his grip on her hair, dropping his hand to his side as he breathes heavily. 

Kora takes herself off his dick, swallowing his cum and crawling back up to straddle him. The sight of Kora looking so worn from that made Draco bite his lip, flickering his eyes over her tousled hair, teary eyes and small beads of sweat on her forehead. Draco goes to grab her hips, but Kora immediately stops him, gripping his wrists and dropping them to his side. "I'm still in control." Kora reminds, her words cause Draco's dick to become fully erect again. Slowly, she latches her fingers under the hem of her hoodie and hauls it off, dropping it to the floor beside the bed so she could quickly retrieve it after they were done.

"No." Draco said bluntly, making Kora smirk. His hands move up her body, gliding over her hips and dipping into the curve of her small waist. "You're so fucking beautiful." He whispered, reaching his hands up to fondle her breasts. Her moans softly escape her, being louder than the other times and she immediately bites her lip to stop herself. Draco's hands move back down, rubbing over the outside of Kora's thin, scanty cotton underwear.

"Mm." She murmured, his touch sent shockwaves through her. 

"You're so wet." Draco groaned, hooking his thumb around the side of her panties and tugging it to the side. Her pussy was practically dripping, Draco was surprised she held on for so long. His cold middle finger glides between her folds, feeling how soaked she was and instantly he wants to feel himself inside of her; he was craving her pussy at this point. "Ride me, I give you control again." He smirked at her, to which Kora beams and she sits up slightly. 

Placing her hand on his chest to stabilise herself, she props herself onto her knees more to accommodate to his large size. Slowly, using her other hand, Kora gently holds his dick and positions his tip against her entrance, then Draco's fingers are shoved into her mouth; clearly knowing she'll scream if they weren't there. Sucking on his fingers, Kora moves back down completely in one continuous motion, feeling Draco's dick fill her tight pussy. She felt him utterly stretch her as she'd forced herself onto him. 

Her eyes rolls back along with her head, Draco groans at the beautiful sight of Kora unraveling on top of him. With nails digging into his chest and biting lightly on his fingers, she begins to buck her hips and his dick instantly strikes her g-spot. Having to bite down harder to conceal her moans, she squints her eyes shut while her hips move up and down, the sensation sending shocks to rush through her veins.

This was long overdue, the two aren't sure why they do it to themselves— it leads to situations like this; having sex while in the same room as three other people, and them being barely three metres away. It had been ages since their last fuck, Kora knew she was soon to crumble and become a moaning mess. Draco needed to be in charge again.

"Draco— I can't be quiet, you need to— be in control." Kora whimpers, Draco doesn't think twice on her words and freely listens to her. His hands grab her waist, flipping them over with his dick still deep inside of her. Kora moves her legs around his waist and hooks her ankles behind him, ensuring she wouldn't slip. 

He begins thrusting into her, his pace already aggressive and rough. Whimpers escape her mouth, her tearing eyes enthralled on Draco's as he stares deep into her gaze, completely weakening her even more. Looking into one another's eyes while they had sex was insane to Kora, he knew how to destroy her with just his stare and it always induced climax to near quicker than ever. Draco loved seeing the burning fire of lust and desire behind her forest green eyes, fixating his gaze on her as she'd be ruined beneath him. 

She had her turn to weak him, it was time for Draco to weaken her and he hadn't even been fucking her for three minutes yet. Draco just loved this girl and everything she does, not to mention how she makes him cum harder than any girl has ever before— she was something completely different and he fucking loves her.

Draco drove himself deeper into her core, hitting her g-spot and a louder moan emits from her lips. Her eyes widen, then Draco places his hand over her mouth firmly and all her sounds were now thoroughly muffled. With her moans and whimpers now hushed, Draco pounds into her petite little pussy as though it was the last thing he'll ever do. Draco doesn't show any sign of mercy or display that he'd slow down, his motion stays at a weakening pace.

Her eyes tear up again, the hot tears refusing to be held back and trailing down the side of her face, Draco smirks with pride seeing that he brought tears to transpire. Kora's eyebrows furrow with pleasure, keeping her eyes on Draco and allowing it to consume her even more. "Be quiet." Draco whispered, taking his hand off her mouth and Kora instantly bites down on her lip to stop herself.

Draco grabs her legs, pushing them further apart and taking them from around his waist. Almost immediately, Kora knew what he was doing so she bit harder on her lip, preparing for the position to allow him to plunge deeper into her. With her legs now bent and knees against Draco's chest, he shoved rougher than ever into her tight core while moving further down. Her knees were pushed against her own chest, her legs being the only aspect keeping Draco and Kora's chests from touching. 

The position made Draco plunge harder and deeper into her, he placed his hand over her mouth again in safety that they won't accidentally wake anyone up. Draco loved this position, with her knees pressing against both their chests, he's able to feel her legs shaking and it reminds him of his effect on her petite frame. 

Kora felt her walls tighten, soon to have her orgasm consume her. She whimpered to indicate to Draco that she was close, he smirks devilishly and shoved rougher into her tightening core. The feeling of her brimming climax clenching her walls around his cock felt amazing, Draco let a quiet moan escape him as she continued to tighten around him. 

"Cum, now." Draco murmured, and with that her climax completely takes her over. Her small frame convulses while her back arches off the mattress, gripping the sheets in her hands firmly. Tears trail down her face as she squinted them shut, her eyes rolling and head thrown back. Then, she feels Draco shove into her a feel more times and his warm orgasm hits her walls. He groans, able to control his volume a lot better than Kora. 

Draco pulled himself out of her, tugging his sweatpants onto his hips again. Her breaths were heavily with her feet now flat against the mattress, collecting herself. Draco smiled at the girl, who was utterly weakened, and leaned down to fetch her hoodie, which was actually his. Slowly, she hauls her underwear to the side and positions it over her core. 

Taking the hoodie from Draco, she shuffled over to the right to let Draco lay down. Quickly slipping the hoodie onto her, the warmth of the fabric clouding over the coolness that had shrouded her from the crisp temperature. Draco sighed, pulling Kora closer to him and hauling the covers over them. 

"I needed that." Draco admitted, gently kissing the top of her head.

Kora giggled, "I know."


	45. Chapter 45

Forest of Dean—

The group of five had set up camp in a clearing that's roughly a few hundred feet from where Kora believes the Horcrux is buried. They'd rather be much closer to the hidden locket, but it was too dangerous for Harry and Kora— the noises of screeching and squeals seemed to only get louder with each Horcrux destroyed, the second Horcrux had really affected Harry. His headaches were worse and he heard the piercing screeching relentlessly, causing him to become quite sick.

So, the group agreed that the next Horcrux must be destroyed by someone other than Harry, which is a relatively easy decision— but they were still deciding. Kora had insisted she'd do it, considering she hadn't destroyed one yet, and Draco wanted to do it as well. However, their arguing over who will demolish the third Horcrux had induced them to a reach an eventual conclusion— Ron was to obliterate it. Since Kora and Draco couldn't come to a happy decision with one another wanting to destroy it, the simple answer was for Ron. And he agreed.

Kora and Draco were thankful the other three didn't hear them last night, since that would be awfully embarrassing for them both. Even better for the two lovers, Hermione nor Ron or Harry hadn't heard a thing, they slept through the entire night from how exhausted they were and never found out about the dirty things happening barely two metres from them.

As the five students sit around the small dining table, all with a mug of hot tea or coffee, they begin discussing the plan for finding the buried locket. Kora has a clear idea on where it's located, she remembers the trees and distinct marking that'll assist to locating it, she's mostly concerned about how someone's meant to dig it from the ground and destroy it quickly without the screeching bursting anyone's eardrums.

Nonetheless, Kora believes the best idea is to just bear the screams and get it over with. 

Everything was growing with worrying and terrifying danger, along with their situation to be more hazardous than ever. They thought that blocking their minds, or at least attempting to, would free them from the Dark Lord drilling his voice to them and creating the vicious wizard to be oblivious to their plans— but yesterday, during the insane early hours of the morning when they initiated the journey to the Forest of Dean,

The Dark Lord had became more known with their plan, as well as a vague indication of the groups whereabouts. 

Hermione received a brand new newspaper by Hedwig, who was still disguised as a black owl of the night, and the headline caused all five of the teenagers hearts to jump out of their chests and their stomachs dropped with fear.

It seemed like the Ministry had just been taken over by the Dark Lord and his followers; Deatheaters. They had control of the Daily Prophet, as with everything else that would've kept the five safe and undercover.

—Lestrange Vault broken into and items stolen!!  
Goblin found dead in Vault from affects of the Flagrante Curse!!—

"Oh my fuck." Draco murmured under his breath before nerves took over and the boy stormed out of the tent in a worried manner.

Ron, Hermione and Harry glanced at Kora, as though they expected her to chase after him. But, The two didn't know Draco like Kora did, she knew Draco needed to be alone and her presence would only send him soaring into pity and guilt of the danger he had lunged the group into. Draco must have time, specifically time alone to ruminate his thoughts. Kora understands he's strong, a sole individual, meaning he is habitual to silencing his worries to others and dealing with things alone. 

Of course though, she'd check on the boy very soon, but right now he needs alone time. 

"He needs to think, I'll see if he's alright in a sec." Kora smiled reassuringly, her assured expression conveyed to the redhead and the two brunettes well enough, causing the three to nod at Kora with understanding.

Ron cleared his throat, darting his eyes back to Hermione, "Is there any other articles?" Ron asked, the anxieties vivid through his voice from the quivers and troubled stutters.

"Well— Oh goodness." Hermione begun, however her words hushed swiftly to a mere silence while her eyes fixated upon the newspaper's second front page article. The passages shocked her, one thing Hermione knew for sure was that the group needs to move fast and efficiently if they want to succeed. 

It seems that the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet truly had been conquered by Voldemort, the front page of the newspaper had induced realisation to settle with Hermione, her stomach churned with concern. 

Hermione gulped, gathering that the she must read the passages to the others— no matter how hard it was. "Kora, the Ministry.. everything has been taken over by Voldemort." She managed to speak loudly, the shake in her voice void from collecting calm to announce the fearful truth and her voice was clear. 

Shocked, but deep down Kora wasn't incredibly surprised. It was bound to happen, the eventual downfall of the Ministry was a gloomy and dooming cloud that casted over all five of them— but mostly Kora. She comprehended that her father was powerful, his army of sick followers had clearly grown to astronomical numbers for the Ministry to crumble and lose all strengths.

The power was with her father now, each and every aspect of the protection they had was gone. 

Voldemort had all the control, even if he's lost parts of his soul through the destruction of two Horcruxes— he's still strong. 

Many Horcruxes remain, and who knows of the intensity of each one. They may hold more of his soul than others, suppose that's why the Dark Lord is still strong and showing no weakness?

Five of the soul bearing items have not been destroyed— three of those being living entities. Nagini, the Dark Lord's petrifying and villainous snake, Harry Potter and Kora Riddle; no one knows of the power of Voldemort's souls that live in the two teenagers.

"Continue reading, Hermione, we will discuss it after you read everything." Said Harry, bringing the other three's attention away from the thoughts bustling in their minds to Hermione while they await for the girl to proceed. Harry momentarily peered at Kora, he nodded towards her in a way that he knew she wanted Hermione to continue and asked for her, which Kora comprehend and smiled in thanks to Harry.

"Yes, of course," Hermione exhaled, composing herself before advancing in reading the newspaper's small paragraphs. Her breathing grew louder, causing Ron to look at the girl with concern. "I can't speak it allowed." She confessed, the truth in her eyes beamed through and made the others nod, all three understood how hard it was. 

"I'll do it." Kora announced, to which Hermione slid the newspaper across the table and in front of Kora. They smiled briefly, then Kora begun fixating her eyes upon the black ink printed on the parchment.

—The Dark Lord is back!   
Join him to ensure the safety for yourself!!—

Kora sighed, "Hermione's correct, the Ministry has been taken over."

The two boys pressed their lips into firm lips, nodding to Kora in an asking to proceed.

Her eyes wandered over, reading all of the numerous messages...

WANTED;   
•Kora Riddle  
•Harry Potter  
•Ron Weasley  
•Hermione Granger

"Draco's name isn't on the wanted list, do you think they even know he's with us?" I queried, confused by the void of his name. 

It didn't make sense to the others either, Draco wasn't at Hogwarts nor at his Manor assisting the Dark Lord and his parents— Was Voldemort truly unaware that the blond boy accompanied them on their hunt for Horcruxes?

They all shrugged, not a sole reason for his name not being listed on the Wanted List had came to them— all bewildered and clueless. 

"If you see these traitors, capture them and bring them to the Dark Lord immediately. If they refuse to cooperate, use force." Kora read out, her voice managed to be clear and not shaky or quiet, just like how Hermione caused her tone to be loud and understandable.

Kora flipped the page over, an exhale shakily escaped her from the multiple bold printed phrases on the parchment.

"Message from the Dark Lord— If anyone disobeys me, blood related or not, I assure that you will receive an excruciating death." Kora proceeded, the group silent to imply they were listening. "Find the four students from the school of Hogwarts and you'll be promised protection."

"Brilliant— we are all being searched for." Harry laughed with nerves, "There's no doubt that everyone's looking for us, they want protection. Our lives don't matter to them, they care about themselves." 

Ron slapped the boys arm harshly, "I'm shitting myself too, Harry, but we've come to far. I'd love to get out of here, or even turn myself in, since I might get protection— we can't though."

"He's right, I'm sorry for what I'm soon to say.. however— we're unsafe, we'll end up dead either way— if we continue or turn ourselves in, Voldemort knows and— you told us yourself, Kora. He doesn't feel love, nor guilt, if he'd kill you without a thought, imagine how quickly he'd kill us." Hermione clearly rambled, all her worries and nerves spewing out.

Kora twisted her lips, "Yes, you aren't wrong, Hermione. He won't think before ending our lives, he'll do anything to maintain power. She is just a mere item to him, he wanted her to be strong and merciless like him— but she's nothing to him now. 

Her life means nothing to Voldemort, she isn't anything like him— despite all the pain he, or versions of himself, had put her through. 

All the pills that made her drowsy so she couldn't compel the premonitions back, was pointless.

All the threats from her father were pointless.

Everything was pointless now. 

Her reason was to now kill her father, not be his daughter and act like him— it all needed to end.

"What do we do?" Ron questioned, sighing loudly and slouched back in the wobbly chair.

"Destroy the Horcrux, then return to Hogwarts— I presume?" Hermione shrugged, glancing at Kora for approval.

Kora nodded, "That's exactly what we're doing."

"We need to be quick, Hogwarts will guarantee some protection and that's what we currently need." Harry said, the eyes of his clouded in determination.

"I'll talk to Draco, then we can find the locket." Kora informed while she stood up, earning three nods of agreement before advancing to exit the tent. 

Almost immediately after Kora departed from the warmth of the tent, her jade twinkled eyes landed on the blond boy, who was leant over with his elbows propped on his knees and face in his palms. Kora wandered over to the burnt out campfire, sighing quietly when she took a seat beside Draco on the thick, wooden log that they used as a bench. 

Draco didn't respond to Kora sitting next to him, his thoughts were too loud and blaring in his mind while he ponders over the danger he had put Kora in— as well as the three others. Her safety meant everything to Draco, he wanted to protect her on this entire Horcrux hunting journey, but instead the whole Wizarding world knew of Voldemort's returned power and that four students from Hogwarts were trying to defeat him.

To him, that wasn't keeping her safe at all— he failed. She was in danger from the beginning, going against her father and attempting to kill him, but she's in even more danger now that she's on a wanted list and being searched for. 

If he uttered a mere sentence to Kora explaining how he caused her to be unsafe, he knew she'd disregard it and promise that it had nothing to do with him. Alas, Draco believes it's his fault, it seemed to become known to others after the incident at the Lestrange Vault— and that was his doing. He'd listen to Kora, even if he disagrees with her perspective of it not being his fault, however he'll have to bear it because Kora was bound to mention it.

"You're not safe." Draco muttered, his voice slightly muffled from his face in his palms.

As he sat up sighing, Kora shuffled closer to his side, then rested her head against his shoulder. "I know you don't want to hear this, but it really isn't your fault Draco." Kora assured, to which she knew he'd hate her telling him this. "Honestly, I promise none of this is your fault— and believe me when I say that, because you aren't on the wanted list. So, they don't know it was you at Gringots, something else caused my father to know."

Draco lifted his eyes from the floor, flickering them towards Kora in a somewhat confusion from her words. "They don't know it was me?" Draco questioned for clarification.

"They don't know at all. It wasn't you that lead them onto us, some thing else did and I don't know what— but we don't have time to think about it, we need to hurry." Kora said with frantic tones, the worry in her voice caused Draco to instantly comprehend the urgency to destroy the third Horcrux and return to Hogwarts for safety. 

His hand moved to Kora's chin, where he softly cupped her face and leant forwards to plant a loving kiss upon her pink lips. He released his hand from her chin, shifting his cool touch to the side of her face and the two gazed into one another's eyes. "I love you." Draco sighed, "If anything happens, just know that, okay?"

Kora's heart swelled with adoration, the beat thumping to a steady pace from the serenity of his words and soft tones. "I love you too— and nothing will happen, I promise." She smiled, leaning up herself and pecking his lips.


	46. Chapter 46

"Kora, we've walked past the same two trees a billion times," Ron groaned in exhaustion, he quickly earned a glare from Draco but he decided to advance with his complaining. "Where the bloody hell is it?"

Now, Ron had every right to be complaining. The group truly had been stumbling around the same area of the Forest Of Dean for roughly forty minutes now, and Ron wasn't the only one getting agitated by it— Kora was too. She thought it would've been stupidly simple to find the buried Horcrux, however her premonition forgot to show her that there was two trees that looked annoyingly similar; making the hunt for the Horcrux harder than she would've hoped.

However, from all of Ron's bickering and mumbles under his breath— he caused the others to grow quite agitated as well. Kora could barely focus, she was riled up enough from the difficult Horcrux search, and Ron was only inducing Kora to be intolerant with it. 

In the beginning, when his complaining had just taken affect in escaping his mouth, the group weren't entirely bothered by it and continued to ignore him. They also understood that he was pretty wound up from being the one to destroy this particular Horcrux, he wanted it to be over and not dragged on like this; but, alas, the Horcrux was completely hidden— better than the others, of course.

Supposedly, they believed this would of been easy, considering the other two Horcruxes had essentially fallen into their laps, so they assumed this one would too. They may of overestimated how easy this Horcrux hunting was, after the first two, they seriously thought they'd be in and out of this situation quicker than you can say 'Quidditch'— but reality hit them when they realised how difficult it actually was.

And now, they're all fed up with searching for Salazar's locket.

Another twenty minutes passed, they had been walking in uneven circles around the same area in the forest for over an hour now. Hermione was relatively bearing the lengthy search, she knew they'd have to endure whatever pain and exhaustion it took, as finding the Horcrux would be worth it in the end. Harry had managed to create a mindset like Hermione after he attained a lecture from her, so he remained quiet and stood beside Kora in case he had any questions— but he hadn't asked her anything yet, not even muttered a word due to the extreme concentration upon her features, however Harry could not overlook the slight fear in her eyes as time went on. 

"Merlin— I'm getting sick of this." Ron scoffed, shuffling his feet angrily across the crunching twigs and withered leaves beneath the soles of his muddy trainers. 

Draco huffed, stopping in his irritated strides and felt the bothered redhead bash into his back— Ron had been sulking behind Draco, which was evidently a thoughtless idea since Draco had grown annoyed by him now. The redhead let out a groan from the impact and stumbled back on his feet, an infuriated exhale emitted Draco's lungs before he turned around and faced Ron.

"And I'm getting sick of you," Draco coldly glared, his silver eyes pierced into Ron's fearful stare and Draco viewed Ron visibly gulp. Even though Hermione adored Ron, and Harry loved his best mate too, they sighed and understood Draco would make him silent. "One more fucking word from you, Weasley, and I will bury you with the Horcrux."

Kora rolled her eyes, coming to a stop only a few metres from Draco and Ron. As she turned around, her eyes flickered over a distinctive clearing to the right. She froze, investigating the clearing to ensure she wasn't crazy this time— seeing as this had happened twice beforehand, that being Kora would believe she stumbled upon the location in her premonition, however it'd end up being her mind playing tricks on her— Kora definitely doesn't think this is a hallucination this time around.

This specific clearing was circular in shape with a huge Pine tree located on the skirts of the small sized glade, the ground was more void of dead, brown leaves and even fresh leaves compared to the other clearings they had come across. Kora's eyes frantically darted down to the area where the large trunked pine tree grew from the earths soil, her heart skipped a beat as the sight of two distinct pine cones lay side by side with a fern beside the right pine cone.

Harry took note of Kora's motionless frame, his own eyes traveled to where Kora's were in curiosity, however his inquisition isn't relieved as he plainly lands upon trees... trees... more trees and bushes.. even more bushes. Everything looked the same to Harry at this point, he couldn't pin point on the areas they had looked— all the surroundings had blended to appear the same.

While Draco and Ron were in the middle of a strong glare, Kora had began stepping towards the distinguishing clearing. 

Hermione and Harry watched the girl while she tread away from them, "What is it?" Hermione asked, obtaining nothing but silence from Kora. "Ron, Malfoy, stop what your doing and focus." She huffed, then pointed to Kora, who was wandering off carelessly, "Look."

The glade looked so unparalleled to the other clearings Kora had set eyes on, it's appearance was stupidly similar to the one in her premonition, however she wasn't taking any chances nor did she want to lift the groups hopes up just yet— so she remained quiet and stepped the few metres towards the peculiar glade. Kora reached the outskirts of the clearing, blatantly staring while a strange sensation drowned her. Hermione met Kora's side, as did Draco whilst Harry and Ron kept behind them.

Ron went to speak, but was immediately cut off by Kora hushing him loudly. In suspicion, Kora drew her wand and tightly held the wood in her hand.

She knew it, they were being watched. It was the same feeling she had during the vision, however nothing transpired from the feeling, but Kora had a horrid sensation in her stomach that her premonition left out a few details from the actuality.

Crackling of twigs and the rustling of leaves were audible to Kora, she nervously gulped. The group took notice of Kora's insane silence, and they knew better than to judge nor disregard her doings. It was clear to them that Kora was able to comprehend more than them, they hadn't seen the vision, only Kora had— so they copied her actions and didn't mutter a sole word.

"Silly girl," A woman emerged from the forcefield that Hermione had charmed to keep them hidden whilst they searched for the Horcrux, the mere sight of the woman on the other side of the clearing had caused Kora to flood with worry. 

Her hair was still an ashy blonde colour, which cascades into slight ringlets down her back. She wore a black cloak that ended at her ankles, just showing off her worn, brown leather boots. A wicked grin plastered her face, seeming quite amused by the sight before her.

"Mother." Said Kora, not a single tone of fear or worry in her voice.

Kora had no reason to fear her own blood mother, the woman never intimidated Kora nor did she display malevolent intentions towards her daughter; Kora knew her mother wouldn't torture her like her father did, after the small letter she received by her, Kora only trusted her. The two had met barely twice, which Kora supposes isn't enough evidence for her mother to show good intentions, however she had to.

"That's your mother?" Hermione's breaths were shaky, her eyes fixated on the woman before them.

"Yes." Kora gulped, then began to step towards her mother without fear. Her mother leaned against the bark of the large pine tree, arms by her side and right hand fiddling with her wand skilfully. Both their eyes were locked on one another's, emotionless. "Mother, why'd you hide it?"

The group stared in sheer bewilderment as Kora took a final step, leaving a metre between them. Hermione had no conception that Kora had a mother, or an alive one for that matter, she had believed the rumours that spread around the school and didn't question it.

'Kora apparently got dumped at an orphanage by her own fathers follower.' Was one of them.

As well as, 'She lives with a muggle, not a muggle-born either.'

Kora heard all the rumours, she wasn't entirely certain how students even found out that information— but she preferred it over the lies.

'Apparently her father keeps her in a cell,' Kora hated this rumour, it's absolutely absurd.

Her mother smiled, pushing herself off the tree and stood up straight adjacent to Kora. 

"It was rather entertaining watching the redhead bicker for an hour." Her mother announced, shrugging carelessly and glanced at Ron for a mere second.

"Oh my god! I knew it, Riddle set us up!" Ron bellowed, yanking his red hair by the roots in terror.

Kora sighed, turning around to face Ron with an extremely unimpressed expression. "Fucks sake, Weasley, come here." Kora rolled her eyes, but the boy stood still and motionless from fright.

"So, they truly are terrified of you." Odysseia, her mother, laughed in shock, however she wasn't wholly that surprised. 

Her daughter shares the blood of the Dark Lord, as well as the powerful blood of the Hornby rushing through her veins. Odysseia can easily understand why her daughter is so feared by witches and wizards, during all her days of evading dementors and taking shelter across the globe, she had heard quite a lot of discussions about Kora; and to be frank, Odysseia is rather proud of her.

Odysseia shares the same ability with Kora; seeing the future. She knew Kora would turn against Voldemort, she knew her daughters plans— at the start, Odysseia loathed Kora for even pondering on it, however she began ruminating on how her loyalty to the Dark Lord had only ruined her life— so she made a promise to Kora, a promise that she wrote on that paper all those weeks ago.

'Do what is right, my sweetness.  
I have seen everything, we'll meet again and I promise to protect you.' Kora believed every word in the note, and anticipated the day where her mother would turn against the dark side.

Draco hadn't heard much from Kora on the subject of her mother, he was ignorantly fooling around with Alsatia, which caused Kora to barely mention anything to him; but now, he wished he asked her more about her mother. He could not pinpoint on what was currently happening, her mother stood so proudly in front of her Kora and the group, also seeming curious whilst her eyes lingered over them individually.

However, Draco brushed away all of his thoughts and unpretentiously strolled into the clearing, then stood beside Kora. Just like Kora, he wasn't startled by her mother, he's mostly curious as to why she's here. He always thought she was loyal to the Dark Lord, simply because they had a child together, but the lack of unforgivable spells being projected towards them had made him realise that Odyessia's intentions might be good.

Kora smiled up at Draco, "This is my mother, Odyessia." She introduced, then began making her way to Hermione in hopes that she'd swallow her fears and trust her mother.

The brunette stared worryingly at Kora, unsure of what to do. "Why... Why is your mother here?" Hermione managed to ask through her anxieties and shaky voice, she glanced at Kora's mother briefly.

Whilst Kora was adjacent to Hermione and figuring out how to correctly disclose the truth, Draco had introduced himself to Odyessia and noticed the resemblance between her and Kora. "Draco Malfoy," He said, Odyessia's face lit up with interest as he took her hand in his own and lightly kissed the back of her hand. 

Odyessia grinned, "Odyessia Hornby, I was hoping to eventually meet you." She informed, taken aback from his formal manners. "You've tricked the Dark Lord rather well, as well as your parents."

His eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"No one knows your helping my daughter, it's surprising." She shrugged, her eyes lingered towards Kora who was about to speak to Hermione.

Ron sharply stepped between Hermione and Kora, causing the two girls to stumble back. "You lied." Ron hissed, covering his fear with anger. 

"I haven't lied about anything," Kora glared up at Ron, immediately viewing the terror clouded over his eyes. "My mother is on our side, I expected her presence days ago."

Hermione pushed past Ron, her brows knitted together, "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, the ear piercing shriek shrills through Harry and Kora's ears, causing them to violently descend to the muddy floor. Harry was hunched over, digging his fingers into the soft ground and breathing rapidly, however he manages to meet Kora's side and grasped her hand in reassurance. She was kneeling with one hand rubbing her forehead and squeezing Harry's hand with no display of loosening her grip any time soon.

"You two really are Horcruxes." Odyessia gasped from the sight of the two, she had unearthed Salazar's locket not too long ago and wore it, assisting the group in destroying it quicker. 

"You have the Horcrux?!" Hermione said in shock, staring at the locket that had just opened and resided on the floor. "Ron! Destroy it!" 

Ron hesitated, he didn't trust Kora or Draco right now, he wanted an explanation— however his best friend, Harry, was in excruciating pain and he knew he had to destroy it. Hermione ferreted in her charmed bag, swiftly pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor and passed it to Ron in a frantic manner.

With his eyes fixated on the unlocked locket, he grasped the handle of the sword with two hands and propelled himself forward. The tip of the blade came into contact with the locket, instantly destroying the Horcrux, but the power of Voldemort's soul in this particular Horcrux caused Ron to get flown backwards from the immense power. He landed on his back, immediately getting winded and groaned whilst he clutched his chest. The smoke from the Horcrux projected into the air, then rapidly vanished with a shrilling scream. 

Kora and Harry breathed heavily from the release of surging pain that shot through their temples and ears, panting in relief whilst resting her forehead on Harry's shoulder, desperately trying to steady her breaths. In shock, Hermione rushed to Ron's side and helped him recover from the wind being knocked out of his lungs, whereupon Draco met with Kora's side and crouched adjacent to her. She lifted her head off Harry's shoulder, strong hands quickly contacted with her face as Draco brought his hands to either side of her head.

Her breaths finally stabilised, Draco helped Kora to her feet by tightly holding both her hands in his own, his grip only loosening very slightly once she stood up. Harry got gotten up relatively easy, considering he was worried for his redhead friend. 

Odyessia was in a state of utter surprise, she had never expected Voldemort to be so.. careless and put a part of his soul into her. But, this only gave her more reasons to fight against him, she wanted her daughter to be free from him. She reached Kora's side, placing a warm hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "I can't believe your a Horcrux." Odyessia sighed, her bright green eyes fixed on Kora's similar ones in remorse.

"Me neither." Kora joked, chuckling lightly in perplexity to her own fathers negligence.

———

After the third Horcrux was destroyed, the group returned back to their tent with an extra person— Kora's mother. She needed her mother to help explain that their reasonings are good and they don't want to kill Ron, considering he still doesn't trust a word Kora says. In an honesty, Ron has ever reason to doubt Kora. She failed to inform them that her own mother might be joining their mission, however after her mother's presence was void during the first Horcrux hunt, she assumed she wasn't joining them.

"I still don't trust you." Ron glared towards Kora, squinting his eyes as though he was seeing into her soul and attempting to unearth the truth.

Hermione slapped Ron on his upper arm, "Ron! You are being completely outrageous! If they wanted to kill us, you'd think we'd be dead already!" 

"What if it's all a sham?!" He barked back, obtaining annoyed glances from all of us. 

"Weasley, must I remind you that I've helped you all in destroying my father?" Kora scoffed, furrowing her brows and staring at Ron with sheer astonishment to his lack of braincells. "We're essentially making him weak! If mother and I were on his side, don't you think we'd want him strong?!"

Ron muttered something under his breath, "Fine." He said in defeat, keeping his eyes away from meeting any of ours.

"We should return to Hogwarts now, don't you think?" Hermione changed the subject to avoid the awkwardness of Ron's reluctant defeat.

"Yes, we should. Who knows when Voldemort will show up." Harry agreed, flickering his eyes to Kora for approval.

Kora pursed her lips, "I agree."

"I'll return to your father and pretend to side with him." Odyessia announced, she stood up from the chair at the small dining table. Kora stood as well, embracing her mother with a tight hug. "If I find out anything, I will let you know."

Kora released from the embrace, "How?" She questioned, then her mother smiled and closed her eyes.

'Like this,' Odyessia said without moving her mouth, "I'll teach you in the future, for now though, be safe." She placed a kiss upon Kora's forehead before stepping from Kora's touch and disapparating.


	47. Chapter 47

*Kora's POV*

A war. 

We had unknowingly stumbled straight into the middle of a raging war, it was terrifyingly hectic. 

The school entrance had been utterly demolished and blown to smithereens, and the ground was swamped with shattered stones, suffocating dust and cracked, ridged bricks. Massive doors, which were generally sealed, were now obliterated and abandoned to the pavement with nothing but pieces of panelled wood.

Cracked pavement expanded throughout the entirely of the school whilst Draco and I urgently search for Headmaster Dumbledore. Spells were repeatedly fired from every direction, students frantically fighting back and desperately protecting themselves, only one emotion clouding everyone's expressions; sheer fear. Zaps of greens, blinding whites and even reds streaks hurtle past Draco and I with rapid paces. 

Harry and Ron had sprinted to the room of requirement, I gave them clear instructions of the Horcrux's location; jewelry display case on a table, near stacks of books. I honestly pray he's found it already. This war doesn't seem to be ending any time soon, only destroying the Horcruxes will assist with finishing this awful and traumatising mess. 

Obviously, no doubt at all, I'm terribly terrified. I have absolutely no clue on what's soon to transpire, or how everything will work out. There's nothing I can really do, my premonitions had sometimes shown only fragments of events, not always the full story. I just need to hope that what I saw, is the real scenario. 

I'll kill my father, no one that I treasure will be injured or killed by the end of all this. 

Suddenly, I heard someone loudly calling my name from down a debris filled hallway, Draco and I halt before the stone Phoenix of Dumbledore's office entrance. Drawing our wands for protection, a particular Slytherin girl was sprinting towards us urgently. As she advanced closer, Pansy had the face of utter fear plastered upon her features. Her hazel eyes were glossed over, tears fighting to flee her waterline and cheeks blushed a faint crimson tinge. The shaky hands of hers securely gripped her wand, desperately holding onto the wood for dear life.

"Pansy?" I said frantically, her presence halting Draco and I. 

Tears freely fall down her red cheeks, "I'm so scared, I saw— I saw Crabbe get killed!" Pansy blurted, running forward and clutching onto me, her hands squeezing the fabric of my dirty white button down. 

"You need to hide, go somewhere safe." I demanded, trying to pry Pansy off me. 

"No! Please! Let me stay with you!" Pansy lets out a bellowing scream, gripping me tighter. 

I glanced at Draco, sending him a look of begging for help. Draco shrugged, clearly implying that she can tag along. 

Huffing in annoyance, "Fine. But it's more dangerous with me than hiding."

"I don't care! You're a skilled witch, so is Draco!" Pansy exclaimed, and at last she took a step back from me and dropped her arms to her sides. "I thought you two were dead."

"Of course not." I smiled in reassurance, then mumbled what I hoped would be the password to Dumbledore's office— Sherbet lemons. I remember Harry said something about it before he rushed off with Ron, and thankfully it worked.

The statue phoenix began slowly ascending, twirled clockwise whereupon a steep stepped staircase soon transpired. Pansy unexpectedly grasped my hand, holding it with the same extreme strength as her wand. About to tread forward, Draco shoved himself past me and took the lead. Sending Draco a doubtful look, annoyed as I wanted him to remain safe and be protected by myself, however it's always been the protective one in this relationship— and it clearly wasn't changing any time soon.

I stepped behind him, hurling my hand subconsciously towards his own hand and clenched it strongly. Draco didn't flinch, simply returned my action and squeezed my hand with assurance. 

"Where were you two?" Pansy shakily questioned, the entirety of her frame quivered.

"Destroying Horcruxes." I disclose, the charmed stairs ascending strangely slower than usual. 

She gasped, "You were— were destroying your own father?" 

I laughed, my tone filled with disbelief. "Sounds like your judging me, Pansy."

"No, I'm not— it seems too dangerous, even for you." Pansy muttered in a wary voice, gripping my hand tighter.

In response, I keep quiet. 

Pansy is rather correct, which in itself is difficult to acknowledge admittedly, and in her words; there were almost no exaggerations or lies. 

That being said, if you ask me, it's apparent. It really is life - threatening to scheme and work behind my fathers with criminal intentions, there is unquestionably zero falsehood in that. It's straightforward, and fundamentally irrational, yet I deserve an existence whereby, because of who my parents are, I am not threatened or resented by others. honestly at this point, if I could do it, after discovering how my future would turn out, I would have changed my life radically, just to prevent the animosity of others.

It's hurtful. I never asked for any of this, or this life. 

The moving stairs came to a steady stop, a curved archway adjacent to us and a small room lays beyond the exit of the stairs. Draco stepped out, entering the stiffly quiet room and I promptly followed behind him, practically dragging Pansy with me.

I wasn't sure of what to expect after we walk into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore informed us to meet him outside the entrance to the school, but he wasn't there, the doors were blown up and a war was ravaging through the castles walls. We were supposed to destroy the final easy Horcrux, the diadem of course, then afterwards Dumbledore would assist us five in planning for the war. 

But it seems we were too late. 

We were barely gone for a week. 

Voldemort had dismissed his fear towards Dumbledore, a wizard who he was always terrified of, and he attacked Hogwarts with very little care. It doesn't have the air of being something father would do, all of its impulsive and unmindful. 

Father had under seven days to plan this attack after he found out about myself and three others were searching and destroying items that contained his soul. Seven days doesn't appear like a lot, and it isn't. The Dark Lord isn't stupid, his sudden attack on Hogwarts is spontaneous due to rage— it's utterly evident. 

Honestly, I thought father would wait it through.

Pansy, Draco and I all stood stiffly in the waiting room outside Headmaster Dumbledore's office. The intricately carved spruce door was shut, not a mere sound emitting from beyond the dark wood, it's almost suspicious.

Supposedly, Dumbledore knew of Voldemort's attack and hid himself away into the confines of his office and patiently awaited for one of us five to search for him. 

Did he charm the door? 

Was it always charmed with silencing spells? 

Who knows, but I need to inform Dumbledore on what occurred during the few days and ask for assistance in obliterating Nagini— and hopefully a safe way of retracting the fragments of Voldemort's soul that abide within Harry and myself. With all of his drawn out souls destroyed, he'll be weak and possibly incapable of strong magic— completely vulnerable, we must be able to kill him during that time.

Draco huffed, ripping me from my frenzied thoughts, then abruptly grasped my wrist and hauled me towards the corner of the small waiting room. I glanced over his shoulder, spotting Pansy with confusion and terror spreading across her face as my presence wasn't directly beside her anymore, I smiled in reassurance and furrowed my brows at Draco.

"What's this about?" I tilted my head, questioning the sudden action. 

His lips parted to speak, but he closed them right before any words escaped.

"Draco?" I say, a little more sterner this time. 

"If— if we survive this," Draco gulped, his argentine eyes strongly on mine. "Will—"

I raise my eyebrows, "Will...?"

"Will you marry me?" He unexpectedly asked, a specific question I never thought to hear during such circumstances.

Blinking blankly, surprised by what he just said, I soon grasped reality and smiled warmly. "Yes, of course I will.. but we'll survive, I promise."

Draco sighed in relief, then gently cupped my face and smashed his lips against mine with love. 

I smiled into the kiss, pecking his lips quickly as he drew back. 

"I— I don't want to lose you." Draco fretted, enchantedly grazing his thumbs along my cheeks and enthralling his focus on the touch of my skin. 

"You won't," I confidently reply, "I don't want to lose you either."

His eyes flickered from mine for a mere moment, dropping his hands from my face then reverted his eyes back. 

"Whatever happens— just know I love you." I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him closely. 

"I love you too, my love." Draco tightly embraces me, his heartbeat was noticeably rapid whilst my head rested against his chest. 

We pulled away, sending a somewhat concerned look to one another before intertwining our fingers and walking back towards Pansy. 

Pansy latched behind me, her hands clasping the thin fabric of my blouse. She was being quite irritating, but you can't really blame her— the girl is absolutely petrified, she witnessed the lifeless body of a boy she's known her entire schooling life, that's incredibly traumatising. She had one hand on my shoulder, the other grasping the hem of shirt, shuffling behind me.

As Draco went to knock on the door, it suddenly opened slowly and stopped once it was fully a-wide. I swear we all audibly gulped at the same time, then wander in after one another. 

The door slammed viciously, shaking in its frame once it locked shut. From the power behind it, the hinges nearly broke out from the bolts and caused the door to fall from its nailed in placement. Pansy jumped, her trembling hands clutched me with my strength. 

"Where's Dumbledore?" Pansy asked, her voice shook profoundly. 

"I don't know.." I faltered, nervous of Dumbledore's absence.

Who opened the door?   
Maybe it's charmed to let us in?

Stepping further into the office, all the paintings were void of people and blank canvases. Silence suffocated the room, creating a dreadful feeling to lour upon me, like a dark and hazardous storm of cyclones. 

Worry was undoubtedly drowning all of us, the hushed room felt strange to the senses. Not even Dumbledore's pet Phoenix was present, a bird that I'm still rather scared of, squawks and small coarse chirps have vanished. Sound of chatter was gone, even charmed objects that usually filled the room were either disappeared or dropped aimlessly on the floors, desks and shelves. 

It was all strange. 

"Who's there?" A voice echoed throughout the sickly still room, I darted my eyes towards the silhouette of a man stood upon a balcony, then he quickly walked to the stairs before treading down to meet us three. 

Before any of us could speak, Dumbledore answered his own question.

"It's dangerous, you shouldn't be here." Dumbledore informed, reaching us promptly. 

"You weren't where you told us to meet you, we got worried." I replied, astonished by his lack of remembering the promise he said before we left. 

Dumbledore sighed, "There's a horrible war occurring—"

I scoffed, "Why aren't you helping? My father fears you! Students and professors are being murdered, and your up here doing nothing!"

"If only it were that simple." He shrugged, "I seem to have lost my wand."

"You, what? How do you lose your wand, you daft git?" Pansy blurted, slapping a hand over her mouth after surprising herself with her own words.

A laugh cackled from the first floor balcony, footsteps mixed with the villainous laugh.

"Because it belongs to me now." He looms towards us, he being my father.

I gulped, increasing with terror. 

"Kora, my daughter, you are a very stupid girl." Father sneered.


	48. Chapter 48

We fell straight into a trap. 

As if it wasn't enough to stagger into the heart of an annihilating battle, this successfully rendered it all horrendously worse.

My father stood angrily adjacent to me, and Headmaster Dumbledore was mindlessly stumbling around his office in a state of oblivion. Undoubtedly, father had casted a memory charm on the old wizard, or simply tore him of his powers and mind. 

Dumbledore was practically useless in all honesty, just a mere mindless elder hobbling across to all corners of his office whilst absorbing the pictured walls, intricate books and strange objects— all in a way that it was the first time he had seen them.

We should've predicted to have detected it immediately after he ceased to meet us at the gathering point, even if he couldn't reach the exact location, the elder proved wise enough to locate us himself. But instead, we were far too late and marched into a confrontational nightmare. 

Father reached him first, and our plan is essentially thrown out of the window.

I gulped, the sensation of Pansy's nails digging into my shoulder was growing in strength by the second, fear easily overpowering her. She was timidly latched behind me, trying desperately to shield herself and assuming I would bring her safety. 

But that's not the case anymore. 

I lost my fathers trust, I'm just a plain traitor to him now. 

Parts of his soul are destroyed because of me, and it shocks me to see how strong he's still holding himself. 

He doesn't seem all that weak, yet. Casting a spell on Dumbledore appeared simple for father, showing that he evidently has strong power within him. 

"What did you do to him?" I asked, nerves crammed into me. "I thought you feared him?"

Father cackled, "How could I fear such a delusional man?"

I furrowed my brows, "Of course, I'm stupid to think you'd do this to him. Who did it, then?"

Why hadn't I placed the puzzle pieces earlier? It's stupidly simple. 

Father was still frightened of Dumbledore, and his strength could never surpass the level of Dumbledore. He ordered someone to send it towards a mess of delusion, they did the dirty work for him, why didn't I see it before? He's a coward, father would never do it himself. 

"That's not any of your concern," Father informed coldly, lurching towards me with intimidation. "However, I have a little job for you."

I scoffed, "I'm not doing anything, I don't follow your orders." 

Father seethed, his slit pupils of cat eyes glared powerfully into mine. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Then, without a second to react, his sickly pale hand extended and situated on my shoulder— and we apparated. 

Pansy and I crashed onto the damp ground.

Sludgy mud sticking to our skin and clothes. Sharp twigs splinter into our skin, the impact caused the pointed ends to dig further into the muddy skin of our legs. Looking to my left, my eyes widen from the sight of Draco absent. My breathing quickens, he had released my hand earlier, but Pansy was still clung to me. 

Oh no.

The wet forest floor soaked into my clothes, dirt flooding over the white colour of my white blouse and the cool water clouded my body with an arctic frost. Pansy kneeled beside me, our hands had subconsciously intertwined and gripped one another's tightly. Her breaths were audible, panting ferociously and wheezing occasionally as she toppled into a state of utter terror. The hazel irises darted straight from where we were collapsed on the floor, they widened in alarm. 

Following her eyes, I quickly realise why she was so petrified. 

Numerous death-eaters stood a few metres ahead; either laughing with each other, glaring at us or plainly emotionless while staring. Father had his slender fingers pressed against his temples, focusing intently on something. 

"Kora— what is happening?" Pansy fretted, shuffling closer to my side. "I thought— I'd be safe with you."

I sighed, "I tried to tell you."

Pansy's breathing picked up again, frantically forcing her inhales in. "I'm going to die."

"I won't let them kill you." I peered at her, smiling in reassurance. 

Maybe it's unfair to give Pansy false hope, but it seemed to calm her down anyway. She was panicking, utterly hyperventilating. If she wasn't calm, it'd bring about more problems and issues. 

Keeping her quiet, as though she isn't even here, might help the entire situation and she can leave safely— without any harm done to her at all.

Honestly, her panicking caused me to panic as well. I needed to concentrate, figure out what the fuck we were going to do. We had apparated to a forest, no doubt the Forbidden forest, and appearing to be awaiting for something. I'm not sure what, but I suspect we'll know soon enough.

Draco's definitely losing his composure right now, there's no point even pondering on that. 

We just disappeared, abruptly leaving him in Dumbledore's office without a trace. 

"What— What do we do?" Pansy shuddered, the cool air and wet clothes mixing together to create a brewing case of hypothermia.

Oh Pansy, I wish I knew. 

"I— I don't really know." I confess, shivering as well. 

Pansy leaned in slightly, "Do you still have your wand?" 

I flicked my eyes around the floor beneath us, agitatedly searching for my wand I must've dropped when we apparated. Ferreting my hands across the muddy ground, I sigh in relief once I detect my wand and swiped the mud off by sliding it over my leg. 

Taking a long inhale, then exhale, I point my wand adjacent to me and begin waving it around in a clockwise circle. 

"Focillo." I quietly muttered, cautious of father or the other deatheater's hearing me. 

My body immediately started to warm up, the sensation soothing the aspect of my body that I thought of. I began directing the warming charm towards Pansy, and I heard her sigh in alleviation from the cold departing her. 

Continuing my slow motion, concentrating thoroughly, I successfully warmed our bodies up and quickly casted a spell that kept the warming charm working at the perfect degree of heat. 

I hid my wand into my bra, stabbing my stomach occasionally but that's at the least of my worries.

"Thank you." Pansy whispered, rubbing her palm along her thigh whilst she attempted to clean her hands of mud. 

"It's okay." I smiled, daringly decided to try raise to my feet.

"Kora! What are you doing?" She yelled quietly, tugging at my skirt in a plea for me to sit down. 

I gulped, "I need to know what he's planning."

Pansy glared for a moment, then huffed under her breath and rose to her feet as well. 

Our bodies were covered in thick, grossly brown mud and the still, freezing air began drying the mud, effectuating it to stick on our skin. 

Retrieving my wand once more, I cast a cleaning spell. "Tergeo." I casted, directing the tip of my wand across my muddy legs before cleaning Pansy's as well. Deciding to keep my wand accessible, I held my arm behind me in concealment. 

Now, with dirt and mud only swamping our clothes and arms, I fearfully tread towards father and his cruel followers, Pansy's hand clasped mine firmly. 

"This is a bad idea." Pansy murmured, staying extremely close behind me and almost tripping me up as she repeatedly stepped on the back of my shoes.

"I— I know." I faltered on my words, confidence slowly fleeing my frame and growing frightened by the second. 

Another step closer.

Two, 

Three, 

Four, 

"Look what we have here." A woman's voice laughed, I looked at the woman beside my father intently, immediately comprehending who it was.

Bellatrix. 

I gulped, taking another step. 

Then another, 

Then a few more until I stood barely three metres away from my father.

I could feel my body shaking, but I urgently tried to conceal my fear. 

It's life or death right now. 

Only one way. 

There's a few things I could do, however they're possibly nonsensical. I might be able to cast the killing curse, and attempt to end all of this— but he's still strong, it'd be pointless. 

Maybe try reason with him and earn his loyalty? That wouldn't work, he believes I'm just a traitor and nothing else. 

All my ideas wouldn't work, it's incredibly infuriating. 

I suppose I have to wait it out, hope that Harry defeats my father, that's the prophecy anyway.

"You're a traitor, Kora." Bellatrix hissed, taking a step forward and twirled her wand in her fingers. 

"And you're on the wrong side, Bellatrix." I seethed back, earning an amused grin from her.

Bellatrix tilted her head slightly, "Silly mistake, poppet, you could have been very powerful."

I raggedly snickered, "I don't want power, I want freedom."

"Freedom?" She raised her eyebrows, "If you joined us, you'd attain freedom."

"No, I wouldn't." I retaliated, annoyance filling my tone. 

Bellatrix lifted her wand, resulting me in doing the exact same thing.

Suddenly, fathers voice bellowed towards us and we both halted. 

"He'll be here soon." Father grinned, his pointy, eroded teeth on unfortunate display.

"Who?" I questioned, feeling Pansy grabbing my hand tighter than ever. 

"Harry Potter, of course."


	49. Chapter 49

"Harry! Leave!" I desperately shouted, watching in horror as the brunette boy carelessly treaded forward, as though he accepted his fate. 

I was being held back by Fenrir Greyback, who had just informed me that he killed Lavender Brown and won't hesitate to do the same to me, so I forcefully complied and stopped struggling to escape his grip. Pansy trembled in the arms of Bellatrix, a wand jabbed against her throat incase she attempted to flee as well, however Pansy and I were essentially powerless. 

My wand was taken, being held in the possession of Bellatrix. 

Escaping now would be unmindful, it's impossible. Even if we managed to loosen out of the grasps holding us, we'd need to sprint like lightning to run away, and I'm pretty positive we can't run that fast. 

Hopefully, father will spare killing us and force Pansy and I to be his servants if he won the war, but I had a strong feeling he wouldn't. 

My premonitions never showed a future where the Dark Lord succeeded in killing Harry Potter, to be honest I barely had visions of the future after the war. It's strange, I suppose, but it only filled me with dreadful terror.

Who knows what would happen if Harry lost, I can't even fathom what evil plans my father has brewing— they can't be mediocre though. 

He'd cause fear,  
death,  
pain.

It'd be a horrible world. 

"Fenrir, remove your hands from my daughter this instant." A voice seethed beside Fenrir, who growled before releasing me. 

The woman, more specifically my mother, smiled secretly in assurance and shoved me beside Pansy, both of us latched onto one another again. 

Harry stepped closer and closer, until there was roughly twenty metres between himself and my father. He stood still, an expression vacant of emotion, it was quite a frightening sight. I was accustomed to Harry being filled with emotion, either positive or negative, but he's plainly empty in this present moment.

I couldn't teach him Occlumency for Merlin's sake, he always appeared crammed in thoughts and emotions. Maybe he had shut off thoughts, inducing it to be implausible for my father to read his mind before meeting him.

—Narrator's POV—

Harry is at once terrified and numb, he comprehended he wasn't outwardly portraying his fear, simply due to Kora's shocked expression. Bellatrix was holding both Pansy and Kora back, gripping their shoulders aggressively. 

So many thoughts were filling his alarmed mind, he had multiple pieces of information that he believed Kora needed to be aware of. However, it's absolutely unachievable. There's two dozen metres between them, he just couldn't sprint towards her and blurt everything he knows. 

One day, he thinks, she'll know everything. 

He reflects on how precious life is.

During his rush through the castle, hidden by the invisibility cloak, Harry witnessed death and traumatising sights. 

Oliver Wood carried Colin Creevey's corpse inside, almost ran into invisible Harry— he watched the boy, who had been intrigued and fond of Harry for years, with all the life drained from his pale skin and flopped limply in Oliver's arms. 

Then Harry urgently informed Neville, once he saw the boy outside, that Nagini must be killed as the snakes a Horcrux. He did this due to there being people who know about carrying out Dumbledore's mission, seeing as he expected to be murdered by Voldemort soon— Harry saw the fear in Neville's face, he was covered in dust from debris and slight spots of crimson dotting his skin. 

Harry heard Fang barking loudly inside Hagrid's hut, triggering numerous memories to be unearthed. 

He found the Resurrection stone in the snitch Dumbledore gave him, which he placed into his pocket and continued his walk to death.

So, here he was, stood in terror adjacent to the villainous wizard.

Harry expects to die, the piece of Voldemort's soul within him destroying as well, and making it easier for Kora to kill her father. He didn't want Kora to threaten her life, it's wasn't apart of the prophecy— and she knew that. 

Deatheaters observed in excitement, being entertained by the scene in front of them. They noticed Harry was unarmed and vulnerable, and as did Voldemort.

"Avada Kedarva!" The Dark Lord bellowed, a blinding green light hurtled from the top of his wand and crashed straight into Harry's chest.

A moment of realisation that he was dying had been catapulted towards Harry, then he lifelessly dropped to the damp ground and didn't move a mere muscle. 

"No!" Kora screamed, kicking in an attempt to break free from Bellatrix, but she had grabbed the girls with such strength that they were immobile. 

Chatter, cheers and cackled laughing echoed throughout the forest. Leaves were rustling noisily, the branches scrapping against others.

"Odyessia, check if he's alive." Voldemort coldly instructed to the woman who carried his child. 

The youthful witch nodded, peering towards her daughter briefly before advancing to the lifeless body collapsed against the ground. 

Kora gulped, tears begging to escape whilst her mother kneeled beside Harry. She watched Odyessia place her fingers upon Harry's neck, checking for a pulse point. 

A pulse, a steady one at that, but Harry Potter is still alive. 

Odyessia secretly planted her wand in Harry's hand, who gripped the wand immediately as it touched his hand. 

A few seconds passed, and she hadn't informed them yet. 

"So? Is he dead?" Bellatrix shrieked, uncertainty in her voice. 

Odyessia stood up, turning around with an emotionless expression. 

"Dead."

The words left her mouth in a tone so dull it was frightening. 

Shaky breaths emitted from Pansy and Kora, clutching one another with dear life.

Angry filled Kora, she couldn't control it. 

She loathed her father. 

"You— you monster!" Kora yelled, tears prickling her waterline. 

Voldemort laughed, turning to face his daughter. 

"Bellatrix, bring her here." He ordered, and the vicious witch aggressively shoved Kora towards the evil man. 

Not even two seconds passed until Voldemort casted one of the unforgivable curses upon Kora. 

"Crucio." Blared in her mind whilst the cruse writhed throughout her body, causing her to drop to the floor in agony. 

Kora had felt this pain numerous times, but it never grew habitual to her at all. 

She dug her fingers into the cold earth, attempting to alleviate the harrowing pain rushing through her. It was so use, she felt like her body was on fire— burning on the inside, then out.

It was horrible. 

A pain that's impossible to fully explain. It's just barbaric. 

The curse came to a stop, Kora sighed and gathered her breaths.

Voldemort cackled at the weak sight of Kora before peering up towards his loyal followers. 

"We have some important news to tell." He grinned, then began to walk out of the forest.


	50. Chapter 50

"Harry Potter— Is dead!" Voldemort announced, his loyal followers laughed evilly and cheered behind him, the dark wizard felt accomplished and had it plastered upon his features. 

A wide grin, wickedly contented by his successful killing of the boy who lived. He laughed from realising he wasn't 'who lived' anymore. 

Kora and Pansy were held back from running to safety after they reached the courtyard, the entirety of the students and professors who had survived were on the other side, they fearful stares on Harry's limp body in Hagrid's arms.

The first person to react to Harry Potter's death was Ginny, she lunged forward with screams spewing from her mouth and strongly restrained back by Arthur Weasley. Her screams were horrible, filled with pain. 

Neville stood beside her, staring aimlessly at the floor after hearing the news of Harry's death. Strangely, he had the sword of Gryffindor held in his hand, and Kora couldn't help but widen her eyes at the sight.

Why did he have it?

Where did he even find it? 

Thoughts whirled in her mind, but they were quickly overpowered due to the terrorising voice of Voldemort.

Pride lingered in his tone, a dreadful feeling sunk at the pit of Kora's stomach whilst her father began speaking again. How could she be the daughter of someone so horrid? He's malevolent, the Wizarding world is doomed, he's pathetic as well— a hatred and grudge towards a child? Seems preposterous to Kora.

Kora might've found the situation less pitiful if the man Voldemort loathed was an adult, but it's a boy— a boy who hasn't even reached his twenties, and her father has a hatred towards a child. 

It's silly. 

"Silence!" Voldemort bellowed, the blaring voice of his shot through everyone's ears. Ginny sharply jumped backwards in shock and clutched her father's brown coat, being pulled by her father whilst they cautiously stumbled back. 

The crowd on the other side had halted with sound, only silence radiating from the clusters of students and professors. Subtle whispers and surprised gasps were scattered, disobeying the Dark Lord's order of quietness, the eyes of the good ones fixated upon the boy in Hagrid's arms.

Kora barely compelled the painful sobs, but tears still fell along her sickly pale cheeks. Her mind kept replaying Harry's death, a green light flickered in her mind each time. It only made her feel even more sick, she felt like vomiting, although there wasn't anything to puke up— Kora's running off no nutritional food, tea or coffee. 

She had no time, all five of them had no time. They disapparated from the forest immediately after Hermione packed the tent, and didn't expect to happen upon a war. 

They all thought they had time.

Her tears were a mixture of warm droplets, dust from debris and dirt. The trails of tears down her face were brown in colour once they glided past her eye bags, her face was just covered in mud. 

Pansy was as stiff as a plank of wood, standing beside Kora with internal pain consuming her, the pains due to sheer fear. A nausea feeling bubbled in her gut, the sick sensation caused beads to sweat to form upon her forehead and painfully dry hurl.

The dark wizard narrowed his eyes, slowly lurching forward and taking barely three steps. 

"Stupid girl," Voldemort glared evilly, "Harry Potter is dead." He said simply, emotionlessly, his regard for the hearts he shattered was void— it will always be void. 

"From this day forth," He placed his hand upon his chest, indicating to himself, "You put your faith in me."

His grin caused the students beyond him to flood with fear, the same sick feeling brewed in their own stomachs too.

Everyone was silent, clueless on what to do now. 

Voldemort turned to his crowd of followers, raising his arms proudly. "Harry Potter is dead!" He repeated once more, feeling accomplished. 

They cracked out in horrid laughs, excruciating cheers and all the sounds rung through Kora's ears. 

Whilst Bellatrix was squealing in excitement, her grip loosened and Kora swiftly hauled Pansy closer to her side, the two girls clutched each other tightly.

The Dark Lord spun around once more, laughing in a cruel tone.   
"And now it's the time to declare yourself," He announced, scanning his eyes over the frightened people. "Come forward and join us."

Everyone remained still, completely silent— in a state of shock presently, unsure on how to react.

No one wanted to join such a malevolent wizard, even if their lives depended on it. 

They weren't loyal to the Dark Lord, they never would be. 

"Or die." Voldemort added, the expressions of students and professors not faltering at all even after hearing the threat. 

Silence. 

Pure hushed voices.

Only the sound of the cool breeze was audible. 

Suddenly, a males voice is heard, his volume a mere whisper but also appearing like a yell. 

Kora darted her eyes to the left, staring at the man who had uttered a single word. 

It was Lucius Malfoy, his platinum hair was slightly frayed and Kora instantly noticed the few numbers on the side of his neck— his Azkaban number. Kora remembers Draco telling her that he was released near the end of January, he didn't seem happy or sad about it— just empty. 

"Draco." Lucius warily stepped forward, extending his arm and waving his hand; Ushering his son to join their side.

Kora lightly slapped a shaky hand over her mouth, hiding the weeps that begged to be vocal. Her weak, jade eyes landed upon Draco, he stood so shamefully amidst the students and uncertain of what to do.

"Draco." Narcissa said softly, her voice as calm as Kora remembers. 

Everyone anxiously looked around, still quiet and not even a peep of sound fleeing them. 

"Draco!" Lucius hissed harshly, holding his arm out and ordering Draco over.

Kora watched Narcissa smile, "Come." Narcissa nodded with reassurance to her son. 

He refused, was he leaving Kora alone by herself? 

Once his eyes laid on Kora's, however, after nervously flickering across the students beside him, he kept his gaze upon Kora and stepped forward. Everyone's eyes were intently on Draco as he crossed towards his parents, meeting Voldemort's side briefly.

"Ah— Well done, Draco." Voldemort appreciated, and briefly embraced Draco in praise. "Well done." He grinned happily, showing more love to Draco than he ever did towards his own daughter. 

Everyone just stared, watching the poor boy, who had no choice, cross to the dark side. 

Draco was greeted by his parents, but his intentions for walking to this side wasn't due to them at all, instead he did it for Kora. 

He knew she didn't have a choice, neither did he. If he hadn't lost her, then she'd still be on the other side and they could remain there together— but she was ripped away from him, and Draco thought he had completely lost her forever.

Draco brushed past his parents, sending Bellatrix a stern glare and Kora felt her body get projected forward. She slammed against his chest, but she couldn't care, and Kora instantly wrapped her arms around Draco, nuzzling her face to muffle the sobs that had managed to escape. Draco situated one hand upon the back of her head, softly brushing his thumb along her scalp, and the other on her back, holding her closely.

They draw back, tearing welling Kora's eyes and easily fleeing down her cheeks. Draco brought his hands to her face, gently wiping away the tears with her thumbs and frowned sadly.

"I thought I lost you." Draco muttered, his eyes glossing over.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you." Kora smiled through her cries. 

Standing side by side, hands clasped and fingers intertwined, they hold onto one another in hopes of never getting ripped away again. 

Unexpectedly, Neville began hobbling towards Voldemort, his shoes shuffled against the crumbled floor.

"Well I must say," Voldemort started, looking at Neville. "I'd hoped for better."

Bellatrix, amongst many others, bursted into vicious laughs. 

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Neville clearly spoke, the confidence within him was dangerous and Kora worried for his safety— as did others.

"Stand down, Neville." Seamus rapidly interrupted him, the eyes darted to him then back to Neville.

Neville furrowed his brows, "People die every day— yeah, we lost Harry tonight, he's still with us," He pointed to his heart, "In here." 

Neville's voice grew in volume, "He didn't die in vain, it's not over!" He reveals the sword, which was hidden behind his back, and suddenly a thud emits from the left.

Everyone's eyes widen.

Harry Potter is alive. 

He draws a wand, "Confringo!" Harry directed the spell towards Nagini, but it bounced off the large snake. 

Deatheater's began disappearing, vanishing into thin air or black smoke that flew off. Voldemort looked around in startle, viewing his followers leaving his side and cowering. 

Kora felt someone crash into her back, she hastily jolted around to see Pansy no longer held back and Bellatrix gone. 

"Oh my god." Pansy weeped, throwing her arms around Kora in desperation. 

Kora's mind was somewhere else, her eyes watched Harry sprint off. Voices of screams, yelling and laughing had engulfed her hearing, the sounds overwhelmed Kora immensely. 

"You need to go somewhere safe." Kora begged Pansy, but the girl was stubborn. 

Pansy shook her head, "I'm staying with you!"

Their disagreement was disrupted by the two same voices calling out for Draco, however he stood still and remained holding my hand, refusing to move. 

A look of plead was clouded across Narcissa's pale face, attempting to guide her son out of danger and to safety. She frowned when she thoroughly read Draco's expression, realising that he wasn't joining her no matter what.

"Come on, boy!" Lucius pushed past his wife, grabbing Draco's arm, but Draco immediately slapped it away. 

"I'm not leaving." Draco clenched his jaw, glaring at his father with resentment. 

Lucius scoffed, "Let's go, Narcissa." 

"Look after him, Kora, I'm trusting you." Narcissa smiled sadly, then allowed her husband to drag her away and apparated into thin air. 

The three just stared at one another, unsure of what to do now.

Harry Potter is alive, he wasn't dead— and he had Kora's mothers wand too. 

The courtyard was declining with deatheaters, students and professors; all either cowering, fighting or gone to help the injured in the Great Hall. 

"He— He's alive." Pansy stuttered, looking bewildered. 

"Yeah." Kora replied with a sigh, relieved that the future has another chance of being bright.

"What.. what do we do now?" Pansy questioned, knitting her eyebrows together. 

They decide to stay where they were, Kora remembered her vision, an important one; Harry and her father were bound to return to the courtyard soon, that's what occurred in the premonition at least— but it ended there. She remembers they arrived in a thick, black smoke and toppled to the floor from the sky.. and then she doesn't know the rest, or if she even saw the remainder. 

Whilst they wait, Harry and Voldemort were fighting at the top of a tower, having just reached a ledge that was broken.

"Come on Tom, let's finish this the way we started it." Harry wrapped his arms around Voldemort's neck, staring furiously at the dark wizard, "—Together."

Harry leaped off the edge, plummeting towards the cavernous ravine below and dragging Voldemort with him. 

They rapidly turned into a trail of black smoke, Voldemort and Harry fought with each other whilst in the gloomy sky, snaking over and around the roofs of the castle. 

Whizzing through the sky in a frenzied manner, the smoke emitted high pitched squeals as they soared with the wind. 

Crashing into wooden, broken roofs and flying out the other side, they soon reached the ground below abruptly and hardly. 

Kora stood in horror, both Voldemort and Harry were on their stomached after the extreme descend to the floor. Thankfully, Kora was closer to Harry's and she immediately rushed to his side, Draco and Pansy followed behind. 

With a grunt, Harry rose to his feet and pointed his wand directly towards Voldemort. Kora was already a step ahead of Harry, having her wand directed upon her father moments before Harry. 

Pansy shivered, staying behind Kora as she was wandless and that essentially made her powerless. 

"Isn't this a sight?" Voldemort stepped forward, cackling loudly. "You can't defeat me."

"Yes, we can!" Harry yelled back, "You're weak."

Voldemort grinned before doing something no one had expected, not even the four standing opposite him had suspected such evil happen. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort pointed his wand towards his own daughter, casting the killing curse without a second thought.

It was all sudden and unexpected.

No one had time to push her out of the way, or even react for that matter. 

The green bolt shot into Kora's chest, her life flashing rapidly before her eyes and realising she was hit with the killing curse. 

She read about the most horrible curse of the three, apparently those who are facing the one that casted the curse will have a brief moment where they comprehend that they're getting killed, then they fall into eternal rest forever. 

And that's exactly what happened.

Kora collapsed to the floor, hearing a sole shout before she descended into oblivion.

"Don't leave me." 

Was the single shout she heard, and it came from Draco.

*


	51. Chapter 51

Pansy screamed with shock, and feared for her life even more. She looked at Kora's lifeless body, tears welling in her eyes and prickling her waterline. 

Before Pansy or Draco even had time to properly react and absorb what just happened, another green light flashed towards them.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted in such power that he actually stumbled back, using both his hands to support to energy projecting out of his wand. 

Draco carefully picked Kora up, bringing her body to the side and dropping to the floor himself. Her body was in between his legs, motionless and her chest wasn't even slightly moving and down. Draco grew panicked, the adrenaline that his body released due to shock was wearing off, reality settling upon him. 

His eyes stayed on Kora's closed ones, looking down at the girl he loved that was lifeless in his arms. Draco felt tears tingle his eyes, instantly flowing down his porcelain cheeks and refusing to be held back— but he couldn't give one care in the world if anyone saw. 

The love of his life is gone. 

She's dead.

He couldn't protect her. 

Pansy had sat beside him, weeping loudly as her eyes flickered over Kora. 

Out of anger, Draco moved from beneath Kora's limp body and positioned her head upon Pansy's lap, then stood up furiously and joined Harry's side. 

Draco pointed his wand towards Voldemort, shouting a spell he never thought he'd say.

"Avada Kedavra." Draco had tears streaming down his cheeks, the emotion behind his casting of the spell was astronomically strong. 

Harry and Draco sturdily remained their wands on Voldemort, until a crack was heard. 

Voldemort's wand no longer produced any light, the spells of Draco and Harry immediately struck the Dark Wizard. 

With a thud, Voldemort collided against the floor, lifelessly, just like how his daughter did. 

He died like a mortal. 

Not vanishing, disintegrating or anything like that— exactly how mortals did.

By killing his daughter, he destroyed the final Horcrux, Neville had successfully killed Nagini then. 

Voldemort simply just assisted them.

And now, he was immobile and laid on the floor. 

His death showed that he was never fully immortal, there was always a part of human left in him. 

Draco rushed back to Kora's side, stopping in his tracks when he saw Odyessia kneeled beside her with tears excessively flooding her ivory cheeks. Harry walked to Draco, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder in solace.

Normally, Draco would shrug it off or spit something rude towards Harry— but instead, he stood still and let Harry comfort him.

Harry was slightly shocked, then again, Draco wasn't thinking straight. He'd probably scold Harry once his mind is stable. 

"Can— Can you do anything?" Sobbed Pansy, gripping Kora's hand and praying she'll awaken. 

"The piece of soul within her should of protected her." Odyessia gulped, softly brushing Kora's brown hair from her face.

"What if she's taking a while to wake up? That's what happened with Harry, you saw it." Pansy frantically exploded into worried sentences. "She'll wake up soon. Harry did, so she will."

Draco huffed, "Shut the fuck up, Parkinson. She's dead." Draco stormed away, only a few metres though. 

He couldn't comprehend anything.

She's gone, he's alone now. 

How dare she? Kora promised him she wouldn't leave him, or be lost ever again. 

But she's lost again, eternally. 

Odyessia suddenly gasped, "You were right! She's got a pulse!" 

Draco has never turned around so fast in his life. He rushed to Kora's side, reaching for her hand and firmly clasped it. 

"Kora," Odyessia called out, trying to break Kora from the half way point that Draco was once in. "Wake up."

Fear filled them all. 

Worries as well. 

She had a pulse, that's enough to slightly calm them.

Her leg twitched noticeably, then so did her right arm. 

They watched in anticipation. 

Begging she'll awaken soon. 

Kora's eyelids squinted tightly, before releasing the tension. 

It felt like hours had passed, but it had only been roughly thirty seconds. 

Finally, her eyes slowly fluttered open and Kora stared confusedly at all the people around her. 

Harry was kneeling by her legs, brushing his hand up and down to bring her back to consciousness. Pansy to her right, and Draco to her left, she smiled when her eyes landed on his silver teary ones. 

"Did the cunt try to kill me?" Kora questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"You didn't have a pulse for a while, sweetie." Her mother kissed her forehead, "It scared us."

Kora grinned, "Can't get rid of me that easily." She sat up, immediately falling against Draco and wrapped her arms around him.

"I— I thought I fucking lost you, again." Draco sniffed, holding Kora for dear life. 

"I said I wouldn't, I promised." Kora drew back, smiling. 

Draco smiled, then helped Kora to her feet. 

Her eyes peeked over his shoulder, looking at the lifeless man on the floor. "He— He died like a mortal?" Kora gasped, startled as she had always assumed he was fully immortal. 

"He was never wholly immortal, this just proves it." Harry informed, stepping forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hands off, Potter." Draco said calmly, making Kora giggle. 

Harry threw his hands up in response, stepping back again. 

Kora gazed up at Draco, smiling with content.

They did it.

She's free. 

Everyone's free. 

She'll be known as the girl who fought her own father, not the girl who's father is Voldemort. 

Harry's released from him as well, no more strain on his life. 

Draco's safe now, which made her absolutely joyful.

"I love you, Draco." Kora sighed, staring into Draco's silver gaze with utter adoration and love. 

Draco cupped her face, leaning down and gently pressing his lips against hers.

"I love you more, Kora." 

the end.


	52. end

omg

I can't believe this book is over!

I put so much effort into this 💀  
so many sleepless nights LMAO

I'm not sure I'll do an epilogue, I always wanted the ending to be brief— just like that. 

But if this book gets more readers and you request an epilogue, I'll decide to write one.

Thought I'd explain the title

— I named this book 'Riddle me' due to Draco never being able to figure Kora out, even after years of friendship  
— Kora was essentially a riddle to Draco, hence fitting with the surname as well.   
— Long story short, Kora had riddled Draco, and the title is from Draco's perspective.   
— A chapter talks about this! Where Draco says she was a riddle. 

===

Thank you so much for reading!

I hope you enjoyed ❤️

Please read my other book  
'Raven'  
and keep a look out for a new book that i'll be writing soon!

Thank you!

Love you!

and that is all <3


End file.
